Sayayines, Dragones y Ninjas REMAKE
by Antoni Belmont
Summary: Gohan saga majin buu cae en ikkitousen y senran kagura, en donde su vida cambiara la de los habitantes de ese lugar ubicado en el universo 6
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos fanticteros este es el REMAKE de mi primera historia espero que les guste, todas sus dudas o cosas que notaron y que quisieran una explicación me la dejan en los comentarios y/o reweis o no me acuerdo como se dice y me da flojera revisar, pero bueno lo único que pido es que si les gusto lo compartan y den su opinión de la historia.

Antes de comenzar voy a dejar claras sus dudas y sugerencias.

Como ustedes pidieron separe mejor las cosas, ya no tome en cuenta la traición (aunque me hubiese gustado ponerlo para después que será una sorpresa) reduje el poder de gohan aunque mas adelante explicare el porque quise aumentarlo, ya le di un nuevo punto de partida como lo solicito (God Yamcha Stronger)

A los que me pidieron que gohan sea inocente como goku, mil disculpas, pero no puedo porque todavia no se me da ese tipo de personajes (aunque estaré practicando con la señorita hakufu y la señorita ryuubi entre otras)

Lo de las transformaciones si me pase un poquito de la raya y ya lo repare, sin embargo les pido que le den chance a las fases gt, se que no es canon y que si añado es irrealista pero quiero darle una oportunidad porque es mi transformación favorita, si incluso me gusta mas que el migatte no gokui, además que le di mas poder no por los enemigos de ikktousen ni senran kagura que ni le llegan a 50% de su estado base, si no para lo que enfrentara después, aunque prometo que sere lo mas lógico y justo posible tienen mi palabra.

(posdata no es por quejarme y con todo respeto pero muchos escritores le han puesto transformaciones inventadas como el youtuber trollbernard y les gusto esa…. Innovación por asi decirlo de hecho les recomiendo su historia de goku x kefla, asi que quiero darle un poquito de toque único, espero no ofenderlos)

Agradezco a (ikki-akuma) por el consejo del gohan pequeño que fue guiado por Hanzo, tener una amistad con Asuka ya finalmente ya crecidito ir a la aventura en esta historia, lo cual me parece una excelente introducción o comienzo, pero con todo respeto no puedo porque no quiero abusar o depender de la imaginación de los que me quieren ayudar espero que lo comprendas. Y si le llevaran muchas para que pueda cuidar de su nuevo hogar

Agradezco a (CYRACK) por su idea de incluir a highschool dxd en la trama, un poco alocado pero interesante y tendre en consideración, muy muy muy en consideración pero si lo hago también haría una fusión entre dxd y shinmao no testament bien locochon, aunque no prometo nada de no unir a gohan con las señoritas.

Por su belleza

Porque odio a issei por su pervercion y falta de respeto a las chicas (e inclusive seria interesante que el y vali sean hermosas señoritas ¿no?)

Como no enamorarse del apuesto, poderoso, respetuoso, protector y sobre todo cariñoso humano sayayin como gohan

TRANSCURSO

INTRODUCCION: Los eventos sucedidos en la saga de majin buu y la llegada de gohan a ikkitousen

IKKITOUSEN: Las temporada con las ovas

SENRAN KAGURA: La temporada 1

IKKITOUSEN: Las temporada con las ovas (muy probablemente las señoritas de senran kagura participen en estos eventos)

SENRAN KAGURA: La temporada 2 (muy probablemente las señoritas de ikkitousen participen en estos eventos)

HIGHSCHOOL DXD X SHINMAO NO TESTAMENT: Si es que quieren que también incluya estos animes pasaran después de los eventos principales (ósea ikkitousen y senran) y aquí una pizca.

Gohan se encuentra con el clan gremory y rias lo invita a ser un ciervo (o mas bien un esclavo que obedece ordenes y reglamentos que no es el estilo de un sexy sayayin, macho alfa, bad ass, gatillo alegre que no se rige por las reglas, que se respete) pero gohan la rechaza y decide aliarse a los demonios como un representante de la facción de los humanos.

Gohan le roba todo el harem y no harem de issei y issei se muere (ok no será una hermosa señorita llamada siris)

Gohan se alia con los ángeles y ángeles caídos, haciendo que estos esten en paz tanto como entre en ellos como con los humanos o si no les daría sus nalgadas destructivas de dios sayayin

Gohan doblega a todos y cada uno de los reyes dragón para que esten en paz y sean buenos (al igual que la brigada del caos)

Gohan protege a la señorita mio y a su hermana mayor (una sorpresa) y la libera de todos y cada uno de los incestos que le quieren hacer daño, salva a sheera (la mama de maria) une a basara con yuuki y kurumi, ayuda a chisato a ser una nueva diosa que merece ser y no solo le devuelve el poder que perdio hasta lo va a mejorar, al igual que su hermanita menor (una sorpresa) y acoge a zest y a una miembro del clan de los héroes de basara (una sorpresa)

Gohan encuentra a un dragón de color verde en el bosque herido por una espada, asi que lo ayuda y en agradecimiento decide servirle, sus amigos llegan con Gohan los cuales 4 se en cariñan con el (una sorpresa y no no estoy contando a una pequeña de cabello blanco que usa la electricidad, ni un chico de cabellera negra con un traje elegante que puede controlar el fuego color morado)

Gohan tiene un sueño en donde una hermosísima señorita de pelo azul le pide que cuide de lo que llegara a él, entonces siente una presencia débil y pura en el cielo, asi que decide investigar hasta que se abre un agujero negro del cielo y sale alguien de ahí, entoces Gohan va a ver y rescata a la persona porque se dio cuenta que era la que tenia ese ki débil y puro que sintió pero empezaron a caer escombros, sin embargo no son ningún problema para Gohan y la lleva a casa. Tiempo des pues llegan seres para llevarse a esa persona pero Gohan los derrota y los perdona, asi que dos de esos individuos deciden quedarse con el como agradecimiento

Gohan conoce a un señor con cuerpo de calaca como la muerte y un traje que lo hacia ver muy imponente que quería conocerlo y unirse a Gohan ya que lo veía como un dios después que vio lo que hizo con las tres facciones, los nordicos y los dragones (también incluyendo a los zorros de dxd que no me acuerdo como se llamaba esa raza) entonces se enfrentaron y Gohan lo derroto muy fácilmente asi que como señal de su alianza el señor muerte lo comprometió con su sierva (una hermosa doncella de ojos dorados y cabello negro) también con una pequeña señorita de ojos rojos y cabello plateado (no me acuerdo que era del señor muerte) y a su hermana heee… gemela podría decirse una hermosísima señorita pelirroja de ojos rojos (una sorpresa)

DRAGON BALL SUPER: Despues de que champa fuese derrotado en la competencia de comida por bills viaja a la tierra para probar la comida para ver si podía encontrar un platillo que superase al de bills y conocer a mas de esos platillos (por alguna razon vados se emociono mucho por ir allá y no era por la comida. guiño guiño).

Conocen a gohan quien por su sabiduría trataría con el respeto que merece a champa para que no estuviese en peligro la tierra ni su familia.

Vados le propone a champa que reclute a Gohan para el torneo entre su universo y el universo 7, champa no quiere porque cree que es un debilucho pero vados le propone una batalla para ver su poder, champa acepta y pelea contra Gohan quien dejo impresionado al dios destructor porque no lo pudo vencer pero es el mas fuerte contra quien había peleado aparte de sus hermano (vados por alguna razón estaba muy feliz por ver la fuerza de gohan y susurro veo que mi experimento surtio efecto).

Champa lo recluta como líder del equipo y Gohan le pregunta si hay mas sayayines en su universo a lo que vados responde que si y decide reclutarlos (obviamente me refiero a kiabe, caulifla y kale)

Sin mas preámbulo decide despedirse de sus amadas (esposas al final) y partir al planeta de champa y vados se ofreció para entrenarlo y a los guerreros que reclute.

Después del torneo que no daré spoilers goku y vegeta solicitaron su ayuda para vencer a black y a zamasu

Y por ultimo el torneo del poder en donde gohan seria el líder del universo seis (equipo) no dare spoilers

EXTRA: La llegada de demigra y el equipo time breaker que gohan junto a goku, vegeta, goten, trunks y los dioses de la destruccion se enfrentarían.

La manifestación de un ser omnipotente (Chuck Norris ok no) y malvado que quiere destruir a todo y a todos que gohan, goku y vegeta se aliarían con los ángeles, daisinkan y zenosama.

Ahora será mejor que lo sepan de mi y no lo descubran a la mala. Esta historia fue inspirada por la de Ikkitousen Z, El guerrero protector de Kenallo25 asi que no se sorprendan de que haya sucesos que coincidan con su historia.

Es mas todos los créditos son para el y recomiendo mucho su historia y le pido disculpas si lo ofenderé al tomar una cuantas referencias a su historia, también le pido una disculpa a los que leen esto y sepan de donde viene este proyecto.

No obstante dare todo de mi para que sea un homenaje con mi toque personal y no una plagio descarado a su historia, y si aun quieren saber que pasara en esta historia será un honor contárselo.

Muchas gracias por su atención y espera sin mas preámbulo comencemos.

Que hubiera pasado si gohan cayera en IKKITOUSEN fusionado con SENRAN KAGURA ubicado en el universo 6:

Después que gohan fuera derrotado por dabura Gokú y vegeta se decepcionaron por su debilidad y lo recriminaron por desperdiciar su tiempo en cosas inútiles sin embargo goku aun tenia esperanzas de que lograria alcanzarlos liberando su verdadera fuerza y superando sus limites nuevamente como lo hizo con cell.

Aquí daremos un salto hasta la pelea de Shin y majin buu en donde gohan mas serio y concentrado por lo que le dijeron su padre y vegeta decidió enfrentar a majin buu aunque eso le termine costando la vida asi que ataco a majin buu para salvar a Shin y demostrar que no es un inútil sin embargo majin buu al ser mas fuerte que el le termina dando una paliza, dejándolo casi fuera de combate y con un ataque de ki que lo recibió de lleno lo mando a volar muy lejos.

Entonces Shin como agradecimiento de a gohan destruyo la esfera de ki diciendo no te mueras gohan por favor resiste.

Después de eso todos creyeron que murió a excepción de Videl, entoces kibito se lo llevo al planeta de los supremos kayosamas para entrenarlo y poder vencer a majin buu.

Entonces tras pasar los sucesos de la espada z, el supremo kayosama viejito, la pelea de los niños contra majin buu flaco, la liberación del estado místico de gohan (perdon si no dije en forma correcta los sucesos pero no me acuerdo muy bien y me da flojera ver otra vez la serie asi que mil disculpas) Gokú partió a la tierra con gohan gracias a la vida del supremos kayosama viejito para derrotarlo.

Una vez en la tierra empezaron a dar golpes y patadas sin embargo gohan después de recapacitar por lo que le dijo vegeta, decidió no confiarse ni subestimar a majin buu dándole una paliza de lo lindo, poniendo en una situación critica al demonio rosado.

Asi que en un acto de desesperación trato de absorber a gohan, sin embargo gohan al ser muy listo y no bajar la guardia contra el destruyo la masa que le habia arrojado para absorberlo, no obstante majin buu decidió ejecutar un plan b que era absorber a Gokú para poderle ganar gohan.

Asi que se armaron de nuevo las patadas, golpes, cachetadas y agarradas de greña hasta qué majin buu termino en el suelo derrotado y gohan lo hiba a eliminar pero una masa apareció atras de goku y lo hiba a absorber, no obstante gohan se percato de eso y fue a destruir la masa para salvar a goku pero majin buu aprovechando la distracción le lanzo un ataque mortal a gohan, aunque no sirvió de nada porque Gokú lo protegió de ese ataque pero eso hizo que gohan se distrajera antes de destruir la masa y majin buu sonrió diciendo.

Los tengo

Sin embargo gohan le dio un empujón a Gokú para salvarlo y antes que lo cubriera por completo dijo.

Papa tu eres el único que puede vencerlo se que lo harás.

Y finalmente fue absorbido como en la historia original.

Despues todo paso fluidamente hasta la parte en donde Goku y vegeta salen del cuerpo de majin buu y este adopta su forma de niño y decide destruir el planeta.

Gokú hiba a salvar a gohan, picoro y los niños pero al ver a donde y mister Satán los rescato. Entonces shinbito (fusión de Shin y kibito) aparece y se lleva a Gokú y vegeta. Asi que cuando la nova de majin buu dio en la tierra algo o alguien salvo a gohan y los demás que no pudieron salvar.

A picoro y los niños los teletransporto a donde hiba a caer en la historia original mientras que a gohan lo envió a otro lugar mediante un portal dimensional y así terminando la partipacion de gohan en la saga de majin buu.

Después de su desaparición paso lo siguiente, los combates transcurrieron normalmente.

Videl al ver que desapareció gohan creyó que había muerto y en su honor le pidió a Gokú que la entrenara para proteger la tierra de las amenazas y no tendría novio dado a que ningún chico era como gohan, todos eran pervertidos y solo la querían por su reputación y fortuna, eso hizo que solo se concentrara en sus entrenamientos.

Mientras tanto Míster Satán al presenciar la vida cotidiana de los guerreros z llena de peleas, honor y krilins explotados les tendría un gran respeto, en especial al ver como Videl se volvía cada vez mas y mas fuerte como toda una guerrera con las enseñanzas de Gokú y vegeta, que decidió confiarles su fortuna que hizo con cell y que haría con majin buu. (Nota del autor. No les daría todo solo los financiaria en lo que necesiten y si el muriera Gokú podría reclamar la fortuna para ayudar, cuidar y guiar a su amada hija. Fin de nota).

Goten al ver que su hermano mayor ya no estuviera con ellos le afectaría demasiado, podría decirse que positivamente dado a que al igual que Videl entrenaría día y noche sobre pasando sus limites y se volvería mas serio a niveles bardock.

Milk su mama al inicio estaría demasiado triste pero lo acepto y gracias a eso dejaría y hasta apoyaría a su familia en sus entrenamientos.

Gokú y vegeta estaban felices y orgullosos que gohan dio todo de si hasta el final (mas Gokú porque lo salvo de ser devorado) y seguirían sus entrenamientos como siempre.

picoro se esmeraria mucho mas en entrenar tanto como el cómo a goten y trunks para no dejar que su sacrificio fuese en vano en especial a goten por su nueva personalidad, sin embargo picoro por alguna razón sentía que algo andaba mal y que gohan todavía estaba vivo (Nota del autor. decidieron no tratar de revivirlo con las esferas del dragón para que disfrutará una recompensa que creerían que estaría en el otro mundo. Fin de nota).

Desgraciadamente pan no existiría jamas... A no se preocupen sera hija de una de las chicas de ikkitousen o senran kagura, de echo les pido su ayuda para ver bien que chica es la que tiene la personalidad mas acercana a pan para que sea su mama.

Y así quedaron las cosas en dragon ball z hasta la llegada de bills.

Mientras tanto en una hacienda secreta apartada de la civilización adentrada en un bosque extremadamente grande y peligroso, había un anciano maestro de las artes marciales que dominaba el arte de poder controlar el fuego, el hielo, el trueno, el viento, la luz, la oscuridad, y la gravedad a voluntad.

El maestro estaba acabando de comer tranquilamente pero se veía preocupado porque ya le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y no tenia a nadie a quien transmitir todos los conocimientos, dado a que muchos peleadores que han tratado de llegar hasta donde esta el mueren en el intento en el bosque y los que lo logran no soportan el entrenamiento que el les imponia.

Además la vejez pronto se hiba a imponer ante su voluntad y ya hiba a requerir muchos cuidados.

pero lo peor es que había fallado su misión que era que hiba a enviar a un guerrero a ponerle fin al legado cruel y sin misericordia que el destino que imponia a todos, en especial a los peleadores tousin que los obligaba a hacer cosas que no deben de hacer. Creer en cosas que no deben de creer. Y ser seres que no deben de ser por un simple capricho de ancestros guerreros que fueron corrompidos por el poder o que tenían un enfoque erróneo de lo que era el bien y el mal.

Hizo un par de cosas y cuando se disponía a dormir sintió una presencia demasiado poderosa y anormal que lo perturbo, así que salio de su hogar volteando hacia todos lados buscando esa presencia sin resultado hasta qué.

BUM.

Escucho una especie de explosión o trueno desde el cielo y mirando hacia arriba vio que un agujero se abría y se vería que estaba expulsando a algo o alguien que choco y aterrizó muy cerca del maestro dejándolo muy sorprendido.

pero dejando eso de lado se acerco para ver que era dado a que esa cosa o ser era el portador de esa presencia omnipotente (nota del autor. si se que gohan no es tan fuerte a niveles de jiren pero para un humano normal es bastante por no decir demasiado poderoso. Fin de nota) al acercarse lo suficiente y dejar que se disipara la nube de polvo vio a un muchacho de aproximadamente 17 años, pelo negro hacia atrás con un mechón hacia adelante, ropa extraña color negro con guantes y botas blancas que a simple vista se veía muy rota y maltratada y por último su físico era como el de un verdadero Guerrero hecho para las batallas.

También se percato que tenia heridas muy graves y no podia deducir si fue por el agujero o ya las tenia.

Sin mas rodeos el maestro llevo a gohan a su casa para curarlo y cuidarlo arriesgadamente dado a que no sabia si gohan era bueno o malo, pero por alguna razón tenia un buen presentimiento y vio una oportunidad en este joven (Nota del autor al quitarle su traje vio que tenia una bolsita que contenía 2 semillas verdes muy extrañas que en realidad son dos semillas del ermitaño que logro rescatar al menos en esta historia. Fin de nota).

Al día siguiente por la tarde gohan poco a poco se hiba despertando, viendo todo a su alrededor y tratando de moverse pero todavía estaba demasiado débil y herido del daño que le causo majin buu hasta qué.

Veo que ya despertaste.

Se escucho una voz masculina cerca de gohan el cual giro la cabeza hacia arriba para ver de quien era esa voz.

Entonces al mirar bien vio a un anciano peli blanco con barba de candado que vestía un dogi blanco con mangas muy largas y tenia ojos azules. (nota del autor. Para una imagen mas representativa vean al maestro como obi one kenobi de stars wars 3. fin de nota.) que llevaba una bandeja con agua para seguir curando a gohan.

Quien es usted.

Pregunto gohan confundido y un poco desorientado dado a que no podia reconocer nada de lo que había a su alrededor.

Maestro: Mi nombre es hanzo yakasani y el tuyo?

gohan: mi nombre es son gohan señor hanzo emmm disculpe las molestias pero me podría decir que paso y como llegue aqui?

Hanzo: claro muchacho ayer caíste de un agujero del cielo y te estrellaste a toda velocidad en el bosque todo lastimado, así que te traje mi hogar para que estuvieras a salvo y a decir verdad eres un chico muy interesante ¿no es así?

Gohan: ya veo pero a que se refiere con eso de interesante?

Hanzo: desde la altura que caíste fue demasiado para que pudieras sobrevivir y aunque note que tenías heridas muy graves, dudo que hayan sido por la caída ¿verdad? Además que siento una fuerza muy grande para ser un simple humano y eso que esta muy débil por la condición en la que estas, que si estuvieras bien seria la de un superhéroe de fuerza infinita o talvez hasta la de un Dios.

Gohan no sabia si contarle lo que paso dado a que temía que no le creyera o lo considerase un monstruo, sin embargo el que haya deducido eso y aun así confiar en que no temía ser lastimado por gohan una vez haya recobrado la conciencia, le dio la suficiente confianza para narrarle todo lo que habia vivido.

Lo de raditz que lo secuestro. El entrenamiento con picoro que lo narro con mucho cariño por el cambio que presenció en el namekusei.

La batalla contra napa y vegeta.

El viaje a namekusein.

El encuentro con el ejercito espacial de freezer y las fuerzas giniu.

La feroz batalla contra el emperador del mal y lo que pasaron sus amigos en esa batalla.

La muerte de krilin y la transformación super sayayin de su padre.

La destrucción de Namek con la supuesta muerte de Gokú.

El aviso de que freezer seguía vivo y que hiba a ir a la tierra con su padre para cobrar venganza.

La aparición de un guerrero espadachín que también se podia convertir en super sayayin al igual que su padre. Que su nombre era trunks y que venía del futuro para avisarnos de que una catástrofe hiba a pasar.

El evento de los androides y la feroz batalla en el torneo de cell en donde hanzo quedo asombrado al saber que el guerrero del fututo era hijo de la señorita bulma.

Su transformación de super sayayin 2.

El kamejameja padre e hijo que logro exterminar a cell.

La época de paz que ahí gohan desaprovechó en ir a la escuela y esas cosas inútiles en vez de entrenar y hacerse mas fuerte.

El torneo de las artes marciales.

El viaje hasta la guarida de vavidi y los diferentes oponentes que debían de vencer.

La derrota contra dabura y el despertar de majin buu.

La batalla de Shin y la paliza de majin buu.

Su rescate y entrenamiento con Shin y kibito (en donde kibito trata de usar la espada z pero al no poder dice que pesa mas o menos :v).

La aparición del supremo kayosama de hace 1000 años o generaciones.

Mas entrenamiento.

La liberación del estado místico.

Y finalmente el regreso a la tierra para pelear contra majin buu.

Hanzo: pero eso no explica como es que llegaste aqui, aun así es muy interesante tu historia, así que peleaste valientemente por tus seres queridos para salvarlos de ese monstruo.

Lo dijo asombrado y maravillado por la historia de gohan que si bien parecía demasiado irrealista el poder que siente en su interior lo confirmaba.

Sin embargo no lo demostró frente a gohan esa impresión y admiracion que estaba conteniendo dado a que vio un poco triste.

Gohan: asi es señor supongo que no soy lo suficientemente digno para ser un sayayin.

Lo dijo cabizbajo y deprimido porque dejo solo a su padre dejándole toda la responsabilidad y se sentía un inutil.

Sin embargo el maestro veía lo contrario en el.

Hanzo: en eso te equivocas muchacho, por lo que me dijiste tu luchaste hasta el final por tu familia, por tu hogar y por ti (superar tus limites) asi que no eres una deshonra para tu familia ni para tu raza es mas podría decir que eres un ejemplo a seguir.

gohan se queda extrañado y un poco sorprendido por las palabras del señor por que apenas se habían conocido y qué pudo deducir su verdadera fuerza.

Después de eso charlaron un rato y gohan explicando las transformaciones de Super sayayin que dejaron anonadado a hanzo sin embargo sabia que no era el límite si no una manifestación del poder ilimitado de los sayayins.

También le contó todos los entrenamientos que pasaba para dominar y perfeccionar las transformaciones, eso dejo muy esperanzado al maestro por que esos entrenamientos son 10 o 1000 veces mas difíciles que el entrenamiento prueba que usaba para probar a los guerreros que querían aprender las artes de los elementos y la fuerza (gravedad).

Después le preguntó sobre las semillas verdes que traía sobre su traje y gohan recordando que las tenia le pidió que le diera una para comerla.

Entonces se la dio pero en cuanto se la comió gohan sanaron todas sus heridas y recupero sus fuerzas dejando impactado a hanzo, asi que gohan le explico que eran las semillas del ermitaño y sus efectos curativos (pero que no pueden sanar enfermedades).

Entonces hanzo le pregunto que como las conseguía y gohan le explico sobre el maestro Karin y su huerto lo cual dejo pensativo a hanzo y le preguntó.

¿Que pasaría si plantaran esas semillas en otras tierras?

A lo cual gohan pensó un poco y dijo podríamos intentarlo.

Asi que sembraron la última semilla que tenia gohan y para estar seguro que fuera un éxito gohan le puso un poco de ki.

Entonces el maestro hanzo le contó su historia y la de ikkitousen, lo de el destino, las magatamas, las escuelas y su misión de romper y anular las profecías de los conquistadores supremos.

Al escuchar eso gohan se ofreció a ser su discípulo representante para cumplir su misión dado a que no quería que sufrieran por una injusticia, al escuchar esto hanzo le agradeció a gohan y acepto con honor su ayuda.

Después en 3 años de duro entrenamiento gohan pudo adquirir todos los conocimientos de hanzo de artes marciales de los elementos y la fuerza (gravedad) dominarlos y perfeccionarlos aparte de un entrenamiento especial de la vida y como actuar correctamente hacia los demás, como el entrenamiento de el maestro roshi a Gokú cuando era niño pero mas explicado y detallado incluyendo como comer de una forma muy caballerosa y elegantemente ( aunque eso lo hizo en una sola semana).

Ademas de poder adquirir y dominar la transformación de Super sayayin fase 3 y combinarla con el estado místico (nota del autor: si lo se estoy aumentando el poder de gohan sin explicación y con poco tiempo pero vamos las transformaciones sayayines se consiguen con ira, el super sayayin fase cuatro no necesita entrenamiento, el super sayayin dios rojo fue un ritual, el migatte no gokui fue la auto defensa de goku para sobrevivir, goten se pudo transformar en super sayayin sin entrenamiento ni ira y hasta caulifla consiguio la fase 2 con una idea absurda, además gohan es todo un prodijio y mas prometedor que goku y vegeta).

Aparte de eso gohan decidió crear una espada como la de trunks en honor a el y a la espada que picoro le obsequio en el año de entrenamiento que pasaron antes de la batalla contra napa y vegeta (nota del autor: lo siento chicos pero me gano la tentación de la espada pero no se preocupen solo la usara en situaciones muy especificas y a los que digan gohan es un luchador de puños no de armas pues no es del todo cierto como dije antes gohan tuvo una espada en el entrenamiento de picoro y ademas si trunks puede maniobrar una espada también gohan no? Fin de nota).

Y durante esos 3 años la semilla del ermitaño tuvo sus frutos lo que se considero un éxito y volvieron a hacer el mismo procedimiento y gracias a eso consiguieron un millón de semillas del ermitaño (nota del autor: si ya se que deben de ser limitadas y que necesitan mas tiempo pero como aqui se dan de puños y patadas a cada rato y salen muy heridos pues para que alcance no? Ademas gracias al ki que les deposita gohan las potencializa para que den frutos mas rápidamente y mejores ya sabrán porque) y por último en esos 3 años gohan ayudo y cuido a hanzo por lo de su vejez y como agradecimiento de su ayuda (nota del autor: se preguntaran como le hacian para la comida dado a que gohan come mucho, bueno ese terreno era un área extremadamente rica en minerales preciosos como el oro, la plata fina y el diamante asi que los fondos no era un problema).

Ya finalmente cuando faltaba un día hanzo se despidió de gohan porque ya era el momento de descansar eternamente dado a que ya cumplió lo que tenia que hacer y gohan le juro por su vida que cumpliría su voluntad a como de lugar.

Sin embargo ese mismo día encontró una carta en la puerta de su hogar muy extraña el cual la leyó y vio que el quien se la envío tenia una letra muy bonita y elegante sin embargo lo que leyó lo dejo anonadado y decía esto.

saludos guerrero sayayin, no me conoces pero yo a ti si, de echo yo fui la que te salvo del ataque de majin buu y te teletransporto a tu nuevo hogar, desgraciadamente no puedo decirte quien soy pero no te preocupes nos conoceremos pronto. Tranquilo no soy mala ni quiero engañarte, es mas podría decir que admiro tu potencial que podría rivalizar a un Dios destructor, de seguro tendrás muchas preguntas pero no te preocupes tendrás las respuestas que quieras cuando nos encontremos se paciente sigue tu vida por ahora.

Te dejo instrucciones de como aprender y dominar nuevas técnicas, ataques y una nueva transformación de Super sayayin para que estes listo (aqui escribe la transformación fase 4 y su guia) la teletransportacion, la clonación de ten Shin jan, una técnica de invisibilidad, una técnica de 1 millón de brazos de ki estilo asura o nero, una técnica de espada de ki estilo black, una técnica de ver recuerdos y pensamientos con los ojos, una técnica de aumento y translado de poder como la sacred gear de issei y una técnica de reducción y absorción de poder como la sacred gear de vali entre otros, nuevos ataques como el puño del dragon, como una versión mejorada, como fusionarla con su espada, la genkidama, el hakai entre otros. espero que esto te sirva y estaremos en contacto atentamente v eso dejo desconcertado a gohan y mas curioso de quien era el remitente.

Al día siguiente enterró a su gran maestro y partió a la ciudad de kanto con una bolsa con 100 semillas del ermitaño su ropa de civil, su gran espada y su mochila con dos trajes de entrenamiento que era un dogi azul con un cinturón rojo, como el que usaba cuando entrenaba con goten y un traje de batalla como el de gohan xeno por si acaso vuelve a casa, algo de dinero y comida.

Tomo un autobús para que nadie sospechara y llegar descansado, lo que no sabia es que si hiba a tardar un poco el viaje y llegaría en la noche.

Mientras tanto en dragon ball: picoro le pidió el radar a bulma para buscar las esferas del dragon, llamar a sheng long y ver si gohan estaba vivo o muerto porqué tenia un extraño presentimiento.

Ya una vez terminado el trabajo y haber llamado al dragon picoro pregunta si son gohan esta vivo o muerto y sheng long responde esta vivo. Esta en el universo 6 en una tierra similar a esta.

Esa respuesta dejo feliz a bulma y a picoro, entonces hiban a pedir que lo trajera devuelta, pero sheng long dijo que no podia hacerlo porque el poder de gohan era superior al de el.

Entonces picoro pensó hasta tener una idea ya que no pueden traerlo le hiban a enviar cosas para que pudiese apañárselas en ese lugar hasta qué sepan como traerlo, asi que picoro le pidió un deposito de comida infinita, una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño infinitas y una habitación del tiempo mejorada y portátil que se pudiese abrir con solo pensarlo.

sheng long cumplió ese deseo que se convirtieron en una bolsa, como las que usaban para las semillas, una capsula como las de la compañía capsule Corp que se transformaria en un refrigerador de suministros ilimitados y una capsula, también como las de la compañía capsule Corp, que con simplemente pensarlo la capsula levitaria y se convertiría en una puerta.

Entonces el poderoso dragon regreso a su sueño eterno y regresaron a casa de bulma donde ahí informaron a todos que gohan estaba vivo ya sabían donde estaba pero que aun no podían traerlo de vuelta.

No obstante todos se pusieron muy felices de que gohan siguiera con vida y al parecer a salvo y mas alegro por la noticia fue Gokú quien le agradecio a picoro y a bulma por ese favor, asi que tuvo una idea y le pidió un favor muy especial a bulma, que era fabricar equipo y cosas para gohan, un armario de trajes de combate, como el de Gokú y vegeta, una nave de entrenamiento lo mas grande que lo pueda construir entre otras cosas. Bulma acepto con gusto.

De vuelta en ikkitousen, gohan ya habia bajado del autobús pero vio que todavía, le quedaba lejos su casa que compro con el dinero de un par de lingotes de oro y un diamante, asi que decidió ir caminando tranquilamente para no levantar sospechas.

Mientras tanto en un parque, un chico de estatura alta, moreno, vestido con el uniforme de la academia nanyo, peleó y venció a varios peleadores de otras escuelas de un solo golpe.

Sin embargo al terminar el muchacho queda intrigado por lo que le paso en la mañana, el golpe fulminante que le dio una hermosisima señorita de pelo naranja, ojos esmeralda y que portaba una magatama del mismo color de sus ojos, que tenia una personalidad muy alegre, inocente y optimista.

Pero en lo que estaba pensando no se percato que bajo la guardia y alguien le dio un muy poderoso y zabrosongo patadon en la cara que lo derribó al suelo sacándole sangre en la comisura de los labios y también dejándole un ojo morado.

Entonces cuando pudo levantarse y ver quién fue el responsable, vio a una hermosisima señorita de pelo azul oscuro corto y un ojo verde , vestida con un traje de batallas un tanto extraño que mas bien parecía un uniforme de sirvienta azul con un delantal blanco que la hacia ver muy bonita, un parche blanco en uno de sus ojos (el izquierdo para ser específicos) una correa negra en el cuello, unos guantes de combate y zapatos de escuela.

Ryomou que estás haciendo aqui.

Pregunto el chico moreno bastante confundido y nervioso.

Ryomou: un simple masoquistas eso es lo que eres.

Lo dijo lamiendo uno de sus dedos con una hermosa sonrisa sensualmente sádica.

¿A qué venía eso?¿Quien te envío?¿A caso no le temes al conquistador supremo?

Preguntó un muchacho muy mal herido viendo a la señorita Ryomou, ella con la misma sonrisa, responde.

Porque uno de los 4 devas esta asustado? No sé nada eso del conquistador supremo, pero…..

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el muchacho moreno preguntando.

Fue saji?

La señorita Ryomou respondió:

No importa quién me enviara, Solo sé que si una persona le tiene miedo a un nombre, no puede seguir siendo uno de los cuatros devas.

Tras decir esto lo miro fijamente al grandullón y en cualquier momento iba a empezar con su tortura, pero el muchacho se puso de pie y lanzó un puñetazo a la señorita y ésta lo interceptó con una técnica que consiste en una llave en que estira el brazo del oponente y con los pies evita que el oponente use su otra mano así dejando inmovilizado al grandullón.

¿tú también?

Preguntó el muchacho a la señorita.

¿que?

Dijo la hermosa señorita con un hermoso cuerpo.

¿Tú también le tienes miedo de la aparición del conquistador supremo?

Terminó de preguntar el grandullón a la señorita Ryomou, la chica se rió y dijo.

Yo soy diferente a ti.

Terminó de decir la señorita de forma maniática y al finalizar sus palabras, le rompió el brazo al pobre muchacho y el gritó de dolor al tomar su brazo roto pero no pensó en el dolor y con su brazo bueno, lanzó un puñetazo a la señorita que ésta última lo interceptó colocando una esposa de policía en cada brazo y la señorita de un salto hizo cruzar los brazos y con sus dos pies en la nuca del hombre grande, lo empezó a asfixiar.

¡Vaya!, te estás ahogando tu mismo.

Exclamó la peli azul de forma sádica.

¿verdad que sienta bien?, es uno de los placeres más delicados.

Lo dijo humedeciendo sus labios de forma excitante.

Creo que voy a correrme.

Terminó de decir la señorita del parche en el ojo de forma más excitante todavia.

Ry... ryomou

Dijo el muchacho apenas ya que está siendo asfixiado por la señorita mencionada.

Eres muy fuerte, no hay duda…. Pero tus ataques no me hacen sentir el mismo terror que los de Hakufu Sonsaku.

Exclamó el tipo tratando de zafarse de la llave humana de Ryoumou.

Pero ella mientras estaba haciendo daño al grandulón vemos a un tipo peli castaño con físico normal tomando un refresco como si nada mientras que el muchacho gritaba de dolor y la señorita finalmente le hiba a romper su brazo, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo a tiempo.

No lo haga por favor señorita.

Esa voz llamo la atención de los 3 y voltearon hacia el origen de esa voz.

Al ver quién era vieron a un chico de 20 años pelinegro hacia atrás con un mechón hacia adelante y ojos onix.

Vestía un elegante traje de negocios color azul, camisa blanca y corbata roja (nota del autor: no lleva anteojos dado a que lo harían ver ñoño en vez de un sexy macho alfa que se respete), que a pesar del traje se le podia ver y admirar que tenia el cuerpo de un verdadero Guerrero hecho para las batallas y las guerras que ni los físico culturistas le llegaria a los pies, tenia una mirada seria, penetrante y totalmente intimidante en la señorita ryomou.

Entonces la señorita ryomou preguntó a gohan.

Quien te crees para decirme que hacer.

A lo que gohan respondió.

Mi nombre es Son Gohan Yasakani, pertenezco al clan yasakani y no voy a permitir que le sigas haciendo daño a los inocentes (lo dijo porque todavía no conocía al muchacho moreno).

Al oír esto los 3 se sorprendieron mucho dado a que el clan yasakani (¿alguien sabe a que clan estoy homenajeando en esta referencia? Les dare una pista tiene que ver con fuego oscuro color morado. Guiño guiño) pues era legendario por su fama controlar los elementos y la gravedad a niveles inimaginables e indescriptibles como si fueran ángeles o dioses en esas artes.

Sin embargo la señorita ryomou sin creerle soltó al grandullón, que callo muy débil al suelo que aunque estuviera fuera de combate e inmóvil por el tiempo que lo estuvo sofocando la señorita ryomou, seguía conciente y aun podia ver por su ojo bueno.

Entonces la señorita ryomou se empezó a acercar a gohan lista para luchar, porque no podia dejar testigos para no meterse en problemas y gohan dándose cuenta, puso la mochila de sus cosas y su espada en el suelo y se puso en posé de pelea.

Pero la señorita ryomou respondió dando una patada giratoria que creyó que lo dejaría fuera de combate diciendo.

Pagaras por meterte en asuntos de los demás.

Sin embargo no sintió que golpeara la mejilla del sayayin como si fuese un fantasma y se asustó mucho cuando escucho su voz en su nuca diciendo.

Muy lenta.

No obstante volvió a intentar golpear a gohan con un puñetazo predecible que esperaba que lo detuviese para colocarle las esposas de policía y asfixiarlo pero cuando volteo, golpeo y destruyo, se percato que era un clon de hielo que fue destruido por por el golpe de la señorita.

Sin embargo lo que no podían creer era que como lo hizo tan rápido y si ese no es el verdadero gohan donde esta.

Entonces la señorita ryomou se puso en posición de combate girando a todas partes para tratar de adivinar de donde la hiba a atacar hasta qué el grandullón y el chico peli castaño finalmente lograron verlo a unos metros arriba de ryomou quedándose boquiabiertos pensando o tratando de creer que solo es una ilusión y cuando la señorita se estaba desesperando de buscarlo el chico a lo lejos dijo.

Arriba de ti.

Asi que instintivamente volteo a ver hacia arriba pero la misma voz seria y tranquila le pregunto.

Buscas a alguien?

La escucho en frente de ella lo que hizo que le helara la sangre.

Y cuando bajo la cabeza vio unos fríos pero hermosos ojos onix que la miraban fijamente e hizo que se sonrojara por lo apuesto que se veia, aunque dejo eso de lado y decidió usar su arma femenina.

Entonces abrazo a gohan le dio un profundo y apasionado beso que tomo con la guardia baja a gohan.

Sin embargo fue un grave error o mas bien una espada de doble filo dado a que su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y muy rápidamente, es mas sentía como ardía mas que una llama con la fuerza de un millón de soles que puso roja a la señorita (nota del autor: perdonen lo cursi es que me emociono XD).

Por otro lado gohan estaba desconcertado y aturdido por lo que hizo, aunque no podia negar que estaba disfrutando tocar los suaves, dulces y delicados labios de la señorita ryomou.

Asi que la tomo con suavidad de las caderas para que no se cayera y la señorita ryomou sintió una calidez muy agradable y protectora.

Sin embargo al ver que estaba distraído la señorita ryomou tomo su mano y le puso las esposas de policía, subiendose en la parte trasera de su cuello y doblo el brazo de gohan para romperselo, pero antes de terminar el trabajo dijo.

Todos los hombres son iguales.

Asi que dicho esto finalmente le hiba romper el brazo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo podia mover ni un milimetro, como si estuviese intentando jalar un planeta entero echo de iridio. (el metal mas pesado del mundo) y quedo paralizada cuando escucho la voz de gohan diciendo.

Buena estrategia señorita ryomou pero le hace falta muchos años para tan siquiera moverme.

Entonces con una mínima porción de fuerza la jalo hacia el frente, quedando cara a cara mientras le estaba aplicando esa llave diciendo.

Esa estrategia es muy eficiente enserio me dejo con la guardia baja, sin embargo no debe manchar su honor como dama haciendo esas cosas tan bajas, además esas cosas pueden que le afecten a hombres pervertidos. Pero no a mi.

Sermoneó con sinceridad y sabiduría gohan a la señorita ryomou (nota del autor: recuerden que gohan recibió un entrenamiento especial y completo de la vida por el maestro hanzo que lo hizo mas sabio).

Asi que la señorita ryomou sin saber como responder a eso pregunto.

¿Que eres?

Y gohan respondió.

Solo soy peleador que acabara y anulara la farsa o mentira del destino, de una vez por todas.

Entonces le pregunto.

¿Como se llama señorita?

Lo pregunto seria y tranquilamente.

Mi nombre es shimei ryomou.

Respondió la señorita impresionada por las palabras llenas de sinceridad, respeto, honor y determinación del chico nuevo.

Es un honor señorita ryomou pero dedo de terminar con esto.

Lo dijo viendo sus recuerdos y pensamientos con los ojos o mas bien ojo.

Entonces supo quien fue el verdadero culpable de lo que hizo la señorita.

Una vez dicho eso gohan se safo de la llave de la señorita ryomou y la lanzó a tal altura, que sabia qué no importaba como cayera hiba a morir, asi que cerro los ojos y se dejó caer de espalda aceptando su final, por subestimar a gohan y no creerle lo del clan yasakani.

Sin embargo sintió unos cálidos y duros brazos atrás de su cuello y atrás de las rodillas, que la hizo sentir muy cálida y que amortiguo su caida, salvandola y protegiendola del dolor o el daño que hiba a sufrir.

Entonces escucho una suave y confortadora voz masculina diciendo.

¿Estas bien?

Asi que abrió sus ojos u ojo por lo del parche y pudo apreciar el apuesto rostro de gohan, pero en vez de ver una seriedad aterradora, tipo te otorgare el sueño eterno de la muerte.

Vio una sonrisa demasiado sincera y pura, tipo siempre estaré a tu lado y nada ni nadie te hará daño. Que nuevamente hizo sentir muy cálida y muy segura que dijo con algo de tartamudeo.

S s si gracias.

Eso hizo que gohan diera un suspiro de alivio y dijo.

Gracias a kamisama, no me lo hubiese perdonado si te hubiera lastimado.

Eso puso la cara mas roja a la señorita ryomou y hasta le salía humo por la cabecita estilo hinata, porque no podia creer que a pesar de que vio que estaba lastimando a alguien, sin razón de la victima para que hiciera eso y también tratar de eliminarlo no le tenia ningún tipo de rencor u odio.

Es mas estaba preocupado por su seguridad lo cual dejo la desconcertada y quería conocerlo mas.

Entonces gohan la levanto cuidadosamente y vio a lejos al chico peli castaño furioso de que salvo al grandullón, de la tortura que le tenia que dar la señorita ryomou y celoso porque sabia que se estaba ganando su corazón, con acciones que no podia igualar el mujeriego pervertido, pero mas que nada con miedo al ver lo que hizo de poder volar, su velocidad y fuerza, el clon de hielo y su propósito.

Porque el estaba a favor de que se cumplan los destinos de las magatamas para su conveniencia, pero si es cierto lo que dijo gohan eso significaría que se metería en sus asuntos y arruinaría sus planes.

Pero mucho peor porque al ver sus habilidades y capacidades no sabe como va lidiar con el para que no se meta en sus asuntos o unirlo a su causa.

Sin embargo quedo paralizado del miedo al oír de nuevo la voz fríamente tranquila de gohan atrás de el muy cerca, tipo.

(En ese momento, conoció el verdadero terror).

Gohan: Asi que tu eres el responsable de esto cierto?.

El peli castaño giro preguntando.

¿Como supiste que fui yo?

De forma autoritaria tratando de ocultar su terror.

Eso es algo que jamas sabrás y aunque lo supieras no lo entenderías, ademas vi perfectamente tu sonrisa de satisfacción cuando estabas viendo a la bella dama lastimando a tu propio compañero.

Lo dijo gohan de forma incriminatoria y acusadora, como si un juez estuviese dictando la sentencia al criminal.

Pero la señorita ryomou alcanzó oír cuando dijo bella dama y se sonrojo todo su hermoso rostro, por el cumplido indirecto que le dijo gohan y volteo la mirada para otro lado, para qué no se dieran cuenta de que tenia.

Asi que el peli castaño mas furioso de la burla que le dijo, se lanzo impulsivamente contra gohan, pero gohan lo esquivaba con una gracia y facilidad, que parecía bills y hit juntos un rato hasta qué el peli castaño cayo de rodillas, agotado y gohan se burló del chico diciendo.

¿Eso es todo? debí de esperarlo de un insecto como tu sishio win.

Lo dijo viéndolo a los ojos y viendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

El peli castaño pensó como carajos supo mi verdadero nombre (nota del autor: también la señorita ryomou y el grandullón llamado Gakushuu, se sorprendieron al escuchar su verdadero nombre y querían saber cómo lo supo de la nada, ademas que gohan le empezó a decir sishio win porque vio que el nombre de saji genpou lo habia robado de una señorita baja con el pelo negro atado con coletas).

Sishio win hiba a decir algo pero gohan le lanzo un ataque muy poderoso y destructivo, como el resplandor final de vegeta, pero versión aire y con una sola mano para que no matara a sishio win, pero lo dejo en estado crítico y si no lo cuidaban de sus heridas hiba a morir en un par de horas.

El ataque dejo a la señorita ryomou y al muchacho Gakushuu anonadados, al apreciar un movimiento de las artes marciales del legendario clan yasakani, pero gohan los hizo reaccionar diciendo.

Señorita ryomou ya que se lleva bien con el ¿lo podría llevar a su casa y darle esto para comer en cuanto despierte?

Lo dijo sacando una semilla del ermitaño y lanzandosela cuidadosamente, para que la atrape la señorita ryomou.

Hiba a decir algo pero gohan la interrumpió diciendo.

Desela y sanaran sus heridas, pero en cuanto despierte digale que si vuelve a hacer eso, utilizaré un método mas efectivo de castigo.

Lo dijo con su voz fríamente tranquila estilo migate no gohain.

La señorita ryomou asintió con miedo de gohan y decidió hacerle caso, asi retirandose con el cuerpo inconsciente del peli castaño sin poder agradecerle de que la perdonará y la salvara de una muerte segura (la caída que hiba a matarla cuando gohan la lanzo liberandose de llave).

Entonces gohan volviendo a su personalidad amable, se acerco al muchacho Gakushuu y le pregunto.

¿estas bien?

A lo que el grandullón dijo.

Si, pero no me puedo mover.

Asi que gohan saco de su bolsa de semillas del ermitaño una diciendo.

Come te sanará tus heridas.

Gakushuu dudo un poco pero confío en gohan como agradecimiento de haberlo salvado.

Así que comió, mastico y trago la semilla haciendo sus efectos curativos en menos de un segundo levantandose mucho mejor que antes (nota del autor: el ki de gohan hizo que la semilla del ermitaño, pudiese duplicar las habilidades y capacidades del quien la coma, por 24 horas a parte de sus efectos normales).

Me siento bien me siento poderoso.

Dijo Gakushuu con una sonrisa amigable y sincera.

¿Pero como paso? ¿Que son esas cosas?

Pregunto Gakushuu impresiónado.

Me alegro que estes bien son semillas del ermitaño, te pueden curar tus heridas y devolver todas tus energias.

Lo dijo con una amable sonrisa y Gakushuu dijo.

Perdón por mis modales, mi nombre es Gakushuu es un gusto gohan.

Y gohan correspondió el saludo diciendo.

El gusto es mio amigo, pero veo que eres de la academia nanyo ¿verdad?

Gakushuu se sorprendió al oír eso y pregunto. ¿Como lo sabes?

Y gohan respondió.

Es que también yo voy a ir a esa escuela para estudiar y cumplir la misión que me encomendó un ser querido mio, jeje.

Lo dijo rascandose la nuca y riendo. 

A lo que Gakushuu comprendió y dijo.

¿Enserio iras a mi escuela? eso sera genial, espero que seamos buenos amigos y pelear lado a lado compañero.

A lo que asintió el saiyajin y dijo.

Eso espero pero hablamos mañana que ya es noche y debemos descansar ¿vale?

Gakushuu asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió de gohan.

Entonces gohan recogió su mochila y su espada yendo a su casa qué era muy grande y moderna, color blanco ubicada en una montaña muy cerca de donde esta para descansar y comenzar finalmente su misión.

Mientras tanto en un edificio en estados unidos.

Vemos a una hermosísima dama de baja estatura, con el cabello castaño oscuro atado en una coleta con una cinta blanca.

lleva un uniforme compuesto por un chaleco amarillo sobre una camisa blanca y una falda a cuadros color verde para que coincida con su corbata.

También lleva calcetines negros hasta los muslos con mocasines marrones, y en cada brazo lleva unos brazaletes oscuros en sus antebrazos con vendajes debajo de ellos.

En su cintura lleva una correa para sujetar sus espadas, y en esta forma ella continúa usando su pañuelo rojo en su cuello.

Su nombre es Asuka y estaba siendo perseguida por un equipo de ninjas o mercenarias americanas, sin embargo logra escapar en un helicóptero cumpliendo exitosamente su misión. Para regresar a Japón.

Fin de capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos amigos fanficteros perdón por la demora, tuve que ir a un viaje de negocios y estuve meditando sus opiniones del prólogo de esta aventura.

Aclaraciones y respuestas estarán al final del capítulo.

Sin más que decir comencemos.

Opening.

(música del primer Opening de Dragón Ball super)

Hoy queremos escuchar

El doblaje de Mario Castañeda.

La emoción te embargara

Cuando lo oigas gritar Kame Hame Ha.

Una nueva infancia crecerá.

Disfrutando aquellas voces.

Con nostalgia hoy veremos Dragón Ball

Y desearemos volver años atrás.

Nuestra infancia nunca morirá

No soportaría otro año de espera.

No crean que los olvidamos

Rene García y todo el elenco nos protegerán.

Mi generación nunca madurara.

Kame Hame Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

(ok no créditos a Jeffar Vlogs ahora si que venga el Opening)

(canción el poder nuestro es)

Acercándose el peligro viene ya.

Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora.

Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina.

Los héroes de la historia seremos.

Realidad tu sueño por fin será.

Listo estoy para poder pelear

Victoria tendré.

Juega niño, el poder nuestro es.

Hoy seremos Dragón Ball Z.

Procura llegar al final

Y luchar con valor.

En los campos deja las flores crecer

Feliiiiiiiz.

Acercándose tu destino viene ya.

Deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo.

Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza.

Para cumplir todos tus deseos.

Combatir el mal es nuestra misión.

Con valor debemos de enfrentar

A todo rival.

En el cielo tú verás una luz.

Y la fuerza sembrará en ti.

Pelea niño hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragón Ball Z.

(solo de guitarra demasiado piolas)

Un gran hombre sé que pronto serás.

Algo en ti veo que es especial,

Un poder real.

Te convertirás en un gran rival,

Aventuras podrás disfrutar.

Pelea niña hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z.

(música del final)

Kono bangumi wa, goran no suponsā no teikyō de ookurishimasu. Ok no.

Esta historia fue inspirada fue inspirada en la historia de ikkitousen z el guerrero protector de Kenallo25 todos los créditos son a su obra

 **Hoy veremos la misión empieza Gohan conoce al conquistador supremo**

Hakufu: ¿qué? Conoceré a un chico lindo y poderoso ¡QUE EMOCION! (exclamo muy alegre, tierna y emocionada)

Ryomou: ni siquiera te atrevas a poner los ojos en él. (dijo un poco molesta ocultando celos)

Hakufu: ¿m? ¿porque lo dices? ¿acaso te gusta? (pregunta inocentemente)

Ryomou: n-no quise decir eso (responde sonrojada)

Hakufu: ¿acaso son novios? (pregunta inocentemente)

Ryomou: ¿n-n-novios? (se pregunta así misma muy sonrojada)

Hakufu: ¿por qué tienes la cara roja Mou-chan? (pregunta inocentemente)

Ryomou: ¡CALLATE! (respondió con la cara roja como cereza)

Goei (la madre de Hakufu): vaya vaya que interesante, cuando lo conozcas ¿podrías traerlo a la casa para conocerlo también? (lo dijo muy amorosa y coquetamente que hizo sacar una gota de sudor a todos)

Gohan: (ríe nerviosamente) tranquilas chicas, será un honor conocerla señorita Hakufu

Hakufu: (sonrojada) lo mismo digo Gohan-chan

Gohan: señorita Ryomou, nada ni nadie le hará daño ahora que estoy a su lado ni siquiera esa mentira llamada destino se lo prometo (lo dijo muy alegre, optimista, cariñoso y respetuoso)

Ryomou: g-g-g. Muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco Gohan-san (lo dijo muy sonrojada para sonreír de una manera muy dulce, linda y tierna).

 **INICIO**

A las afueras de la ciudad de Kanto, en las montañas se encontraba una casa muy grande y moderna color blanco, parecía una mansión colgante (como la segunda casa de franklin de gta 5 pero multiplicada por 10) en donde vivía el héroe de esta historia.

Gohan se levanto muy temprano para hacer el mayor entrenamiento que podía antes de ir a la escuela dado a que no quería volver a ser débil y no poder proteger a los demás en su antiguo hogar. Es más, quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo al androide numero 16 de proteger a los seres vivos y a las plantas de su hogar (planeta) en su honor.

En la mente de Gohan: una batalla se libraba entre Majin Buu y Gohan, los 2 estaban a la par dándose duro, pero empezó a escuchar voces que lo desalentaban, Majin Buu se empezó a burlar de él diciéndole que es un inútil y que iba a matar a todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos, entonces su visión del campo de batalla comenzó a hacerse inestable.

Entonces en un impulso de furia le lanzo un Kame Hame Ha con mucha fuerza haciendo que reaccionará y abriera los ojos para darse cuenta que había lanzado una onda de aire destructiva muy poderosa, afortunadamente como estaba al aire libre el ataque fue a parar a otra montaña a lo lejos que se destruyo por completo pero que no había nada vivo en él.

Gohan respira agitadamente, pero se recobra rápidamente diciendo nada ni nadie le hará daño a mis seres queridos y menos esa mentira del destino, no mientras yo siga con vida (lo dijo legendariamente serio como un sexy Dios macho alfa que todo lo puede y todo lo logra que se respete) pero vio su reloj y vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde

Gohan: maldición tengo 10 minutos para llegar (lo dijo como Goku cuando vio la jeringa que tiro vegeta y quiso salir corriendo para que no lo inyectaran)

Así que Gohan en una velocidad sobrehumana se cambio desayuno y se preparó para ir a la escuela llegando un minuto antes (nota del autor: ¿les gustaría que Gohan tuviese un vehículo para que nadie sospeche de su velocidad?).

Entonces al llegar a la academia Nanyou todos los estudiantes se quedaron viendo a Gohan y vieron que era nuevo, así que lo rodearon para darle la bienvenida.

Los chicos miraban serios y celosos de Gohan dado a que vieron el potencial de pelea que tenia nomas al ver su cuerpo, mientras que las hermosísimas señoritas lo miraban muy sonrojadas. Unas con hilos de sangre saliendo de su nariz, otras con saliva saliendo de su boca pervertidamente y otras saliéndole humo o vapor de sus cabezas estilo Hinata. Ok creo que me pase XD (nota del autor: por cierto, sé que en el anime casi no se ven chicas en las escuelas aparte de las principales, pero yo digo que darles su espacio de importancia)

Así que los chicos decidieron atacar a Gohan como lo hicieron con una hermosísima señorita de pelo naranja y ojos esmeralda con una magatama del mismo color de sus ojos en una de sus orejas el día pasado.

No obstante Gohan los esquivaba con la gracia de Bills e Hit juntos (no literalmente, pero algo así) algo serio y confundido de las razones que tenían para hacerlo que eran inexistentes, mientras que las señoritas estaban preocupadas de que le hicieran daño dado a que no querían que le deformaran su apuesto rostro (nota del autor: jejeje inocentes palomitas)

Gohan: ¿porque me atacan, si yo no les hice nada? (pregunto tranquilamente dándoles la oportunidad de justificarse para no lastimarlos "por no decir masacrarlos" sin sentido)

Chico 1: es una bienvenida novato (lo dijo de una forma arrogante y confiado dado a que eran muchísimos contra solo 1)

Chico 2: si, no serás aceptado hasta que todos y cada uno te enseñe donde es tu lugar cara de niño bonito (lo dijo como todo un bullying tarado, que se respete)

Pero al escuchar esto Gohan sonrió con orgullo sayayin y dijo.

Gohan: conque una bienvenida ehhh jeje, ya veo. Entonces yo también corresponderé esta tradición (lo dijo sonriendo arrogantemente dado a que sus células sayayines despertaron su instinto de batallas)

Entonces sin más preámbulo Gohan empezó a pelear contra todos los chicos que lo atacaban esquivando sus ataques demasiado fácilmente a la vez de bloquearlos con movimientos parrying

(detener, desviar y aturdir a un enemigo dejándolo vulnerable durante 10 segundos en adelante dependiendo de la habilidad, dominio y fuerza del usuario, también de la fuerza del oponente al quien esta aplicando la técnica)

Y dándoles un solo golpe a todos y cada uno de los peleadores tan doloroso como un ataque x-ray de Mortal Combat que los dejo fuera de combate, ya una vez terminada la batalla Gohan dice.

Gohan: gracias chicos, fue un entretenido entrenamiento (se acerca a las señoritas sonriendo de una forma muy cariñosa y alegre como siempre) lamento eso señoritas espero que esto no cause una mala primera impresión (lo dijo de una forma cariñosa, amable, caballerosa y respetuosa)

Las hermosas señoritas lo negaron y hasta le agradecieron que les diera una lección apropiada para que dejaran de hacerlo, dado a que escucharon los huesos rompiéndose *por no decir triturándose* y vieron como algunos vomitaban sangre antes de caer inconscientes, así que se despidieron y Gohan se fue llevándose a los chicos a la enfermería antes de ir a clases.

(nota del autor: en esta historia Gohan será como Batman porque no matara, pero sí que dejara lisiados de por vida jeje XD)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Vemos al parasito pervertido (ejem, perdón chico castaño líder de la academia Nanyou por ahora) que fue derrotado por Gohan la noche anterior ya recuperado del ataque *paliza* que le dio gracias a la semilla del ermitaño que le obsequio Gohan que se lo encargo a la señorita Ryomou quien miraba al chico moreno alto que es el nuevo amigo de Gohan.

Shishi: Gaku-chan, te recuperaste como si nada ¿Cómo lo hiciste? (pregunto de forma burlona y arrogante, aunque en cierta forma tenía curiosidad dado a que la señorita lo dejo bastante herido y creyó que iba a tardar un tiempo en recuperarse)

(nota del autor: jeje Shishi que mejor descripción para un paracito como el, sé que en la historia original todo el tiempo lo llaman Saji pero yo no le daré el gusto porque está manchando el nombre de una señorita)

Gakushuu: De la misma forma que tú lo hiciste así que no preguntes algo que ya sabes, vayamos al punto, oí que Enjutsu llamó a Kannei (lo dijo de forma muy seria el muchacho alto al parasito pervertido)

Shishi: así es (lo dijo de manera despreocupada y confiada)

Gakushuu: Es raro que Enjutsu llame a otro que no seas tú (pauso un poco) No sé nada de él desde hace meses (lo dijo de una forma extrañada y confundida, como si estuviese detectando un patrón)

Shishi: En-chan dijo que él iba a vencer a Toutaku. Es normal que él sea precavido (revelo el peli castaño con su típica sonrisa arrogante que causo algo de gracia a Gakushuu)

Gakushuu: Je, No podrá vencer a Toutaku si es tan precavido (lo dijo manteniendo su seriedad de hace unos momentos, mirando de forma sospechosa al parasito pervertido)

Shishi: Si quieres decirle algo, ¿quieres que te consiga el permiso para hablar con Enjutsu? (lo dijo de forma sarcástica apoyándose en el barandal de la escuela cerrando sus ojos)

Gakushuu: No importa si voy con él, ya no puede ocultarse, ya que el conquistador supremo… (pauso un momento)

Gakushuu: ¿le dio una orden directa a Kannei? (lo dijo con una mirada más seria que antes)

Shishi: como dije, si él quiere vencer a Toutaku, debe eliminara problemas futuros antes (dijo el parasito pervertido con una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa que hizo pensar a Gakushuu en una persona o dos personas)

Gakushuu: el miembro representante del legendario clan Yasakani, Son Gohan Yasakani y la portadora del dragón conquistador supremo, Hakufu Sonsaku (lo dijo negando con la cabeza y empezándose a reír por las patéticas esperanzas de todos los enemigos que se enfrenten a Gohan, incluyendo el que estaba en frente de él)

Shishi: ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan gracioso, Gaku-chan? (pregunto el peli castaño molesto porque sabia que se estaba burlando de él)

Gakushuu: ¿crees que Kannei matara a Gohan-san? si él hubiese querido ya hubiese matado a Toutaku y a todos los seres malignos que el destino profetiza su llegada, aunque todos unieran fuerzas y lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, tu sabes que el clan Yasakani pudo vencer a un dios (como un Orochi) según su leyenda y dudo que Gohan sea menos a esa leyenda (lo dijo tranquilo, confiado y orgulloso de su nuevo amigo, que Shishi no quería creerlo porque lo que paso la noche pasada, tenia la idea que había utilizado varias máquinas y/o objetos tecnológicos para que pareciese real)

Shishi: No te creo, veo que lo trajiste a la escuela, será más sencillo acabar con él y Sonsaku (dijo el pobre diablo con su típica sonrisa arrogante ya que tenía planeado despertar el dragón que yace en la señorita Hakufu podría debilitar al todo poderoso héroe que lo puso en su lugar la noche pasada)

Gakushuu: ¿Te digo algo?, dile buena suerte a Enjutsu con Gohan-san (lo dijo tranquila y despreocupadamente para ir a clases como si nada, dejando al parasito pervertido solo y furioso por la burla que le había dicho. Posdata llama a Gohan con el termino san por su respeto y de que lo salvo el día anterior)

Después de un rato se encontró con Gakushuu y conversaron un rato de lo que paso el día anterior, después fue a clases hasta la hora del almuerzo en donde cuando se iba a sentar no dejaba de pensar en lo que hizo la señorita Ryomou cuando le dio un beso que no se dio cuenta que una hermosísima señorita de pelo naranja se acercaba a él.

Auch!

La señorita accidentalmente lo había tacleado porque iba a toda velocidad dado a que se le había hecho tarde.

Señorita: o lo siento ¿estás bien? (lo dijo aun encima de Gohan)

Gohan: s-si señorita ¿y usted? (pregunto Gohan sonriéndole cariñosamente)

Señorita: si jeje gracias (respondió igualmente sacando su lengua y guiñándole un ojo alegremente inocente)

?: ejem Hakufu que crees que estás haciendo

Un chico de cabello azul oscuro se acercaba a Gohan y la señorita un poco avergonzado con el Gohan porque el vio que la señorita choco con él por distraída. Entonces Gohan se levanto y levanto a la señorita gentilmente presentándose.

Gohan: hola mi nombre es Son Gohan Yasakani (lo dijo muy alegremente y caballerosamente)

Cuando dijo esas palabras se produjo un extraño silencio en casi todos los presentes hasta que la hermosísima señorita de pelo naranja y ojos verdes rompió el silencio presentándose.

Señorita: mucho gusto Gohan-chan mi nombre es Hakufu Sonsaku y él es mi primo Koukin (se presentó de una manera muy tierna, optimista, alegre e inocente)

Chico: eee es un honor Gohan-san mi nombre es Koukin Shuuyu (lo dijo aturdidamente por lo que había dicho Gohan)

Hakufu: lo siento por derribarte y tirar tu comida… Koukin-chan se va a acabar la comida (lo dijo cómicamente tierna jalando el brazo del chico peli azul)

Koukin: está bien está bien, pero tendrás que pagarle el almuerzo a Gohan por habérselo tirado (respondió de forma autoritaria)

Hakufu: ¿queeeeee? (pregunto Hakufu asustada cómicamente)

Gohan: jajaja no se preocupe señorita Hakufu comprare otro con mi dinero (lo dijo cariñosamente y despreocupadamente rascándose la cabeza con la sonrisa de la familia Son)

(nota del autor: recuerden que Gohan tiene una fortuna casi infinita por los minerales preciosos que tenía el hogar del maestro Hanzo Yasakani)

Después de comprar sus almuerzos y sentarse en un lugar vacío, degustaron su comida en donde Hakufu y Koukin se impresionaron de la forma de comer Gohan que era muy caballerosa y elegante estilo militar (entrenamiento del maestro Hanzo) y platicaron un rato de cosas comunes y triviales como que le parecía la escuela a Gohan, aunque Koukin quería preguntarle lo de su apellido si era verdad o no pero no hayo la oportunidad, mientras que los demás rumoreaban entre si he iban a delatar a Gohan con el rey de las peleas actual, PD: Gohan se comió una semilla del ermitaño para que no tuviese hambre después diciendo que era una medicina especial, aunque en el momento que la comió se dio cuenta de la mejora que le dio su ki de duplicar su poder aunque solo por 24 horas.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

En la parte trasera de trasera del gimnasio de la escuela donde se guardan las cosas del mantenimiento, vemos a la señorita Ryomou hablando de un asunto serio con Shishi Ouin (alias el Saji Genpou)

Shishi: me hiciste venir a un sitio que podría ser un escenario de un hentai (lo dijo una mirada lasciva que a pesar de eso no inmuto a la señorita Ryomou ni un poco)

Ryomou: ¿que esta pasando? (pregunto la señorita de una forma seria, autoritaria y exigente al mujeriego pervertido que estaba atrás de ella)

Shishi: ¿acaso no quieres decir que piensas de mi? (dijo el pervertido tratándose de desviar del tema, pero continuo) Abrázame por favor (miro a la señorita) Solo bromeaba (termino de decir con una sonrisa intimidante, no pervertidamente si no agresivamente)

Ryomou: parece que Enjutsu se enteró del chico de anoche y mando a Kannei a ejecutar a Son Gohan Yasakani y a Hakufu Sonsaku (dijo la señorita mientras que en su mente pensaba bola de idiotas mientras que Shishi la felicitaba.

Shishi: como siempre te enteras de las cosas muy rápida, Mou-chan (lo dijo burlonamente que hizo que quedara mas seria por su comentario)

Ryomou: pero ¿por qué Kannei? (pregunto hermosa la señorita de cabello azul)

Shishi: Kan-chan también es uno de los 4 devas de la academia, no sería raro que recibiera ordenes (respondió Shishi como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, pero algo no calzaba para la señorita Ryomou en cuanto al chico Kannei Kouha)

Ryomou: me hubiera parecido lógico que se lo ordenara al Kannei anterior. No se lo que pretende, pero desde hace unos meses no es el mismo Kannei Kouha de antes. (pauso un rato la señorita) Ya no es un guerrero (termino de decir la hermosa señorita de un ojo esmeralda)

Shishi: ¿a quién le importa? Aunque se volvio loco, tiene las capacidades suficientes para matar a Son Gohan Yasakani (nota del autor: ja ni aunque compartiera con Broly uno de los pendientes potada, me cae que su nivel de estupidez es mas de 9000) y a Hakufu Sonsaku, je el clan Yasakani no es más que una farsa (lo dijo tan arrogante como Sasuke de Naruto pero sin su estilo) Eso hizo que la señorita Ryomou se enojara mucho al escuchar el nombre de Gohan dado a que le tenia un gran respeto por su personalidad y fuerza, a parte de que estaba agradecida por salvara de una muerte segura.

Shishi: de hecho (dijo acercándose a la señorita Ryomou)

Ryomou: ¿quieres morir, Saji Genpou? (se lo dijo fríamente a lo que el parasito pervertido con su brazo derecho abrazo a la señorita Ryomou por la espalda)

Shishi: eso parece agradable. Desearía eso si fueras tu la que me matara Mou-chan (y con eso, le saco la corbatita del uniforme en forma de cinta de la Señorita y le desabotona la parte de arriba de la camisa de la señorita Ryomou, para meter su mano en uno de sus pechos (nota del autor: ahora si sacaste boleto maldito insecto, no te saldrás con la tuya) de la señorita masajeándolo, lastimando a la señorita (en mi consideración)) Ella intentaba controlarse para no matar al parasito pervertido, pero continuo.

Shishi: Veo que te interesaste en él, ¿verdad? Pero dijiste algo de que no te interesa los hombres a excepción de mi (eso causo que la señorita se enfureciera y saco la mano de Shishi de su pecho y se fue del lugar, dejando al parasito pervertido con otro chico loco de cabello negro con la lengua hacia afuera, que tenia como armas un par de bastones de policía, que se ocultaba apoyándose en un muro.

Kannei: yo matare a Son Gohan Yasakani y a Hakufu Sonsaku hoy (nota del autor: suerte con eso jeje) eso dejo con una sonrisa a Shishi y no conforme con eso le envió un mensaje de texto a toda la comunidad escolar para que se sacrificaran por esa rata cobarde y manipuladora (ósea que todos iban a atacar a Gohan y a Hakufu como en la historia original porque creyeron que era una orden del rey de las paleas).

Shishi: te devolveré mil veces la humillación que me diste anoche, Gohan y despues vienes tu Hakufu (lo dijo con una sonrisa maniática el parasito llamado Shishi mientras veía a la señorita Ryomou salir)

(nota del autor: neta que, si no te necesitara para continuar con la historia o si tuviese a otro personaje como vergil-sama de devil my cry 3, kenshiro de fist of north star, o iori yagamy de kof ya estarías donde perteneces en la oscuridad del infierno)

El mensaje de matar a Gohan y a Hakufu se extendió por todo s los guerreros de la magatama, ellos vieron el mensaje y al final de las clases, empezaron a juntarse en la salida.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Gakushuu le estaba proporcionando información a Gohan acerca de Enjutsu y la rebelión hacia el tipo que controla todo para su misión, el que gano el torneo anterior, Toutaku del instituto Rakuyou y el próximo torneo a realizar para ver que instituto es el que toma el lugar del malvado Toutaku.

Gohan: entonces ese tal Toutaku Chuuei es el rey de las peleas ¿verdad? (lo dijo interesado por su espíritu de pelea sayayin y alegremente porque según lo que le había contado el maestro Hanzo es que el torneo que se iba a realizar, los dragones conquistadores supremos y el rey de las peleas era parte del destino, así que iba a dar lo mejor de si para interferir para que ningún inocente muera o salga lastimado. A parte de que eso le hizo recordar con mucho cariño los torneos de artes marciales de su antiguo lugar)

Gakushuu iba a responderle, pero la señorita Hakufu y Koukin (la señorita Hakufu tomo la palabra)

Hakufu: hola Gohan-chan, Gakushuu-chan (saludo la señorita muy entusiasta y alegre como siempre. Eso hizo que Gakushuu y Gohan reaccionaran y la miraran)

Gohan: hola señorita Hakufu (saludo Gohan de forma caballerosa y respetuosa con una leve reverencia)

Hakufu: solo dime Hakufu Gohan-chan (lo dijo con un puchero cómico, tierno y adorable que la hacía ver muy linda)

Gohan: jeje está bien (lo dijo riendo riéndose nerviosamente rascándose la nuca)

Koukin: así que ustedes ya eran amigos ¿verdad? Donde se conocieron (pregunto a Gakushuu de manera normal mientras que Gohan y Hakufu se miraban fijamente como si tuviesen una conexión única y especial, haciendo que les saliera una gota de sudor a Gakushuu y Koukin)

Hakufu: ¿te gusta pelear Gohan-chan? (pregunto la hermosa señorita cosa que hizo sonreír a Gohan alegremente)

Gohan: por su puesto Hakufu, me encanta pelear con sujetos poderosos, hacerme mas fuerte y proteger a los inocentes, pero en especial a mis seres queridos (lo dijo muy alegremente y emocionadamente como un niño queriendo jugar, pero sin dejar esa caballerosidad y respeto, dándole una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa de la familia Son, cosa que por alguna extraña razón hizo muy feliz y hasta la sonrojo, haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo, dado a que sintió una calidez y protección al escuchar esas palabras llenas de sinceridad, honestidad, respeto, honor y valor de nuestro héroe)

Hakufu: me alegro, a mí también me gusta pelear con tipos fuertes Gohan-chan (lo dijo felizmente al ver que el chico que siente una conexión tan especial tenga los mismos gustos) ¿te gustaría pelear contra mí? (pregunto de una forma muy entusiasta, alegre y optimista como siempre)

Gohan: será un honor Hakufu (acepto el desafío poniéndose en pose de batalla al estilo Yasakani, cosa que sorprendió a Koukin al ver que eran reales las historias que escucho de pequeño, por parte de su tía Goei (la madre de la señorita Hakufu) y no podía creer que un miembro del clan Yasakani estuviese con ellos así de fácil, dado a que nunca se habían acoplado a la sociedad o tan siquiera no sabían cómo eran pues nunca se habían dejado ver)

Mientras que Gohan en su mente se decía en su mente: aunque tenga el potencial de un ser muy poderoso en su interior, sigue siendo muy débil aun para mis estándares, así que tendré mucho cuidado de no lastimarla (lo dijo porque sintió el ki de Hakufu y también la presencia del dragón que yace en ella)

La batalla iba a comenzar, pero la señorita Hakufu lo interrumpió, dado a que se acordó de algo muy importante.

Hakufu: Lo siento Gohan-chan, pero se me olvido algo ¿podríamos pelear mas tarde? (lo dijo algo triste de no poder pelear contra Gohan y apenada dado a que estaba muy emocionada)

Gohan: tranquila cuando gustes (lo dijo alegre y cariñosamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la hermosa señorita, pero después cambio a una sonrisa muy linda y alegre)

Hakufu: no tardo Gohan-chan (lo dijo muy alegre despidiéndose para salir a toda velocidad a las taquillas donde guardan la ropa para el gimnasio enfadada con ella misma por haber olvidado que su madre le encargo que cuidara)

Koukin: algo me dice que ellos son el uno para el otro (lo dijo con una gota de sudor al igual que Gakushuu y Gohan se acercaba a los 2 curiosamente)

Gohan: ¿pasa algo chicos? (lo digo curiosamente pero muy alegre, Gakushuu iba a responder, pero un grupo de los chicos peleadores los rodearon y Gohan sintió un ki repulsivo y conocido que los estaba espiando)

Koukin: ¿guerreros? (pregunto confundido del porqué)

Gakushuu: ¿qué quieren? (pregunto bastante serio porque ya sabía sus intenciones y quien los envió)

Chico líder de la pandilla: órdenes directas del líder de Nanyou (lo dijo impaciente por una pelea mostrándole el celular mostrando un mensaje de matar a la señorita Hakufu y a Gohan)

Eso dejo muy serio a Gohan quien no podía dejar de ver a una dirección, en esa dirección se encontraba ese ki repulsivo así que dijo.

Gohan: ¿chicos creen que puedan contra ellos? Necesito ver algo (lo dijo muy seriamente como Goku le ordeno a Gohan que se fuera con Picoro a su nave)

Gakushuu: me ofendes amigo je, note preocupes. Koukin: si adelante (dijeron con una sonrisa confiada en pose de batalla)

Gohan: se los agradezco (lo dijo sonriendo amigablemente y desapareciendo de un parpadeo con su super velocidad)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Con Shishi Ouin quien los estaba espiando: ¿pero qué? ¿A dónde se fue? (se preguntó así mismo mirando a todos lados un poco asustado)

Gohan: así que tú eres el responsable de esto ¿cierto? Creí habértelo dejado claro a noche, que si volvías a manipular y/o lastimar a los demás tendría que aplicar un método mas efectivo de corrección (lo dijo con su voz aterradoramente seria estilo migatte no gohain, que hizo que se hiciera en los pantalones del 2 (no literalmente) y voltear para confirmar de quien era esa voz)

(nota del autor: ahora si vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a la señoritas Ryomou y Hakufu (cuando la toco al llegar a la academia Nanyou) lo que provocaras)

Shishi: ¡I-I-INFELIZ! (exclamo aterrado pero enfadado por verlo)

Así que sin pensarlo 2 veces decidió atacar con su As bajo la manga, que era un ataque de control mental muy efectivo. Sin embargo, no le hizo ni cosquillas a Gohan como si fuese inmune. No obstante, el parasito pervertido intensifico el poder de la técnica a todo lo que podía dejándose agotado así mismo sin éxito.

Pero en lo que le trataba de aplicar esa técnica, Gohan sintió el ki de la señorita Hakufu estar activa junto a otra más poderosa, el cual pudo deducir que estaban peleando así que no podía dejar que la lastimara, así que tomo a Shishi Ouin por la cara y alzándolo como un muñeco de trapo y electrocutándolo de pies a cabeza, provocándole un dolor inenarrable e indescriptible por unos eternos 30 segundos que milagrosamente soporto, pero que lo dejo un millón de veces peor que la noche pasada (en cuestión de dolor porque esta vez lo dejo con suficientes heridas como para qué sobreviviera)

Entonces Gohan tiro el cuerpo semi inconsciente del parasito pervertido arrastrándolo ligeramente por el suelo diciendo

Gohan: última oportunidad maldito insecto si vuelves a lastimar a alguien inocente, en especial a las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou conocerás el verdadero infierno. (se voltea de espaldas girando a ver al parasito pervertido) Última oportunidad o conocerás la ira de un sayayin (lo dijo apunto de estallar, tratando de contener su ira con una voz de dios demonio (no literalmente) y sin más se fue en un parpadeo)

Shishi: ¿u-u-un sayayin? (lo dijo confundido en sus últimos minutos de conciencia con su vista borrosa, que, aunque tenía la potencialización de la semilla que le dio la señorita Ryomou no le ayudo nada y cayo inconsciente)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Unos minutos antes de que Gohan peleara "MASACRO" a Shishi Ouin la señorita Hakufu estaba buscando la magatama que le dio su madre murmurando (veamos) buscando en cada taquilla hasta que lo encontró y mientras se ponía la magatama en su oreja empezó a decir.

Hakufu: me alegro de haberlo encontrado, no quiero que mamá me castigue de nuevo (lo dijo aliviada y feliz dado a que ya podría ir a tener su batalla contra Gohan para ver qué tan fuerte es, mientras que estaba caminando iba a decir algo, pero)

?: Sonsaku Hakufu encontré (dijo una voz de forma asesina)

la señorita miró hacia el origen de la voz y es Kannei trepando la parte de arriba de la escuela y cayó de arriba hacia el suelo de pie riéndose de maniática y con sus fieles bastones con, le pasó una lengua mientras miraba a la señorita Hakufu de forma asesina y psicópata.

Hakufu: que desagradable (lo dijo de forma asqueada la hermosa señorita de ojos esmeralda)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Gakushuu y Koukin estaban derribando a cada guerrero de Enjutsu como si fueran muñecos de práctica, el grandullón los noqueaba con un solo golpe mientras que Koukin los esquivaba y lanzaba unas cuantas patadas altas y bajas a los chicos que dejó fuera de combates a algunos y algunos puñetazos, pero tenían uno o dos rasguños menores, pero para quedar gravemente heridos, una vez que pasó eso, Koukin dijo.

Koukin: debo de ir a ayudar a Hakufu (lo dijo preocupadamente dado al mensaje que vio en el celular de uno de los chicos que los atacaron decía y no sabía si Gohan ya había ido a rescatarla)

Gakushuu asintió y partieron allá, no obstante, la tendrían difícil porque muchos estudiantes iban a interferir su camino atrasándolos lo mas posible como en el canon (menos las chicas que no querían lastimar al chico nuevo porque se les hacía muy guapo XD)

Hakufu estaba esquivando los ataques de Kannei que le lanzó un estanque que la chica logró esquivar apenas cayéndose al suelo, pero Kannei atacó de forma inmediata riéndose como un loco mientras atacaba con su bastón hacia la señorita que ella logró esquivar haciendo un salto mientras que Kannei dejó un gran agujero por su fuerza en el suelo y cuando Hakufu cayó al suelo de pie, Kannei lanzó una patada alta que apenas rozó la ropa de Hakufu que logró rasgarla exponiendo su brasier de color rosada, ella vio lo que hizo el chico loco, ella dijo.

Hakufu: Waaa, mi uniforme nuevo, págamelo, págamelo, maldición págamelo (lo dijo de una forma cómica la hermosa señorita apuntado al loco asesino como en la historia original "anime") Mama me va a castigar otra vez.

se quejó mientras reía Kannei como un loco psicópata se tratara, entonces sin pensarlo, levantó al Hakufu por el aire mientras y con una patada mandó tan fuerte en el vientre que mandó a volar a la señorita que chocó contra unos estanques dejándola herida, ese golpe hizo romper los vidrios del piso de la escuela en que estaban peleando la chica y el loco asesino, ella se quejaba del dolor, entonces ella se puso de pie y Kannei atacó con sus bastones pero la señorita lo esquivó y le dio una patada de media vuelta en la espalda del chico, ella miró con una sonrisa competitiva al hombre y dijo.

Hakufu: así que eres Kannei Kouha (lo dijo provocadoramente para pelear)

Kannei: jajajajajaja, te matare Hakufu Sonsaku (lo dijo como un maniático psicópata e iba a atacarla a matar, pero un muro de hielo que iba a toda velocidad, lo saludo y lo abrazo mandándolo a volar estrellándolo en las taquillas lejos de la señorita Hakufu dejándolo muy mal herido)

En ese momento la señorita Hakufu miro al causante del ataque y vio a *JOHN CENAAAA ok no* a Gohan quien tenia su brazo extendido con la palma abierta. Ella sonrió y pregunto.

Hakufu: ¿Gohan-chan? (lo pregunto muy feliz de que estuviese con ella, pero un poquito molesta por haber interferido en su pelea)

Gohan: hola Hakufu, gracias a kami-sama logre llegar a tiempo (lo dijo muy feliz y aliviado de ver a su amiga sana y salva, sin mirar que tenia su ropa rota la cual la hacia ver muy bonita por así decirlo, solo se concentro en mirarla a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda)

Hakufu: no debiste de interferir Gohan-chan, era mi pelea (lo dijo acercándose normalmente regañando al semi sayayin, pero sin embargo por alguna razón se sintió muy feliz de que estuviese a hay con ella, e hizo un puchero muy tierno y adorable que la hacia ver muy bella, mientras que Gohan solo se rascaba la nuca riendo apenadamente)

Gohan: lo siento vi que te iba a hacer daño y no pude contenerme (lo decía apenado como un niño regañado)

Hakufu iba a decir algo, pero.

?: Hakufu Sonsaku (se escucho la voz de una señorita que estaba arriba de unas taquillas y era la señorita Ryomou)

Gohan: hola señorita Ryomou como esta (lo dijo tranquila y respetuosamente saludando, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la señorita por lo lindo que se veía cuando no estaba serio)

Ryomou: h-h-Hola Gohan-san estoy muy bien m-m-muchas gracias (lo dijo tartamudeando muy tiernamente, mientras lo veía muy tímidamente haciéndola ver muy linda)

Hakufu: ¿Qué? ¿la conoces Gohan-chan? (le pregunto un poco celosa haciendo nuevamente un lindo y tierno puchero que la hacían ver muy bella)

Gohan: la conocí ayer cuando llegué a la ciudad y somos muy buenos amigos ¿no es así señorita Ryomou? (pregunto tranquilamente y despreocupadamente mientras la miraba con una sonrisa muy cariñosa típica de la familia Son)

Ryomou: bueno yo… (dijo la señorita Ryomou igual de sonrojada que hace unos segundos y estaba un poco apenada por estar así frente al chico en quien tenía curiosidad, pero alguien interrumpió el momento atacando a Gohan y haciéndola reaccionar)

Kannei se había abalanzado contra Gohan con sus bastones de policía a matar, sin embargo, Gohan logro interceptarlo sin problemas, dado a que el tenia la guardia alta y estaba al pendiente de su entorno en todo momento y dijo.

Gohan: vaya si que eres resistente (lo dijo burlonamente y con una sonrisa orgullosa tipo Vegeta, cosa que hizo sonreír al psicópata y decir)

Kannei: me encargare de ti Son Gohan Yasakani (lo dijo maniáticamente obviamente)

Y con eso, se lanzó al ataque mientras que la señorita Ryomou se lanzó a por Hakufu porque recordó que a lo que iba con una patada voladora que la señorita apenas esquivó, para después recibir una patada en el rostro por parte de la señorita peli azul que la mandó lejos

un poco, pero ella se recompuso y miró a la señorita.

Hakufu: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto? (pregunto la señorita Hakufu con una mueca de dolor pero confundida, dado a que si conocía a Gohan y era su amiga porque la atacaba sin razón)

Ryomou: es una ejecución (lo dijo de forma seria y amenazante)

y con eso lanzó un puñetazo en la señorita de hermosos ojos esmeralda que logró interceptar, pero lo iba a mandar de vuelta cosa que la señorita Ryomou tomó el brazo de la señorita Hakufu y la mandó a volar lejos con un movimiento de artes marciales que la señorita Hakufu chocó contra la puerta del salón de las taquillas.

Ryomou: Patética, pensé que era el dragón conquistador supremo (lo dijo seria, confiada y decepcionada)

Cuando se iba a marchar, la señorita Hakufu se recompuso que dejó muy sorprendida a la deva de la escuela

Hakufu: Auch, los golpes de mamá es casi lo mismo que el de ella (lo dijo de forma cómica e infantil mientras se sobaba su cabeza)

Así que se puso de pie, pero la hermosísima señorita Ryomou le lanzó una patada alta que interceptó la tierna señorita y le dio un golpe que la mandó al suelo, cosa que hizo que le saliera el parche de su ojo.

Hakufu: Si, logré acertar un golpe (lo dijo sonriendo muy alegremente como una adorable niña cosa que hizo enfadar a la señorita Ryomou)

Ryomou: desgraciada (exclamo enojada y se lanzó a la chica haciendo una llave de sumisión con las piernas que asfixiaba a Hakufu, ella estaba aguantando, pero) ¿porque no te mueres? (lo dijo muy enojada aplicándole la llave firmemente)

La señorita Hakufu estaba empezando a ver que su alrededor se estaba poniendo muy borroso y fue tanto el agarre que la señorita se orinó ya que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de caer inconsciente paso algo dentro de su interior que la salvo, que desafortunadamente la señorita Ryomou no se percató.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Gohan jugando con el peleador psicópata esquivando todos sus ataques hasta que no poder mas para darle el golpe de gracia (como lo hizo con los chicos que le iban a dar la bienvenida estilo ikkitousen) sin embargo se preocupo y se puso serio al sentir el ki de la señorita Hakufu debilitarse peligrosamente.

Así que decidió terminar con eso tomando de la cara a Kannei y alzarlo como lo hizo con el parasito pervertido, entonces creo un tornado que le dio una cantidad incontable de golpes y cortadas que dejo en estado crítico.

Después de unos segundos lo dejo caer inconsciente iba a ir a ayudar a la señorita Hakufu, pero sintió algo extraño en su ki, como si algo o alguien estuviese dominando y/o poseyendo si alma, así que se dio prisa.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Ryomou: Vaya decepción que eres (fueron las palabras de la hermosa señorita peli azul, de forma arrogante y confiada)

Entonces le dio la espalda y se iba a retirar, pero lo que no se dio cuenta era que la señorita Hakufu se puso de pie, y con una mirada sombría combinada con uno de sus ojos que había cambiado a dorado estilo dragón, abrazo a la señorita Ryomou por la espalda y le hizo un suplex alemán muy poderoso dañándole la columna y dejándola en un estado inmóvil y crítico, quien la miraba con una mirada de shock y horror diciendo.

Ryomou: no puede ser me va a matar (lo dijo muy asustada, viendo la cara aterradora de la señorita Hakufu estilo Orochi Leona, que le iba a dar el golpe de gracia)

Sin embargo, en ese momento Gohan se puso entre ellas protegiendo a la señorita Ryomou como todo un héroe diciendo.

Gohan: no te preocupes Hakufu hare que ese espíritu te sirva a ti en vez de tu a el (lo dijo seriamente tranquilo y determinado, dado a que gracias a la información que le dio Gakushuu sabia del poder del dragón en su interior)

Y así sin más bloqueo y desvió el ataque, con un movimiento parrying dejando a la señorita Hakufu aturdida y vulnerable, entonces Gohan solo le dio un golpecito suave en la parte trasera del cuello, pero antes que cállese al suelo la intercepto y la recostó con cuidado y gentileza, para después atender a la señorita Ryomou diciendo.

Gohan: ¿está bien señorita Ryomou? (lo dijo levantando gentilmente su cabecita, preocupado viendo que tenía lágrimas en sus tiernas mejillas por el susto y la impresión)

Ryomou: no puedo sentir mi cuerpo estoy invalida (dijo arrepentida y maldiciéndose por subestimar a la señorita Hakufu)

Estaba desangrada y con lágrimas al creer que nunca más va a caminar, no obstante Gohan la consoló abrazándola cariñosamente que, aunque no lo pudo sentir en su cuerpo, pero su corazón sintió una calidez muy agradable y protectora, entonces le acerco una semilla del ermitaño potencializada diciendo.

Gohan: coma esto señorita y sanaran sus heridas (lo dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente)

La señorita Ryomou miró los ojos de Gohan, vio que era honestidad pura, así que aceptó comerla y el semi sayayin le dio la semilla en la boca de la señorita, ella comió la semilla y se lo tragó haciendo sus efectos milagrosos un segundo después. Las heridas y la fractura del cuello de ella sanaron y sus extremidades volvieron a la normalidad.

La señorita miró sus manos y empezó a estirarlas, entonces impresionada miro a Gohan quien le estaba obsequiando una sonrisa de lo más pura, honesta y cariñosa, entonces maravillada, agradecida y feliz abrazo a Gohan muy tiernamente, mientras que Gohan le acariciaba suavemente el pelo de la hermosísima señorita.

Ryomou: muchas gracias mi héroe (lo dijo volviendo a sentir la calidez de Gohan)

Así que se levantaron y Gohan levanto a la señorita Hakufu de forma de princesa, lo cual puso un poco celosa a la señorita Ryomou, sin embargo, lo dejo pasar diciendo.

Ryomou: ¿la llevaras a su casa verdad?

Gohan: si, no puedo dejarla vulnerable aquí, además talvez pueda obtener algo de información de su poder interior (lo dijo un poco serio y preocupado por el destino de la señorita Hakufu)

Y con eso empezó a caminar, pero antes de irse, se detuvo y giro la cabeza sonriéndole cariñosamente diciendo

Gohan: señorita Ryomou. ¿Podría dejar de lastimar a los inocentes por favor? (se lo dijo como un favor haciendo sonrojar a la señorita)

Ryomou: lo hare (lo dijo sonriéndole muy tiernamente y con una sonrisa muy linda)

Entonces se fue cargando a la señorita Hakufu mientras que la señorita Ryomou veía la espalda del dios héroe sayayin como toda una enamorada y agradecida, dado a que la salvo en dos ocasiones y la curo de heridas mortales que la iban a marcar de por vida diciendo en su mente (realmente te lo agradezco MI HEROE) y también se fue a su hogar también.

(nota del autor: Gohan le arreglo la ropa como si no hubiese pasado nada con una técnica que venia en el librito que estaba con la carta que v le mando)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Gohan lleva a la señorita Hakufu con Koukin y Gakushuu el cual estaba preocupado por ella, pero Gohan lo tranquilizo y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que paso y le contaron que encontraron muy mal herido a Shishi Ouin y cuando trataron de llevar a la enfermería sintieron electrocutarse y dado a eso lo dejaron.

Koukin: muchas gracias Gohan-san por salvarla, ahora yo la llevare a casa para que descanse (lo dejo en señal de modestia y agradecimiento por la ayuda de Gohan)

Entonces la iba a pasar a sus brazos, pero cuando Koukin la toco la señorita Hakufu comenzó a gruñir cómicamente mientras estaba durmiendo y se aferró a Gohan con una linda y tierna sonrisa como señal de que se había encariñado con él y Gohan se rio nerviosamente con una gota de sudor.

Gakushuu: creo que le agradas Gohan-san que Koukin te acompañe a su casa (lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa graciosa mientras que Koukin asentía)

Gohan: esta bien Gakushuu gracias, te veré mañana (se despedía alegremente con Koukin a su casa)

Mientras que Gohan se estaba yendo de Nanyou, el parasito pervertido miró muy mal herido (aunque menos que antes dado al efecto de la semilla que le dio la noche pasada) con ira y frustración porque su plan no salió como quería, o sea, si despertó al conquistador supremo, pero Gohan evitó que su conejillo de indias, la señorita Ryomou saliera más herida de lo que estaba y ahora no va a poder manipularla a su antojo (como debe de ser) ya que Gohan la salvo y la curo y para más de remate, la señorita con cosplay de sirvienta francesa puso los ojos en Gohan (obviamente)

Shishi: maldita seas Gohan, maldita sea el clan Yasakani, pero esto no se va a quedar así te hare pelear contra Toutaku para ver si tienes las agallas de hacerlo (*lo dijo como todo un cobarde inútil que se respete ok no* entre enojado y feliz para sonreír, ya que recordó a otra señorita que le podía ayudar y que es una de las guerreras de Toutaku) así que hizo los preparativos para manipular a la hermosísima señorita bronceada de pelo verde con coletas.

*no se ustedes, pero debería de agradecer al parasito pervertido porque inconscientemente unirá a varias señoritas con Gohan*

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

La señorita Ryomou llego a su casa y empezó a recordar con mucho cariño las 2 veces en que su héroe diciendo "Gohan-san" mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho como si su corazón fuera a salir.

También recordó el beso que le dio y se ruborizo arrepintiéndose un poco, dado a que se lo dio como una estrategia de pelea y ahora hubiese deseado habérselo dado sinceramente y con el amor que esta sintiendo en esos momentos.

También tenía un poco de tristeza y miedo dado a que sentía que ya no podía estar a su lado (amorosamente) por lastimar a Gakushuu y a la señorita Hakufu y eso le desagradaba a Gohan.

También creía que si lo volvía a besar Gohan se enojaría o se pondría en alerta, dado a que el primer beso que le dio fue un engaño.

No obstante, borro esos pensamientos negativos y dijo.

Ryomou: mi héroe Gohan, cumpliré mi promesa de no lastimar a nadie inocente, seré más fuerte y daré todo de mi para lograr tu perdón y aprobación por todo lo malo que he hecho y para ser una mejor persona y ganarme tu corazón. TE LO PROMETO (lo dijo de una forma sonrojada, pero optimista y determinada)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Koukin: ¿de donde vienes? (pregunto el peli azul de forma curiosa por lo del clan Yasakani mientras caminaban a su casa)

Gohan al ser muy listo le contaría una historia falsa apoyada con el clan Yasakani en un pueblito pequeño que supuestamente se llamaba Inaba y le conto un poco del clan según el maestro Hanzo le había contado, mientras que la señorita Hakufu sonreía acurrucada en Gohan a pesar que estaba dormida como si estuviese despierta.

Koukin: ya veo ¿entonces conseguiste la fuerza que tienes en el clan Yasakani? (lo pregunto un poco impresionado dado a que estaba aprendiendo un poco de ese legendario clan quien todos temían)

Gohan: en parte, ya que también pase por muchos entrenamientos muy sufridos por parte de su padre (Goku en la habitación del tiempo) y un maestro que me crio y cuido un tiempo, dado a que me estaba preparando para una batalla muy difícil y cruel, pero que lo quiero y respeto como un padre (Picoro en el año que lo entreno antes de la llegada de Napa y Vegeta) (lo dijo recordando esas épocas con mucho cariño y nostalgia)

Koukin: entiendo (lo dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su nuevo amigo así y creyendo que el sería el salvador de Kanto de la esclavitud del destino)

(nota del autor también la señorita Hakufu sonrió linda y tiernamente como si estuviese sintiendo la alegría de Gohan)

Entonces Gohan le platica todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos

Koukin: espera, ¿desde niño entrenaste peleando contra tu padre y maestro a muerte como una batalla real en ambientes demasiado hostiles en donde debías de sobrevivir no importando en la condición en la que estés después de las peleas? (lo dijo un poco incrédulo, pero al recordar el legendario poder del clan le creyó y sentía lastima por Gohan, al ver que desde muy pequeño tuvo que sufrir y soportar muchas cosas muy difíciles)

Gohan no te preocupes amigo, es más, estoy agradecido que hayan sido ellos y el maestro Hanzo, dado a que gracias a ellos soy el guerrero que debo ser (lo dijo muy alegremente cosa que puso de la misma forma a la señorita Hakufu la cual se veía muy hermosa y adorable estando en los brazos del semi sayayin dormida)

Entonces hablaron de cosas normales y comunes, como sus gustos y propósitos hasta que llegaron a la casa de la señorita Hakufu y Koukin en la noche.

Gohan: impresionante Koukin tu casa es muy linda y acogedora (lo dijo cortésmente)

Koukin: gracias Gohan-san entremos (lo dijo caballerosamente pero un poco nervioso dado a que iba a conocer a Goei (la madre de la señorita Hakufu))

Koukin: ya llegué (exclamo el chico anunciando su llegada mientras se quitaba los zapatos)

?: bienvenido Koukin ¿Qué tal la escuela? Se escucho la dulce y cariñosa voz de una hermosísima dama o madam de pelo rojizo oscuro corto bien ordenada, piel clara, ojos cafés con anteojos redondos, cuerpo semejante al de su hija Hakufu, vestida con un kimono azul oscuro y con un delantal blanco que indica que ya está haciendo la cena, se extraño y preocupo de ver a su pequeña inconsciente en los brazos de Gohan y se acercó preguntando.

Goei: ¿Qué le paso a mi hija? (lo pregunto un poco alterada, pero se tranquilizó al ver su linda sonrisa)

Koukin y Gohan relataron lo que paso *no voy a escribir algo que acaban de leer es perder tiempo a lo loco*

Al terminar de escuchar el relato Goei se tranquilizo por completo y dijo.

Goei: te agradezco que hayas salvado y cuidado de mi hija (lo dijo alegremente con una reverencia)

Gohan: no me lo agradezca fue un honor (lo dijo tranquila y cariñosamente cosa que hizo feliz a Goei al ver la humildad y nobleza de Gohan)

Goei: bueno es hora de comer, la cena ya esta lista (lo dijo alegremente invitándolos a que vayan al comedor, pero en ese momento…)

La señorita Hakufu al escuchar la palabra comida despertó de golpe y dio un brinco como si la hubiesen resucitado diciendo.

Hakufu: ¿comida? ¿dónde? (lo dijo cómicamente sacándole una gota de sudor a Gohan y a Koukin, pero saco una tierna risa a Goei, dado a que ya sabía cómo era)

Entonces los chicos pasaron al comedor y Goei fue a la cocina por la comida mientras que los chicos platicaban y la señorita Hakufu se informaba de lo que paso cuando estaba inconsciente.

Así que Goei llevo la comida a la mesa y todos empezaron a comer, donde la hermosísima dama quedo asombrada de la forma de comer de Gohan que le parecido muy caballerosa y elegante estilo militar, después de comer la señorita Hakufu inicio la conversación a Gohan preguntando curiosamente.

Hakufu: ¿Gohan-chan de dónde vienes? (pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa que la ver muy bella mientras que su mama también quería saber)

Koukin iba a responder, pero dejo que Gohan les contara.

Gohan: digamos que lejos (lo dijo un poco dudoso, dado a que no sabía si contarles su verdadera historia o la falsa (camuflaje))

Goei: ¿lejos? ¿de qué parte? (pregunto con curiosidad la hermosa dama)

Gohan: no creo lo entiendan (lo dijo un poco cabizbajo y triste, cosa que sorprendió un poco a las señoritas y confundió a Koukin)

Hakufu: por favor Gohan-chan (pidió de una forma muy tierna y adorable como un cachorrito, cosa que su madre la iba a detener, porque ella tenía la intención de respetar la privacidad de Gohan, pero…)

Gohan: esta bien para empezar debo de decirles que yo no soy de este mundo (lo dijo seriamente, cosa que sorprendió a los 3)

Hakufu: ¿entonces eres un extraterrestre Gohan-chan? (pregunto de forma curiosa y un poco sorprendida)

Gohan: algo así soy un hibrido de un humano y un sayayin (respondió seriamente tranquilo dejando confundidos a los 3)

¿Sayayin? (preguntaron confundidos)

Gohan: para que lo entiendan les contare mi historia (lo dijo de la misma forma de serio como antes)

Entonces en ese momento relato todo lo que paso detalle a detalle que al terminar quedaron anonadados.

La época de paz en donde fue criado por sus padres.

Su secuestro de Raditz, la batalla de Goku y Picoro contra él, el sacrificio de Goku (muerte) para vencer a su hermano.

El año de entrenamiento con Picoro y el cambio de corazón que vio en el namekiano

La batalla de los guerreros z contra Napa y Vegeta, las muertes de sus amigos y la muerte de su maestro.

La llegada de su padre, y la segunda batalla contra vegeta.

La mini época de paz antes del viaje a Namekusein.

El viaje y los acontecimientos antes de la llegada de Goku.

La batalla contra las fuerzas Ginyu y el intercambio del cuerpo de Goku.

El engaño y su batalla contra el Goku falso.

La recuperación de Goku donde no pudieron reír un poco cariñosamente al escuchar su peor temor de Goku.

La primera batalla contra Freezer y la llegada de Picoro.

Las transformaciones de Freezer, la paliza que les dio y la llegada de Goku.

La primera batalla de Goku y Freezer, la muerte de Vegeta Gemidos Locos Portugueses ok no.

La segunda batalla y muerte de Krillin el mil maneras de morir ok no.

La transformación de super sayayin y la nueva pelea que no la pudo contar muy bien, dado a que no estuvo mucho tiempo en la batalla, por llevar a Picoro a la nave de Goku.

La supuesta muerte de su padre junto a la destrucción del planeta.

La época de paz entre sagas.

La llegada de Freezer con su padre y la aparición de Trunks salvándolos.

El periodo de espera para la llegada de Goku y la información que Trunks les da de los androides.

La demostración de poderes de Goku y Trunks.

La época de entrenamiento para la gran batalla.

La batalla contra el androide 19 y el doctor Gero.

Las batallas contra los androides 16, 17 y 18 hasta la parte de la revelación de Cell (perdón, pero no me acuerdo mucho de esa saga)

La absorción de los androides y el entrenamiento de los guerreros z.

El torneo de Cell y todas y cada una de las peleas.

La muerte de el androide 16 y su transformación de super sayayin fase 2.

La reverenda wamisa que le obsequio a Cell a tal punto que sintió el verdadero terror XD.

El sacrificio de Goku y la reaparición de Cell.

La batalla de Kame Hame Has entre Gohan y Cell hasta que el alma de Goku le dio las fuerzas necesarias para exterminar a Cell.

La época de paz entre la saga de Cell y la saga de Majin Buu en donde Gohan se debilito, por ir a la escuela, por vida secreta de superhéroe de poses ridículas como un niño y entrenar a Videl y a Goten.

El mensaje de Goku que iba a poder ir a visitarlos como lo hizo su abuelito cuando era pequeño, cosa que impresiono a los presentes y creyeron que Gohan y sus amigos eran dioses que ni la muerte puede vencerlos.

El torneo de las artes marciales y la aparición de shin (el supremo kayo-sama joven) y kibito (el dios viejito Napa :v)

La wamisa que sufrió Videl. Evento que Gohan lo relato con tristeza y que los presentes sintieron pena por la señorita, si incluso Goei y Hakufu que a pesar de que estaban celosas de que le había puesto sus ojos en Gohan sintieron la tristeza de Gohan y pues la seriedad de la situación era superior a esas tonterías y pues su corazón no es malo.

La absorción de sus poderes cuando le demostró a kibito su máximo poder.

El viaje hasta la guarida de babidi y la supuesta muerte de kibito a manos de dabura.

La misión de impedir que despierte Majin Buu y la posesión de Vegeta.

Los diferentes niveles de contrincantes para pelear.

La paliza que recibió Gohan de Dabura y la pelea de Goku y Vegeta después.

La batalla de el y shin contra Majin Buu, donde Gohan se sacrificó por Shin

El traslado al planeta de los supremos Kayos y entrenamiento con Shin y Kibito.

La liberación de la espada z y junto con ella el supremo kayo-sama de 15 generaciones

El entrenamiento que libero su estado místico.

La revancha contra Majin Buu, aunque eso no explico cómo llego a esa dimensión como ellos creían.

Y finalmente los 3 años que estuvo con el maestro Hanzo Yasakani, donde Goei quedo anonadada por saber qué el clan Yasakani estuviese de vuelta y que ahora tenían un representante más que invencible para la misión de anular el destino, cosa que esta agradecida dado a que como su hija iba a sufrir mucho pues vio a Gohan como un héroe y estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a Gohan en lo que necesitara(muy interesada en nuestro protagonista jeje guiño guiño).

(Gohan les pidió que no le dijeran a nadie sobre sus orígenes, que dijeran la historia falsa estilo Yakasani)

Koukin: ¿es enserio lo que nos dices Gohan-san? (pregunto estupefacto e incrédulo, dado a que parcia ser sacada de un manga)

Hakufu: yo le creo a Gohan-chan no creo que mienta (lo dijo aferrada al brazo de Gohan sin dejar su impresión)

Goei: entonces si es cierto no te importaría dar una demostración de tus poderes ¿cierto? (pregunto con una linda sonrisa, pero en su mente tenía sus dudas a excepción lo del clan Yasakani)

Gohan asintió con honor y la dama Goei los llevo al patio trasero en donde Gohan alejándose de ellos y tomando posición dijo.

Gohan: no puedo mostrarles todo para no llamar la atención, pero puedo enseñarles mi transformación de super sayayin (lo dijo seriamente, cosa que los 3 asintieron en forma de aceptación)

Y así sin mas cerro sus ojos concentrándose mientras que se estaba produciendo un terremoto y una tormenta muy poderosa y peligrosa se formó arriba de Gohan.

Los presentes se impresionarían más y más dado a que no sabían que estaba pasando. Goei le iba a pedir que se detuviese, pero no pudo decir ni una letra al presenciar una majestuosa aura de fuego dorada alrededor de Gohan quien con un pequeño grito todo poderoso le cambio el color del cabello y cejas a dorado y sus ojos a esmeralda, mientras estaba en una posición de dios sayayin que se respete, (como cuando Trunks se transformó en super sayayin frente a Freezer) dejando a todos anonadados por la apariencia de Gohan y las damas quedaron sonrojadas a mas no poder confirmando la historia de Gohan.

Hakufu: ¿Gohan-chan eres tú? (pregunto impresionada, sonrojada y feliz, la señorita al ver lo poderoso e imponente que se veía nuestro héroe)

Koukin: entonces es cierto lo que nos contaste (lo dijo pensando que nada ni nadie de este mundo podría vencerlo, ni siquiera tocarlo y no le quedo la mas mínima duda que el sería el salvador que necesitaban para acabar de una vez por todas con el destino)

Goei: vaya vaya así que así es la forma de un super sayayin (lo dijo ruborizada y con una encantadora sonrisa depredadora como la de Akeno de highschool dxd, mientras que en su mente pensaba aprovechar ahora que ésta soltero)

(nota del autor: cuando Gohan se fortalecía con el maestro Hanzo, utilizaba una barrera de ki para que nada, ni nadie lo presienta y se le olvido ponerla en la demostración. También gracias a la barrera de ki no le pasaba nada al planeta, pero como en esta ocasión no había pues se comenzó a alterar)

En ese momento paso algo que nadie esperaría, la señorita Hakufu se acercaría a Gohan y diría.

Hakufu: Gohan-chan ¿me entrenarías por favor? (lo dijo muy sonrojada porque aún seguía en super sayayin, no obstante, estaba firmemente determinada)

Gohan: seria un honor Hakufu (lo dijo muy alegremente mientras volvía a sus estados bases)

Esta respuesta puso tan feliz a la señorita Hakufu que no pudo contenerse mas y se abalanzo a Gohan dándole un gran y cariñoso abrazo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y dándole un amoroso beso en la mejilla del semi sayayin, sonrojando a Gohan dado a que sintió la calidez y el cariño de la señorita Hakufu, Koukin solo vio la escena con una gota de sudor, mientras que su madre estaba conteniendo sus celos

Entonces Gohan se despediría de la familia y partiría a su hogar volando

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Muchas personas sintieron el ki todo poderoso de Gohan, humanos, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, pero lo dejaron pasar porque era demasiado irrealista y desapareció muy rápido sin embargo eso los dejo muy preocupados y en alerta por si volvía a manifestarse, dado a que era más poderoso que el mismo dios de la religión guiño guiño.

Y así termina el episodio 2 de Gohan en ikkitousen con Senran Kagura.

(ending ángeles fuimos)

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya.

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor.

La tristeza de este mundo se borró, y viendo el cielo azul, la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán.

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Este desierto se transformará, paraíso es lo que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada inocencia puedo ver.

Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo de nuestra bella niñez.

Y volando por las nubes lograras la luna al fin tocar.

Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad.

Ya la magia es nuestra, nunca nadie romperá los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Ese desierto se transformará, paraíso es el que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

La esperanza renacerá, el mañana grandes dichas traerá.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que tus sueños cumplirás.

Se que tu alma se transformará, una luz de vida en ti nacerá.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son ¡verdad!

 **RESPUESTAS Y ACLARACIONES**

Antes de aclarar la petición mas pedida de todos mis lectores voy a dejar claro una cosa.

¿Quieren que también una a Highschool dxd y Shinmao no Testament?

En mi consideración estoy a favor y quisiera que, si y varios de ustedes me dieron unos consejos como señal de aprobación, pero otros mostraron disgusto por esta idea y no quiero que mis lectores se pierdan de esta aventura o no la disfruten como es correcto.

Si la respuesta es afirmativa o para que sea afirmativa de una vez les digo que Gohan solo se unirá a las Tousin de ikkitousen y Shinovis de Senran Kagura, y no crean que fue una decisión manipulada o influenciada, para nada si solo con ellas tendré mucho trabajo que hacer para que todas y cada una tenga su importancia que merecen así que las señoritas de los dos animes extras solo serán amigas y aprendices de Gohan como las nuevas guerreras Z del universo 6

Agradezco a ikki akuma por su motivación y mejorare gracias a sus consejos y apoyo y no quiero spoilear pero talvez la que mencionaste se coma a Gohan con cierta pelirroja madura con lentes y con cierta pelinegra madura con un saco de dictadora y gorro de jojos con sandalias de madera guiño guiño

Agradezco a Emanuel dry por su apoyo y tu solo espera un poquito que ya llegara lo prometo

Agradezco a CYRACK por su apoyo y tratare de hacer lo que me pides, pero si tienes alguna idea o petición siempre es bienvenida para mejorar la historia y lo de Draig no se si dárselo a la señorita peli castaña compañera de issei que lleva lentes o seguir mi idea de que issei sea cambiado por alguna chica de otro anime

Agradezco a mi compa el broly SSJ por su apoyo y su opinión, pero en cuanto a las transformaciones quiero darles mi toque único, aunque no te preocupes les daré el porque que se merecen y no a lo loco lo prometo.

Agradezco a eviljack por sus ideas y serán tomadas en cuenta si si prosigue la historia con dxd y Shinmao, muchas gracias

Agradezco a el guerrero Goku por su apoyo y traducción, lo siento por no decirlo bien lo de los zorros youkai XD

Agradezco a God Yamcha Stronger por su apoyo y motivación por su comentario de la cuarta facción

Agradezco a Walter477 por su apoyo y traducción y por supuesto abajo el pervertido de issei y arriba los sexis macho alfa que se respete como Gohan, Basara, Kenshiro y Hanzo joven… ups ya la cague XD

Agradezco a shiro emiya pór su apoyo y motivación, de echo la parte del torneo del poder será una locura y despapaye jeje XD

Agradezco a void elsword por su apoyo e ideas por cierto Gohan no vencio a champa fue al reves pero fue un pequeño malentendido XD y espera a lo que se viene que estará bien loco

Agradezco a omegazeta por su opinión y todo a su tiempo hermano y déjamelo a mi guiño.

Agradezco a Carlos cardosa por su apoyo y motivación y tranquilo yo me encargo de las tranformaciones y el harem

A adoniss-kun no lo creo hermano lo siento por lo menos aun no que tengo muchos proyectos pero gracias por tu petición

Agradezco a lord freezer aunque sea malvado OK no y lo de los jefes tengo un par de sorpresas por parte de demigra y el equipo Time breaker y no le reduje a Gohan de poder si no que en la historia original lo hice demasiado poderoso y en este remake no le reduje mas bien lo incremente pero mas leve a super sayayin fase tres mistico en vez de super sayayin fase 7 berserker mistico lo vais pillando ¿no?

Agradezco a darkcrizer por su apoyo y motivación con lo de kokabiel y si que le partiran su en fin ya lo veras

A hetblack es interesante su propuesta, pero yo pensaba en haruhi susumiya y a tomori nao

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por la espera.

Sin más que decir me despido y Feliz Navidad.

 **FIN DE CAPITULO.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos fanficteros es hora de la dosis de ermitalina (como las semillas del ermitaño versión droga XD) que les gusta.

Antes de empezar unas pequeñas aclaraciones y la programación: (las respuestas y demás aclaraciones al final)

La razón del porque me tardo un poquito (por no decir demasiado) es para dar la oportunidad de que todos y cada uno de ustedes me dejen sus comentarios, preguntas y consejos. Para que pueda responderles, mejorar y agradecerles como se merece en el siguiente capítulo, aun así, mis disculpas si no les doy el capítulo que merecen tan rápida o frecuentemente, también por si alguno de los animes avanza en su historia.

Como si saliese una quinta temporada de ikkitousen, o la tercera temporada de Senran Kagura, o la quinta temporada de dxd, o la tercera temporada de Shinmao no Testament, o una nueva temporada de super (que por cierto tengo una sorpresa guardada) pero mas que nada por highschool dxd dado a que se que esta cuarta temporada no es el final y creo que aun siguen sacando mangas de ese anime, así que trato de darles tiempo para que termine y cubra la mayor parte posible de historia (al igual que dragón Ball super y su nueva temporada con Broly y Jiren como)

Además, que últimamente he tenido interés en las historias slasher (como freedy Kruger, Jason, Michael Miyers y Leatherface) y creepypastas, así que eso me a afectado un poco en mis ideas.

Perdón por revolver los prefijos, ósea que Gohan diga señorita a las chicas o madam a las señoras mayores que él como Goei y los demás hablen con el lenguaje normal de los animes como chan o san, pero no sé cómo se dice señorita, madame o dama en japonés

Voy a llamar a Shishi Ouin como Saji Genpou como en la historia original (anime) por petición de un par de ustedes me solicitaron y para que disfruten mejor esta historia, no obstante Gohan le seguirá diciendo Shishi Ouin.

 **PROGRAMACION**

IKKITOUSEN PRIMERA TEMPORADA.

EVENTO ESPECIAL.

VILLANO (lazos de sangre, un impostor aparece)

IKKITOUSEN SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.

SENRAN KAGURA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.

EVENTO ESPECIAL.

VILLANO (PONTE VERGAS)

IKKITOUSEN TERCERA TEMPORADA.

EVENTO ESPECIAL.

VILLANO (la bebida más maligna del Caribe)

IKKITOUSEN CUARTA TEMPORADA.

SENRAN KAGURA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.

EVENTO ESPECIAL.

VILLANO (no cabe duda que son unos imbéciles, que somos unos imbéciles aquí el único imbécil es *********, eee ay)

OFICIAL HIGHSCHOOL DXD PRIMERA TEMPORADA.

EVENTO ESPECIAL.

VILLANO (dios super demonio N)

HIGHSCHOOL DXD SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.

SHINMAO NO TESTAMENT PRIMERA TEMPORADA (o la inclusión de los personajes a la aventura dxd. como se presente la situación)

EVENTO ESPECIAL.

VILLANO (REVANCHA)

HIGHSCHOOL DXD TERCERA TEMPORADA.

EVENTO ESPECIAL.

VILLANO (porque lo hiciste, porque mataste a Krillin. Todos matan a Krillin)

HIGHSCHOOL DXD CUARTA TEMPORADA.

SHINMAO NO TESTAMENT SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.

OVA SAINT SEIYA (O CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO COMO LE QUIERAN LLAMAR) SAGA DE HADES O LAS 12 CASAS COMO PARTE DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD POTENCIALIZADO A NIVEL DRAGON BALL PARA MAS SABOR (ok no pasara, pero se me ocurrió que sería una aventura épica)

EVENTO ESPECIAL.

VILLANO (EL BROCOLISSSSSSSSSS)

DRAGON BALL SUPER SAGA DEL TORNEO DE FUERZA ENTRE EL UNIVERSO SEIS Y SIETE.

DRAGON BALL SUPER SAGA DE BLACK Y ZAMASU

DRAGON BALL SUPER SAGA DEL TORNEO DEL PODER.

?

DRAGON BALL SAGA ALTERNA DEMIGRA Y EL EQUIPO TIME BREAKER.

DRAGON BALL SAGA ALTERNATIVA CHUCK NORRIS (ok no pero no les diré quien es)

(Nota del autor: los paréntesis de los villanos son pistas para que se den una idea)

Sin más que decir comencemos.

Opening.

(música del primer Opening de Dragón Ball super)

Hoy queremos escuchar

El doblaje de Mario Castañeda.

La emoción te embargara

Cuando lo oigas gritar Kame Hame Ha.

Una nueva infancia crecerá.

Disfrutando aquellas voces.

Con nostalgia hoy veremos Dragón Ball

Y desearemos volver años atrás.

Nuestra infancia nunca morirá

No soportaría otro año de espera.

No crean que los olvidamos

Rene García y todo el elenco nos protegerán.

Mi generación nunca madurara.

Kame Hame Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

(ok no créditos a Jeffar Vlogs ahora sí que venga el Opening.

Los que no entiendan aquí les dejo el enlace a ver si lo lee watch?v=3-QZ4Gkfv7Y)

(ahora si el verdadero Opening canción el poder nuestro es)

Acercándose el peligro viene ya.

Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora.

Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina.

Los héroes de la historia seremos.

Realidad tu sueño por fin será.

Listo estoy para poder pelear

Victoria tendré.

Juega niño, el poder nuestro es.

Hoy seremos Dragón Ball Z.

Procura llegar al final

Y luchar con valor.

En los campos deja las flores crecer

Feliiiiiiiz.

Acercándose tu destino viene ya.

Deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo.

Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza.

Para cumplir todos tus deseos.

Combatir el mal es nuestra misión.

Con valor debemos de enfrentar

A todo rival.

En el cielo tú verás una luz.

Y la fuerza sembrará en ti.

Pelea niño hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragón Ball Z.

(solo de guitarra demasiado piolas)

Un gran hombre sé que pronto serás.

Algo en ti veo que es especial,

Un poder real.

Te convertirás en un gran rival,

Aventuras podrás disfrutar.

Pelea niña hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z.

(música del final)

Kono bangumi wa, goran no suponsā no teikyō de ookurishimasu. Ok no.

Esta historia fue inspirada fue inspirada en la historia de ikkitousen z el guerrero protector de Kenallo25 todos los créditos son a su obra

 **Hoy veremos: El entrenamiento, una nueva integrante a la familia**

Hakufu: estoy lista Gohan-chan, no te defraudare (lo dijo muy alegre y optimista como siempre)

Gohan: llegaras a ser una guerrera muy poderosa e inclusive talvez puedas vencerme algún día, así que esfuérzate mucho ¿sí? (lo dijo alzando el pulgar y regalándole una cariñosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojarla)

Ryomou: no si yo lo permito, yo me volveré mas fuerte y te venceré para ser una digna guerrera del clan Yasakani y compañera de Gohan-san (lo dijo tranquila pero muy determinada)

Hakufu: eso ya lo veremos Mou-chan (lo dijo competitivamente y muy determinada)

Gohan: chicas, chicas tranquilas, lo importante es que somos una familia y ambas serán las mejores guerreras ya lo verán (lo dijo de forma entusiasta e inspiradora)

Hakufu y Ryomou: lo haremos Gohan-chan-san (lo dijeron con entusiasmo y determinación)

Ryofu: que interesante, será muy divertido conocerte Gohan, que tal si cuando nos veamos entrenamos (lo dijo muy coquetamente guiñándole un ojo)

Ukitsu: eso ya lo veremos no crean que me quedare atrás (lo dijo muy coqueta y determinada

Hakufu y Ryomou: ¡ESO JAMAS! (exclamaron celosas como dos dragonas protegiendo su tesoro XD)

 **INICIO**

Gohan se despertaría desde muy temprano, mas de lo debido, para entrenar lo mas posible ya que tenia el tiempo contado, por el entrenamiento hacia sus nuevos amigos y no quería cometer el mismo error que en la saga de Buu, el entrenamiento seria de lo más difícil y doloroso (física y psicológicamente) que gracias a las semillas del ermitaño que comió ayer logro aprovechar todas y cada una de sus proteínas y aumentar su poder mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Gohan: uf que gran entrenamiento me alegra poder mejorar y no quedarme atrás, bien es hora de ir a la casa de la… ehhh Hakufu (lo dijo muy alegre y ansioso como su padre preparando un equipo especial de entrenamiento)

Después de unos minutos llego a la residencia Sonsaku en donde fue recibido por Koukin, Goei y Hakufu que esta última luego luego que llego lo abrazo muy tierna y cariñosamente, cosa que al ver eso Goei también le dio un abrazo igual sacándole una gota de sudor a Koukin.

Entonces tras pasar un poco de blis blas y jin jan Gohan entreno a la señorita Hakufu y a Koukin con un entrenamiento especial que combinaba la efectividad de los entrenamientos Z con el estilo de las artes marciales Yasakani, que a pesar que eran casi imposibles Gohan los guiaba y ayudaba con mucha gentileza y cariño dando el equilibrio y balance perfecto para mejorar todos y cada uno de sus habilidades y capacidades, dominar el ki y adaptar su cuerpo para que cuando estén listos pueda empezar a dominar los elementos (como el abuelito de Goku)

Al acabar el entrenamiento los chicos caerían rendidos mas que nunca de su vida al ver esto Gohan sonreiría y dejaría impresionados al darles un poco de su ki para que recuperen sus energías, a lo que los chicos le dieron gracias y regresaron a la casa para desayunar.

Goei: vaya Gohan veo que lograron entrenar mucho (lo dijo viendo a la señorita Hakufu y a Koukin muy sucios y sudados pero contentos, lo cual la hizo recordar cuando eran niños y regresaban de la misma manera *se que esto no pasa en el anime, pero se me hizo buena idea*)

Gohan: así es madam ellos tienen un gran potencial y de seguro serán grandes guerreros (lo dijo esperanzado y orgulloso de sus nuevos discípulos, cosa que alegro a Goei y los chicos)

Hakufu y Koukin: gracias Gohan-chan-san (lo dijeron agradecidos por su confianza en ellos)

Goei: bien vamos a comer pequeños (lo dijo de forma cariñosa y alegre)

Después del delicioso desayuno por parte de Goei. Gohan y la señorita Hakufu fueron a pasear como descanso mientras conversaban de su vida, mas Gohan a la señorita Hakufu que quedo fascinada de lo que le conto el día pasado.

Hakufu: ¿entonces antes te gustaba estudiar en vez de las peleas? (lo pregunto curiosa, pero un poco triste)

Gohan: así es Hakufu, sin embargo, últimamente he sentido algo en mi interior despertar, cosa que no había sentido después de vencer a Cell y poco a poco me están gustando mas y mas las peleas (lo dijo alegremente poniendo feliz a la señorita Hakufu)

Hakufu: yo también me encanta pelear con tipos fuertes y mejorar mi fuerza (lo dijo muy alegremente, pero…)

Mira que tenemos aquí, una hermosa señorita con un puercoespín (aunque mas bien su pelo parece escamas de dragón la neta :v) (dijo un chico feo que tenia fachas de pandillero como en el anime, se estaban acercando él y otro pandillero)

Pandillero 1: oye lindura porque no dejas a este perdedor y vienes con nosotros (lo dijo confiada y arrogantemente dado a que creía que aceptaría, sin embargo, Gohan sabia de sus intenciones e iba a interferir, pero)

Hakufu: no quiero Gohan-chan es mi mejor acompania (lo dijo de forma cómica, infantil y un poco molesta)

Los pandilleros se molestaron y se iban a llevar a la señorita Hakufu a la fuerza, sin embargo, Gohan se puso entre ellos y la señorita protegiéndola como todo un héroe macho alfa que se respete, a pesar de que sabia que no eran rivales contra la señorita Hakufu sus células sayayines hacían que Gohan protegiese a sus seres queridos a toda costa no importando la situación, a parte de su gusto por las peleas

(nota del autor: seria como una explicación del porque este Gohan es diferente al Gohan habitual que paso de ser inocente y confiado a serio y sabio en el tema de las peleas)

Gohan: la señorita dijo que no quiere, les agradecería que respetaran su decisión y se retiren (lo dijo tranquilamente con un rostro aterrador digno de un sayayin, cosa que por alguna razón sonrojo a la señorita Hakufu)

Pandillero 1: quien te crees para darnos ordenes (lo dijo de forma molesta y arrogante)

pandillero 2: si ahora pagaras por tu actitud (lo dijo listo para atacar)

Gohan: alguien quien tendrá que ponerlos en su lugar si no se retiran (lo dijo tranquilo en guardia)

Los pandilleros se hartaron y atacaron a Gohan con navajas, no obstante Gohan en menos de un segundo aparecería detrás de los pandilleros dándoles la espalda y chasqueando los dedos, mando a uno a volar a una pared incrustándolo y el otro quedo tirado de en el suelo con un gran cráter (como si Gohan los hubiese golpeado estilo Saitama o one punch man).

Hakufu: vaya Gohan-chan eres muy fuerte (lo dijo muy impresionada y alegre alabando a Gohan)

Gohan solo se rascaría la nuca riendo cariñosamente como agradeciendo a la señorita Hakufu, sin embargo, Gohan sintió una presencia activa (ósea como si estuviese peleando) acercándose y bloqueo una patada voladora con la palma de la mano fácilmente.

Al percatarse Gohan vio a una hermosísima señorita de piel bronceada, pelinegra y ojiazul, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela Gogun la cual le sonreía competitivamente.

Gohan: es malo atacar por la espalda (lo dijo tranquilamente dado a que no vio malas intenciones en la señorita)

La señorita no dijo nada y continúo atacando a Gohan con varias patadas y golpes que Gohan esquivaba con demasiada facilidad como si estuviese jugando hasta que la señorita Hakufu ataco a la otra señorita muy molesta.

Hakufu: porque atacas a Gohan-chan si no te hizo nada (lo dijo recriminándola cómicamente)

Señorita: lo siento por eso, vi cómo le dio una buena paliza a esos pervertidos y quería probar su fuerza tonta (lo dijo despreocupadamente y burlándose)

Hakufu: yo no soy ninguna tonta, tonta tonta (lo dijo muy cómicamente haciéndole ver muy tierna sin embargo sintió que alguien le acariciara cariñosamente su cabeza)

Gohan: por supuesto que no eres una tonta, eres una guerrera muy valiente (lo dijo muy cariñosamente con una sonrisa de la familia son haciéndola sonrojar y poniéndola feliz)

Hakufu: enserio Gohan-chan (lo dijo muy tiernamente como una niña)

Gohan: jeje así es Hakufu (lo dijo alegremente guiñándole un ojo haciendo que se cautivara y sonriese muy lindamente) ahora podemos saber quién eres.

Señorita: mi nombre es Ukitsu, mucho gusto soy de la secundaria Gogun (lo dijo muy lindamente dándoles la mano muy alegre)

Hakufu: me llamo Hakufu y soy de la academia Nanyou (lo dijo muy optimista y alegre como siempre)

Gohan: me llamo Gohan es un honor señorita y también soy de la academia Nanyou (lo dijo forma caballerosa y amable con una sonrisa)

Después de eso caminaron y platicaron de cosas triviales haciéndose muy buenos amigos, sin embargo, Gohan sintió una presencia conocida que los estaba siguiendo y a lo lejos se encontraba la señorita Ryomou que los había visto por pura coincidencia.

Ryomou: esa Hakufu no se saldrá con la suya (lo dijo celosa al ver a su rival al lado del chico que le gusta)

Gohan: hola señorita Ryomou como esta (le pregunta de forma amable y cariñosa, mientras miraba)

Ryomou: ho hola Gohan-san estoy mejor gracias (lo dijo sorprendida y nerviosa de que la descubrieron)

Hakufu: ¿um? Hola Mou-chan (lo dijo muy alegre y optimista como siempre, presentándose como si hubiese olvidado lo del día anterior estirándole la mano muy tiernamente)

La señorita Ryomou acepto de mala gana por respeto a Gohan y con la guardia alta por lo del día anterior.

Ukitsu: hola Ryomou, soy Ukitsu (lo dijo alegre y amable, cosa que correspondió la señorita Ryomou muy cortésmente)

Ryomou: mucho gusto y que hacen (pregunto tranquila y amablemente con una tierna sonrisa hacia Gohan)

Gohan: estamos recorriendo la ciudad dado a que como todavía soy nuevo Hakufu y Ukitsu me están guiando, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? (lo dijo muy caballerosa y amablemente)

Ryomou: será un honor Gohan-san (lo dijo de forma muy linda, cariñosa y tierna abrazando el brazo de Gohan poniendo muy celosa a Hakufu la cual abrazo el otro brazo de Gohan mirando de forma competitiva y con una sonrisa forzada)

Hakufu: espero que nos llevemos Mou-chan (lo dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos lanzándose rayos competitivos y cómicos típicos de un anime, mientras que a Gohan le caía una gota de sudor nerviosa, dado a que algo feo iba a pasar si no las detenía a tiempo. Sin embargo, algo que empeoro la situación es que la señorita Ukitsu se le abalanzo por la espalda de Gohan abrazándolo cariñosamente por 2 razones, 1 porque le pareció muy divertida y graciosa la escena, 2 porque se sentía molesta de que la ignoraban.

Después de un rato de blis Blas y jin jan Gohan logro tranquilizar a las señoritas y recorrieron la ciudad viendo muchas cosas divertidas e interesantes a la vez que Gohan les invitaba a las chicas bocadillos como crepas, helado, pastelillos, como si estuviesen en una excursión de amigos (o mejor dicho una cita) en donde Gohan les conto la historia falsa del clan Yasakani a las señoritas Ryomou y Ukitsu.

Dado a que todavía no tenía la confianza para contárselo porque lo verían como un loco o alguien que solo busca llamar la atención y no podía enseñarles su verdadero poder porque creerían que era un monstruo (uno muy guapo XD). No obstante, las señoritas Ryomou y Ukitsu quedaron anonadadas por su historia y le creyeron dado a que les enseño un par de movimientos del clan, aparte de que la señorita Ukitsu vio que era verdadera la leyenda y estaba interesada en el poder de Gohan y en él (literalmente).

(nota del autor: la señorita Hakufu rio disimuladamente, dado a que ella sabia la verdadera historia de Gohan. Sin embargo, también esa historia le gustaba y emocionaba igual que la original)

Al final del día todo termino bien. Las señoritas Ryomou y Ukitsu se fueron a sus hogares y Gohan fue a dejar a la señorita Hakufu a su casa para ir a entrenar a Gakushuu.

 **EN LA NOCHE**

?: ¿que? ¿Estás seguro Saji? Si ellos desaparecieron desde hace muchos años (pregunto el rey de las peleas Toutaku sorprendido y preocupado por la información que le dio su lame botas… ejem perdón su aliado de que el clan Yasakani ha vuelto y mas fuerte que nunca con Gohan)

Saji: totalmente yo recibí 2 ataques del nuevo representante del clan que casi me mataron, pero el muy idiota no me remato (lo dijo sonriendo arrogantemente burlándose de la compasión de Gohan)

(Nota del autor: Saji se pudo recuperar la mayoría del daño que le dio Gohan cuando lo castigo con rayos gracias a la semilla del ermitaño potencializado que le dio la señorita Ryomou por parte de Gohan después de mandarlo a volar con un mini resplandor final de aire que se tragó completo en su primer encuentro. Que sus efectos de duplicar las habilidades y capacidades (a excepción de la inteligencia) desaparecieron esa noche, lo cual haría que si Gohan lo ataca otra vez podría matarlo)

Toutaku: ¡MALDICION! no contaba con la interferencia de esos monstruos, si su juramento que le impusieron a mis ancestros de anular el destino todos mis planes serán en vano (lo dijo furioso y aterrado por la leyenda de ese clan de guerreros guardianes de la humanidad, el planeta y el equilibrio del bien y el mal)

Saji: yo que tu no me preocuparía tengo un plan, pero necesitare a una de tus chicas (lo dijo confiada y despreocupadamente como siempre)

Toutaku: te escucho (lo dijo seriamente dado a que ya conocía a su aliado y si funcionaba su plan le iba sacar provecho a la situación, ya sea querer algo a cambio de Gohan o en su contra para destronarlo)

Saji: por lo que vi él tiene un punto débil muy fácil de usar en su contra… (sonrisa) él les tiene un respeto a las mujeres y no seria capaz de lastimarlas (lo dijo sádicamente recordando su advertencia de no lastimar (en todos los aspectos) a las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou y como la perdono de su ataque a Gakushuu salvándola de una muerte segura)

Toutaku: a ya veo así que es muy inocente o respetuoso con las mujeres. Esto será mas fácil de lo que esperaba (lo dijo arrogantemente y aliviado creyendo que la báscula estaría a su favor)

En ese momento mandaría a llamar a una hermosísima señorita de nombre Ryofu Honsen, que era peli verde, de dos coletas, piel bronceada, ojos esmeralda y cuerpo de un ángel (como el de todas las señoritas… ya neta no vi ninguna señorita que no tuviese el cuerpo de un ángel o mejor dicho un arcángel de belleza infinita, ni siquiera la enfermera que fue víctima de la perversión de Shish… Saji falso… okey me deje llevar sigamos) que vestía el uniforme de la escuela Rakuyou.

(Nota del autor: describo a los personajes por los que no han visto la serie como unos compas míos que también siguen la historia lo siento si los fastidio de descripciones)

Ryofu: que necesita líder (lo dijo tranquila y cortésmente)

Toutaku: Ryofu ¿conoces la leyenda del clan Yasakani? (pregunto curiosamente)

Ryofu: si líder pero solo son mentiras para supuestamente intimidar a todos los malos a ser castigados con su jurisdicción (respondió seriamente sin emociones, pero a la vez sincera)

(nota del autor: como si fueran la leyenda de ghost rider o el vengador fantasma para nosotros los latinos)

Toutaku: te equivocas, existen y ahora tendrás el honor de eliminar a uno que podría arruinar nuestros planes (lo dijo con una sonrisa seria)

La señorita se sorprendió por las palabras de su líder y comenzó a tener interés en el tema diciendo.

Ryofu: ¿y quién será mi objetivo? (pregunto tranquilamente)

Toutaku: su nombre es Gohan. Son Gohan Yasakani Saji te dará los detalles (lo dijo sonriendo confiadamente poniendo sus esperanzas en la señorita)

Saji: aun no debemos de esperar unos días, dado a que como ese bastardo de Gohan, me advirtió que si hacia algo en contra de el y sus amigos me asesinara (lo dijo nerviosamente sintiendo el dolor insoportable de la electricidad que le aplico Gohan, sacándole una risa a la señorita Ryofu y una mirada interesada en ese tal Gohan, dado a que no muchos le podían dar una paliza al parasito pervertido por lo manipulador que era y le dio gracias que lo pusiera en su lugar)

Toutaku: esta bien te daré una semana, pero si fallas no te atrevas a regresar o si no te matare (lo dijo serio intimidando al parasito pervertido)

Mientras tanto una hermosísima señorita llamada Kaku Bunwa (más adelante la detallare su apariencia) estaba al lado de Toutaku escuchando todo y no pudo evitar sentir interés y curiosidad por Gohan dado a que tenía un secreto en contra de Toutaku y si la leyenda era cierta ese Gohan sería una oportunidad de oro para sobrevivir. También a fuera de la habitación estaba otra hermosísima señorita llamada Chinkyuu Koudai espiando la conversación de los 3 y estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amiga y pareja rogando al destino que ese tal Gohan no fuese a hacerle daño.

(Nota del autor: hay señoritas el único daño que les hará será robarles su corazón para que estén a salvo y sean felices como lo merecen y los celos, pero es chiquito XD)

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Los entrenamientos de Gohan hacia sus amigos resultaron exitosos haciéndolos muy poderosos (no a nivel de los guerreros z, pero algo así) todos ya podían volar, aunque por un tiempo y a cierta velocidad. Las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou ya podían hacer varios ataques de los elementos trueno y viento.

También en esa semana Gohan fortaleció sus relaciones con todos (Hakufu, Ryomou, Koukin, Gakushuu y Goei) a tal punto de quererlos como su familia del universo 7, en especial a las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou quien empezó a desarrollar una sensación un tanto familiar que no había sentido desde el torneo de las artes marciales, recordando los sentimientos que tenia hacia Videl, el cariño y la preocupación que demostró a la hermosísima señorita.

Mientras que Saji Genpou (alias el parasito pervertido) estuvo espiando e investigando a Gohan para hallar un punto débil.

 **PRESENTE**

Toutaku: mmm porque no ha atacado, acaso tendrá algún plan o tratará de unir a las otras escuelas en contra mía (se preguntaba un tanto nervioso y preocupado mientras estaba cuidando de sus flores) ¿no has descubierto nada Saji? (le pregunto al pelicastaño mujeriego sin verlo)

Saji: no, tal parece que lleva una vida normal (lo dijo frustrado dado a que esperaba que lo llevara a un cuartel especial del clan o ver a otros miembros, sin percatarse del entrenamiento que Gohan les daba a sus amigos, puesto que los teletransportaba a un lugar especial y natural de entrenamiento gracias al libro de v donde le enseño la teletransportación entre otras técnicas) No obstante no debemos de subestimarlo ni bajar la guardia dado a que el más mínimo error puede ser aprovechado para acabar con nosotros (lo dijo seriamente recordando las palizas que le obsequio y sintiendo el dolor del último ataque de Gohan que ya se había curado pero el poder eléctrico de seguía activo dentro de el)

Toutaku: por eso decidí enviar a Ryuuyou del instituto Yuoshuu para probar del conquistador supremo, dado a que dijiste que era amiga de él, vamos a ver como reacciona (lo dijo confiadamente para conocer mas a sus futuros rivales, mientras estaba trabajando en sus flores) talvez sea un incompetente, pero será un gran cebo para nuestros contrincantes (lo dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente maniática)

Saji: con que Taishiji ¿eh? ¿de verdad es necesario sacrificar tantos aliados por un simple experimento? (lo dijo de forma seria al ver el potencial de ambos guerreros, más la de Gohan cuando vio que se deshizo de su técnica más poderosa y zafarse de las llaves de la señorita Ryomou e inclusive vencer el estado dragón de la señorita Hakufu)

Toutaku: se ve que aun atacas sin prevenirte amigo, en una batalla el conocer a tu rival te da la ventaja además yo no me preocuparía, Ryofu se encargara de ese debilucho contigo hoy (lo dijo sabiamente gracias a su maestro y cobardemente la neta)

Saji: me sorprende, te acobardaste al oír que ahí alguien mas fuerte que el dragón conquistador supremo y mas de un mito (lo dijo un tanto burlón y arrogante como siempre)

Toutaku: solo es precaución eso es todo, no pienso poner en riesgo todo lo que hemos logrado, así que Ryofu se enfrentara a Son Gohan Yasakani y yo me enfrentare a Hakufu Sonsaku ¿verdad Ryofu? (lo dijo tranquilo olía una rosa con rasgos purpura)

Ryofu: así es, cumpliré la misión a toda costa (lo dijo seriamente y sin emociones)

Toutaku: suerte Saji la necesitaras (lo dijo con una sonrisa siniestra haciéndole recordar la amenaza que le hizo de no volver si fallaba)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Gohan, Hakufu y Koukin estaban en un campo de pasto y flores preciosas muy grande, que también a lo lejos estaban grandes montañas blancas haciendo un hermoso paisaje.

Los chicos estaban peleando contra Gohan tratando de darle un golpe, pero Gohan era demasiado rápido para ellos, además que repelía sus ataques muy fácilmente con movimientos parrying estilo Yasakani, dándoles solamente pequeños impulsos de gravedad para no lastimarlos, como una pequeña prueba de resultados de poder, tras el entrenamiento que tuvieron toda la semana.

Gohan: vamos chicos, ustedes pueden, sigan así (eran palabras que alentaban y motivaban a no rendirse de parte de Gohan quien les sonreía de manera orgullosa y con confianza en su fuerza en equipo)

En la mente de Gohan: wow se han vuelto muy fuertes en muy poco tempo y se ve que Hakufu poco a poco está controlando la voluntad de su dragón que está en su interior, a este paso lograra convertirla en una transformación de super sayayin.

Gohan: bien chicos seria todo por hoy (lo dijo alegre y orgulloso, levantándolos con una pequeña porción de ki que les obsequio)

Hakufu y Koukin: gracias Gohan-chan-san (respondieron mejor y felices, dado a que estaban agradecidos por el poder que ganaron gracias a Gohan)

Gohan: en verdad se hicieron muy fuertes estoy muy orgulloso, no cabe duda que serán dignos representantes del clan Yasakani (lo dijo muy alegre y honesto)

Hakufu y Koukin: si, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo (lo dijeron con mucha determinación y espíritu)

Gohan: bien volvamos a casa (lo dijo cariñosamente volteándose para que tomaran sus hombros y volviesen con Goei)

Al llegar Goei los recibió elogiando el esfuerzo de los chicos, mientras que le daba una mirada picara y coqueta hacia Gohan dado a que veía que traía el traje de entrenamiento purpura como el que utilizo en la saga de Buu cuando entreno con Goten.

Goei: vaya se ve que se esforzaron mucho chicos porque no van a tomar un baño y descansan (lo dijo muy cariñosamente digna de la actitud de una madre amorosa)

Los chicos asintieron, pero antes de ir a bañarse la señorita Hakufu quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Gohan por lo que sentía por él, que aunque no lo entendía por su inocencia, le gustaba y le hacia feliz estar al lado de nuestro héroe, cosa que su madre noto y le provoco mucha envidia, así que la iba a separar de Gohan como una leona con su presa pero.

Gohan: bien me tengo que ir, nos vemos (se despedía muy alegre y cariñoso)

Hakufu: ¿ya te vas Gohan-chan? (lo dijo triste poniendo una carita de cachorro que la hacia ver muy linda y muy tierna)

Goei: si Gohan porque no te quedas a desayunar (lo dijo muy cariñosamente guiñándole un ojo con una cautivadora sonrisa de madre amorosa)

Gohan: jejeje gracias, pero esta vez tendré que rechazar la oferta, es que quede de verme con Gakushuu para su entrenamiento y no quiero hacerlo esperar. Pero no se preocupen mañana estaré aquí con ustedes (lo dijo un poco nervioso, dado a que si era cierto pero la verdadera razón era que no quería abusar de su hospitalidad de ellas)

Goei: bueno pues que se le podrá hacer, suerte Gohan (lo dijo resignada, pero sin dejar ese cariño extraño que le tenía a Gohan)

La señorita Hakufu solo asentiría con la cabeza muy alegre y optimista como siempre, así que ella le dio un muy cariñosos y tierno abrazo de despedida que sonrojo a Gohan dado a que el le gustaba sentir la calidez y que amor que la señorita Hakufu le transmitía como si sus sentimientos se transmitieran en cada abrazo, cosa que puso celosa a su mama y también le dio un abrazo del mismo calibre y un beso amoroso en la mejilla como si fuese su mama (o más).

(Nota del autor: Koukin ya se había ido a bañar así que no vio la escena)

Así que sin más rodeos Gohan se fue volando a casa de Gakushuu, mientras que la señorita Hakufu y la dama Goei solo lo veían con ojos de enamoradas, pero discretamente.

 **EN LA TARDE**

Gohan estaba caminando con Gakushuu en un centro comercial viendo los vehículos, dado a que Gohan quería comprar uno para transportarse y que no necesitar volar para que nadie sospeche, mientras estaban platicando sobre el torneo de las academias que se realizara pronto hasta que.

Pum pum pum

Se es cucharon balazos de un mini banco y cuando miraron vieron que unos maleantes estaban disparando a unos policías que trataban de a acercarse.

Maleante 1: escuchen esto, no tienen oportunidad, si quieren ver a los rehenes con vida nos conseguirán un vehículo en donde vamos a escapar y no nos seguirán o si no activaremos las bombas que están adheridas a unos chalecos que están portando cada uno de los rehenes. ¿ENTENDIDO? (exclamo de forma autoritaria y con aires de superioridad dado a que creía que tenia todas las de ganar)

Líder policía: maldita sea, oficial sabe de la situación (pregunto furioso y preocupado por los rehenes)

Policía: si señor son 5 criminales muy peligrosos de los más buscados del país, tienen a 20 rehenes y planean irse con mas de 500 millones de yenes (o 100 millones de pesos mexicanos para que lo entiendan) (explico el oficial al líder dejando asombrados a casi todos menos a los maleantes)

Maleante 2: tienen 10 minutos o si no mataremos a todos (lo dijo confiado dado a que era mentira para meter presión en la policía)

Gohan: *suspiro* valla problema (lo dijo un poco nostálgico dado a que recordó a todos los maleantes que detuvo cuando iba a la escuela en la saga de Buu mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia los maleantes y Gakushuu solo lo miraba tranquilo dado a que confiaba en el)

Maleante 3: no se muevan si no quieren que los mate de una vez (le gritaba a los rehenes burlonamente creyéndose el jefe de jefes mientras que los rehenes lloraban y temblaban de miedo a excepción de un señor que parecía tranquilo. Sin embargo, paso algo que dejo anonadados a todos a excepción de Gakushuu)

Gohan: muy valiente amenazando a seres inocentes que no pueden defenderse. Je es hora que alguien te de tu merecido (lo dijo seriamente tranquilo atrás del maleante cosa que lo aterro)

¿Qué? ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí sin darnos cuenta? (Se preguntaron casi todos los presentes)

Maleante 3: mira mocoso arrodíllate y pide perdón si no quieres que te vuele los sesos (lo dijo asustado mientras le apuntaba a Gohan con su escopeta, pero se veía a simple vista su miedo por cómo le temblaba el arma)

Líder policía: quien es ese mocoso idiota (pregunto furioso y asombrado por la locura que hizo Gohan)

Gakushuu: si yo fuese usted iría llamando un par de patrullas y rogar que esos delincuentes no salgan como cadáveres (lo dijo muy tranquila y confiadamente

Líder policía: ¿Qué? (lo dijo confundido y asustado)

Gohan: ¿o qué? ¿Tiraras del gatillo? (lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante digna de un sayayin que se respete) escuchen todos, si no quieren arrepentirse de lo que va a pasar en los siguientes 3 segundos soltaran sus armas, liberaran a los rehenes y se entregaran voluntariamente (exclamo seriamente tranquilo con tanta autoridad y omnipotencia que el mismísimo dios de la religión sucumbiría y se doblegaría)

Maleante 3: ¡CALLATE! (le grito para darle un golpe con el mango de la escopeta, sin embargo, antes de tocar a Gohan explotaría en mil pedazos por un ataque telequinético de Gohan con la gravedad dejando atónitos a casi todos los presentes)

Maleante 1: MATENLO (exclamo para que los demás le empezaran a dispararle a Gohan, sin embargo, Gohan no se movió ni un milímetro y con su mano derecha atrapo todas las balas que le dispararon a tal punto de que no les quedara ni una sola bala en el cargador)

Entonces Gohan alzo su mano que la tenia como puño y la apretó haciendo un CRACK y dejando caer la mayoría de las balas hasta que punto que solo le quedaron 4 y con esas 4 destruyo las armas de los demás con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad, sin embargo, los maleantes al no tratar de creer en lo que había pasado, le echaron montón a Gohan el cual los derroto con demasiada facilidad demostrando gran fuerza y rapidez.

Al terminar Gohan le dijo al líder de los policías que ya podían llevárselos y que no tenían herdas graves.

Y en ese momento todos los civiles aplaudieron y elogiaron el valor y la fuerza de Gohan cosa que apeno a Gohan, sin embargo, cuando iban a continuar su recorrido el rehén que estaba tranquilo se le acerca y dice.

?: eso fue muy impresionante chico eres muy poderoso (lo dijo alegre y cortes extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo)

Gohan: no fue nada jeje (lo dijo amable y sincero aceptando el apretón de manos y rascándose la nuca)

?: oye te gustaría trabajar aprovechando tus habilidades (lo dijo cortésmente mientras metía su mano a su saco, pero)

Gakushuu: que es lo que tiene en mente (lo dijo seriamente creyendo que era de la mafia o un organizador de peleas callejeras ilegales)

?: mi tarjeta (lo dijo tranquilamente mientras mostrando su tarjeta de presentación)

Gohan: Seto Imaru, manager de peleadores profesionales de la T.K.N (lo dijo tranquilamente mientras leía la tarjeta)

Gakushuu: ¿T.K.N? ese show de artes marciales mixtas en vivo (lo dijo sorprendido de que estuviese como rehén)

(Nota del autor: es como si fuese la UFC combinado con la WWE ficticia de Japón para que sea el trabajo de Gohan)

Seto: así es y al ver a tu amigo vencer muy fácilmente a esos criminales demostró un gran potencial que lo harían llegar muy lejos (lo dijo sinceramente con una amigable sonrisa)

Gohan: ¿y que debería de hacer si aceptara? (pregunto curiosa y amablemente)

Seto: sencillo ir a pelear un par de rondas inofensivas en un cuadrilátero especial todas las noches y dar una que otra conferencia para el publico (lo dijo muy amablemente tratando de convencer a Gohan)

Gohan: ¿Qué opinas Gakushuu? (pregunto tranquilamente a su amigo dado a que no estaba seguro pues sabía que noche tras noche será una masacre)

Gakushuu: pues si lo que dice es cierto y no nos estafa no habrá problema (lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en señal de aceptación)

Gohan: entonces acepto (lo dijo muy alegremente poniéndole su mano para cerrar el trato cosa que Seto acepto con gusto)

Entonces se dirigieron a un restaurante para tomar los datos de Gohan y así añadirlo a la lista de peleadores del show.

(nota del autor: ¿se lo esperaban? ¿y que tal el nuevo trabajo de Gohan, les gusta? Tranquilos su trabajo no afectará la historia… bueno si dado a que ahora será todo un Idol jeje XD)

Tras terminar la entrevista Seto le dijo los horarios y demás chunches que tenia que saber para el siguiente día.

Entonces Gohan y Gakushuu fueron viendo de tienda en tienda hasta que Gohan vio una moto de carreras profesionales que le gusto mucho, dado que era de color naranja con azul, que, aunque estaba un poco cara (por no decir demasiado) la pudo comprar sin problemas por su fortuna e iba a llevar a casa a Gakushuu, pero dijo que regresaría por su cuenta así que partió al hogar de la señorita Ryomou para entrenarla.

Mientras en el camino Gohan comenzó a reflexionar todo lo que había pasado después de la crisis que paso contra Majin Buu.

Gohan: así que este es mi nuevo hogar heee creo que fue un regalo de ese tal v ya quisiera conocerte y darte las gracias como se debe (lo dijo sonriendo muy alegremente y agradecido)

Después recordó cuando conoció a la señorita Ryomou y a Gakushuu haciéndose buenos amigos, pero más que nada recordó el beso que le dio empezando sentir algo en su corazón que solo siente cuando está al lado de la señorita Hakufu y cuando estaba con la señorita Videl, pero también recordó con mucho cariño a Goei que era extremadamente cariñosa y dulce con él al igual que las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou.

Gohan: no permitiré que algo o alguien le haga daño hermanos lo juro (lo dijo muy seriamente con determinación y honor mientras que sostenía firmemente el manubrio de la moto, pero algo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos)

 **HACE UNOS MINUTOS**

Ryofu: ¿estás seguro que pasara por aquí? (pregunto la hermosísima señorita peliverde al parasito pervertido)

Saji: por supuesto tu confía en mi Ryo-chan (lo dijo despreocupadamente como siempre)

Ryofu: jejeje que gracioso (lo dijo burlona y arrogantemente)

Saji: que es tan gracioso Ryo-chan (lo dijo seriamente al detectar la burla)

Ryofu: hace una semana dijiste que te dio 2 palizas, ojalá hubiese podido estar ahí para verlo, en verdad eres un idiota, no debiste de atacarlo en el estado que estabas (lo dijo burlándose más y confiada)

Saji: creí que como estaba débil bajaría la guardia y poder usarlo en su contra (lo decía arrogantemente mientras se ponía en frente de la señorita con una sonrisa pervertida)

Ryofu: je has sido así desde que te conocí (lo dijo arrogantemente con una sonrisa burlona)

Saji: pero gracias a eso he podido ser tu primer hombre (lo dijo acercándose más a la señorita haciéndole enfadar mucho dado a que recordó el error que cometió al darle eso a él)

Ryofu: ya no me gustan los hombres gracias a ti (aclaro la señorita con mucha ira, odio y rencor)

Saji: oh que pena (respondió como todo un parasito pervertido que se respete que solo le importa si mismo)

Ryofu: ¡BASTA! Vamos a matar a Son Gohan Yasakani o no (exclamo furiosa dado a que el parasito pervertido le estaba haciendo daño tocándole sus pechos)

(nota del autor: *suspiro* es muy difícil poner esas palabras tan indecentes tal vez se fuera amor mutuo como pareja… o lo siento me deje llevar sigamos)

Saji: calmémonos un poco antes de cumplir la misión si (lo dijo guiñándole un ojo en concepto sádico pervertido *que hdq* sin embargo…)

 **DEJA DE HACERLE DAÑO A LA SEÑORITA**

se escucho una voz toda poderosa y omnipotente mientras que unas luces de un vehículo los alumbraban.

Saji: quien eres y que haces aquí (lo dijo molesto porque le arruinaron el momento (gracias a seno-sama XD))

Gohan: vaya sí que no tienes remedio (lo dijo bajándose de su moto y rebelándose con una seriedad sumamente aterradora mostrando superioridad)

(Es muy guapo) se decía en su mente la señorita Ryofu

Saji: te estábamos esperando, es hora de ajustar cuentas (lo dijo burlonamente y arrogante)

Gohan: será un honor, sin embargo, quiero que le des una disculpa a la señorita (lo dijo de forma imperativa y autoritaria impresionando a la señorita un poco, dado a que a pesar que no la conocía la estaba tratando con respeto)

Saji: no trates de desviarte del tema, es hora de que recibas lo que mereces (exclamo molesto y ansioso por pelear)

Gohan: esta bien, pero si te gano te disculparas apropiadamente con la señorita (lo dijo seriamente perturbador volviendo a llamar la atención de la señorita Ryofu por su personalidad, entonces…)

Ryofu: ¿así que tú eres Gohan ehhh? (lo dijo muy coquetamente analizando de pies a cabeza admirando el cuerpo del semi sayayin dando un par de vueltas con una sonrisa pícara)

Gohan: u. buenas tardes señorita un gusto (lo dijo caballerosa y tranquilamente con una ligera sonrisa que, aunque era ligera estaba cargada de mucho cariño)

Ryofu: vaya chico apuesto ¿con cuantas mujeres te acostaste? (pregunto con un mal prejuicio hacia Gohan creyendo que era un engreído pervertido de la misma calaña como Saji, pero con modales)

Gohan: um, veamos… pues solo con mi mama cuando era muy pequeño cuando tenía una pesadilla (lo dijo honestamente rascándose la cabeza y riendo alegremente como su padre sacando una gota de sudor del parasito pervertido, al ver que no había captado la idea de la señorita Ryofu y a ella la molesto mucho, dado a que creía que se estaba burlando de ella)

Ryofu: ¿es enserio? Déjate de bromas (lo dijo muy molesta)

Gohan: pero es la verdad señorita (lo dijo con una cara inocente y sincera, un tanto nervioso)

La señorita Ryofu al ver sus ojos ónix se pudo ver la sinceridad y pureza, así que por alguna razón le creyó.

Ryofu: ¿entonces no sabes que es el amor? (pregunto muy sensualmente, dado a que eso le interesó mucho)

Gohan: eee si señorita hay muchos tipos de amor, el de amigos, el de familia y el de pareja (lo dijo muy tranquilamente con una sonrisa sincera)

Ryofu: ¿enserio no sabes hacer el amor? (pregunto muy impresionada y extrañada al ver que no conocía esa actividad, mientras que Saji solo estaba perdiendo la paciencia de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en cosas inútiles)

Gohan: pues no, creo que no lo siento (lo dijo riendo apenadamente mientras se rascaba la nuca)

Ryofu: he que se le puede hacer, es una lastima que tenga que matar a semejante ejemplar de hombre (lo dijo de forma burlona pero un tanto decepcionada)

En ese momento desapareció cosa que asombro a Saji, pero Gohan simplemente cerro sus ojos he inclino la cabeza hacia el frente por alguna razón, entonces la señorita Ryofu apareció atrás de el y le iba a dar un golpe muy poderoso que iba dirigida hacia su cuello donde estaba la arteria que da la sangre al cerebro el cual pudo haberlo matado *metafóricamente* sin embargo, se detuvo a ultimo segundo de tocar el cuello de Gohan.

Ryofu: ¿eh? ¿Por qué no te protegiste? (lo dijo des consternada y confundida, pero en ese momento quedo paralizada por…)

Gohan: ¿de verdad? (lo dijo tranquilamente de espalda estando atrás de la señorita)

¿Pero cómo? Se preguntaron Saji y Ryofu al ver donde estaba Gohan anonadados y fijaron su vista a donde supuestamente estaba Gohan y vieron a un clon de hielo como el que uso con la señorita Ryomou en su primer enfrentamiento.

Gohan: de todos modos, no era necesario dado a que sabía que te detendrías a último momento (lo dijo seriamente como señal de que tenia la guardia alta y listo para atacar, dándose vuelta para estar cara a cara frente a la señorita Ryofu) entonces para que me quieren (lo dijo seriamente un tanto apresurado dado a que tenia que ir con la señorita Ryomou)

Saji: es hora de que mueras, son ordenes de Toutaku (lo dijo seriamente, pero con una sonrisa confiada, dado a que si fallaba pensaba que Gohan tomaría el rencor hacia Toutaku en vez de a él)

Gohan solo sonrió y se puso en pose de batalla estilo Yasakani como señal de aceptación y provocación, así que la pelea empezó entre los 2 contra Gohan que lo atacaban con todo lo que tenían.

Saji era demasiado fácil de predecir, pero la señorita dejo impresionado a Gohan dado a que era muy rápida y su estilo de pelea era muy interesante y demostraba un potencial inmenso.

Sin embargo, decidió terminar la batalla así que Gohan en un movimiento especial creo un muro de hielo muy grande y grueso entre Gohan y Saji dejando confundido al parasito pervertido y a la hermosísima señorita.

Aunque no pudieron decir una sola palabra dado a que Gohan envolvió una de sus manos con electricidad y golpe al muro destruyéndolo por completo mientras que el ataque le daría de lleno (la energía, no el golpe) y lo mandaría a volar, mientras que su cuerpo sufrió la carga de electricidad, pero también cortadas muy profundas y graves por todos los cristales de hielo del muro que Gohan destruyo dejando impactada a la señorita Ryofu por la fuerza de Gohan (obviamente lo dejaría al borde de la muerte… otra vez)

No obstante, no se daría por vencida y seguiría intentando dar un golpe o patada a Gohan, sin embargo, Gohan solo bloquearía y desviaría los ataques gentilmente con una sonrisa orgullosa como señal de su impresión por su poder y potencial.

Paso unos minutos de ardua batalla hasta que la señorita Ryofu cayo de rodillas muy cansada, pero sin ningún rasguño dado a que Gohan en ningún momento intento lastimarla por su respeto.

Gohan: es mi turno (lo dijo tranquilamente mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo tan poderoso y omnipotente que la señorita Ryofu quedaría paralizada por el miedo y cerraría los ojos para no ver su final *el puñetazo era como el que Saitama uso contra Xenos en su entrenamiento*)

Sin embargo, eso seria una mentira y Gohan desviaría su puño poniendo a salvo a la señorita quien seguiría con sus ojos cerrados y un poco temblorosa, cosa que notaria Gohan y diría.

Gohan: no temas el lastimar a una dama es un pecado para mi (lo dijo con la sonrisa mas gentil, cariñosa, respetuosa, sincera y pura que haya visto y se la estaba obsequiando su objetivo que iba a matar sin rencor ni remordimiento mientras que le daba la mano para ayudar a levantar)

Ryofu: gracias, veo que eres muy poderoso (lo diría aceptando su ayuda sonrojada, pero mostrando una linda sonrisa)

Gohan: también es muy poderosa señorita, sin embargo, te recomiendo que entrenes duro para que seas más poderosa (lo dijo muy alegre elogiando las habilidades)

Ryofu: g-gracias (lo dijo muy sonrojada dado a que no se esperó esa clase de palabras)

Sin embargo, el momento se interrumpió, dado a que la señorita casi se cae de espaldas y Gohan la abrazo para que no se cayera cosa que sonrojo a la señorita y le iba a dar un puñetazo en su rostro, pero Gohan le regalaría una sonrisa inocente y sin perversión.

Cosa que tranquilizo, pero Gohan vio nervioso atrás de la señorita como si la hubiese regado y volteo para ver que veía para quedarse anonadada y aterrada por lo que veía pues veía una destrucción sin precedentes (como el que Saitama hizo contra Xenos en su entrenamiento, pero el triple de mas grande)

Gohan: no te preocupes yo lo arreglo (lo dijo alegremente y haría la misma técnica de reparación que le aplico a la señorita Hakufu con su ropa y reparo todo como si no hubiese pasado nada cosa que impresiono a mas no poder creyendo que eso iría más allá del clan Yasakani)

Mientras se quedaba viendo el entorno reparado Gohan se montaría en su moto listo para partir, pero diría.

Gohan: ¿señorita? (lo dijo tranquilamente haciéndole reaccionar a la señorita Ryofu)

Ryofu: ¿ehhh que pasa? (contesto tranquilamente, pero con una linda sonrisa)

Gohan: ¿me podría decir su nombre? (pregunto cariñosamente correspondiendo la sonrisa de la señorita)

Ryofu: claro, porque no, mi nombre es Honsen Ryofu (lo dijo cortésmente, pero con una ligera sonrisa arrogante)

Gohan: es un nombre muy bonito, espero nos volvamos a ver muy pronto y si gusta entrenar juntos, pero me tengo que retirar, es que tengo que ir a ver a alguien (lo dijo despidiéndose amable y cortésmente como siempre)

Y así sin mas se fue a toda velocidad al hogar de la señorita Ryomou, dejando a la señorita Ryofu con una sonrisa muy picara y muy coqueta viendo alejarse ese muchacho tan interesante, señal que ya le había puesto un ojo en el y reviviendo su gusto por los hombres (o solo uno para ser exactos).

Ryofu: así que, ¿así es como es un encuentro con un miembro del clan Yasakani ehhh? (lo dijo muy interesada mientras veía el casi cadáver de Saji)

Así que dio un suspiro de emoción y mirando hacia el hermoso cielo color naranja del atardecer dijo (gracias Gohan quisiera conocer mas de ti) como si hubiese sentido algo dentro de Gohan que la hacia sentir feliz y a salvo, como si un aura de fuego la protegiera de la maldad del destino (además que le demostró que no todos los hombres son como Saji)

Entonces recogió a Saji y se lo llevo a un lugar seguro para que se recuperara como agradecimiento de que hiciera que conociera a Gohan e informar a Toutaku de la misión)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Cuando llego con la señorita Ryomou se asombro al ver la moto y conversaron un poco de lo que paso como lo del asalto y la batalla contra la señorita Ryofu y el parasito pervertido de Saji (no le menciono de su trabajo dado a que quería que fuese una sorpresa) cosa que molesto un poco a la señorita dado a que no quería que algo o alguien lastimase a su interés amoroso y maestro, y menos por esas razones tan injustas dado a que Gohan solo quiere el bien y la seguridad de todos.

Entonces sin mas preámbulo comenzaron el entrenamiento en donde la señorita Ryomou dio lo mejor de si y Gohan la guio con mucha gentileza y sabiduría gracias a las enseñanzas del maestro Hanzo que eran similares a las del abuelito de Goku (duros y difíciles, pero con mucha paciencia y cariño) cosa que hacia feliz a la señorita y la motivaba a seguir adelante.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre el líder de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios sobre la presencia que sintieron hace un par de días.

?: ¿y no hallaron nada? (pregunto muy preocupado un señor joven de pelo rojo y ojos azules)

?: no cuando llegaron los soldados solo encontraron a una familia humana de una mujer y dos chicos (respondió un chico rubio de ojos azules *que parece mujer la neta*)

?: y ellos no pudieron ser ellos dado a que su poder es ligeramente superior a la de un humano normal (añadió seriamente otro señor de pelo negro con rubio)

?: maldición se que solo fue un momento y que era demasiado poderoso como para creerlo, pero no podemos bajar la guardia (dijo el líder de los demonios haciendo muy tenso el ambiente)

?: ¿creen que haya sido Ophis o el gran rojo o Tiamat o Bowsette o … Trihexa? (pregunto el líder de los ángeles muy preocupado y nervioso)

?: bromeas ese poder pudo superar a todos ellos juntos e inclusive hizo ver el poder de la diosa Chisato como si fuese el poder de un simple humano (respondió un tanto asustado y nervioso por lo que presencio)

?: tendré que verlo con mi aliado Ramusas para asegurar si no fue Chisato la que fue quien libero ese poder o su sobrina Mio quien también tiene un poder oculto muy grande (lo dijo seriamente)

?: mientras tanto debemos estar alerta y tener nuestros soldados listos por si esto se sale de control (lo dijo también serio, cosa que hizo sospechar al rubio y al pelirrojo)

?: espero que no estés tramando algo en lo que arreglamos esto (exclamo seriamente el rubio como advertencia)

?: eso es lo que menos quiero si el portador de ese poder tiene intenciones malas nuestro conflicto solo sería como una partícula de polvo volando enfrente de un cañón de una pistola o algo mucho peor (aclaro seriamente ganándose la confianza de los otros 2 debido a la lógica y sabiduría que se escuchó en sus palabras)

?: bien solo díganle a todos los de sus aliados y ciervos que no llamen la atención al menos en lo que arreglamos esto para no llamar la atención del portador de ese poder hasta saber sus intenciones (lo dijo seriamente cosa que asintieron los otros 2)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Una valkiria que tomaba te se le quedaba viendo un anciano peli blanco con barba blanca que solo estaba pensativo.

?: ¿sigue pensando en ese poder que sentimos? (pregunto de forma preocupada la hermosísima señorita peliblanca de ojos grises plata)

?: así es y no debería dejar de hacerlo dado a que ese poder supera a todos nosotros incluyendo a mi hijo Thor y mi hijo Loki (lo dijo muy serio y preocupado dado a que no quería creer que era una señal del apocalipsis o mejor dicho el Ragnarok)

?: no se preocupe todo estará bien (la señorita consoló al viejo con una linda sonrisa, señal de optimismo)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

?: no hallaron nada (pregunto una hermosísima señorita peliblanca de ojos azules a unas chicas muy hermosas, una de cabello negro orejas de gato y ojos dorados, también a una pequeña señorita rubia de ojos azules que parecía una maga)

?: no aun no, fue demasiado rápido así que no se pudo rastrear por completo (lo dijo muy preocupada la pequeña maga)

?: no es justo, porque nosotras tenemos que hacer esto (lo dijo molesta haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver muy linda y tierna la pelinegra)

?: es por precaución no podemos permitir que algo o alguien arruine nuestros planes (exclamó seriamente pensando en las reacciones de los dragones superiores y molesto, dado a que el poder que sintieron se atrevió a superarla y no lo iba a permitir)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Un grupo de chicos y un señor estaban buscando al portador del poder dado a que creyeron que seria la ofrenda o el cuerpo perfecto para traer a su dios de nuevo a estas tierras para terminar lo que empezó hace años.

Un dios antiguo que llevaba un sombrero de paja y un dogi blanco estaba hablando con unos espíritus sobre el poder que se manifestó en la tierra creyendo que era su hermano mayor corrompido o un desertor de los espíritus que trato de destruir todo.

Una hermosísima señorita de cabello castaño estaba en una junta con otros tipos discutiendo sobre el poder que se manifestó y le encargaron de encontrar el portador y eliminarlo a toda costa, sin embargo, ella por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, dado a que no sintió ni una pizca de maldad en la energía del portador, además tenia que cuidar a unos chicos por petición de uno de los reyes demonios Ramusas.

Un par de clanes de jóvenes demonios estaban haciendo sus actividades para aumentar la reputación de sus familias, pero las líderes de dichos clanes estaban muy preocupadas por el poder que sintieron unos días antes y mas porque sus hermanos mayores les pidieron que no llamaran la atención solo esperaban que esto pasara rápido y que no afecte al clan Gremory y Citri.

(nota del autor: ja ni se imaginan lo que va a pasar después)

Un inmenso dragón color rojo que volaba en un espacio psicodélico estaba pensando en que hacer con el portador de ese poder, dado a que pudo ver quién era y vio a un muchacho pelinegro que se transformó a rubio con un aura de color dorado, pero en ese momento una pequeña señorita gótica apareció con el para hablar que hacer con el dado a que ella también lo vio y aunque le hubiese gustado tenerlo en su bando para sacar al mega dragón rojo de su hogar debía tener cuidado, a que no sabía sus intenciones.

Una hermosa dama o madam rubia de ojos azules que tenía cuernos y cola de dragón. Con un hermoso vestido color blanco con una gema zafiro, con varios accesorios peculiares y una tierna corona dorada en su cabeza.

Estaba sentada en un trono muy pensativa por el poder que sintió y estaba preocupada por su raza que eran conocidos como los dragonuts (mitad humano, mitad dragón) que eran como hermanos o parientes de los dragones de dxd.

Pero una hermosa señorita de pelirroja con ojos esmeralda que tenia un hermoso vestido negro con una gema esmeralda y los mismos accesorios que la dama se acerco y le pregunto: ¿sigues pensando en eso verdad hermana? Tranquila se que tomaras la decisión correcta (lo dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa de consolación)

Y la dama respondió: no lo se hermanita, supongo que lo tendré que ver con Ophis y con Tiamat, pero gracias por tu ayuda (lo dijo acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente como una hermana mayor que se respete y con una linda sonrisa que mostraba confianza)

En un palacio tradicional de Japón (o estilo japonés como quieran llamarlo) estaba una hermosa dama o madam rubia de ojos dorados un kimono amarillo con negro y tenía varias colas de zorro estaba pasando tiempo con su hija, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en la energía que presintió y tenia miedo, dado a que estaba bastante cerca de donde vivian y a pesar que no detecto mal alguno, no quitaba el echo de que esa energía era lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir el mundo si cae en las manos equivovadas.

Varios maestros de artes marciales estaban meditando de lo sucedido, pero no sabían cómo explicárselo a sus discípulos en especial el abuelo de la señorita Azuka, el maestro Kiriya y la maestra Suzune

Tres señoritas con dogis de artes marciales especiales estaban entrenando para su regreso a casa y conocer al maestro Hanzo Yasakani para planear como levantar el clan y como detener el regreso del dios que derrotaron sus ancestros.

Un joven guerrero de tierras extranjeras estaba peleando contra un grupo de pandilleros punketos protegiendo a una bella dama de la calle (no diré esa palabra tan ofensiva) que la habían atacado por su bebe para arrebatárselo.

Sin embargo, el guerrero macho alfa se enfrentó a ellos y con un simple toquecito los hacia explotar en mil pedazos hasta dejar al último el líder que era el mas grande que lo mando a volar con una de sus técnicas y el gigantón iba a contraatacar, pero él guerrero dijo (tú ya estás muerto) y murió de forma atroz y muy dolorosa mientras explotaba todo su cuerpo.

Después que escoltara a la dama y ella le agradeciera el guerrero estuvo meditando de la presencia que sintió y de un torneo que pronto se iba a realizar, que por eso estaba entrenando con esos pandilleros, para hacerse mas fuerte y vencer al asesino de su padre quien cree que era el portador de ese poder.

Y así termina el episodio 3 de Gohan en Ikkitousen con Senran Kagura

(ending ángeles fuimos)

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya.

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor.

La tristeza de este mundo se borró, y viendo el cielo azul, la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán.

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Este desierto se transformará, paraíso es lo que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada inocencia puedo ver.

Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo de nuestra bella niñez.

Y volando por las nubes lograras la luna al fin tocar.

Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad.

Ya la magia es nuestra, nunca nadie romperá los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Ese desierto se transformará, paraíso es el que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

La esperanza renacerá, el mañana grandes dichas traerá.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que tus sueños cumplirás.

Se que tu alma se transformará, una luz de vida en ti nacerá.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son ¡verdad!

 **RESPUESTAS Y ACLARACIONES**

Como dije las amadas y próximamente esposas de Gohan solo serán las chicas de Ikkitousen y las de Senran Kagura

Agradezco a eviljack por su opinión y estoy muy al pendiente de esa hermosísima waifu hibrida como Gohan y estate preparado porque efectivamente estará con Gohan. (guiño)

Agradezco a nomura fudou por su confianza y apoyo, no comas ansias come galletas ok no. Tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible a esa saga.

Agradezco al brocolisssss ok no a broly ssj por su confianza y apoyo.

Agradezco a ikki akuma por su opinión y ya veras como en vez de llamarse highschool dxd se llame ikkigura la paliza que le dieron a los seres sobrenaturales que se creen mejores que ellos ok no XD.

Agradezco a darkcrizer por su ayuda y aportación, en verdad te lo agradezco, sin embargo, me hice chile, mole y pozole de como lo explicaste… neee si te entendí a la perfección y eso me gusto porque me motivara a pensar en la paliza mas inenarrable e indescriptible a ese parasito por parte de nuestro héroe.

(posdata: al igual que darkcrizer si tienen ideas me las podrán compartir y asi darles crédito como si no fuese yo el único autor de esta historia si no toda una comunidad, pero que las ideas no sean demasiado alocadas ehhh)

Agradezco a mi hermano god yamcha stronger (el hermanito menor del dios todo poderoso Shaggy) por su apoyo y efectivamente las veras pronto moliendo a besucazos al pobre de Gohan sobre todo la hermosísima dama Rin XD.

Agradezco Carlos cardosa por su opinión y en verdad lo siento si me demoro, aunque les he explicado mis motivos o razones ustedes merecen capítulos más rápidos y mejores.

Agradezco a mi hermano cyrack por su apoyo y motivación y pues a veces me da la tentación de meter a issei para que disfruten de su humillación y dolor bien merecida del pervertido.

Agradezco a Emmanuel dry por su opinión y en verdad lo siento si me demoro, aunque les he explicado mis motivos o razones ustedes merecen capítulos más rápidos y mejores.

Agradezco a shiro emiya por su apoyo y motivación, tu solo espera un poco tratare de llegar a esa saga lo más pronto posible.

Agradezco a Walter477 por su observación y motivación, en serio me alegra que les guste el lore que le di y prepárense, dado a que algunos de los eventos especiales involucraran al clan Yasakani y se revelara más de su historia.

Agradezco a el guerrero Goku por sus palabras de aliento, de verdad hermano esas palabras me ayudan a no rendirme en esta historia y darles lo que merecen. ENTRETENIMIENTO DE CALIDAD.

Agradezco a Osvaldoelbarce por su consejo y recomendación lo tendré presente y muchas gracias por la información de la transformación.

Agradezco a Jared Suarez por su comentario y lo siento mucho hermano por elegir el universo 6, es que lo elegí por una causa especial y cuando lleguemos a la saga dragón Ball lo sabrás.

Agradezco a martin ramos por su apoyo y motivación, ahora Gohan se toma las cosas enserio o casi enserio, pero no dejará que algo o alguien lastime a sus seres queridos ni a su hogar, así que efectivamente de echo mas que nunca gracias a un regalito que recibirá de Picoro ya lo veras.

Agradezco a elkaiserhnk por su observación y apreciación al propósito del héroe de nuestra historia y por el lore, en verdad te lo agradezco.

Agradezco a jason299 por tu a poyo y motivación, el honor fue mío hermano, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Agradezco a lucas damico por su comentario y no comas ansias, come galletas jeje ok no. Tu tranquilo los humanos pondrán en su lugar a las demás facciones y gracias a Gohan todos estarán en paz y armonía como debe de ser.

Agradezco a alucardhellsing dracul por su opinión y sssss me a dado la tentación de meter a issei para que sea humillado, educado y bajado de su nubecita de perversión y suerte, pero no, no debo caer XD.

Agradezo a David normane8e por su comentario y no te preocupes pronto llegara lo prometo.

Agradezco a lord freezer (aunque sea malvado ok no) por su observación y si tienes razón será difícil añadir a las Shinovis en la trama de las Toushi y viceversa. Es más, estará mucho peor en la saga dxd Testament, pero por ustedes les daré la mejor historia del dominio de la facción de los humanos contra las demás, lo prometo.

Agradezco a Kratos war por tu a poyo y motivación, el honor fue mío hermano, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Agradezco a omegazeta por sus palabras, en versad te lo agradezco y si ahora Gohan es un nuevo guerrero que acabara con el mal sin pensarlo dos veces por su familia (bueno, por sus 2 familias)

Agradezco a vold elsword (alias el nadie puede vencer a sub cero) por su apoyo y motivación, efectivamente vados solo va a entrenar a Gohan, dado a que va a ser el líder de sus equipos y su mayor esperanza además que Gohan va a tener poderes muy chulos con ella guiño guiño.

Agradezco a Kenshiro64hokuto no ken (alias el sexy héroe guerrero, macho alfa, bad ass, gatillo alegre que no se rige por las reglas, que se respete) por su apoyo y confianza.

Agradezco a Darwin82 pro su observación y ya lo arregle lo siento, también como veras puse la programación para que estés al tanto de los sucesos ¿vale? Guiño.

Agradezco a mi hermano Hetblack por su ayuda en el tema de las nuevas portadoras de los dragones divinos albion y draig, y en cuanto a tu propuesta de la hermosísima señorita Kuesu Jinguji pues lo lamento pero tiene demasiado potencial y las portadoras de las sacred gear pasaran a segundo plano (como personajes secundarios o de apoyo como los guerreros z) y no puedo desaprovechar su potencial en algo tan pobre como un personaje segundario así como una propuesta puedo meterla como compañera principal al lado de Gohan en otro crossover o personalmente enviar a Gohan o a omamori himari para que este con ella y las demás ¿vale?

Agradezco a berserker09 por tu apoyo y motivación, en verdad te lo agradezco sin embargo me temo que, si serán entrenados, pero solo será un entrenamiento ligero para que se puedan defenderse por si solos y no sean un estorbo, pero también como última línea defensa y protectores de civiles en evacuaciones cuando ataque un villano nivel dragón Ball que solo Gohan y los chicos de Ikkitousen y Senran Kagura podrán enfrentar.

Nuevamente agradezco su apoyo y su gusto por esta historia en verdad siento la demora y gracias por su paciencia nos vemos a la próxima ¡CHAOOO!

 **FIN DE CAPITULO.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos fanficteros es hora de la dosis de ermitalina (como las semillas del ermitaño versión droga XD) que les gusta.

Antes de comenzar un aviso: ¿les gustaría que haga más cortos los capítulos? para que no me demore tanto en subirlo

Bueno sin más que decir comencemos.

Opening.

(música del primer Opening de Dragón Ball super)

Hoy queremos escuchar

El doblaje de Mario Castañeda.

La emoción te embargara

Cuando lo oigas gritar Kame Hame Ha.

Una nueva infancia crecerá.

Disfrutando aquellas voces.

Con nostalgia hoy veremos Dragón Ball

Y desearemos volver años atrás.

Nuestra infancia nunca morirá

No soportaría otro año de espera.

No crean que los olvidamos

Rene García y todo el elenco nos protegerán.

Mi generación nunca madurara.

Kame Hame Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

(ok no créditos a Jeffar Vlogs ahora sí que venga el Opening.

Los que no entiendan aquí les dejo el enlace a ver si lo lee watch?v=3-QZ4Gkfv7Y es un video de youtube)

(ahora si el verdadero Opening canción el poder nuestro es)

Acercándose el peligro viene ya.

Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora.

Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina.

Los héroes de la historia seremos.

Realidad tu sueño por fin será.

Listo estoy para poder pelear

Victoria tendré.

Juega niño, el poder nuestro es.

Hoy seremos Dragón Ball Z.

Procura llegar al final

Y luchar con valor.

En los campos deja las flores crecer

Feliiiiiiiz.

Acercándose tu destino viene ya.

Deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo.

Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza.

Para cumplir todos tus deseos.

Combatir el mal es nuestra misión.

Con valor debemos de enfrentar

A todo rival.

En el cielo tú verás una luz.

Y la fuerza sembrará en ti.

Pelea niño hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragón Ball Z.

(solo de guitarra demasiado piolas)

Un gran hombre sé que pronto serás.

Algo en ti veo que es especial,

Un poder real.

Te convertirás en un gran rival,

Aventuras podrás disfrutar.

Pelea niña hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z.

(música del final)

Kono bangumi wa, goran no suponsā no teikyō de ookurishimasu. Ok no.

Esta historia fue inspirada en la historia de ikkitousen z el guerrero protector de Kenallo25 todos los créditos son a su obra.

 **Hoy veremos: La redención de un ángel, Los nuevos miembros del clan**

Gohan: que alegría, guerreros se unen a mi familia (exclamo felizmente dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas)

Chico: le agradezco la oportunidad Gohan-san le prometo que no le fallare (declaro el muchacho respetuosamente y con honor)

Ryofu: jajaja considéralo una honra Gohan, que tal si a cambio me das un entrenamiento especial (lo dijo muy sensualmente acercándose mucho a Gohan mientras le acariciaba su mejilla muy gentilmente)

Hakufu y Ryomou: oye deja em paz a nuestro maestro, si no dejaremos que una interesada se aproveche de su bondad (la recriminaron cómicamente celosas apartándola a Gohan de ella y poniendo su cabeza en su busto asfixiándolo)

Ryofu: jajaja bueno al menos yo no lo voy a matar como cualquier hombre quisiera en este momento (declaro burlonamente señalando la cabeza de Gohan que estaba.

Hakufu y Ryomou: heee… ¡GOHAN! (quedaron confundidas de lo que dijo la señorita Ryofu para mirar hacia abajo y ver como Gohan se dejaba de mover y asustarse cómicamente, mientras que el chico las veía con una gota de sudor)

 **INICIO**

Tras el entrenamiento que le aplico Gohan a la señorita Ryomou descansaron un rato hablando del futuro y del destino. Sin embargo, después de unos momentos la señorita Ryomou se quedo dormida en los brazos de Gohan, con su cabeza recostada en su cuello como toda una princesa dado a que estaba muy cansada pero feliz por los entrenamientos de su maestro y amigo-pareja.

Entonces Gohan la llevo a su hogar para que descansara bien en su moto (no me pregunten como le hizo para sostenerla sin despertarla y manejar al mismo tiempo porque yo tampoco se :v)

Al llegar a su departamento Gohan la recostó en su cama, pero al tratarla de soltar ella no lo quería soltar haciendo una cara de incomodidad y tristeza, sin embargo, Gohan pacientemente le estuvo acariciando su cabeza muy gentilmente, mientras que la señorita iba cambiando su cara de tristeza a una tierna sonrisa de niña pequeña.

Después de unos minutos Gohan se pudo zafar de la señorita Ryomou y quitarle su ropa de entrenamiento que estaba todo sudado (sin perversión, ni lujuria por supuesto) la acobijo y cuando se iba a retirar escucho un murmuro de la señorita Ryomou que le llamo la atención.

Ryomou: te quiero mucho Gohan-chan (lo dijo en voz baja, dulce y tierna como si se le estuviese confesando en sus sueños con una sonrisa muy adorable que la hacía ver muy linda)

Gohan: y yo a ti Mou-chan (lo dijo con una voz muy suave y cariñosa dándole un beso de buenas noches haciendo que la señorita Ryomou abrazara su almohada como si lo estuviese abrazando a él)

(nota del autor: Gohan la esta tratando con el mismo cariño con el que trataba a Goten de hermanos, sin embargo, al hacer esto poco a poco va conociendo a las chicas y esta sintiendo lo mismo por ellas a lo que sentía por Videl)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

La señorita Hakufu se estaba dando un agradable baño después de un triunfo contra Taishiji y sus camaradas, con una sonrisa orgullosa y ganas de ver a Gohan para contarle lo sucedido.

(nota del autor: contare la batalla cuando la señorita Hakufu se la cuente a Gohan)

Sin embargo, cambio a una cara seria y pensativa mientras veía la luna por su ventana diciendo (con que un guerrero eh) mientras que Koukin recibía una mala noticia por parte de Gakushuu dejándolo en alerta y preocupado por la traición y la paliza que le dieron sus mismos compañeros después de la batalla contra Hakufu y el.

No obstante dejo de preocuparse de eso y recordó a Gohan y todo lo que ha hecho por ella y su familia, los entramientos duros, pero con cariño y paciencia, la ayuda que le da a su mama en la casa (donde la dama Goei aprovechaba para acercarse a Gohan muy cariñosamente), su apoyo en la tarea que no entiende en toda la semana que estuvo con ellos.

Estaba tan entusiasmada y contenta que dijo (lo hare) mientras se levantaba, se ponía una toalla y se dirigía con Koukin.

Después de unos momentos mientras que Koukin colgaba su teléfono celular, la señorita Hakufu llagaba corriendo a toda velocidad con su toalla envuelta en ella haciendo sonrojar al chico.

Hakufu: Koukin me he despertado (lo dijo muy optimista y alegre como siempre)

Koukin: así que estabas durmiendo, con razón te demoraste en el baño (recrimino tranquilamente el muchacho sin éxito, dado a que no le hacia caso por estar emocionada)

Hakufu: ya no soy la Hakufu de antes. Soy Hakufu dos, quiero ser fuerte como Gohan-chan (lo dijo muy alegre y optimista yéndose a vestir recordando a su futuro esposo, el cual Koukin estaba con una gota de sudor, para después sonreír por la felicidad de su prima olvidándose de lo que le habían informado por teléfono)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Tras de completar la sesión de entrenamiento de los chicos Gohan teletransporto a Koukin con Goei dado a que tenia que hablar con la señorita Hakufu sobre el futuro, para ver si estaba lista para lo que va a venir mientras daban un paseo por el campo de flores donde entrenaban.

Hakufu: oye Gohan-chan y que pasaría si tu familia de tu otro mundo te encuentra y tuvieses que regresar (pregunto curiosa y triste de solo pensar en eso)

Al oír eso Gohan se detuvo y cerrando sus ojos agacho la mirada como si no se decidiese entre quedarse o irse, preocupando a la señorita Hakufu.

Hakufu: ¿eh? ¿Gohan-chan? (pregunto de forma preocupada deseando con todo su corazón que su respuesta fuese negativa)

Gohan: Hakufu, este es mi nuevo hogar y ahora ustedes son mi nueva familia. Me quedare con ustedes para siempre (lo dijo de manera firme, sincera y alegre mostrando una radiante sonrisa marca son, dejando anonadada y completamente feliz a la señorita Hakufu)

Hakufu: p-p-p pero Gohan-chan que pasara con (iba a preguntar por sus seres queridos del universo 7 pero Gohan la interrumpió)

Gohan: estarán bien, tienen a mi padre y al señor Vegeta que son dos héroes muy poderosos, sin embargo, se que en estos momentos me estarán buscando para saber si estoy a salvo y cuando llegue el día que me encuentren, solo necesitare un comunicador o un objeto de teletransportación para que pueda visitarlos de vez en cuando. Pero. Ahora yo pertenezco aquí contigo y con todos (aclaro de manera firme y determinada su decisión)

Hakufu: GRACIAAAAS! (exclamo con todas sus fuerzas la señorita, abalanzándose hacia el dándole un apasionado y profundo beso, algo torpe dado a que fue su primer beso *ahora sí, estas son las partes que me encantan escribir*)

Gohan quedo anonadado por lo que hizo la señorita Hakufu y sonrojado a mas no poder, pero poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos correspondiendo el beso abrazándola como si le estuviese confesando sus sentimientos que yacían en su corazón, que aunque aún no los podía explicar o describir sabia que eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

(nota del autor: lo siento por lo cursi es que me emociono XD)

Después de unos segundos la señorita Hakufu abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que rompió el beso alejándose de Gohan muy sonrojada diciendo (lo siento Gohan-chan)

Gohan: al contrario, si eso te hace feliz yo soy feliz. Pero. Me podrías ayudar con eso y prométeme que te cuidaras (lo decía con una cariñosa sonrisa recalcando los términos y condiciones que Gohan estableció a la señorita Hakufu para que pudiese acompañarlo en el torneo pero que ocultaba su preocupación)

Hakufu: con mi corazón Gohan- chan (lo dijo muy optimista y alegre como siempre, pero con sinceridad y determinación con una de sus manos en su corazón)

Gohan: te lo agradezco Hakufu, bien volvamos a casa (lo dijo alegre alzando su mano invitándola, el cual tomo de igual forma teletransportándolos con Goei con su teletransportación mejorada que aprendió en el libro que le obsequio v)

Tras llegar al hogar de la familia Sonsaku vieron a Goei con pose de enojada y Gohan puso cara de miedo, dado a que creyó que había hecho algo malo, pero era a la señorita Hakufu quien dirigía esa postura.

Goei: ¿Hakufu me podrías explicar porque tardaron más de lo normal? ¿estaban haciendo cosas indecentes? (pregunto de forma acusadora y celosa)

Gohan: al contrario Goei, estuvimos discutiendo la estrategia para el torneo que pronto se realizara (lo dijo con una sonrisa)

(nota: Gohan ya llama a la madam Goei por su nombre por petición de ella, dado a que ya era parte de la familia)

Goei: Gohan, confiamos en ti se que ganaras y nos guiaras hacia la libertad, Hanzo estaría muy orgulloso de ti (lo dijo muy alegre y con mucha fe)

Hakufu: si Gohan-chan gracias por llegar a nuestra vida (lo dijo muy cariñosamente frotando su mejilla con la de Gohan)

Gohan: es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes **MI FAMILIA** (lo dijo muy sinceramente y en agradecimiento a su apoyo haciéndolas muy felices y enamorándolas más *aunque ya estaban perdidamente enamoradas en el XD*)

Después de eso comieron y se prepararon para la escuela, más Gohan dado a que sabia que en cualquier momento sería el día del torneo y preparo un dogi especial muy resistente echo de ki (como el dogi que le creo Picoro cuando lo entreno en la saga de los sayayines) color naranja con azul con el símbolo o sello de la academia Nanyou, una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño potencializadas y su espada atada como la espada de Trunks.

 **MAS TARDE EN LA ESCUELA**

Gohan y los chicos estaban en la academia comiendo, pero las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou (y todas las estudiantes en general) no paraban de ver a Gohan por su dogi que lo hacia ver muy apuesto y se le remarcaban sus músculos como todo un guerrero.

(nota del autor: como en cualquier día se iba a realizar el torneo se les autorizaba llevar vestimentas que no eran el uniforme para estar listos, siempre y cuando tengan algo para identificarse como estudiantes de la academia, en este caso el símbolo o sello de la academia marcada en su espalda)

Hakufu: oye Gohan-chan olvide decírtelo, pero Koukin-chan y yo vencimos a un grupo de pandilleros ayer en la noche gracias a todos los entrenamientos, técnicas y consejos que nos obsequiaste estos días, creo que su líder se llamaba Taishiji (lo dijo muy alegre y orgullosa de su fuerza que demostró) al escuchar esto Koukin se puso triste por la noticia que recibió en la noche y que se le había olvidado.

Gohan: así se hace Hakufu, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes (lo dijo muy alegre elogiando las habilidades de los chicos, mientras que le acariciaba muy cariñosamente y gentil la a cabecita de la señorita Hakufu, mientras que ella ponía carita de gato y ronroneaba haciéndola ver muy adorable y tierna, pero también poniendo celosa a la señorita Ryomou)

 **FLASHBACK**

Cuando iban de regreso a casa Koukin y la señorita Hakufu después de hacer unos encargos de Goei fueron emboscados y acorralados por un grupo de paleadores, en los cuales se encontraba Taishiji quien hablo primero.

Taishiji: así que tú eres la portadora de uno de los dragones conquistadores supremos ehhh (pregunto de forma tranquila y respetuosa como un guerrero con honor)

Hakufu: así es ¿quién eres tú? (pregunto curiosa, pero con la guardia alta gracias a Gohan cuando le dijo que no debe desconfiarse ni distraerse para poder cubrir todos los ángulos y aperturas posibles, pero sobre todo poder predecir todas las amenazas que vallan a ella)

Taishiji: me presento soy Taishiji de la secundaria Yoshuu y he venido a retarte a una pelea, son ordenes del rey de las peleas (lo dijo tranquilamente como todo un soldado que se respete)

Al oír eso la señorita Hakufu quedo confundida preguntándose porque esa escuela estaba en contra de ella y emocionada por poder demostrar su nievo nivel de pelea.

Koukin: ten cuidado Hakufu no te separes mucho de mi o si no nuestras espaldas quedaran muy desprotegidas (indico seriamente como un líder)

La señorita Hakufu asintió con su cabeza y Taishiji mando a pelear a todos comenzando una batalla épica donde los chicos fueron noqueando uno a uno muy fácilmente hasta solo quedar el líder que quedo impresionado con los movimientos que hicieron, dado era un estilo único que no había visto jamás.

Taishiji: vaya puedo ver que son muy fuertes, apuesto a que pudieron conseguir ese poder gracias a ese tal Gohan o me equivoco (lo dijo tranquilamente dado a que si estaba muy impresionado por la batalla o mas bien la paliza que les dieron a sus hombres debió de suponerlo por sus leyendas)

Hakufu: así es Gohan-chan es nuestro maestro y entrenamos con el todos los días para hacernos mas fuertes (lo dijo muy alegre, orgullosa de ella misma y agradecida a Gohan que sin percatarse que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, además que sentía como latía su corazón muy rápidamente y ardía de felicidad, hasta que Koukin le dio un coscorrón muy cómico)

Koukin: tonta no debes de revelar los planes ni las técnicas de Gohan-san al enemigo (lo dijo de forma cómica chibi mientras que la señorita Hakufu se sobaba su cabecita que tenia un chichón y Taishiji tenia una gota de sudor por la escena que estaba pasando)

Taishiji: volviendo al tema ¿me podrían enseñar un ataque estilo Yasakani? (lo dijo amable y cortésmente)

Hakufu: pero Gohan-chan dijo que solo podíamos usarlos cuando estuviésemos en verdaderos problemas (lo dijo de forma inocente y curiosa mientras que Koukin solamente veía serio a Taishiji)

Taishiji: entiendo. Entonces hare que me lo muestren a la fuerza (exclamo sabiendo que no tenía una oportunidad contra ninguno de los 2)

Después de decir esas palabras trato de darles golpes a ambos los cuales esquivaban muy fácilmente, sin embargo, la señorita Hakufu vio el espíritu de pelea de Taishiji y sin que se diese cuenta accedió a su petición.

Entonces usando un movimiento parrying detuvo, desvió y aturdió al guerrero dejando vulnerable e impactado de que no se podía mover como si algo o alguien lo estuviese sosteniendo, mientras veía que la señorita Hakufu estaba haciendo movimientos extraños (como los caballeros del zodiaco cuando activaban su cosmos, dado a que todavía no dominaba por completo ese movimiento para hacerlo sin ritual) el cual sabia que eso iba a doler y demasiado.

Pero no fue así, la señorita Hakufu envió el ataque atrás de ella que parecía un aro o disco de cuchillas de viento del tamaño de una persona o humano muy poderosa que se dirigió a toda velocidad a un contenedor de basura muy grande y pesado, que lo hizo añicos y lo mando a volar muy lejos dejándolo anonadado y aterrado por esa demostración.

(como vegeta cuando se pasó "un poquito" con la maquina medidora de fuerza de la saga de Majin Boo)

Sin embargo, no pudo decir ni una sola letra dado a que Koukin le pico su torso en ciertos puntos como una anulación de la parálisis que le puso la señorita Hakufu y le dio la mano para que se pudiese levantar.

Hakufu: ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal te pareció? (lo dijo alegre e inocente como si fuese de lo más normal la hazaña que había echo)

Taishiji: p p p pero porque no dirigiste ese ataque hacia mí, si te ataque a matar y los iba a lastimar sin motivos (declaro con mucha dificultad para hablar, puesto al impacto que todavía trata de digerir)

Koukin: porque no tienes malas intenciones y se ve a simple vista que eres un guerrero con honor y dignidad (lo dijo tranquilamente con una amable sonrisa sintiendo en su ki que no había oscuridad)

(nota del autor: como verán Koukin, Gakushuu, Hakufu y Ryomou ya saben sentir y medir el nivel del poder de los demás atreves del ki, fue la primera técnica que les enseño aparte de volar)

Taishiji: wow si ustedes son así de fuertes no quiero imaginarme como será Gohan (declaro con mucho respeto para empezar a reír con Koukin y la señorita Hakufu amigablemente, mientras que con Gohan estornudo por sentir que alguien estaba hablando de él) Bien será mejor que se vallan, llevare mis muchachos a un lugar seguro para que se recuperen.

Hakufu: está bien cuídate, te veremos en el torneo (exclamo con una cariñosa sonrisa empezando a alejarse con Koukin que solo se despidió con la mano)

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ryomou: así que peleaste con Taishiji de la secundaria Yoshuu ¿eh?. Me enteré que fue traicionado y apaleado por sus propios amigos (lo dijo seriamente por la atrocidad que sufrió el chico dejando impresionados a todos, en especial a Gohan y a la señorita Hakufu)

Hakufu: ¿estas segura Mou-chan? (pregunto muy molesta y triste por lo que había escuchado)

Koukin: de echo es cierto Hakufu, Gakushuu me lo informo ayer en la noche, no te lo dije porque se me había olvidado lo siento (aclaro el muchacho cabizbajo mientras que Gakushuu asentía con la cabeza)

Gohan: entonces iré a verlo al hospital (lo dijo firme y determinadamente levantándose de su asiento impresionando a todos un poco, pero recordaron que Gohan es un guerrero con compasión y sabiduría inimaginables *okey creo que me pase ya solo faltaba que dijera que era Batman*)

Hakufu: Gohan-chan yo te acompañare (lo dijo optimista y alegre como siempre)

Gohan: de echo te lo iba a pedir jeje (lo dijo cariñosa y alegremente rascándose la nuca, cosa que hizo la muy feliz y poniendo un poco celosa a la señorita Ryomou que decidió hacer algo al respecto)

Ryomou: solo tengan cuidado talvez sea una trampa o una prueba de como reaccionamos a esa situación, lo digo especialmente a ti Hakufu…-chan (lo dijo de forma burlona e incriminatoria a su compañera y rival haciendo enojar cómicamente a la señorita Hakufu que solo bufo con un puchero muy adorable y tierno)

Gohan: ¿y usted señorita Ryomou le gustaría venir? (pregunto alegre y cariñosamente ansiando su respuesta)

Ryomou: quisiera, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas, lo siento Gohan-san (lo dijo un poco deprimida por perderse la oportunidad de estar con la persona quien quiere con todo su corazón)

Gohan: no pasa nada, para la próxima. Eso si no faltes al entrenamiento ehhh (lo dijo de manera comprensiva y alegre guiñándole un ojo haciendo feliz a la señorita Ryomou)

Ryomou: si maestro estaré ahí a tiempo (lo dijo muy alegre y respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia para después acercarse a Gohan lentamente extrañando a todos)

En ese momento sin que nadie se lo esperase y/o impidiese tomo de las mejillas a Gohan y alzándolas un poco le dio un apasionado un beso para marcar su territorio en contra de la señorita Hakufu que quedo anonadada y furiosa por lo que hizo.

(nota del autor: talvez no se pregunten esto, pero al pasar los días, tiempo de calidad con Gohan en los entrenamientos, la señorita Ryomou le dio la suficiente confianza en ella para no tenerle el miedo que le tenia en el capitulo 2, aparte de dejarla perdidamente enamorada al conocerlo como se debe al igual que la señorita Hakufu y la dama Goei)

Hakufu: ¿pero que crees que estás haciendo? Suelta a mi Gohan-chan (lo dijo muy cómicamente mientras duraba el beso, mientras que Gohan estaba sonrojado, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el beso, es mas le hacia feliz, al ver que la señorita Ryomou era feliz haciendo eso)

Ryomou: jejeje es un amuleto de la suerte para mi maestro *y amado* (lo dijo muy satisfecha y feliz de lograr su objetivo y susurro muy cariñosamente sonrojada lo que tiene los asteriscos que afortunadamente nadie escucho)

Hakufu: ya verás. He Gohan-chan (exclamo la señorita furiosa de haberse aprovechado de su maestro y amado, pero Gohan la sostuvo de la mano de manera suave y gentil mientras que negaba con la cabeza indicando que no lo hiciera como un favor, a lo cual solo obedeció tranquilizándose)

Gohan: ¿y ustedes, quieren ir? (le pregunto a los chicos, pero se negaron dado a que también tenían cosas que hacer)

Después Gohan fue con la señorita Hakufu en su moto cargándola en sus piernas, mientras que ella se imaginaba que Gohan fuese su príncipe y la moto un caballo blanco ruborizándose y poniéndola muy feliz.

Mientras que los chicos comenzaron a hablar de la asamblea y/o torneo entre escuelas (PD: como no es muy importante porque la lo hemos visto a lo largo de estos capítulos lo resumiré)

Su preparación y entrenamientos que tuvieron con Gohan haciendo que su nivel de poder sea superior a los 9000 jeje ok no.

Describieron todos los equipos de las demás escuelas que van a enfrentar.

Las reglas y términos para que no los descalifiquen.

Las historias de los anteriores torneos y la dictadura que han tenido que obedecer al destino.

La oportunidad que tienen de ganar el torneo y librarse del destino gracias a Gohan (PD: Gakushuu ya sabía la verdadera historia de Gohan).

Y finalmente cuales sería los 5 representantes de la academia que serían: Gohan como líder, la señorita Hakufu, la señorita Ryomou, Gakushuu y Koukin (valla sorpresa).

 **MIENTRAS CON GOHAN Y HAKUFU**

Cuando llegaron la señorita quiso pasar a la tienda de recuerdos para Taishiji y le compro un osito de peluche, a lo cual se le hizo muy tierno y noble a Gohan.

Ya en su habitación vieron que habían dos chicos que estaban custodiando su puerta y trataron de pasar a verlo pero se les negaron.

Guardia 1: ya te dije que no puedes entrar, niña, lee este aviso (dijo tranquilamente señalando un anuncio el cual la señorita leyó con torpeza)

Gohan: ¿estará bien Taishiji? ¿se recuperará? (pregunto preocupado por el a lo cual los chicos se extrañaron, dado a que se veía que no lo conocía y aun así decir esas palabras era muy extraño)

Guardia 2: si está estable pero. Ya no podrá volver a pelear ni talvez a caminar (lo dijo muy triste y con ira por los traidores que iban a condenar a un gran guerrero y fue tal el sentimiento que también lo manifestó la señorita Hakufu)

Hakufu: entiendo, me tengo que retirar (lo dijo muy deprimida y culpable por alguna razón que Gohan se percató y la siguió hasta alcanzarla y consolarla con un gran abrazo de hermano mayor o mejor dicho de esposo o marido, mientras que le acariciaba su cabecita a la par que la señorita Hakufu trataba de no llorar)

Gohan: tranquila, tranquila. No es tu culpa fue una prueba o una trampa que nos pusieron nuestros enemigos para tratar de hacernos cometer un error o quebrarnos en nuestro interior para debilitarnos. Pero no te preocupes arreglaremos esto y todos podremos ser felices ¿vale? (lo dijo muy sabia y cariñosamente mientras que le obsequiaba una sonrisa tan pura y llena de alegría y fe como la de su padre la cual consoló, tranquilizo y hasta sonrojo de alegría)

Hakufu: gracias Gohan-chan te quiero (lo dijo muy alegre y sincera con todo su corazón)

Gohan: bien vallamos a ayudar a Taishiji (indico emocionadamente a lo cual la señorita Hakufu asintió de la misma forma)

Al regresar a la habitación de Taishiji y conversar un poco de blis blas y ying yang, Gohan logro que permitieran pasar a la señorita Hakufu la cual una vez a dentro converso con Taishiji de lo que paso con sus ex-aliados y con el torneo para ya al final darle la semilla potencializada e invitarlo a unirse al clan Yasakani y retirarse con Gohan muy feliz.

(nota del autor: ya se saben todo el rollo le ofrecen la semilla, preguntan que es eso, les dicen que son, quedan incrédulos y no la quieren comer y al final la comen quedando anonadados por los efectos milagrosos de la semilla)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

La señorita Ryomou llego a una casa muy grande y linda y tranquilamente toco la puerta para ser atendida por una ama de casa, quien la guio a la sala donde estaba un chico pelicastaño largo que se parecía a Saji (pero el no era un malvado por dejarlo suave) que estaba en silla de ruedas y tenia un cuello ortopédico por una batalla pasada llamado Teifu, quien la recibió con amabilidad y cariño como un buen amigo que se respete.

Teifu: tanto tiempo sin verte amiga (lo dijo amablemente con una sonrisa sincera)

Ryomou: hola Teifu (saludo la señorita tranquila y cortésmente con una ligera sonrisa)

Teifu: ¿me podrías preparar una taza de café? (se lo pidió de forma muy amable y respetuosa)

La señorita acepto cortésmente y tras a ir por la taza platicaron un rato de cosas triviales, Teifu alabando su café y la señorita Ryomou diciéndole que solo era café instantáneo, riendo sinceramente y Teifu le agradeció de haberlo salvado en el torneo anterior a pesar que hayan sido descalificados por su intervención.

A lo cual la señorita lo negó en señal de amistad (como diciendo no pasa nada) y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde ese día que se separaron dejando anonadado al muchacho al oír que era aprendiz y que se había enamorado de un miembro del legendario clan Yasakani.

Teifu: entiendo, entonces son verdad los rumores de ese tal Son Gohan Yasakani y sus hazañas, vaya quien hubiese imaginado que mi amiga finalmente entendiese el significado del amor y amar a alguien que realmente la merece (lo dijo de forma burlona pero orgullosa y agradecida por todo lo que le ha contado la señorita Ryomou que ha hecho por ella)

Ryomou: cierra el pico (lo dijo ruborizada y apenada, pero con una sonrisa que demostraba felicidad mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo para decir) buscare a Saji (recalco tranquilamente pero su voz se oía como si no le importara)

Teifu: y para que lo buscaras si ahora eres feliz con Gohan (pregunto de forma curiosa, pero con una amable sonrisa)

Ryomou: para reclutarlo y para mantenerlo vigilado de que no haga alguna idiotez que enfade a mi maestro. Pero. Sabes creo que el te puede ayudar si estas dispuesto a unirte a su clan. Dime ¿aceptarías? (invito con una cariñosa sonrisa y con su ojo brilloso como si quisiera que su mejor amigo vuelva a estar con ella y pelear lado a lado como en los viejos tiempos *esto no pasa en el anime, pero se me hizo chido*)

Teifu: muy bien me uniré a ustedes, pero quisiera conocerlo algún día ¿vale? (acepto alegre sabiendo como lo iba ayudar su mejor amiga)

La señorita Ryomou solo sonrió con alegría y cariño y se retiró.

 **MIENTREAS TANTO**

Después de unos momentos que ya se habían retirado del hospital la señorita Hakufu creyó que iban a regresar a casa, pero se sorprendió cuando Gohan se detuvo en la secundaria Yoshuu.

Gohan: bien espero que estén aquí esos insectos (lo dijo con una sonrisa maligna estilo Black y orgullosa como un sayayin que se respete mientras que se bajaba de su moto)

Hakufu: ¿Gohan-chan estas seguro de hacer esto? (pregunto curiosa dado a que no se esperaba que hiciera eso su maestro)

Gohan: sip querían ver nuestra fuerza pues verán nuestra fuerza (declaro de forma alegre e impaciente a una pelea)

Después de unos segundos de esperar llegaron un ejercito de estudiantes pandilleros, los cuales fueron los que dejaron muy mal herido a Taishiji.

Ryuuyou: vaya vaya miren quien tenemos aquí, a la portadora del dragón conquistador supremo Hakufu y al dios de los elementos Gohan (lo dijo muy arrogante y confiadamente)

Hakufu: porque lo hiciste, porque traicionaste a tu propio amigo (exclamo la señorita muy molesta por las acciones de la rata cobarde que tenía enfrente)

Ryuuyou: ¿amigo? Jejeje ajajaja ese pobre diablo no es mi amigo. Nadie que no obedece a las ordenes del rey de las peleas y se alía con los enemigos no es mi amigo (declaro sincera y descaradamente con una sonrisa maniática y burlona)

La señorita Hakufu iba a responder, pero sintió que unos cuantos la iban a atacar por la espalda e iba atacarlos, sin embargo, Gohan se le adelanto y con su mano creo una luz muy poderosa que dejo ciegos de por vida a los cobardes que le iban a hacer daño diciendo (es de mala educación atacar cuando uno esta en momento de tregua *ósea cuando hablan*)

Hakufu: wow Gohan-chan eres impresionante (exclamo la señorita alagando e idolatrando las habilidades de su maestro como toda una aprendiz admiradora sonrojando a Gohan mientras se rascaba la nuca)

Gohan: es hora de que ustedes sabandijas asuman las consecuencias de sus actos, en nombre del clan Yasakani hare que no vuelvan a lastimar a alguien JAMAS. Prepárate Hakufu (exclamo épica y legendariamente como todo un líder todopoderoso mientras que la señorita Hakufu asentía y obedecía muy alegre y emocionada)

Ryuuyou: maten a Gohan y dejen viva a la chica para que sea nuestra recompensa (exclamo de forma arrogante y pervertida para que sus cómplices asintieran y se dirigieran a su muerte ok no, pero hubiese sido mejor que hubieran muerto por el reverendo castigo que les van a dar)

Así que en los próximos 60 segundos fueron masacrados y torturados por los ataques de Gohan y Hakufu.

A unos les rompían todos los huesos de las extremidades (incluyendo la entrepierna).

A otros sufrieron muchas cortadas muy graves y profundas en todo su cuerpo por los ataques de viento.

A otros quedaban dolorosa y agónicamente paralizados por los ataques eléctricos.

Todos y cada uno de los soldados de la escuela cayeron hasta que solo quedo uno que era Ryuuyou el cual era todo un guerrero de valor infinito (sarcásticamente) dado a que no se murió del miedo y/o el terror de todo lo que experimentaron en carne viva sus compañeros.

Cuando Gohan y la señorita Hakufu se estaban acercándose a el trato de huir cobardemente como la rata que es, pero Gohan le congelo y unió uno de sus pies al suelo dejándolo inmóvil para que este tratara de pedir clemencia patéticamente.

(nota del autor: lo siento por el sadismo que no van con la personalidad de Gohan o Hakufu, eso me pasa por escribir escuchando a Linkin Park, es que es mi banda favorita y me ayuda a escribir batallas épicas y legendarias como las de Dragón Ball, bueno sigamos)

Gohan: escúchame bien dile esto a tu jefe. Si vuelve a tratar de lastimar a mis seres queridos o manda a guerreros inocentes a enfrentarme (como la señorita Ryofu que no tenia nada que ver contra Gohan o Taishiji) rogara a dios, a satanás y a la mismísima muerte que lo maten antes de vivir el castigo y la penitencia que le voy a dar ¿ENTENDISTE? Hakufu tapate los ojos y oídos (dicto la advertencia o mejor dicho la promesa como un dios a un pecador para después tomar su cara con una mano, deformándola e incinerársela muy dolorosamente como prueba pero que pararía a tiempo para que no muriera y quedara inconsciente)

Después de eso Gohan y la señorita Hakufu regresaron a la residencia Sonsaku muy alegres y satisfechos por lograr su misión.

Hakufu: eso fue impresionante Gohan-chan gracias por darles en su merecido a esos malos (lo dijo muy alegre y agradecida, dado a que ella también deseaba que pagaran los excompañeros de Taishiji)

Gohan: no lo hubiese logrado sin tu ayuda, en verdad estoy orgulloso de ti que demostraste ser una verdadera guerrera. Una verdadera heroína. Y te has vuelto muy fuerte Hakufu (lo dijo de manera sincera, orgullosa y feliz por su aprendiz y futura esposa haciéndola sonrojar como tomate y hacer que su corazón lata muy rápido, lo cual la hacía muy feliz)

Entonces en ese momento la señorita no aguanto mas y se le acerco a Gohan muy tímidamente, cosa que lo extraño, pero no pudo decir nada dado a que recibió un profundo pero torpe beso, pero Gohan lo acepto y complemento abrazándola muy cariñosamente en señal de su amor.

Pasaron 3 minutos en que sus labios estaban unidos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire uniendo sus frentes mientras que aun respiraban agitadamente, pero estaban sonriendo muy alegres a la par de que sus alientos se entremezclaban creando un perfume muy dulce y agradable.

Hakufu: lo l lo siento maestro Gohan (lo dijo apenada pero su hermoso rostro reflejaba que no estaba arrepentida)

Gohan: al contrario, tu felicidad es mi felicidad y gracias por tu sinceridad (lo dijo negando con la cabeza mientras que se separaban con una sonrisa honesta y pura marca son lo cual hizo muy feliz a la señorita Hakufu, al saber que sentía lo mimo que ella)

Hakufu: muchas gracias Gohan-chan nos vemos mañana (se despidió muy alegre y optimista como siempre)

Gohan: si, estate preparada el torneo esta por llegar (recalco con confianza y fe en ella, pero antes que se fuera)

Hakufu: Gohan-chan. (suspiro) ¿t t te gustaría ser mi novio? (pregunto muy tímidamente sonrojada tartamudeando un poco por los nervios haciéndola ver muy hermosa y adorable, pero que demostraba firmeza y determinación)

Gohan se sorprendió y se sonrojo por tal pregunta, el cual no sabia que hacer y cerro los ojos para tratar de saber qué hacer dejando confundida y un poco preocupada a la señorita Hakufu creyendo que la iba a rechazar, sin embargo, dentro de Gohan su yo interior le decía que la aceptara así sonriendo y volviendo a abrir los ojos con una sonrisa.

Gohan: ¿me concedería ese honor señorita Hakufu? (pregunto muy feliz y determinado aceptándola)

Hakufu: ¡GRACIAS GOHAN-CHAN! Ehhh ya te dije que solo me llamaras Hakufu (exclamo llena de felicidad al ver que su amor fue correspondido y que estará con la persona que ama en su corazón, para después reaccionar de que le dijo como a ella no le gusta que le digan)

Gohan: jajaja lo siento Hakufu-chan (se disculpo alegremente acariciando cariñosamente su cabecita mientras que cambiaba el puchero adorable por una hermosa y alegre sonrisa)

Hakufu: bueno te veo mañana ¿vale? (lo dijo muy feliz dándole un beso de despedida como agradecimiento de haber correspondido sus sentimientos)

(nota del autor: lo siento, pero yo no ando con pequeñeces de que si si o si no como un protagonista princeso indeciso típico de los animes de ahora)

Gohan: si, que descanses (lo dijo también muy feliz por la felicidad de la señorita Hakufu dándole otro beso muy cariñoso en señal de su amor y retirándose del lugar muy feliz mientras que la señorita Hakufu lo veía como una esposa despidiéndose de su esposo que se va a trabajar)

Rato después Gohan llego al lugar favorito de entrenamiento de la señorita Ryomou, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que no había llegado, no obstante, decidió entrenar un poco en lo que la esperaba.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Después de visitar a Teifu la señorita Ryomou estuvo buscando pistas de donde podría estar Saji (alias el paracito pervertido haaa hace rato que no lo recalco jeje) y conforme a los patrones que había encontrado indicaban que estaba en la academia Rakuyou y fue hacia allá para encontrarse cara a cara con la señorita Ryofu.

Ryofu: ¿qué hace una estudiante de la academia Nanyou en me territorio? ¿Acaso solo un paseo? ¿o una batalla? ¿o una invasión? (pregunto con una sexy sonrisa burlona y arrogante)

Ryomou: he venido por Saji y sé que está aquí, así que devuélvemelo o atente a las consecuencias (exclamo de forma imperativa y autoritaria haciendo reír ligeramente a la señorita Ryofu)

Ryofu: ¿devolvértelo? jejeje ¿acaso eres su novia? (se burlo confiadamente haciendo enfadar a la señorita Ryomou)

Ryomou: no, no lo soy y jamás lo seré solo vine a reclutarlo para el torneo, una ves acabe podrás hacerle lo que quieras, no me interesa ahora yo tengo a mi lado alguien que me quiere y que yo lo amo en verdad (exclamo con una sonrisa que demostraba asco bien merecido hacia el parasito pervertido, para después recordar con amor a Gohan mientras que ponía sus manos en su pecho sonrojada)

Ryofu: vaya así que tú también (exclamo un poco confundida dado a que creía que si estaba interesada en él, pero lo dejo de lado al recordar también a Gohan)

Ryomou: vas a hablar o vas a pelear (lo dijo de forma desafiante y retadora poniéndose en pose de batalla estilo Yasakani, cosa que dejo curiosa a la señorita Ryofu dado a que se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto)

Ryofu: je ya te habías tardado. Me presento soy Honsen Ryofu del instituto Rakuyou a tu servicio (exclamo arrogantemente y elegantemente como una verdadera dama guerrera para ponerse en pose de batalla)

La señorita Ryomou empezó atacando con un ataque de cuchilla de aire muy poderosa que la señorita Ryofu se sorprendió al ver el ataque y salto para esquivarlo, pero al aterrizar vio como había destruido varios arboles como si los hubiesen metido en una trituradora mientras que le hacia una seña de reto la señorita Ryomou.

Así que la señorita Ryofu para contratacar se desplazo velozmente hacia la señorita Ryomou dándole una patada pisotón que apenas pudo bloquear, pero que mando a unos metros arrastrando los pies dejando una línea de destrucción sorprendiéndola de su fuerza mientras la veía sonriendo arrogantemente.

Entonces se lanzó dándole patadas y puñetazos muy precisos y poderosos que le costaba trabajo a la señorita Ryofu por la velocidad que los daba impresionándola un poco hasta que se separaron viéndose en guardia.

Ryofu: vaya así que sabes dar patadas y puñetazos también eh, je creí que solo usabas movimientos de agarre. Pero estas peleando en contra de las artes marciales Fa Jing (lo dijo con una sonrisa confiada para atacarla con una serie de patadas mucho mejores que las de la señorita Ryomou)

Ryomou: qqq tendré que usarlo (se dijo en su mente mientras esquivaba las patadas para empezar a atacar con movimientos de aire estilo Yasakani dejando anonadada a la señorita Ryofu dado a que ya recordó donde había visto ese estilo de pelea)

Ryofu: no, no puede ser ¿en dónde aprendiste eso? (pregunto de forma exigente, sorprendiendo un poco a la señorita Ryomou por su interés)

Ryomou: te lo diré si me derrotas (exclamo seriamente sospechando)

Ryofu bien entonces te lo sacare a la fuerza (lo dijo determinadamente atacándola con todas sus fuerzas)

En ese momento se libro una batalla de hermosas diosas hasta con lodito así bien bonito ¿eh? lo siento me deje llevar. En donde se daban golpes y patadas muy poderosos, que la señorita Ryofu la tenía muy difícil por el poder y los movimientos de la señorita Ryomou en donde quedaron muy mal heridas y con sus ropas muy rotas (afortunadamente estaban solas) y muy cansadas, pero que ninguna de las dos cedía hasta que.

Ryomou: maldita sea no creí que fuese muy fuerte, pero todavía tengo un has bajo la manga (lo dijo seriamente determinada en su mente mientras que se le acercaba)

la señorita Ryofu al ver que se le acercaba trato de darle una patada, pero la señorita Ryomou la esquivo entrando en su defensa, cosa que al ver impulsivamente le trato de dar un puñetazo el cual esperaba la señorita Ryomou, la cual le puso las esposas de policía y se subió en la parte trasera de su cuello asfixiándola y debilitándola para romperle sus brazos y así estar a su merced.

Ryofu: ¡NO! No puede ser posible, es mi fin (se dijo en su mente mientras se debilitaba)

Ryomou: pudiste haber evitado esto si tan solo me hubieses dejado pasar, pero tranquila una vez termine contigo te llevare al hospital para que te recuperes y entrenes para que seas una mejor guerrera (exclamo sinceramente cosa que dejo anonadada a la señorita Ryofu, dado a que no se esperaba ese tipo de palabras de ella, pero lo que no sabia era que al estar tanto tiempo y aprender tanto de Gohan purifico su corazón convirtiéndola en una verdadera heroína guerrera)

Sin embargo, la señorita Ryofu no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente por su honor y se levantaría para azotar a la señorita Ryomou en los arboles y piedras aflojando poco a poco su llave, dado a que al igual que ella la señorita Ryomou también estaba muy débil y cansada hasta que finalmente se la quito tirándola al suelo dejándola en un estado crítico y con un brazo roto por el impacto.

Ryofu: eres muy buena no cabe duda, eres una digna rival y no se donde te rehabilitaste, pero aquí solo sobrevive el mas fuerte (exclamo seriamente mientras le daba patadas cuando intentaba levantarse, hasta que al final le diese un pisotón en su pecho que la dejo paralizada e inmóvil)

Ryomou: no, ¿porque, porque no pude vencer? Lo siento Gohan-san le he fallado, soy una vergüenza para el clan, soy una vergüenza para usted maestro, lo sí en to (se maldecía en su mente mientras derramaba lagrimas de dolor y tristeza)

Ryofu: heee, ¿estas llorando? Que patética, ¿y bien, quien te enseño ese estilo de pelea? (pregunto de forma seria y burlona)

Ryomou: l lo lo aprendí con con (snif) el (trataba de decir el nombre de Gohan, pero estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma que no podía formular la oración)

Ryofu: ¿es enserio? bueno, creo que te lo tendré que sacar a la fuerza divirtiéndome contigo (lo dijo muy sensualmente pervertida asustando a la señorita Ryomou, dado a que no quería que su primera vez fuese robada y menos por una chica)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Después de esperar un rato fue al departamento de la señorita Ryomou pero no la encontró preocupándolo aún más a Gohan así que decidió sentir su ki pero quedo aterrado al sentirla muy débil junto a la de otra que reconoció como el ki de la señorita Ryofu el cual creyó que las habían atacado, sin embargo no sentía ninguna más fuerte (u oscura) que las de ellas cerca, no obstante no dudo ni un segundo y se teletransporto arriba de ellas para tratar de buscar mejor alguna presencia maligna para hacerla pagar.

Al llegar al lugar vio como la señorita Ryomou estaba en el suelo muy mal herida llorando e inmóvil, mientras que también la señorita Ryofu estaba herida, pero estaba sonriéndole sádicamente y la iba a lastimar tocándole uno de sus pechos cosa que lo enfureció y le mando un ataque de rayos para detenerla cosa que lo logro y hasta la separo un poco de la señorita Ryomou muy asustada.

Ryofu: p pero que, que fue eso (exclamo muy asustada dado a que ese ataque cayo entre ellas peligrosamente que no le dio, pero la impulso muy bruscamente hacia atrás cayendo de trasero)

Ryomou: ¿g g Gohan-san? (se preguntó impresionada y feliz sintiendo en su corazón la misma calidez que sintió cuando Gohan la abrazo en la escuela después de que la curara de sus heridas, mientras miraba hacia arriba con una sonrisa muy alegre pero débil por sus heridas mientras sus ojos brillaban por admiración a su HEROE)

En ese momento Gohan bajo de los cielos aterrizando enfrente de manera protectora dándole la espalda mientras miraba a la señorita Ryofu que se estaba levantando con mucha dificultad diciendo (¿qué le ibas a hacer a mi amiga y porque están lastimadas?) con una seriedad sepulcral y acusadora.

Ryofu: que te importa, solo vete de aquí o si no pelea (exclamo seriamente creyendo que Gohan era malo y que los sentimientos que tenía hacia él eran una trampa)

Gohan: entiendo, pero con una condición y es que coma esta medicina, no peleare contra alguien que este herido solo para ganar ventaja (exclamo con mucho honor, respeto y sinceridad en sus palabras mientras que le lanzaba una semilla del ermitaño potencializada dejándola anonadada por su código de guerrero digno del clan Yasakani)

Así que se la comió como agradecimiento de la vez pasada que no la lastimo y la perdono del enfrentamiento y sus intenciones que tenía, mientras que Gohan le daba una a la señorita Ryomou que luego luego que se la comió lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo perdón por haber fallado y por poner en vergüenza su nombre y el del clan, pero que Gohan la consoló y le pidió que viera el combate que iba a tener con la señorita Ryofu para que aprendiera.

Entonces la señorita Ryofu se comió la semilla e inmediatamente se curaron sus heridas y regresaron sus fuerzas, pero no solo eso, también sintió la mejora de poder en su interior dejándola anonadada y extrañada de Gohan dado a que nuevamente no podía creer que su enemigo la ayudara, pero dejo eso de lado para tener su batalla.

Gohan: ¿esta lista señorita? Pregunto tranquilamente mientras se ponía en pose de pelea estilo Yasakani)

Ryofu: si, pero no me contendré ¿estás seguro de seguir? (pregunto seriamente mientras que también se ponía en pose de batalla, a lo que Gohan solo asintió con la cabeza sacándole una sonrisa orgullosa tipo eso quería escuchar)

En ese momento se libro otra batalla sin precedentes que dejo impresionada a la señorita Ryomou al ver como se atacaban sincronizadamente.

En momentos se veía que todos y cada uno de sus golpes, patadas y ataques chocaban perfectamente creando ondas de aire muy poderosas.

En otros se veía que esquivaban todos sus ataques como si supieran perfectamente que ataque o movimiento iban a hacer y en qué momento.

En otros se veía como si Gohan le estuviese dando una paliza cosa que la confundió un poco dado a que ella sabía que Gohan no lastimaba a una mujer a menos que realmente se lo merezca y esta ocasión parecía no ser necesario, mientras que en la pelea la señorita Ryofu estaba igualmente confundida y extrañada dado a que si recibía los golpes pero no le dolían en lo absoluto dándose cuenta que no estaba peleando en serio, es más creía que ni siquiera estaba peleando.

(como los golpes que le dio Freezer a Gohan en el torneo del poder para engañar a Frost)

Y por último en unos momentos vio como si la señorita Ryofu le estuviese dando una paliza preocupándola de que le hiciese daño y nuevamente asombrada, dado a que estaba peleando mucho mejor que cuando peleo contra ella, pero recordó que la semilla la había potencializado.

(nota del autor: lo siento por resumir los combates a las acciones generales que hacen durante los periodos que transcurren, es que relatar y detallar son una de las cosas más tardadas y lo estoy haciendo lo más rápido posible para terminar, pero prometo que las batallas que tenga Gohan contra los villanos Z y los eventos especiales los narrare y detallare cada segundo y ataque que hagan lo prometo)

Todo paso fluidamente por un largo rato hasta que la señorita Ryofu cayo nuevamente y mas cansada que nunca como si hubiese sido el entrenamiento más cruel, largo y doloroso que haya tenido, que a pesar que tenía el boost de la semilla no era rival para Gohan el cual se puso enfrente de ella muy seriamente creando una esfera dorada de ki dando a entender que la iba a matar, así que cerro sus ojos agachando la mirada en señal de aceptar su destino, pero.

Gohan le lanzo la esfera de ki dándole de lleno devolviéndole sus energías y aumentándoselas, la cual la hizo sentir muy bien y cálida como un abrazo, mientras que una luz la rodeaba como un aura quedando nuevamente aturdida pero feliz por lo que hizo el chico que dejo de interesarle para aceptando que ahora estaba enamorada de Gohan, dado a que se ganó su corazón por sus acciones y su personalidad de ángel feliz con sus seres queridos y un verdadero dios demonio con sus enemigos.

(lo que paso es como cuando Goku le iba a dar de su ki a Giren en el torneo del poder, pero esta vez sí completo el movimiento)

Mientras que la señorita Ryomou sabia que la iba ayudar en vez de lastimarla, dado a que era el mismo tipo de esfera que Gohan le obsequia después de los entrenamientos, pero no dijo nada para que la asustara y la hiciera reflexionar como lo hizo con ella en su primer enfrentamiento, que la lanzo a una muerte segura y luego la salvo, perdonándola por lo que había hecho.

Ryofu: g gracias Gohan (lo dijo cabizbaja y avergonzada de que nuevamente estuvo mal lo que hizo y que el chico que ahora estaba enamorada la perdonara y la corrigiera)

Sin embargo, Gohan hizo algo que la sorprendió aun mas dado a que no se lo esperaba, le creo una sábana blanca echa de ki para tapar su hermoso cuerpo de ángel mientras que ella se daba cuenta que se le podía ver, no obstante, reflexiono que Gohan en ningún momento dejo de verla a los ojos y estaba totalmente concentrado en su batalla como si no tuviese perversión o en general maldad en su corazón por todos los actos de bondad que ha hecho.

(nota del autor: no trato de componer su ropa dado a que tenia que acercar su mano al cuerpo de la señorita y no quería arruinar su imagen de que no era como los demás de pervertidos y eso se podía mal representar)

Mientras tanto también tapo a la señorita Ryomou la cual le agradeció con un gran abrazo uniendo su cuerpo con el de Gohan no importándole lo de su ropa a la par que le dio un beso de amor y gratitud poniendo celosa a la señorita Ryofu, quien era ayudada por Gohan para levantarse.

Ryofu oye Gohan, perdón por la pregunta pero quien te enseño a ser respetuoso con nosotras, digo hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie como tu (pregunto curiosa al igual que la señorita Ryomou dado a que era verdad, todos y cada uno de sus compañeros solo las veían como muñecas en el mal sentido y si algún "hombre" las llegaba a ver así, las hubiese lastimado en sentido bíblico en especial el paracito pervertido viendo que estarían a su Mercer por estar heridas y debilitadas)

Gohan: bueno… fue mi mamá y mi tía y mi maestro de clan ¿por? (respondió de manera sincera y alegre mientras se rascaba la nuca, a lo cual las señoritas rieron de forma linda y cariñosa creyendo que era un niño de mama *y lo era* pero dieron gracias a sus seres queridos por la educación que le dieron a su héroe y futuro esposo)

Ryofu: no por nada, Gohan. (suspiro) lo siento no volverá a pasar, no volveré a lastimar a los inocentes y te ayudare en lo que este a mi alcance, lo prometo (declaro con palabras sinceras y con honor como toda una guerrera mientras que le sonría muy amorosamente y cariñosamente, cosa que no noto la señorita Ryomou, dado a que estaba orgullosa y alegre por ella al tomar la decisión correcta y le hizo recordar a ella cuando también cambio)

Gohan: en verdad me alegra oír eso y realmente se lo agradezco señorita Ryofu jeje (lo dijo muy feliz y agradecido por esa decisión)

Ryomou: hiciste lo correcto (lo dijo también alegre y orgullosa por su nueva amiga y hermana de batallas *y de pareja*)

Ryofu: bueno ahora que estamos tranquilos me gustaría conocer tu historia Gohan (solicito amablemente con respeto sonriéndole muy gentilmente, a lo cual Gohan asintió indicando que se sentaran en unas bancas que por fortuna no se habían destruido por las batallas)

Gohan: Ryomou, Ryofu ¿me prometen que confiarán en mi en todo momento y no le dirán a nadie sobre esto? (lo dijo seriamente como cuando se le dijo la verdadera historia a la familia Sonsaku dejándolas extrañadas por el cambio de actitud de Gohan, más mor la señorita Ryomou dado a que supuestamente ya la conocía)

En ese momento Gohan comenzó a relatarles todo que si bien no era tan grande y asombrosa como la de Goku las dejo anonadadas por todas las batallas que presencio y el hecho de que durante un tiempo muy largo debió de dejar su hogar en donde vivía pacíficamente para convertirse en un guerrero y presenciar la muerte de sus seres queridos (aunque siempre reviven, mas Krillin) su padre, su maestro Picoro, Chaos, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta y No 16.

Ryofu: es es es verdad lo que dices Go Go Gohan (lo dijo incrédula pero maravillada por el poder de Gohan)

Ryomou: pero, porque me lo ocultaste Gohan-san (lo dijo triste de que le ocultara la verdad)

Gohan: en verdad lo lamento señorita Ryomou, pero, es un tema muy irrealista y delicado. Si lo ando relatando sin prevenirme de confiar y tener la confianza en quien se lo diga o no me creerá o me tendría miedo o se lo diría a todos para que traten de conseguir mi poder o tratar de matarme al creer que sea una amenaza. Y si es verdad señorita Ryofu, es mas como prueba les enseñare una de mis transformaciones (relato tranquilamente sus razones prometiéndoles la evidencia que merecían para creerlo, aunque la señorita Ryomou si le creyó su historia al pie de la palabra)

Las señoritas asintieron entendiendo la explicación, para después Gohan levantarse y alejarse un poco creando una barrera de ki alrededor de ellos para que no sintiesen su poder los demás y no altere el planeta otra vez.

Entonces Gohan se puso en posición de liberar ki comenzando a aumentar su poder, dejando nuevamente anonadadas, impactadas y todas las palabras que sean de impresión por el suceso que estaban presenciando.

Todo paso fluidamente y Gohan manifestó todo el proceso de la transformación como su padre cuando le enseño su poder al hermanito menor de Vegeta y finalmente cuando dejo de sentirse la presión y la luz de la transformación del super sayayin, vieron al hombre más apuesto, imponente, varonil, omnipotente y todopoderoso que habían visto.

Ryofu: e e es verdad. je Son Gohan Yasakani serás mío, tú serás mi esposo no me importa lo que me cueste o las rivales que tenga que lidiar (lo dijo todavía con el impacto de la belleza de Gohan para después contenerse con todas sus fuerzas de no profanarlo en ese momento, jurando y asegurando que lo devorara de una forma peor que la androide 21 si lo hubiese convertido en dulce antes de que terminase su tiempo)

Ryomou: ¿Go Go Gohan-sama es usted? (exclamo anonadada al ver esa pose de dios sayayin que se respete en la que estaba Gohan, mientras que en su mente aparecía en una forma chibi vestida de monja kawai moviendo sus brazos en forma de alabanza a un chibi Gohan y para después decir. Gracias Gohan-sama por llegar a nuestras vidas, en verdad lo amo, siempre estaré a su lado y seré una digna esposa para usted)

(nota del autor: ups creo que me pase lo siento chicos y creo que me acabo de desviar demasiado de la personalidad de las señoritas jeje XD)

Gohan: ¿y bien? ¿me creen? (pregunto con una cariñosa sonrisa que lo hacia ver como un ángel, a lo cual las señoritas solo asintieron devolviendo la sonrisa)

Ryofu: ¿entonces, de donde vienes hay unas esferas mágicas que pueden cumplir deseos? (pregunto muy curiosa y un poco deprimida dejando extrañados a los 2 presentes y haciendo sospechar a la señorita Ryomou, creyendo que quería pedir de deseo ser la esposa de Gohan. En cambio, Gohan estaba muy preocupado por ella al sentir oscuridad inofensiva en su ki a tal punto de dolerle el corazón)

Gohan: ¿señorita Ryofu se encuentra bien? (le pregunto tomándola del hombro de forma suave, gentil y confortadora)

Ryofu ¿he? No es nada Gohan ¿que harás después del primer día del torneo? (pregunto muy coquetamente desviándose del tema y volviendo a su personalidad provocándole más celos a la señorita Ryomou y la iba a enfrentar nuevamente, sin embargo)

Gohan: veamos… pues tengo que entrenar a mis demás amigos en la mañana, asistir a clases, entrenar a la señorita Ryomou y finalmente ir a mi trabajo (declaro de forma sincera y alegre ganándose la atención de las señoritas por lo del trabajo)

Ryomou: ¿Gohan-san cuales su trabajo? (pregunto de forma curiosa y emocionada)

Gohan: bueno quería que fuese una sorpresa, pero soy un peleador de la T.K.N (respondió alegre y cariñosamente dejando nuevamente anonadadas a las señoritas al ver que consiguió un trabajo digno de su categoría)

Ryofu: ¿de verdad Gohan? Eso es muy impresionante (exclamo muy alegre admirándolo y esperando a ver es show de esa noche para ver el cuerpo de su esposo en acción como medicina para sus ansias junto a su mejor amiga)

Gohan: jajaja muchas gracias señorita Ryofu, bueno ya es tarde gracias por tomar esa decisión, nos volveremos a ver pronto, vamos señorita Ryomou (se despedía de forma cariñosa y alegre mientras cargaba a la señorita Ryomou como princesa como premio a su valor en batalla sonrojándola a mas no poder, mientras que sus ojos brillaban como si quisieran llorar de alegría, poniendo celosa a la señorita Ryofu, pero lo dejo pasar)

Ryofu: al contrario, Gohan gracias por perdonarme y aceptarme en tu familia y clan. Sin embargo, me gustaría que solo me llamaras Ryofu (lo dijo muy picara y coquetamente guiñándole un ojo mientras le mostraba parte de su busto en señal de provocación cosa que no inmuto a Gohan, pero no le reclamo, dado a que no sintió maldad en esa acción y la señorita Ryomou solo rio de forma bufona, dado a que también ella había tratado de hacer eso en la semana de entrenamientos que pasaron, pero más discretamente)

Gohan: sus deseos son ordenes señorita Ryofu (lo dijo cariñosamente devolviéndole el guiño en señal de que no le hizo efecto retirándose, mientras que lo veía con mucho amor por todo de el mientras pensó *serás mío Gohan. Serás mío, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga* lo digo con una amorosa sonrisa mientras que una lagrima caía de su hermoso rostro)

(nota del autor: en el siguiente capitulo narrare el primer día de trabajo de Gohan)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

La señorita Hakufu estaba comiendo en su casa mucho ¡MUCHO! Mas feliz de lo normal haciendo sospechar a su mama pensando en cosas peculiares, mientras que Koukin solo la veía con una gota de sudor, pero feliz ya sabiendo quien es el responsable, sin embargo, la salvo de una pelea y castigo de su madre hablando del torneo y el equipo que representaran su academia, que serán Gohan, Ryomou, Gakushuu y ellos poniéndola más feliz al recordar que peleara al lado de su amado (novio oficial).

Y así termina el capitulo 4 de Gohan en Ikkitousen con Senran Kagura.

(ending ángeles fuimos)

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya.

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor.

La tristeza de este mundo se borró, y viendo el cielo azul, la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán.

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Este desierto se transformará, paraíso es lo que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada inocencia puedo ver.

Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo de nuestra bella niñez.

Y volando por las nubes lograras la luna al fin tocar.

Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad.

Ya la magia es nuestra, nunca nadie romperá los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Ese desierto se transformará, paraíso es el que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

La esperanza renacerá, el mañana grandes dichas traerá.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que tus sueños cumplirás.

Se que tu alma se transformará, una luz de vida en ti nacerá.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son ¡verdad!

 **RESPUESTAS Y ACLARACIONES**

Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. En verdad no los merezco, de verdad gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo, la verdad no creí que mi primer proyecto tuviese tanto éxito.

Agradezco a lord freezer por su opinión y si quiero poner al imponente hades en esta serie en honor a los caballeros del zodiaco que es mi serie favorita.

Agradezco a broly ssj por su apoyo y eso espero hermano dado a que son de mis series favoritas y si anhelo poder ver un crossover pronto.

Agradezco a darkcrizer por su humor jajaja gracias por tu apoyo hermano.

Agradezco a tienes razón hermano, pero será peor con la dama rin jejeje.

Agradezco a el guerrero Goku por su opinión y todo es gracias a ustedes, me abrieron los ojos, pero, les pido un favor, denme chance de hacer una de dxd que es una de mis series favoritas (con otro protagonista obviamente) y pues me encariñe con los personajes gracias a los fanfics que he descubierto que valen la pena, pero tienen razón yo hice esta historia en honor a estos animes y a este personaje que tiene tanto potencial pero que casi no lo usan. Y si ruego al dios de la creación y la destrucción Mangaka que sea un éxito en el arco dxd Testament para así proseguir al arco super.

Agradezco a berserker09 por su opinión y si como dije entrenamientos ligeros nada más gracias por tu idea.

Agradezco a eviljack por su opinión y veo que es tu waifu ¿verdad? Será un honor tratarla como se merece. Como una heroína guerrera como las demás.

Agradezco a mi compa god Yamcha stronger por su opinión y lo de la programación es un borrador para los que me preguntan cuando voy a llegar a tal saga, estoy consciente de eso bro. La película del brócolis pues me pareció una obra de arte y arruino mi infancia, se cumplió mi sueño de ver a un Broly bueno y posible compañero z muy poderoso, pero a la vez voy a extrañar al dios todo poderoso y omnipotente Broly que la primera vez que lo vi no pude dormir por mas de un mes dado a que ese si era un villano que se respete. No obstante, le doy la bienvenida a este nuevo héroe y a la nueva waifu Cheelai.

(PD: fue un honor haber compartido mi opinión de la película. GRACIAS)

Agradezco a martin ramos por su inspiración y no te preocupes esos personajes solo aparecerán de vez en cuando o en los eventos especiales una sola vez a excepción de los de dxd pero como personajes secundarios, y si primero dios Mangaka todo saldrá bien en las sagas dxd Testament y super.

Agradezco a Jared juarez por su apoyo y que mas quisiera estar en esa saga porque tengo un chorro de ideas.

Agradezco a Kenshiro64hokuto no ken por la información, pero creo que se murió de nuevo jejeje alcen las manos para darle nuestra fuerza.

Agradezco a ikki akuma por su opinión y tienes toda la razón esta es la historia de ellas se lo merecen.

Agradezco a David normane8e por su inspiración, en verdad hermano te agradezco esas palabras de aliento y en verdad lo lamento por hacerte esperar tanto.

Agradezco a Darwin82 por la información la considerare y tendré en cuenta. También te agradezco de que aceptaras la fase 4 a pesar que no es canon.

Agradezco a lucas damico por su opinión yyyyyyyyyy creo que no volvió o ha de tener un problema grave, como yo que me impidió escribir por estos 2 meses.

Agradezco a Carlos Cardosa por su inspiración y apoyo y si es una verdadera obra maestra, tienes toda la razón y ya di mi opinión de la película mas arribita. Aun así gracias por preguntar bro.

Agradezco a alucardhellsing dracul por su opinión per YA ME EXIBISTE. (suspiro) quería que fuese una sorpresa. Si issei será añadido con otro poder (la portadora de draig es la chica que mencione en el cap anterior) para ser una imitación pirata y patética de villano como saji, para que ustedes disfruten su dolor y la justicia que merece.

Agradezco a void elsword por yu opinión y me alegra que te haya gustado mi esquema)

Agradezco a Kratos war por su idea y shhh no lo divulgues y… a ya lo divulgaste :v jajaja no importa.

Agradezco a jason y si espero llegar a esa parte pronto hermano. Lo intentare y perdón por la tardanza.

Agradezco a agradezco a mi bro cyrack por su opinión y si gracias por pedirme lo del nombre, no te preocupes hermano si la voluntad del dios Mangaka me da su bendición todo saldrá bien entre dxd Testament y esta saga.

Agradezco a Emanuel dry por su opinión y lo siento por decirte esto, pero el ángel guardián anónimo que trajo a Gohan hará que pase inadvertido hasta que esté listo.

Agradezco a shiro emiya por su confianza y como dije realmente no los merezco amigos dado a que les prometí ser más rápido, pero en vez de eso los decepciono cada vez peor en verdad lo lamento. Intentare compensarlo.

Agradezco a Walter477 por tu inspiración y apoyo. Tienes toda la razón será una locura pero no te preocupes gracias al programa y el esquema que hice saldrá bien todo a pesar de la infestación de personajes invitados.

Agradezco a Osvaldoelbarce por su inspiración. Jajaja no te imaginas lo grande que serán.

Agradezco a elkaiserhnk por su observación y también quiero llegar ahí, espero que sea pronto.

Agradezco a omegazeta por su inspiración y apoyo, aunque no creo que sea las únicas partes emocionantes, también los especiales estarán bien chulos espero que te guste esas batallas épicas y legendarias y les pido un favor a todos. Podrían poner canciones de Linkin Park cuando estén leyendo esos capítulos para que se sienta de lo más extremo, en honor a Chester Benington.

Agradezco a draconarius23 por su apoyo e inspiración en verdad gracias por esas palabras hermano, te deseo mucha suerte, me gustaría leer tu historia, si quieres yo te podría echar la mano si tienes algún problema con la historia y en verdad me alagas, pero el quien se lleva las palmas es kenallo25. PD: y que el dios de la creación y la destrucción Mangaka te bendiga.

Agradezco a riki por la información, pero ¿nos podrías dar un poquito más de información de ese pequeño de abrianstar para poner su situación? Gracias.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU TIEMPO Y AYUDA HERMANOS, EN VERDAD QUISIERA DEVOLVERLE O PAGARLE SU COOPERACION Y ATENCION. SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS A LA SIGUENTE ¡CHAOOO!**


	5. ¡¡¡¡AVISO!

Bueno amigos de fanfiction he decidido hacer una prueba para comenzar una nueva historia más sencilla.

Dado a que la historia de Gohan se me ha complicado por falta de inspiración como lo habrán notado por los meses ausentes y por el problema que tuve que me dolió mucho.

Pero bueno dejemos de lado mis penurias y pasemos al grano como verán más adelante hay títulos de posibles propuestas de diferentes historias o proyectos que quiero publicar y votarán 3 títulos más les llame la atención y yo hare prólogos de esas historias, para que nuevamente elijan la que más les guste (solo ganara 1) para que la suba con la de Gohan.

sí dirán porque no inviertes el tiempo que le vas a dedicar a la nueva historia para concentrarte en la de Gohan total está inspirada en una historia.

Lo lamento hermanos, pero mi mente me ha dado ideas alocadas (producto de ver otro tipo de fanfics) que no puedo incluirlas en la de Gohan y para no desaprovecharlas pues he creado nuevas propuestas que espero que sea de su agrado, espero no ofenderlos.

Además, que será un colchón por si algún día alcanzo y sobre paso a kenallo25 en lo que me da tiempo de ver las siguientes temporadas de ikkitousen (que por si lo notaron no me gustan las cosas: series, películas, obras, comics, animes, videojuegos, etc. En donde lastiman a las señoritas y/o damas en todos los sentidos, porque le tengo un respeto inimaginable a las mujeres así que me cuesta tiempo terminar de verlos y empezar a trabajar en las historias) o darle más tiempo para que termine su obra de arte.

Y por último considérenlo como una petición de ver mis habilidades y estilo en la escritura sin ayuda, para ver si lo hago bien o si me falta práctica, pero bueno ya me alargue, continuemos.

Buenos estas son las historias.

Vergil Sparda en DxD (título: El dios de los demonios) PD: si tendrá Harem y de los legendarios.

Goku, Kefla, Caulifla, Kale, numero 18 y numero 21 en DxD (título: Los dioses de DxD) PD: si se lo preguntan, no. no se relacionará con las chicas de DxD. NINGUNA. Si se relacionara con chicas de esa dimensión, pero serán reencarnaciones de las chicas de Dragón Ball para que no haya corazones rotos en los guerreros Z.

Goku Xeno en Overwatch (título: El salvador de la humanidad) PD: no tendrá Harem, aunque quisiera, a menos que ustedes me lo pidan.

Trunks en Kuroinu (título: El caballero de la esperanza) PD: será el Trunks del futuro de la saga de Cell y solo será mini de pocos capítulos, dado a que los que ya conocerán la serie, saben que es corta y a los que no la conozcan no se las recomiendo en absoluto, aunque ya sabrán el por qué cuando vean el primer capítulo.

Gohan en Asobi ni iku yo (título: la despedida de un guerrero, una nueva vida) PD: será el Gohan la saga de magin buu ahí ustedes serán los que decidan si si harem o no harem.

Gohan en undefeated bahamut chronicles (título: El héroe Sayayin) PD: será el Gohan de la saga de Cell y si tendrá Harem.

Squall (protagonista del juego final fantasy 8) y Cloud (protagonista de final fantasy 7) en dxd (después le pondré titulo porque no se me ocurrió ninguno :v) PD: harem ustedes eligen si habrá o no habrá

Kio Kusanagi y Iori Yagami en dxd (después le pondré titulo porque no se me ocurrió ninguno :v) PD: harem ustedes eligen si habrá o no habrá

Ghost Rider y Venom en dxd (después le pondré titulo porque no se me ocurrió ninguno :v) PD: no habrá harem

Los caballeros del zodiaco en Kuroinu (así es amigos los 5 caballeros de bronce Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun en esa tierra prohibida purificándola en honor a Athena)(título: los ángeles del zodiaco en tierra de demonios *lo siento fue lo mejor que se ocurrió*) PD: serán una versión mía en donde podrán utilizar su armadura de bronce, su armadura dorada de los signos zodiacales y sus armaduras de ángel u omega como quieran llamarle, harem ustedes eligen si habrá o no habrá

Kenshiro en Kuroinu (la voluntad del dios del Hokuto no Ken) PD: no habrá harem (porque si no estarían muertas y digan **¿NANI?** )

Goku Xeno en Valkiria Chronicles (ese es un anime muy interesante de guerra que milagrosamente no cayeron en la tendencia de lolis o busto como en los animes de hoy es como si fuera un naruto de guerra, pero sin relleno se los recomiendo) (título: las crónicas del poder) PD: no habrá harem.

Goku en Valkyrie drive (es un anime peculiar de chicas que se pueden transformar en armas por un método muy original por dejarlo suave y hay mucha sensualidad y zukulencia como Ricardo Milos) (título: el liberador prohibido *suena extraño, pero en cuanto vean el primer capítulo sabrán el porqué de la palabra liberador*) PD: ustedes deciden si habrá harem o romance con solo una.

Gohan en Masou Gakuen HxH (es como un evangelion combinado con Freezing cómico en donde la humanidad casi se extingue y los héroes son muchachos adolescentes y protagonistas princesos pervertidos y esas chunches) (título: Sayan Gear) PD: usare al Gohan Magín Buu y si habrá harem.

Y el ultimo.

Que hubiera pasado si Goku gt se fusionara con Sheng Long y reencarnaba en la línea de tiempo de super.

Voten por sus 3 favoritas hasta el capitulo 5 de Sayayines, Dragones y Ninjas sin más me despido ¡CHAO!


	6. Chapter 5-1

Hola amigos fanficteros es hora de la dosis de ermitalina (como las semillas del ermitaño versión droga XD) que les gusta.

Los resultados de la votación y/o encuesta que publique hace rato estará al final del cap.

Bueno sin nada que decir comencemos.

Opening.

(música del primer Opening de Dragón Ball super)

Hoy queremos escuchar

El doblaje de Mario Castañeda.

La emoción te embargara

Cuando lo oigas gritar Kame Hame Ha.

Una nueva infancia crecerá.

Disfrutando aquellas voces.

Con nostalgia hoy veremos Dragón Ball

Y desearemos volver años atrás.

Nuestra infancia nunca morirá

No soportaría otro año de espera.

No crean que los olvidamos

Rene García y todo el elenco nos protegerán.

Mi generación nunca madurara.

Kame Hame Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

(ok no créditos a Jeffar Vlogs ahora sí que venga el Opening.

Los que no entiendan aquí les dejo el enlace a ver si lo lee watch?v=3-QZ4Gkfv7Y es un video de youtube)

(ahora si el verdadero Opening canción el poder nuestro es)

Acercándose el peligro viene ya.

Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora.

Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina.

Los héroes de la historia seremos.

Realidad tu sueño por fin será.

Listo estoy para poder pelear

Victoria tendré.

Juega niño, el poder nuestro es.

Hoy seremos Dragón Ball Z.

Procura llegar al final

Y luchar con valor.

En los campos deja las flores crecer

Feliiiiiiiz.

Acercándose tu destino viene ya.

Deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo.

Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza.

Para cumplir todos tus deseos.

Combatir el mal es nuestra misión.

Con valor debemos de enfrentar

A todo rival.

En el cielo tú verás una luz.

Y la fuerza sembrará en ti.

Pelea niño hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragón Ball Z.

(solo de guitarra demasiado piolas)

Un gran hombre sé que pronto serás.

Algo en ti veo que es especial,

Un poder real.

Te convertirás en un gran rival,

Aventuras podrás disfrutar.

Pelea niña hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z.

(música del final)

Kono bangumi wa, goran no suponsā no teikyō de ookurishimasu. Ok no.

Esta historia fue inspirada en la historia de ikkitousen z el guerrero protector de Kenallo25 todos los créditos son a su obra.

Hoy veremos: El torneo, La alianza, Una estrella resplandece.

Gohan: ha llegado la hora, ganare este torneo en su honor maestro y librare a estos guerreros de esta maldición (lo dijo seriamente determinado, dedicándole esas palabras su maestro que le confió esa responsabilidad)

Hakufu: no estás solo Gohan-chan, les patearemos el trasero a esos malvados (lo dijo muy alegre y optimista como siempre, alzando su puño en señal de unión)

Ryomou: así es Gohan-san, con nuestra ayuda romperemos las cadenas de la esclavitud, que el destino nos impuso injustamente (lo dijo con la fuerza y el espíritu de una verdadera guerrera y Heroína, también alzando su puño en señal de unión)

Gohan: ¡SI! Demos lo mejor, demostrémosles a todos aquellos que nos quieran someter o hacer daño que se metieron con los guerreros equivocados y que ese será su ultimo error (lo dijo como todo un líder macho alfa que se respete dando discurso de inspiración y esperanza, chocando y uniendo su puño con el de las chicas)

Ryofu: por favor ten cuidado Gohan, no subestimes a tus enemigos o terminaras como Saji (le pidió lo más tranquilamente posible pero no podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía en su corazón por el amor que yacía en ella)

(nota del autor: si ya se que no tiene mucho sentido que sienta eso tras ver a Gohan en super sayayin y conocer su historia, descubriendo que había seres que podían destruir planetas y más, pero así pasa cuando quieres a alguien como las parejas de los superhéroes)

Gohan: la tendré Ryofu muchas gracias por tu ayuda (lo dijo muy alegremente haciendo una reverencia, neutralizando y cambiando la preocupación de la señorita, por tranquilidad y esperanza en su corazón *he inclusive la sonrojo ligeramente mostrando una hermosa y cariñosa sonrisa*)

(una hermosísima señorita peli violeta *o purpura* de ojos azules miraba seriamente la situación como tuviese repudio y odio hacia ellos mientras estaba recostada en una pared con los brazos cruzados estilo Vegeta)

Gohan: hola señorita. No la había visto por aquí ¿es nueva? (pregunto tranquila y respetuosamente como todo un caballero estirándole la mano en señal de saludo)

(la señorita solo alejo bruscamente la mano de Gohan *como Caulifla a Goku* y se retiro del lugar diciendo muy suavemente *qué asco*)

Hakufu y Ryomou: oye ven aquí y pídele una disculpa a Gohan-chan, si quien te crees para hacer eso a alguien que solo quiere ayudar (le recriminaron cómicamente, pero la señorita las ignoro y desapareció)

Gohan: tranquilas chicas, no pasa nada mejor vamos a casa (lo dijo alegremente recordando la personalidad de Vegeta y Picoro en ella)

Hakufu y Ryomou: ¡SI! (exclamaron las dos muy alegres apoyando su propuesta de Gohan)

INICIO

Gohan estaba en el coliseo (metafóricamente) donde iba a se realizaba el show, esperando a Seto mientras veía a los peleadores preparándose hasta que llego y lo guio a los casilleros.

Gohan: veo que son muy animados (lo dijo muy alegre viendo a sus compañeros)

Seto: jejeje si, bueno ese es tu casillero cámbiate y nos vemos en el cuadrilátero (lo dijo contento retirándose)

Momentos después se veía a Gohan con un short naranja y guantes azules esperando su turno para salir, pero uno de los luchadores se le acerco diciendo.

Luchador: eres el nuevo ¿verdad? Jajaja que chistoso que los niños de hoy en día que se creen mejores que nosotros (se burló de Gohan arrogantemente, mientras que Gohan solo lo ignoraba recordando a los concursantes del torneo de las artes marciales de su antiguo hogar)

El otro luchador le iba a reclamar, pero fueron llamados ambos para que saliesen al show a lo cual accedieron, después de unos minutos el presentador los anuncio su nombre como señal.

Presentador: bien damas y caballeros es hora de la siguiente pelea, con ustedes les presento a uno de nuestros mejores y más brutales luchadores, Kakoto Disupōza ijodeku (presento con fuerza y admiración mientras que el publico le gritaba y le aplaudía en señal de emoción que este correspondía el saludo mientras que entraba en una jaula, esperando a Gohan)

(nota del autor: como verán pondré el nombre de los peleadores en japones inventado, dado a que es la parte japones del show, mas adelante Gohan ascenderá a las internacionales por su talento y el peleador que va enfrentar es un hombre mayor de 45 o 50 años perdón por no describirlo)

Presentador: y ahora denle la bienvenida a un nuevo peleador, una nueva estrella, una nueva leyenda, él es Gohan Shujinkō Yasakani (anuncio su entrada con mucho optimismo e interés en el nuevo recluta. PD: Shujinkō significa el héroe o héroe en japones y le pusieron ese apodo dado a que seto les conto de su hazaña en el banco. Lo cual hizo que le cayera una gota de sudor a Gohan al escuchar ese apodo, pero no le pudo decir nada a seto dado tenia que salir a prisa)

En el momento que salió por la pasarela todo el publico presente lo alabo y gritaron su apodo en señal de admiración y agradecimiento por salvar tantas vidas y hacer pagar a los malos, haciendo que varios compañeros lo envidien por ese respeto que le tenía el público tan rápido y dejando confundido a Gohan dado a que no se esperaba esa clase de bienvenidas.

No obstante, empezó a acostumbrarse y hasta disfrutar las ovaciones que iban dirigidas hacia el hasta que llego a la jaula estilo U.F.C en donde el luchador arrogante lo estaba esperando impaciente para la pelea.

Kakoto: bien niño ahora si experimentaras el dolor, no me interesa que seas el salvador del universo hare que me pidas clemencia (exclamo celoso pero confiado por todas las peleas que había ganado y todos los luchadores que obligo a retirarse, sin saber que estaba ante el salvador de todos los universo y UPS ya me exhibí)

Gohan: lo dice el perdedor que ni siquiera me servirá de calentamiento (lo dijo sonriéndole arrogantemente con una sonrisa digna de un sayayin que se respete mientras estaba dando saltos estilo Bruce Lee como pose de pelea para que no revelara que era del clan Yasakani haciéndolo cabrear)

En ese momento todos los del publico gritaron pelea dando comienzo al show.

Kakoto empezó tratando de darle varios golpes a Gohan el cual los esquivaba muy fácilmente para deleite de todos al ver su habilidad.

Kakoto frustrado dio un barrido de piernas tratando de tirar a Gohan, pero al tocar a Gohan este ni se inmuto causándole un gran dolor como si hubiese pateado un cubo muy grande y pesado de acero.

Gohan decidió esperar unos segundos en lo que se recuperara mientras estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa tipo Majin Vegeta en señal de burla, a lo cual Kakoto se levanto y trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Gohan lo intercepto muy fácilmente y aunque este iba a tratar de darle otro Gohan le dio un mini combo de golpes que lo tumbaron de nuevo al piso bastante lastimado.

Mientras en otro lugar las peleadoras veían con mucho deseo y admiración a Gohan por su fuerza, a la par que en una habitación estaba la señorita Ryofu con su amiga viendo el show muy emocionada y con una mirada llena de amor, pero la señorita Chinkyuu estaba confundida de verla así dado a que ella decía que no le gustaba ese tipo de eventos dado a que los consideraba muy aburridos y falsos, a la par que en el departamento de la señorita Ryomou también estaba viendo el show recostada en su cama viendo a Gohan en todo su esplendor también teniendo una mirada de amor calmando su deseo de hacerle todo. Desde darle un abrazo hasta (ARREPIENTETE HIJO DEL DIABLO XD)

(Nota del autor: cuando llevo Gohan a la señorita Ryomou a su departamento fue sincero y le confeso que tenía una relación con la señorita Hakufu, lo cual obviamente la puso muy triste y Gohan la consoló, conversación que no voy a escribir porque me da flojera, pero que le dio la suficiente fuerza de algo que le iba a pedir a la señorita Hakufu al siguiente día por su amor a Gohan)

Paso un rato y Gohan pudo vencer como si nada a su contrincante con un combo especial estilo Sherlock Holmes cuando analizaba la pelea e ideaba un plan perfecto dejando anonadados a todos por el potencial que tenía, nuevamente ovacionándolo nuevamente al retirarse mientras que paramédicos se llevaban a Kakoto inconsciente pero que no tenia golpes graves ni heridas.

Al salir del escenario la mayoría de sus compañeros y todas las luchadoras (que eran hermosísimas señoritas arcángeles de belleza infinita tipo Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai o Maken-ki guiño) lo felicitaron por su primera victoria y esa sería su única participación, pero el público pidió a gritos Gohan tuviese más acción así que peleo un par de veces más dando el mismo resultado (bueno en la tercera pelea dio una pelea un poco más justa y reñida fingiendo dolor por los golpes de su contrincante dado a que mostro respeto y honor como un verdadero guerrero que se respete) volviéndose una celebridad y leyenda en su primer día.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Gohan había llevado a todos al lugar del entrenamiento donde practicaban la señorita Hakufu y Koukin, para prepararse con un calentamiento sumamente intenso y finalmente tomar una semilla potencializada.

Gohan: bien chicos ya es hora, espero que den lo mejor, cuento con ustedes (les dijo de manera inspiradora y con fe)

Koukin: a la orden maestro Gohan vamos a darles una paliza (lo dijo muy emocionado, cosa que lo hacia parecerse a la señorita Hakufu)

Gakushuu: jeje espero que sigas teniendo esa actitud optimista, Koukin (reía tranquilamente en señal de burla cariñosa, mientras que los demás también reían)

Gohan: ¿regresemos a casa vale? (pregunto alegre mientras todos asentían y eran teletransportados a la residencia Sonsaku sin tener que poner la mano en el hombro de Gohan como muestra de su mejora)

Paso el almuerzo agradablemente y partieron a la academia para esperar la convocatoria para la primera ronda del torneo, mientras que la señorita Hakufu estaba bien aferrada del brazo a Gohan como toda una enamorada, poniendo de lo más celosa a la señorita Ryomou y sorprendiendo a Koukin y a Gakushuu de que no hiciera nada para detenerla, ni reclamarle de que hiciese eso.

Mas tarde en la escuela la señorita Ryomou le pidió a la señorita Hakufu que hablaran aparte, a lo que acepta sin problemas avisando a los chicos que iba a ir por botanas.

Ya lejos todos, la señorita Hakufu le pregunto que necesitaba, a lo cual la señorita Ryofu se puso muy triste a tal punto de tratar de no llorar, cosa que preocupo mucho a la señorita Hakufu.

Ryomou: ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lo lograste? (preguntaba muy triste sollozando, mientras tomaba su falda con fuerza)

Hakufu: ¿m? ¿de que hablas Mou-chan? (pregunto de forma inocente curiosa y confundida)

Ryomou: ¿Cómo lograste tener el corazón de nuestro maestro? (pregunto de la misma forma a lo cual la señorita Hakufu le capto su idea)

Hakufu: pues. Simplemente se lo pedí, ¿tú también amas a Gohan-chan? (respondió cabizbaja sintiendo la tristeza de su amiga y futura hermana de pareja)

Ryomou: s-sí, lo amo con mi corazón por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por todos nosotros y por su corazón. Es un ángel con sus seres queridos y un demonio con sus enemigos (lo dijo muy feliz mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho como si su corazón fuera a salir recordando su primer enfrentamiento, cuando la salvo de la señorita Hakufu y todos los momentos que paso con el durante todo ese tiempo)

Hakufu: te entiendo Mou-chan, Gohan-chan siempre es bueno con nosotros y esta en nuestro lado (lo dijo muy feliz hacia lo mismo que la señorita Ryomou)

Ryomou: Hakufu, tengo que pedirte algo ¿me dejarías amarlo como tú lo haces ahora? Prometo reconocerte como la líder, no tener celos cuando estés con él y respetarte como mereces (solicito cabizbaja pero determinada con la esperanza de que aceptara)

Hakufu: desde luego Mou-chan, pero con unas cuantas condiciones. que seamos como hermanas y nos llevemos bien, que Gohan-chan este de acuerdo y que también te acepte, por ultimo me gustaría una pelea amistosa contigo Mou-chan (lo dijo muy alegre mientras tomaba a la señorita Ryomou de los hombros de forma consoladora, lo cual la sorprendió, pero asintió con la cabeza aceptando sus condiciones)

Después de unos momentos las señoritas regresaron con frituras y unas bebidas de té, a lo cual se sorprendieron de verlas muy felices y mas unidas, sin embargo, lo dejaron pasar dado a que les alegraba ver que hicieron las pases.

(nota del autor: lo siento chicos, pero se me hizo lógico La señorita Ryomou es muy sabia y madura, en cuanto a la señorita Hakufu tiene un corazón muy noble e inocente, además no solo ellas se llevarán bien, todas se unirían al tratado de paz para ahorrarnos las escenas de peleas innecesarias)

Al final de las clases estaban esperando en la azotea de la academia a la notificación de la primera ronda de peleas del torneo

Hakufu: oye Gakushuu-chan, ¿Dónde y cuándo es la pelea? (preguntó la señorita muy alegre y emocionada mientras se aferraba del brazo de Gohan muy cariñosamente mientras que la señorita Ryomou no le importaba, pero no hacía lo mismo dado a que quería hacerlo después de pedirle que fuese su novio también)

Gakushuu: todavía no envían la información se paciente (lo decía tranquilamente)

Ryomou: por cierto Gohan-san me preguntaba si podías ayudar a un amigo mío que quiere unirse a tu clan (le pidió tímidamente y un poco sonrojada de la pena mientras jugaba con sus dedos)

Gohan: por supuesto Señorita Ryomou y en que le puedo ayudar (pregunto alegre y curioso por saber más del nuevo recluta al igual que los demás)

Ryomou: bueno pues, en el torneo pasado en una ronda su enemigo lo dejo discapacitado en silla de ruedas y un cuello ortopédico, que si no hubiera sido por mi lo hubiesen asesinado (lo dijo triste por lo que le paso al igual que Gakushuu quien también fue testigo de lo que sufrió Teifu)

Gohan: mmm así que está en esa condición por una lesión en vez de una enfermedad o un gene ¿verdad? Entonces creo que no será problema, con una semilla del ermitaño quedará como nuevo (analizo la situación unos segundos para que alegremente propusiera la idea de la semilla dándole esperanza a la señorita Ryomou, mientras le pasaba una sacando una sonrisa de felicidad y admiración de sus amigos por su corazón, mas en la señorita Ryomou recordando la vez que la rescato de una vida horrible y dolorosa cuando la señorita Hakufu la iba a dejar discapacitada de cuerpo completo al dañarle la columna)

Ryomou: en verdad se lo agradezco maestro, no sé cómo pagárselo (lo dijo muy feliz abrazando a Gohan mientras este correspondía)

Gohan: todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿no? (lo dijo alegremente acariciando su cabeza de forma cariñosa y gentil como un hermano mayor, los demás iban a decir algo, pero)

Un mensaje llego al celular de Gakushuu el cual leyó revelando la ubicación a los demás.

Gakushuu: Ikebukuro, en la entrada oeste del túnel subterráneo… C-4, cerca de la salida (lo dijo seriamente viendo a los demás para asentirse entre si e ir para allá)

MAS TARDE

El equipo había llegado a tiempo y ver a sus rivales que solo eran 2, a la par que había muchos chicos con sus celulares gravando el evento, todos estaban em lo suyo hasta que hablo el árbitro.

Árbitro: Yo seré el árbitro para la pelea de Nanyou contra Yoshuu, el máximo de contendiente es limitado a cinco, cuando los guerreros sean incapaces de seguir peleando, se proclamará un ganador (declaro a todos las reglas que debían de ser respetadas)

Hakufu: pero yo solo veo dos ¿me pregunto dónde estarán los demás? (pregunto muy tiernamente mientras buscaba por la vista a todos lados como una niña pequeña sacando una gota de sudor a Koukin y Gakushuu, haciendo negar con la cabeza a la señorita Ryomou y Gohan solo rio lindamente por la actitud de su novia)

Gohan: eso es porque debieron creer que con solo ellos eran los suficientes para vencernos (lo dijo alegremente acariciando su cabecita, mientras que los demás se decían en sus pensamientos *creo que solo te necesitaríamos a ti para vencer a todas las escuelas y más* con una cara cómica)

Koukin: ¿bien y quien será el primero en pelear? (pregunto de forma curiosa a lo cual las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou querían pelear, sin embargo Gohan se negó dado a que las iba a necesitar para ver su fuerza contra los rivales más fuertes)

Gohan: tu primero Gakushuu (lo dijo con confianza en el muchacho)

Gakushuu: esta bien maestro, no lo defraudare (exclamo con determinación yendo al campo de batalla mientras que los otros lo apoyaban)

Rival 1: ¿qué? ¿vas a luchar tú? y yo que quería luchar con la sexy conquistador supremo (dijo un tipo con una cicatriz que perdió su ojo en una pelea anterior molestando un poco a Gohan y medio despertando su instinto sayayin)

En ese momento el árbitro dio comienzo a la batalla y el chico se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Gakushuu quien tenia sus ojos cerrados guiándose por su ki, lo cual hizo que pudiese anticipar todos los ataques que le envió, hasta que detuvo una de sus manos para inmediatamente darle un demoledor puñetazo en el pecho mandándolo a volar y cayendo encima de su compañero, dejando impresionados a la mayoría de los presentes a excepción de sus compañeros.

Cuando el arbitro declarara su victoria el chico se levanto nuevamente bastante mal herido escupiendo un poco de sangre diciendo.

Rival 1: aun no me has vencido te acabare a como del lugar (exclamo furioso yendo a toda velocidad hacia Gakushuu)

Gakushuu solo suspiro y desapareció de su la vista de casi todos dejándolos anonadados para aparecer arriba de el con su brazo extendido, con la palma abierta como si le fuese a lanzar un ataque de ki, sin embargo nadie pudo decir ni una sola palabra dado a que cayo tomando y apoyándose en su cabeza, para caer atrás de el y alzarlo sin ninguna dificultad con un pequeño salto y estrellarlo en el suelo, pero al instante volver alzarlo y azotarlo por segunda vez para estar seguro de derrotarlo. (nota: adivinen a que técnica homenajee)

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio para después escucharse gritos de admiración y aplausos por su hazaña, mientras que el arbitro lo declaraba como ganador y los que grababan el evento mandaban un informe directo al rey de las peleas Toutaku (por ahora) con todavía el impacto.

(nota del autor: el participante no murió, pero quedo hecho pure)

Rival 2: maldito pagaras por esto, te matare a ti y a tus amigos, lo juro por el destino (exclamo furioso, sin embargo no les importaba)

Momentos después se pusieron en posición de batalla y el arbitro dio la señal de comienzo, entonces nuevamente trato de darle golpes y patadas desesperadamente, sin embargo en un movimiento rápido le barrio la piernas haciéndolo caer abruptamente, no obstante la patada fue tan fuerte que le rompió las piernas impidiéndole que se pudiese recuperar para después recibir un golpe muy poderoso en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente.

Así que una vez terminada la batalla Gakushuu regreso con los demás satisfecho de poder demostrar sus habilidades.

Hakufu: vaya si que eres impresionante Gakushuu-chan ¿crees que podríamos tener una pelea mas tarde? (felicito a su amigo muy alegremente como siempre, sacándole una gota de sudor por la pregunta un poco nervioso dado a que sabía que Hakufu es mucho más fuerte que el)

Ryomou: nada mal, para ser un recluta del clan Yasakani (lo dijo muy cariñosa y amable sorprendiendo ligeramente a Gakushuu y Koukin, dado a que todavía no se acostumbraban a su cambio de personalidad)

Koukin: bien hecho amigo, los lograste vencer sin recibir daño (elogio alegremente a lo cual Gakushuu asintió en señal de agradecimiento)

Gohan no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa decía el orgullo que sentía por su amigo, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por el árbitro quien les dijo la siguiente ubicación de la siguiente pelea y así dirigirse hacia allá.

MIENTRAS TANTO

El rey de las peleas (por ahora) Toutaku estaba recostado en las piernas de la señorita Kaku Bunwa que era una hermosa señorita pelinegra de ojos rojos (o rosado oscuro) y anteojos, mientras que enfrente de ellos estaban 3 señoritas las cuales 2 eran la señorita Ryofu y Chinkyuu Koudai quien es de pelo castaño corto y ojos esmeralda, la cual miraba a su amiga un tanto preocupada quien miraba a Toutaku muy seria y un tanto hostil desde que regreso de la misión de matar a Gohan pero últimamente ya se podía notar a la vista.

(nota del autor: lo siento de nuevo a los que ya saben como son las señoritas, lo hago a los que todavía no las conocen a todas)

Toutaku: así que gano la primera ronda esa chica ehhh ¿cómo que se llamaba? ¿Kanu? Je no esperaba menos de la guerrera más fuerte de Seito, es mejor un maestro en batallas que un montón de parlanchines que se creen la gran cosa por saber dar uno o dos golpes (lo dijo arrogante mientras olía una rosa)

Kaku: Posiblemente sea la ganadora del torneo, apostar por ella sería muy aburrido ya que los pronósticos están a su favor (lo dijo tranquilamente dando su opinión)

Toutaku: entonces ser muy fuerte no es muy bueno que digamos (lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante para acordarse de los viejos tiempos cuando gano el torneo de escuelas arrasando con las demás) oh por cierto ¿Cómo le va al instituto del conquistador supremo y el dios de los elementos? (pregunto muy serio y preocupado al ver como cada medida que ha tomado, ha fracasado)

La señorita Ryofu estaba tranquila, dado a que confiaba en el y mas por ver parte de su poder.

Kaku: ¿habla de la academia Nanyou? Acaba de vencer a Yoshuu o lo que quedo después de la masacre que sufrió (lo dijo muy seria pero un tanto curiosa en su interior por una extraña razón, mientras que la señorita Ryofu trato de sonreír lo mas discretamente de orgullo, pero su amiga Chinkyuu y la señorita Kaku comenzaron a sospechar)

Toutaku: oye Ryofu, esa chica Ryomou de Nanyou vino ayer ¿verdad? (pregunto curiosamente por los informes que le dio)

Ryofu: así es creyó que Saji estaba aquí, pero logre obligarle a retirarse (respondió sinceramente omitiendo la aparición de Gohan)

Toutaku: aunque me pregunto porque se molesto en venir hasta acá por él, si es aprendiz de el dios de los elementos debió de decirle que él lo mato ¿no? (pregunto intrigado del comportamiento del clan rival mientras que la señorita Ryofu desviaba la mirada un tanto culpable haciendo una vez más y a su amiga, esta última dado a que muy bien a Ryofu cuando está mintiendo)

Toutaku (otra vez): ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos luchar contra Kanu, para ver si es tan fuerte y hace honor al nombre que le han dado como el dios de los elementos? (pregunto con seriedad y sadismo decidido a acabar con Gohan, lo cual hizo que moviese los ojos de fastidio la señorita Ryofu por las patéticas esperanzas de su próximo exjefe)

Kaku: ¿quieres decir que harás pelear a ellos 2 contra Kanu? ¿no crees que es un poco injusto? (pregunto tranquilamente analizando las estadísticas de la pelea como toda una estratega)

Toutaku: no, ellos no tienen posibilidades, y que si vencieron unos cuantos peones, ahora se enfrentaran a una verdadera valkiria como ustedes mis chicas (lo dijo un tanto arrogante y seguro de sus aliados, haciendo molestar a la señorita Ryofu y Chinkyuu dado a que no compartían sus ideologías, ni propósitos)

Kaku: así que el plan es que dos tigres compitan por su comida para luego pelearse entre ellos mismo comiéndose el uno al otro, si no logramos acabar con Gohan y con Hakufu, nos podremos librar de una gran amenaza que es Kanu, ver sus habilidades y ver un punto débil en ellos para poder acabarlos ¿verdad? (lo dijo metódicamente mientras analizaba la situación, poniendo su mano en su mentón)

Toutaku: de verdad, que eres muy lista mi querida jefa de estado mayor (lo dijo tranquilamente orgulloso de su mano derecha, a lo cual la señorita Ryofu se fastidio del ego de su líder así que se fue a su habitación, mientras que su amiga iba a aprovechar para averiguar qué estaba pasando, dado a que se ha comportado demasiado extraño últimamente y temía que su líder se dé cuenta)

MAS TARDE EN EL SIGUIENTE TERRENO DE PELEA

Los chicos llegaron a una terraza, para ver a una señorita muy hermosa que le llamo la atención a Gohan por el ki que irradiaba, pero la señorita Ryomou miraba muy seria a su próxima contrincante.

Arbitro: bien ya están todos los participantes de la siguiente es hora de comenzar (exclamo seriamente, mientras que los chicos que grababan todo para informar a Toutaku de la pelea tomaban posición)

Hakufu: wow ella se siente muy poderosa ¿quién es? (pregunto muy curiosa y emocionada por pelear contra ese ángel de piel morena y ojos azules quien los ignoraba)

Ryomou: es la guerrera mas fuerte de la academia Seito Kanu Unchou (explico se manera seria sin despegar la vista de ella)

Koukin: y… ¿Quién peleara primero? (pregunto un tanto nervioso al ver a la siguiente oponente)

Hakufu y Ryomou: yo lo hare (dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, sacándoles una gota de sudor a los chicos, sin embargo Gohan sabía que hacer)

Gohan: Ryomou tu iras primero, confió en ti (lo dijo alegremente demostrando su confianza en ella, dado a que noto como la miraba cuando llegaron y la señorita Hakufu iba a reclamar pero lo dejo pasar solamente porque fue la decisión de su novio)

Ryomou: se lo agradezco maestro, no le fallare (prometió la señorita mientras los demás la apoyaban antes de ponerse en la zona de combate marcada en la azotea enfrente de la señorita que estaba esperando sin interés)

Kanu: Ryomou Shimei, no espera pelear contra ti je que paso con ese chico que está detrás de ti ¿no crees que es un cobarde al enviarte primero? (pregunto con un poco de veneno en su voz mientras le daba una breve mirada a Gohan quien solo esperaba pacientemente a ver la palea, pero eso le molesto a la señorita Ryomou)

Ryomou: jejeje no debes subestimar al enemigo y no permitiré que hables así a mi maestro (bufo con una sonrisa sarcástica para, poner una mirada de ira en pose de pelea)

Arbitro: comiencen (exclamo dando inicio al evento donde las señoritas Ryomou y Kanu se lanzaron, chocando puños creando ondas de viento muy poderosas)

La mayoría de los presentes estaban boquiabiertos por el espectáculo que comenzó de puñetazos y patadas por todos lados tipo dragón ball, mostrando una batalla equilibrada, mientras que Gohan no paraba de ver a la señorita Kanu con interés.

Gohan: este poder. Esta energía es impresionante (reflexionaba Gohan discretamente mientras que estaba un poco preocupado por la señorita Ryomou)

Hakufu: vaya son muy fuertes, esto es muy divertido, TU PUEDES MOU-CHAN (apoyaba muy emocionada y optimista por la batalla)

Tras pasar el tiempo se vio todo el espectáculo de golpes, patadas, agarres (de la señorita Ryomou) y ciertos ataques especiales de elementos, que dejaron sorprendida a la señorita Kanu al ver la habilidad de su contrincante, no obstante, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Kanu: debo de reconocerlo, eres muy fuerte Ryomou, eres una digna rival y me hubiese gustado que hubieses sido parte de Seito, pero no me permitiré perder cueste lo que cueste (declaro de con honor y espíritu, lo cual llamo la atención a Gohan y se dio cuenta que ella tiene miedo o por lo menos esta preocupada por alguien muy especial)

Ryomou: a mí también me hubiese gustado que fueses de la Nanyou, pero yo peleo por alguien muy especial para mi y no lo voy a defraudar (declaro con honor y determinación mientras que su ojo le daba un pequeño vistazo a Gohan, quien le sonreía con fe y orgullo, que la hizo sonreír como una verdadera dama)

Kanu: je, hablas de ese cobarde que te envió primero, no me hagas reír, en cuanto acabe contigo le enseñare una lección que nunca olvidara (lo dijo burlonamente cabreándola por ofender a su héroe)

Ryomou: no. No pelearas contra el porque yo personalmente acabare contigo ¡JAAA! (exclamo liberando su aura de ki que era blanca asombrando a todos y destruyendo todos los dispositivos electrónicos a su alrededor por la presión, sin embargo la señorita Kanu no se quedó atrás y activo su aura verde que es el espíritu de su antecesor que yace en ella llamando nuevamente la atención de Gohan por la fuerza que se manifestaba)

Nuevamente comenzaron a pelear estando muy parejas, PUM, PUM, PASS, PUM, dejando sin palabras a los espectadores y maldiciéndose que de destruyeran las cámaras y los celulares para poder grabar este momento único.

Sin embargo, poco a poco la señorita Kanu comenzó a tomar ventaja dado a que la señorita Ryomou no estaba acostumbrada a mantener tanto tiempo su aura de ki y si se la quitaba sucumbiría ante la señorita Kanu, así que en ese momento se dio cuenta que no le iba a poder ganar y decidió tratar de debilitarla lo mas posible para que la señorita Hakufu pudiese vencerla. Pero.

Gohan: ¡RYOMOU, DETENTE! (exclamo con la misma sonrisa que tenia hace unos minutos dejando en shock a todos, pero en especial a la señorita Ryomou que estaba aturdida dado a que creía que estaba decepcionado con ella, pero esa sonrisa le demostraba todo lo contrario)

Ryomou: pero Gohan-san (quería recibir una respuesta del porqué, pero Gohan la interrumpió casi de inmediato)

Gohan: porque ella tiene razón que líder manda a sus hermanos a la batalla primero que el (se excuso con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para no lastimar a la señorita Ryomou de que quería saber mas de ella y ver lo fuerte que era, sin embargo la señorita Kanu sospechaba de Gohan dado a que no confiaba, es más odiaba a los hombres)

Ryomou: e… esta bien maestro, pero con una condición (acepto con una sonrisa sincera para después sonrojarse tímidamente, mientras que la señorita Kanu solo esperaba, fastidiada por esa situación inútil, pero que no la atacaba por su código de respeto de guerrera)

Gohan: ¿y cuál es la condición? (pregunto curioso pero sin dejar su sonrisa, mientras que los demás también se estaban fastidiando por el momento)

Ryomou: que pudiésemos tener una cita de amigos después (declaro firmemente sorprendiendo al equipo Nanyou, pero mas a Gohan quien solo miro a la señorita Hakufu que volteo a verlo con una sonrisa tranquila y sincera, asintiendo como si ella estuviese consciente de lo que iba a hacer su hermanita de matrimonio, dándole permiso)

(nota del autor: que agradable sujeto ¿o sujeta? :v)

Gohan: de acuerdo Ryomou lo prometo (lo dijo alegremente aceptando la condición de la señorita haciéndola muy feliz)

Ryomou: en ese caso, ME RINDO (exclamo feliz y firme dejando anonadados a la mayoría de los presentes a excepción de su equipo y la señorita Kanu que estaba decepcionada de ella al degradarse así por un hombre)

Arbitro: bien ¿y ahora quien va a ser el siguiente contrincante? (pregunto para ver que Gohan alzaba el brazo con el puño cerrado mirando directamente a los ojos de la señorita Kanu tranquilo, mientras que la señorita Kanu le devolvía la mirada con frialdad y rencor)

Después de unos segundos en donde Gohan se ponía en el área y la señorita Ryomou iba con los chicos para descansar un poco, el árbitro iba a dar comienzo a la pelea, pero Gohan hablo primero.

Gohan: antes de comenzar quiero pedirle un favor señorita (solicito su ayuda tranquilamente mientras que sacaba una semilla de su bolsita llamando la atención de los presentes, en especial de su equipo, pero que no dijeron nada dado a que debieron de esperárselo de Gohan, mientras sonreían con admiración)

Kanu: ¿qué quieres? (pregunto secamente para recibir un frijol verde que le lanzo Gohan que miro por unos segundos con extrañes)

Hakufu: COMELA, TE DEVOLVERA TUS ENERGIAS Y TE HARAS MAS FUERTE (exclamo emocionada por ver la reacción cuando la coma y por la pelea que tendrán)

Kanu: es una broma porque darían algo tan valioso a un enemigo y en una situación como esta ¿Por qué me das esto, que ganas al darme esto? (murmuro así misma desconcertada para preguntar a Gohan y a los chicos la razón bastante molesta)

Gohan: porque yo no peleare contra alguien que esta débil o vulnerable solamente para ganar ventaja, eso es una falta de respeto y le quita la diversión a una pelea (declaro tranquilamente dando a indicar su código de honor a la par su orgullo sayayin por las peleas impresionando a todos y enorgulleciendo a sus amigos y a su chica)

Kanu: q q q no necesito tu ayuda. Ya entendí, creí que solo eras un cobarde, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres un GRANDISIMO IDIOTA (susurro muy molesta creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella, haciendo trizas la semilla sorprendiendo a todos en especial al equipo Nanyou, para exclamar furiosa por la humillación de las palabras de Gohan y lanzarse dándole un puñetazo a Gohan en el rostro que se dejó llevar saliendo a volar por el golpe, cosa que no interrumpió el árbitro dado a que finalmente comenzó la pelea)

Después del golpe Gohan se apoyo en las rejas para impulsarse hacia la señorita Kanu quien creyó que la iba a atacar y se le iba a adelantar, sin embargo, Gohan desapareció y apareció de tras de ella con una esfera de ki dorada de recuperación como el que le obsequio a la señorita Ryofu, el cual asusto a Kanu al no saber qué era eso.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacer ni decir nada porque Gohan le lanzo la esfera de curación que recibió de lleno, no obstante cuando aterrizo del salto que dio para sentirse como nueva, sus heridas no habían sanado, pero no le dolían en lo absoluto y estaban cauterizadas (ósea que no sangran)

Gohan: te dije que no iba a pelear contra alguien que, está herido o no pueda defenderse (declaro seriamente en pose de pelea)

Kanu: q no te pedí que lo hicieras, ahora acabare contigo (exclamo furiosa dado a que su orgullo de guerrera, sin embargo, en ese momento sintió una cosa en lo mas profundo de su corazón, que solo siente con sus amigas y hermanas de batalla, mientras que trataba de dar un golpe a Gohan desesperadamente y los espectadores quedaban anonadados por lo que estaba pasando y por lo que hizo el legendario guerrero del clan Yasakani)

Gohan: yo no lo hice por tu aprobación, lo hice porque lo mereces, una guerrera como tu tiene el derecho de tener una batalla justa (declaro con honor y sinceridad viendo a los ojos a la señorita Kanu quien estaba impresionada por el código de Gohan, volviendo a sentir esa sensación y con más fuerza, que por más que intentaba suprimirlo no podía evitarlo a tal punto de dolerle su orgullo como Vegeta y su equipo solo lo veía con orgullo)

Kanu: Ya Basta, no permitiré que tu boca me siga humillando, así que te hare callar para siempre (exclamo a todo pulmón sacando su Nanigata y activando su aura de fuego verdoso lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas a Gohan que no se inmuto, ni se movió en lo absoluto mientras que la señorita Hakufu y Ryomou miraban con ira a la señorita Kanu, dado a que no podían creer que tuviese un corazón tan duro y oscuro que no se de cuenta o no quiera darse cuenta, que el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella era un verdadero ángel con ella)

Sin embargo, en el momento en que iba a cortar a Gohan se escuchó un choque de metales y todos vieron que Gohan había sacado su espada para bloquear el ataque de la señorita Kanu sin problemas el cual la dejo desconcertada al ver que su espada era igual de poderosa que su Nanigata.

No obstante, no se dio por vencida y comenzó a atacar a Gohan ferozmente como Janemba a Goku y Vegeta, pero Gohan repelía sus ataques con tranquilidad y paciencia, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en su ki el cual le daba toda la ventaja.

Paso un rato de combate en donde Gohan solo bloqueaba y desviaba todos sus ataques como si nada viéndose fresco, mientras que la señorita Kanu estaba en su límite, sin embargo, dijo algo que no debió de decir a un sayayin.

Kanu: porque no me atacas, je debí de esperármelo de un cobarde como tú, en ese caso me comeré toda la comida que te vall… (pero que puse, a ver dónde está el libreto, se que el comerse la comida de un sayayin es un pecado pero, no no no no… ya lo encontré, lo siento prosigamos) en ese caso asesinare a tus amigos en cuanto acabe contigo (declaro con una sonrisa sádica como una promesa mientras chocaban armas)

Sin embargo, al oír eso las células sayayines de Gohan se activaron, haciendo que Gohan se cabreara como cuando spopovich estaba torturando a Videl en el torneo de las artes marciales de la saga de Buu.

Gohan: eso será sobre mi cadáver (exclamo con ira mientras que todo el edificio se partía y una inenarrable se sentía a su alrededor, a la par que la impulso hacia el cielo con el empuje de su espada que comenzó a desprender un aura dorada como la de los caballeros dorados o las espadas sagradas de DXD, pero a nivel dragón Ball que todos apreciaron quedando anonadados mientras la señorita Kanu aterrizaba de cuclillas)

Kanu: pero que, que es eso, se parece al aura de mi Nanigata, pero es más poderosa ¿Quién demonios eres? (se preguntó así misma aterrada por la voluntad que resplandecía en la espada, sin embargo, no pudo hacer ni decir nada por Gohan)

Gohan: quieres pelea entonces te daré pelea (exclamo como un verdadero dios demonio, para lanzarse a una velocidad totalmente omnipotente dejando a todos los presentes muertos del miedo, si incluso su equipo en especial las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou dado a que al fin presenciaron el lado oscuro de su futuro esposo, aunque algo en su interior las consolaba como diciendo que solo verán ese Gohan en verdaderos villanos que trataran de hacerles daño)

Gohan hizo un ataque muy poderoso, pero suficientemente predecible para que la señorita Kanu lo pudiese esquivar a duras penas, poniéndose en pose de combate, pero aun aterrada por ver ese rostro castigador.

Entonces en los siguientes segundos la señorita Kanu estuvo tratando de esquivar o bloquear a Gohan, lo cual era un verdadero infierno por la fuerza, velocidad y poder que tenía cada ataque, además que ya estaba demasiado cansada por la primera parte de su batalla, hasta que cuando Gohan vio que ya no podía más, ataco con su espada golpeando y quitándole su Nanigata dejándola desarmada, cayendo al suelo por el impacto del golpe y por el cansancio.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes estaba completamente impactados y todas las palabras de asombro, por lo que acababan de presenciar en silencio mientras que Gohan veía a la señorita Kanu con ojos tipo migatte no gohain, sin embargo, nuevamente no dijeron nada al ver que Gohan tiro su espada del otro lado de la azotea quedando desarmado como la señorita Kanu.

Gohan: en verdad lo lamento señorita, pero debo de terminar con esto, ojalá nos pudiéramos conocer mejor y llevarnos bien, como una familia (lo dijo de forma muy tranquila y sincera mientras alzaba su mano en señal de que le iba a lanzar un ataque que la señorita intuyo que no la iba a matar pero que le iba a doler y mucho, como castigo por lo que le dijo que lo hizo revelar su lado oscuro, así que decidió aceptar la derrota cerrando sus ojos, sin embargo)

Gohan le puso su mano en su cabeza acariciándola en el proceso como un hermano mayor, lo cual la hizo sentir muy cálida, protegida y (FELIZ) pero no pudo pasar nada antes de que Gohan la aplicara mini carga de electricidad dejándola dormida mientras que la recostó gentilmente en el suelo.

Gohan: he ganado (declaro tranquilamente con honor, mientras que el arbitro asentía y los demás alababan y elogiaban por el evento tan épico que presenciaron)

Así que el árbitro declaro a Gohan como ganador y las señoritas se le iban a abalanzar, pero alguien mas se les adelanto y era la señorita Ukitsu, que las dejo aturdidas dado que no detectaron su presencia hasta ese momento, mientras que la señorita Ukitsu abrasaba a Gohan muy cariñosa y coquetamente poniendo celosas a las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou.

Ukitsu: vaya, me imaginaba que eras fuerte pero no creí que tan fuerte *y varonil* (elogio a Gohan dándole un dulce beso de premio en su mejilla para después susurrar lo que esta entre los asteriscos un tanto ruborizada mientras que Gohan estaba rojo de la pena y la tenia semi abrazada de la cintura, por el hecho que se le abalanzo haciéndola sentir muy cálida y protegida hasta que la separaron de Gohan)

Hakufu y Ryomou: aléjate de Gohan que el solo es nuestro (exclamaron enojadas de forma cómica sin percatarse que Gohan estaba siendo ahogado por sus bustos grandes y muy suaves * no me pregunten como le hicieron si se supone que Gohan es más alto que y eso solo se puede hacer con alguien más bajo*)

Koukin: pero antes suéltenlo que lo están asfixiando (exclamo enojado cómicamente, fastidiado de ser ignorado, mientras que Gakushuu y Ukitsu reían)

Al oír eso se dieron cuenta y liberaron a Gohan quien tenía espirales en los ojos.

Ryomou: pero que haces aquí Ukitsu-san (pregunto de forma curiosa a lo cual los demás asintieron)

Ukitsu: solo quería ver como peleaban y déjame decirte que peleaste formidablemente Mou-chan se ve que eres muy fuerte (elogio sinceramente a la señorita Ryomou, quien asintió con gratitud como si fueran amigas mientras que la señorita Hakufu solo hizo un puchero de que ella no pudo pelear, a lo cual Gohan la consoló prometiéndole que para la siguiente ella iba a ser la primera haciéndola muy feliz)

Hakufu: ¿y tú no participaras Ukitsu? (pregunto de manera curiosa y tierna mientras que abrazaba a Gohan muy cariñosamente)

Ukitsu: esta vez no, al saber que Gohan era del legendario clan Yasakani se que no tengo oportunidad contra ti, sin embargo, me gustaría pedirte un favor (solicito tranquila y determinada poniendo curioso a todos, pero a la vez haciendo sospechar a las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou)

Gohan: claro que necesita (acepto la solicitud de la señorita alegremente poniéndola feliz, para ir al grano)

Ukitsu: ¿puedo unirme a tu clan, o ya tan siquiera me podrías entrenar al igual que ellos? (poniendo felices a todos y aliviando a las chicas de que no era nada que se pasaba de la raya, por lo menos por ahora)

Gohan: no es justo señorita, yo soy quien debo de pedírselo a usted, pero ¿le gustaría acompañarnos a comer? (acepto a la señorita Ukitsu en su clan como nueva miembro, llenándola de felicidad y agradeció con honor)

Ukitsu: se lo agradezco "maestro" pero me gustaría llevar a Kanu al hospital, no me imagino si alguno de ellos la lleva qué cosas le haría en el camino, así que los podría alcanzar más al rato (lo dijo seria a lo cual asintieron y las señoritas le agradecieron sinceramente, mientras que Gohan le pasaba un papel con la dirección de la residencia Sonsaku)

Entonces todos se fueron y las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou iban abrazadas de Gohan como todas unas enamoradas, Ryomou como premio por su batalla contra Kanu y Hakufu por ser su novia, sacándoles gotas de sudor a Koukin y a Gakushuu, pero a Gohan no le importaba, es mas le hacia feliz ver y saber que ellas eran felices.

MIENTRAS TANTO

En Rakuyou estaba el rey de las peleas sumamente cabreado por el informe que le dieron, que era la victoria de Gohan hacia Kanu y que no pudieron grabar nada de información de sus técnicas y puntos débiles, gracias al aura de ki que libero la señorita Ryomou haciendo explotar los dispositivos.

Toutaku: ese maldito me las pagara no permitiré que me quite lo que es mío, acabare con el de una vez por todas con mis manos si gana el torneo ¿oye Kaku sabes donde esta Ryofu y Chinkyuu? (declaro furioso de ver que cada uno de sus planes estaba fallando, humillándolo para después preguntar por sus guerreras de forma tranquila)

Kaku: están en su cuarto ¿las llamo? (pregunto curiosa a lo que Toutaku solo negó con la cabeza para retirarse y poniendo pensativa a la señorita de cuando debía de visitar al representante del clan Yasakani para una audición)

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las señoritas Ryofu y Chinkyuu, se veía a la señorita Chinkyuu arrodillada enfrente de una confundida Ryofu.

Ryofu: ¿Chinkyuu que estas haciendo, porque estas así? (pregunto curiosa por la actitud de su amiga)

Chinkyuu: Ryofu-san ¿es cierto que usted esta con ese tal Gohan? (pregunto triste y acusadora, sorprendiendo a la señorita Ryofu de que ya lo sabía)

Ryofu: pero, como (iba a preguntar el cómo lo supo, sin embargo, recordó que era su mejor amiga y tenían un lazo irrompible y que no se podían ocultar nada)

Chinkyuu: Ryofu-san, sé que te juré lealtad hacia ti por el destino que compartimos pero quiero decirle algo a usted, lo que está haciendo no está correcto, como pudo mentirle al señor Toutaku sobre Saji que lo dejo con vida desobedeciendo su orden y no decirle sobre su contacto que tuvo con el dios de los elementos cuando, Ryomou Shimei vino aquí por Saji (recrimino a su amiga por lo que había hecho haciéndola sentir culpable, pero se mantuvo firme en esa decisión y dijo)

Ryofu: Chinkyuu sé que estas enojada por lo que hice, pero no lo hice por la razón que tu crees, Gohan me abrió los ojos y me enseño que nosotros podemos ser lo que queremos, podemos tomar nuestras decisiones siempre y cuando luchemos por ellas al final, pero lo mas importante es que me enseño el amor verdadero como familia y como un verdadero hombre. Te pido que no digas nada todo saldrá bien lo prometo de hecho envié a un recluta para verlo esta noche, ven vamos con el para que lo conozcas (le explico sinceramente lo que había aprendido, al ver como protegía a los suyos, su determinación en anular el destino de Kanto y todas las veces en que demostró ser digno del corazón de ella y de todas, también la invito cordialmente a lo que aceptó a regañadientes para reclamarle lo que le ha hecho a su amiga)

EN LA NOCHE

Las señoritas Ryofu y Chinkyuu estaban esperando a Gohan tranquilamente, hasta que se escucho su voz entre los árboles.

Gohan: muy buenas noches señoritas (saludo muy tranquila y cariñosamente haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a la señorita Ryofu, mientras que la señorita Chinkyuu solo lo miraba muy seria a Gohan)

Ryofu: hola Gohan, iré al grano mi jefe va a intentar matarte y a tu equipo dado a que como ya sabe que tienes planeado acabar con las profecías del destino y destronarlo, va a tratar de acabar contigo a como del lugar, aunque sé que no podrá tocarte, te recomiendo que estés alerta por lo menos hasta ganar el torneo (lo dijo tranquilamente confiando en el como agradecimiento por su compasión que le tuvo anteriormente)

Gohan: entiendo, usted también debería de tener mucho cuidado, es más deberías desaparecer por un tiempo, si ese desgraciado sabe que me diste esta información también ira por ti y no soportaría si te hiciera daño (lo dijo seriamente pensando en llevarla al antiguo hogar del maestro Hanzo para que estuviese a salvo, sin embargo)

Ryofu: tranquilo mi Gohan yo soy muy fuerte, estaré bien (lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa de enamorada mientras lo abrazaba sin dejar de verlo a los ojos)

Gohan: está bien, pero no olvides que estaré a tu lado y no dejare quete hagan daño tienes mi promesa (prometió con honor y cariño como un hermano mayor *y más* con una sonrisa de lo más sincera y puro marca Son)

Sin embargo, un puño se acerco a su rostro peligrosamente, el cual detuvo sin problemas mientras veía que era la hermosa señorita pelicastaña de ojos esmeralda quien lo miraba con rabia, sorprendiendo a la señorita Ryofu.

Chinkyuu: devuélveme a mi amiga bastardo, ahora (exigía entre cortada confundiendo a Gohan y enfadando a la señorita Ryofu por el comportamiento de su amiga)

Gohan: devolvérsela, no entiendo señorita a que s (lo dijo des consternado, pero no pudo terminar al ver que se ponía enfrente de la señorita Ryofu de manera protectora mientras le reclamaba)

Chinkyuu: desgraciado no se como lograste ganarte la confianza y el corazón de Ryofu, pero no permitiré que esa carita de modelo y esas palabras llenas de miel le sigan lavando el cerebro de mi Ryofu, acabare contigo y todo será como antes, aunque este en deuda contigo de no haberla lastimado no dejare que este con alguien como tú, que de seguro eres la versión perfecta de Saji un manipulador sin vergüenza, no lo hare (saco todo lo que tenia que decirle y lo iba a atacar a matar, lo cual la señorita Ryofu la iba a detener, pero Gohan en un parpadeo apareció en frente de ella aterrándola creyendo que la iba atacar, pero)

Gohan: así que Ryofu es una persona sumamente importante para ti ¿verdad? Je para mí también lo es y entiendo a la perfección, lo que querías que entendiera y lo que sientes. El día en que le haga daño o por lo menos que permita que alguien la lastimase, tu personalmente me asesinaras de la manera que consideres que sea apropiado, pero yo solo quiero darles lo que merecen a aquellos que no hacen mal o los que todavía pueden redimirse, tranquilidad y felicidad, una recompensa por su esfuerzo de luchar día a día, así que porque no protegemos juntos a Ryofu para que no tengas miedo ¿sí? (consoló a la señorita de forma tranquila y sabia como un padre demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones y proponiéndole ayudarla a proteger lo que más anhelaba, mientras que la abrazaba como un ángel envolviéndola en sus alas *metafóricamente* haciendo muy feliz a la señorita Ryofu y dejando anonadada a la señorita Chinkyuu por lo que le dijo y estaba haciendo, pero no le desagrado en lo absoluto, es más le agradeció su sinceridad)

(Nota del autor: ok volví a pasarme de drogas y me desvié de la personalidad de Gohan lo siento. ¿de echo me podrían decir que opinan de este Gohan? si es bueno o malo, que es demasiado caballeroso y sabio, o esta bien. Una mini reseña por favor)

Después de unos segundos se separo Gohan gentilmente de la señorita Chinkyuu que estaba aturdida, pero no le reclamo de haberla tocado sin su autorización (ósea el abrazo hermanos nada más) para que se despidiese de las dos agradeciéndoles por la información, pidiéndoles que tuviesen cuidado y que si necesitaban su ayuda en lo que sea el las ayudara sin duda alguna, para desaparecer con la teletransportación yendo a su trabajo impresionando a la señorita Chinkyuu al presenciar lo que hizo, mientras que la señorita Ryofu la llevaba de nuevo a su hogar para contarle todo de Gohan.

Y así termina el capítulo 5 de Gohan en Ikkitousen con Senran Kagura.

(ending ángeles fuimos)

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya.

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor.

La tristeza de este mundo se borró, y viendo el cielo azul, la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán.

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Este desierto se transformará, paraíso es lo que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada inocencia puedo ver.

Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo de nuestra bella niñez.

Y volando por las nubes lograras la luna al fin tocar.

Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad.

Ya la magia es nuestra, nunca nadie romperá los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Ese desierto se transformará, paraíso es el que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

La esperanza renacerá, el mañana grandes dichas traerá.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que tus sueños cumplirás.

Se que tu alma se transformará, una luz de vida en ti nacerá.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son ¡verdad!

RESPUESTAS Y ACLARACIONES

En esta ocasión no responderé a todos los reviews que me dieron del capitulo pasado, dado a que todos fueron comentarios de apoyo que realmente se los agradezco de corazón y que realmente no merezco hermanos, a cambio de eso revelare los resultados de la encuesta que hice.

LOS GANADORES FUERON

VERGIL SPARDA EN MASOU GAKUEN HXH

GOKU EN VALKYRIE DRIVE (SE QUE VARIOS QUERIAN QUE FUESE VERGIL, PERO POR SU PERSONALIDAD SIENTO QUE NO SE LLEVARIA BIEN CON LAS CHICAS POR DEJARLO SUAVE, EN CAMBIO GOKU AL SER INOCENTE *Y TORPE* PUES CREO QUE NO HABRIA PROBLEMA. PERO SI QUIEREN A VERGIL PUES LO INTENTARE

KENSHIRO EN KUROINU

MAS 2 EXTRAS QUE ELEJI PERSONALMENTE QUE SERAN UNA SORPRESA

Esos fueron los ganadores muchas gracias por votar, sin embargo, cabe a destacar que solo publicare los prólogos y el que vea que mas les gusto a ustedes lo voy a continuar y NO SUSTITUIRA LA HISTORIA DE GOHAN, SERA SECUNDARIA.

Y por ultimo las razones por las que tarde esta vez.

Porque ya comencé a escribir los prólogos de los ganadores.

Porque ya no me acuerdo de los animes como el de Masou Gakuen y Valkyrie drive, así que me los estoy viendo de nuevo además que estoy viendo 2 animes muy interesantes que me han llamado la atención que en cuanto acabe la historia secundaria los propondré en la siguiente encuesta, para el próximo compañero de la de Gohan y son.

Vergil Sparda en Nanatsu no Tazai *o seven deadly sins* (harem: no. Romance: si, pero no con las chicas de ese anime si no otra invitada ustedes eligen si invitada o una de las chicas)

Gohan (del futuro) en freezing (harem o romance como ustedes elijan)

Los animes en donde irán Vergil y Gohan son los que estoy viendo y me llaman mucho la atención mas la de Nanatsu no Tazai :v.

Y por último (ya enserio ya voy a terminar) porque en mi trabajo han despedido a muchos de mis compañeros y los que nos quedamos, como su servidor se le carga mucho el trabajo (de 10 personas en 1) y me he tenido que quedar en el trabajo por un buen rato limitándome mucho mi tiempo para escribir. Aun así intentare traerles sus dosis de hermitalina lo más rápido posible porque se lo merecen.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU TIEMPO Y AYUDA HERMANOS, EN VERDAD QUISIERA DEVOLVERLE O PAGARLE SU COOPERACION Y ATENCION. SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS A LA SIGUENTE ¡CHAOOO!


	7. Chapter 6

Hola amigos fanficteros es hora de la dosis de ermitalina (como las semillas del ermitaño versión droga XD) que les gusta.

¿ME EXTRAÑARON? PORQUE YO SI A USTEDES.

Pregunta al público: que monstruos les gusta más como familiares o mascotas los monstruos de yu gi oh o de Pokémon.

Sin más que decir comencemos.

Opening.

(música del primer Opening de Dragón Ball super).

Hoy queremos escuchar

El doblaje de Mario Castañeda.

La emoción te embargara

Cuando lo oigas gritar Kame Hame Ha.

Una nueva infancia crecerá.

Disfrutando aquellas voces.

Con nostalgia hoy veremos Dragón Ball

Y desearemos volver años atrás.

Nuestra infancia nunca morirá

No soportaría otro año de espera.

No crean que los olvidamos

Rene García y todo el elenco nos protegerán.

Mi generación nunca madurara.

Kame Hame Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

(ok no créditos a Jeffar Vlogs ahora sí que venga el Opening.

Los que no entiendan aquí les dejo el enlace a ver si lo lee watch?v=3-QZ4Gkfv7Y es un video de youtube)

(ahora si el verdadero Opening canción el poder nuestro es)

Acercándose el peligro viene ya.

Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora.

Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina.

Los héroes de la historia seremos.

Realidad tu sueño por fin será.

Listo estoy para poder pelear

Victoria tendré.

Juega niño, el poder nuestro es.

Hoy seremos Dragón Ball Z.

Procura llegar al final

Y luchar con valor.

En los campos deja las flores crecer

Feliiiiiiiz.

Acercándose tu destino viene ya.

Deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo.

Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza.

Para cumplir todos tus deseos.

Combatir el mal es nuestra misión.

Con valor debemos de enfrentar

A todo rival.

En el cielo tú verás una luz.

Y la fuerza sembrará en ti.

Pelea niño hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragón Ball Z.

(solo de guitarra demasiado piolas)

Un gran hombre sé que pronto serás.

Algo en ti veo que es especial,

Un poder real.

Te convertirás en un gran rival,

Aventuras podrás disfrutar.

Pelea niña hoy sin temor,

El poder nuestro es.

Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z.

(música del final).

Kono bangumi wa, goran no suponsā no teikyō de ookurishimasu. Ok no.

Esta historia fue inspirada en la historia de ikkitousen z el guerrero protector de Kenallo25 todos los créditos son a su obra.

 **Hoy veremos: la decisión más difícil, el primer paso a la libertad concluye.**

Gohan: lo siento por hacerlo chicos, pero fue lo correcto, todos tenemos el derecho a vivir (lo dijo triste disculpándose, mientras que se cuestionaba lo que hizo, puesto a que a pesar de que todo salió bien tiene un mal presentimiento).

Hakufu: Gohan-chan siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyare en todo, porque sé que siempre harás lo correcto y porque te amo con mi corazón mi Gohan (declaro con una sonrisa de enamorada, sincera y feliz *AJAM MUY FELIZ YA SABRAN PORQUE* mientras se aferraba a su brazo con todas sus fuerzas y le daba un beso en su mejilla ruborizándola).

Ryomou: así es Gohan tu nos has demostrado que tus acciones y decisiones que has tomado ha sido por nosotros y esta vez no fue la excepción de echo te lo agradecemos, mi Gohan (lo dijo muy tiernamente como toda una enamorada para también abrazar el otro brazo de Gohan muy gentilmente, para también darle un beso en su mejilla ruborizándola, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo a la señorita Hakufu).

Koukin: no digas eso Gohan-san lograste prevenir una catástrofe y nos protegiste como un héroe (lo dijo de forma comprensiva y optimista para levantarle los ánimos a su amigo y futuro suegro).

Gakushuu: de que hablas hermano, todos tenemos que elegir lo correcto sin importar lo demás, es lo que nos has estado enseñando, a elegir y jamás a doblegarse o someternos por nuestros seres queridos (lo dijo de forma sabia y consoladora).

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente por un rato hasta que Gohan vio a Goei a la distancia sentada y distraída en sus pensamientos, así que decidió disculparse a solas usando la teletransportación.

Gohan: en verdad lo siento madam le falle a su confianza y su fe (lo dijo triste de que esperaba que acabara con la profecía, pero que no lo hizo por hacer lo correcto).

Goei: no pasa nada pequeño Gohan, de echo estoy agradecida contigo por haber salvado a mi hija de la pequeña Ukitsu, quien estaba destinada a matar a mi hija, he inclusive lograste liberarla de su destino al aceptarla como miembro de tu clan y finalmente lo acabaste de una vez por todas. Pero emmm… (lo dijo con una muy linda sonrisa amorosa de madre agradecida, sin embargo, estaba preocupada como si también tuviese ese presentimiento, sin embargo, Gohan dijo algo que la alegro por completo y le devolvió su alegría y fe).

Gohan: la protegeré con todas mis fuerzas por siempre y para siempre, pero no solo a usted si no a todos que ahora son parte de mi familia se lo juro (declaro con sinceridad y honor como un caballero lo cual hizo que le obsequiara una hermosa sonrisa enamorada, acompañada de un rubor en sus mejillas).

Goei: eso quería escuchar mi pequeño, sin embargo, quiero que me expliques como esta eso de que estas saliendo con mi hija ¿mmm? (reclamo con una hermosa sonrisa cariñosa y coqueta, invadiendo su espacio personal, acercándose mucho a la cara de Gohan poniéndolo muy nervioso).

Gohan: bueno este, aaa lo siento solo, paso (Gohan se disculpó muy rojo por la pena haciendo reír a Goei por su personalidad).

Goei: no importa mi pequeño, es más estoy verdaderamente feliz de ver a mi amada hija estar así, pero quiero que me des una recompensa por el cariño que he compartido contigo, heee (dijo la primera parte muy alegre y agradecida hacia Gohan por enseñarle el amor de pareja a la señorita Hakufu y confiando en el de que será el indicado para estar al lado de su hija, para cambiar su actitud a una muy seductora y coqueta mientras que lo abrazaba a Gohan con un brazo apegando su hermoso cuerpo y atributos con el cuerpo de Gohan, a la par que le acariciaba gentilmente su mejilla recalcando su interés por Gohan poniéndolo tan rojo a tal punto que era demasiado impresionante que no hubiese caído inconsciente por el sonrojo).

Gohan: bu-bu-bu-bu-bueno yo este, pues yo, ammm (Gohan no podía formular ni una sola oración tratando de rechazar la oferta, pero esta vez su voluntad se estaba doblegando, dado a que no había doble sentido ni maldad en sus acciones, sino todo lo contrario sintió el amor de su corazón y para acabarla de amolar, la dama Goei hizo algo que finalmente noqueo).

Goei: estas muy rojo mi pequeño, debes de tener fiebre, pero creo que con un beso se te podría calmar (lo dijo muy coquetamente como una prueba para ver su resistencia, así que le dio un beso en su mejilla que irónicamente fue en el mismo lugar donde lo beso su hija, sin embargo, como ya estaba en su límite pues no pudo soportarlo y cayo inconsciente al estilo Hinata) GOHAN, GOHAN, GOHAAAN (trato de hacer que despertara preocupada, viendo que se pasó un poco).

 **INICIO.**

Ubicación: escuela secundaria Rakuyou, habitación de la señorita Ryofu.

Estaba durmiendo alegremente por lo que pasó la noche pasada, sin embargo, un ente maligno se metió en sus sueños para tratar de doblegarla nuevamente a su voluntad, con una ilusión.

Abrió los ojos y vio la ciudad completamente en ruinas, sentía mucho dolor como si le hubiesen dado una paliza de lo lindo, trato de levantarse, pero estaba muy mal.

Cuando iba a pedir ayuda escucho hablar a alguien a su lado protegiéndola y giro la cabeza para ver quién era, sin embargo, se impresiono al ver que era la señorita Hakufu quien estaba con las señoritas: Ryomou, Goei, Ukitsu, Kanu, Chinkyuu, Ryuubi, Kaku, Kakuen entre otras que no podía reconocer.

(nota del autor: las demás señoritas son de los otros animes, ósea Senran Kagura, Highschool DxD y Shinmao. Pero no diré específicamente quienes son para no spoilear y por si se lo preguntan nuevamente aclare que solo serán las de ikkitousen y Senran Kagura para que estén tranquilos).

A la par que vio a 4 chicos y 2 chicas enfrente de ellas encarando a una dirección con frustración y realmente mal heridos, uno de ellos era peli castaño de ojos verdes y tenía una armadura plateada con marcas de energía verde, a la par de tener una gran espada que se veía que estaba hecha del mismo material que su armadura.

Otro era un joven peli blanco (o albino como quieran llamarlo) que tenía un traje azul con rojo, una de sus manos parecía ser demoniaca y tenía una espada extraña roja, que cuando giraba el mango parecía echar fuego.

Otro que parecía ser el mayor de edad tenía el pelo negro, tenía ropa azul con vendajes en las muñecas y una extraña aura de fuego azul omnipotente (no describí ojos porque no los pudo ver).

Y el ultimo era un chico como de la edad de Gohan peli castaño con ojos marrones, tenía un kimono de batallas blanco con varios símbolos de colores a la par que vio que podía controlar los elementos como Gohan.

Una de las chicas era peli castaña con ojos ámbar, que llevaba una armadura roja con gemas verdes que parecía de dragón.

Y la otra chica era peli blanca con ojos azules, que llevaba una armadura blanca con gemas azules que a la par de la peli castaña se veía que era de dragón.

Dejando eso de lado se concentró en lo que estaban viendo todos y de inmediato quedo anonadada y aterrada por lo que estaba presenciando.

Era Gohan que estaba sosteniendo y tratando de detener una bola de energía verde del tamaño del sol (no literalmente, pero algo así) tan mal herido que era un milagro que siguiese con vida o con cuerpo por todas las marcas que tenía (heridas, quemaduras, moretones, etc. Como si fuera Meliodas cuando lo mato Estarossa o cualquier héroe que gusten) eso hizo que empezara a llorar descontroladamente a la par de las demás gritando la palabra "Gohan" con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de ayudarlo, dado a que no tenían fuerzas que le hubiesen podido obsequiar a Gohan.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz toda poderosa y omnipotente como si fuese la de un verdadero dios, haciendo desviar la mirada a la señorita Ryofu, lo cual hizo que quedara nuevamente anonadada y completamente aterrorizada por el ser que estaban presenciando sus ojos.

Era un verdadero monstruo que parecía humano, tenía el cabello dorado como el de Gohan cuando le enseño el super sayayin, a la par que lo rodeaba la misma aura de fuego dorado revelando que era un sayayin como Gohan, sin embargo, él era todo lo contrario a su amado. Sus ojos eran completamente blancos en señal de locura absoluta, tenía una sonrisa tan malvada y psicópata que mataría a dios de miedo y horror ante la voluntad de su sonrisa, por último, sus vestiduras y cuerpo realmente parecían ser de un verdadero dios griego, junto a los brazaletes y el collar que portaba le daban una apariencia de un dios.

?: KAKAROTOOOOOOOOOO (exclamo con una voz y voluntad llena de maldad, poder y omnipotencia).

Sin embargo. A pesar de que estaba a punto de perder Gohan estaba sonriendo y dando un discurso de despedida que, si bien no se podía escuchar, sabía perfectamente que se la estaba dedicando a ella y a todos en general, pero eso hizo que su corazón se destrozara por la impotencia, el dolor y la tristeza de perder a la persona que ama con todo su corazón desaparecerá en frente de sus propios ojos.

Pero en ese momento todo eclipso al ver a Gohan gritar con todas sus fuerzas, con un grito de guerra mientras que derramaba lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo como un último esfuerzo antes de que el suelo donde estaba Gohan comenzara a hundirse comiéndose a Gohan y el ataque desapareciendo de la vista de todos, quienes iban a acercarse pero no pudieron, dado a que una columna de fuego esmeralda emergió del agujero expandiéndolo dando a entender que exploto el ataque, el cual dejo en shock a todos.

Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una risa llena de maldad y omnipotencia, para que pocos segundos alzara su brazo el ser omnipotente y lanzara un ataque como el que trataba de detener Gohan para que no destruyera la tierra salvando a sus seres queridos y miembros de su familia, pero también a todos los seres inocentes del mundo, pero más pequeña centrando su ataque en ellos.

En ese momento todos empezaron a correr y los guerreros que estaban enfrente de ella recogieron a algunas personas noqueadas incluyéndola, mientras que ella solo miraba el cráter en donde estaba Gohan antes de desaparecer y grito por última vez su nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Ryofu: GOHAAAAAAAAAAN (se escuchó su voz por toda la zona de batalla con lágrimas de dolor, ira y tristeza, sin embargo, vio que todo se puso negro la cual la asusto, pero ya no le importaba nada al perder a su héroe y quien quería estar a su lado *como esposa* para siempre).

?: creíste que finalmente ibas a librarte de mí y ser feliz, con ese estorbo de mi voluntad. Jejeje abre los ojos tu eres de mi propiedad y quien se meta en mis asuntos o con mis esclavos perecerá no importando quien sea o que haga. Ahora tu volverás a hacer mi voluntad y retomaras tu camino de sangre y muerte (declaro con superioridad y determinación en esa promesa que le dirigió).

Ryofu: ¡BASTA! (grito con mucha ira, odio y rencor hacia la voz como diciendo que pagara a como del lugar y que caerá a toda costa, aun si eso significara sacrificarse para lograrlo o morir en el intento antes de despertar).

Chinkyuu: Ryofu, Ryofu, señorita Ryofu despierte ¿se encuentra bien? (le pregunto muy preocupada al ver lagrimas salir de sus ojos, temblar su cuerpo como si estuviese ardiendo y gritando como si la estuviesen torturando *y era verdad* hasta que abrió los ojos muy asustada y sudando por montones dando a entender que estaba agotada).

Ryofu: Ch, Chinkyuu estoy bien, n, no te preocupes (lo dijo recuperándose poco a poco, del terror nocturno que acababa de tener).

Chinkyuu: por favor descanse, iré atraer agua par….. (estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su mejor amiga, sin embargo, no pudo terminar su oración al ver que se levantó sin mirarla, de seguro para que no viese los sentimientos que estaba ocultando).

Ryofu: te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien de verdad, me daré un baño y bajare ¿vale? (le dijo con una linda sonrisa pero que era falsa, a lo cual la señorita Chinkyuu acepto con resignación a la par que la señorita Ryofu entraba al baño).

Después de unos minutos aún seguía en el baño acomodándose su cabello en sus coletas características mientras que se veía al espejo reflexionando sobre el sueño que tuvo y sentir el dolor y la tristeza de esas escenas que presencio, sin embargo, se dijo en su mente y corazón (no. Gohan lograra acabar con esta pesadilla y nos librar de estas cadenas. Y yo estaré a su lado para lograr y presenciar ese día, aunque sea mi último día de vida) levantándose los ánimos y bajando con su jefe por instrucciones.

 **MAS TARDE CON EL EQUIPO NANYOU VS KYOCHO**

Gohan estaba con los chicos y Goei preparándose para la pelea y conviviendo como familia, hasta que el árbitro decidió convocar a los primeros participantes, a lo cual la señorita Hakufu fue primero como se lo había prometido Gohan en la pelea contra Kanu mientras que los espectadores comentaban.

Espectador 1: mmmmm, esta pelea puede ser muy emocionante (lo dijo muy emocionado dado a que ya iba a comenzar).

Espectador 2: Si, quiero ver pelear a Son Gohan Yasakani que se dice que derrotó a Kanu con suma facilidad y honor (recalco igualmente de emocionado que su amigo).

Espectador 1: ya quiero ver pelear contra Sou Sou (fueron sus últimas palabras para poner su atención en la pelea que estaba por comenzar).

Hakufu: Gohan-chan, Oka-san deséenme suerte (les pidió muy tierna y alegremente como siempre).

Gohan: si, tú puedes eres muy poderosa solo no te confíes ni bajes la guardia, ahora ve y muestra de que es capaz mi chica (declaro con confianza y orgullo mientras que le acariciaba su cabecita muy cariñosamente haciéndola muy feliz a la par que su corazón ardía por el amor que sentía haciéndola sonrojar alegremente y esperando las palabras de aliento de la dama Goei hacia su pequeña).

Goei: tú puedes mi pequeña demuestra que nuestra familia es la mejor y enorgullece al clan Yasakani quienes son los que te están dando su bendición para esta batalla (lo dijo con cariño y fe en su pequeña, mientras que ella asentía con mucha alegría como si fuese una promesa, a la par que los demás del equipo los veía con sonrisas animadoras, pero Gohan tenía una gota de sudor por las palabras de la dama Goei al ver que se tomaba demasiado enserio la reputación del clan en vez de confiar en la fuerza de los demás).

Kakouton: No me importa que Gohan derrotó a Kanu, los derrotaré uno por uno (lo dijo muy emocionado y ansioso por pelear mientras entraba al área de pelea para encarar a la señorita Hakufu).

Compañero 1: Oye no te emociones tanto, deberías ir más modesto (le aconsejo nerviosamente con una gota de sudor al ver sus ánimos sabiendo que sería malo para la batalla, mientras que Sou Sou estaba acostado con sus ojos cerrados descansando).

Arbitro: Escuela de Kyocho versus academia Nanyou, pueden empezar (declaro con firmeza y determinación dando comienzo a la pelea).

En ese momento la señorita Hakufu cerro sus ojos mientras que comenzaba a sentir los kis a su alrededor como si estuviese meditando y disfrutando el ambiente respirando hondo, sin embargo, al ser la señorita Hakufu cuando sintió el ki de su amado Gohan se distrajo sintiendo la calidez que emanaba su corazón como si lo estuviese abrazando en vez de centrarse en Kakouton mientras ponía una carita muy adorable, cosa que todos se percataron e hizo que los chicos de su equipo y su madre hicieran un face palm de lo distraída (por no decir inocente) que podía llegar a ser, mientras que Gohan se sonrojo con una cara de impresión cómica dado a que sentía en su corazón lo que estaba experimentando su novia como si tuviesen un laso único.

Kakouton al ver eso decidió aprovechar para tener ventaja y se lanzó hacia ella para darle un puñetazo muy poderoso, sin embargo, la señorita Hakufu lo detuvo y sostuvo con mucha facilidad cambiando su carita adorable a una sonrisa competitiva, señal de que en ningún momento bajo la guardia dejando, impresionando a casi todos menos a Gohan quien tenía fe en ella.

Entonces jalo su mano atrayéndolo para darle un golpe muy poderoso en el estómago sacándole el aire y un poco de saliva mientras sostenía su estómago una vez que retiro su puño.

No obstante, trato de darle una patada cosa que fue inútil, dado a que nuevamente lo detuvo con una sola mano sin inmutarse para jalarlo con fuerza y darle un golpe suave en el rostro dado a que era conocido de ella y lo veía como un amigo.

Kakouton: puedo ver que te has vuelto muy fuerte Hakufu, je debí de esperármelo de la portadora del conquistador supremo (lo dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y admiración).

Hakufu: tú también podrás a ser así de poderoso solo necesitas entrenamiento y espíritu (le aconsejo alegremente como siempre, dado a que no quería que Koukin le diese otro coscorrón como ese día que menciono el entrenamiento y consejos de Gohan).

Entonces nuevamente comenzó a atacar Kakouton, pero la señorita Hakufu las repelía fácilmente y las aprovechaba para contraatacar, dándole un golpe por cada ataque que intentaba de conectarle el muchacho a tal punto de dejarlo muy débil en minutos, a la par que dejaba a todos los espectadores boquiabiertos por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando.

Poco después cuando Kakouton ya estaba de rodillas agotado, vio que la señorita Hakufu aún seguía como nueva y solo esperaba a su siguiente ataque, a lo cual tomo una sabia decisión sabiendo que no le iba a poder ganar.

Kakouton: me rindo (declaro con una sonrisa mientras que se intentaba levantar, cosa que al ver eso fue a ayudarlo y hasta lo acompaño al lado en donde estaba su equipo y se despidió con una sonrisa acompañado de un pulgar arriba).

Arbitro: bien siguiente participante (declaro con autoridad para que uno de los compañeros de Kakouton y Sou Sou subiera a la plataforma).

Como los otros son de relleno en esta ocasión, se los resumiré (pongan la canción de la estrella de Mario kart).

Empezó a pelear tratando de contrarrestar el estilo de batalla de la señorita Hakufu, pero no pudo y termino siendo derrotado.

Los otros 2 guerreros también fueron derrotados por ella sin ningún problema llamando la atención de Sou Sou, en especial cuando derroto al último de sus muchachos que cometió el error de tratarla de ligar y ofender a Gohan llamándolo cobarde, como lo que paso con la señorita Kanu, haciéndola enojar tanto como a ella como a la señorita Ryomou y la dama Goei, así ejecutándole un combo de golpes y patadas majestuoso como si fuese un combo infinito estilo Vanessa de KOF.

Todos los espectadores estaban sumamente emocionados ya que estaba a punto de comenzar, ambos guerreros estaban cara a cara creando un ambiente muy épico como si fuese la pelea de Goku vs Vegeta la primera vez que se vieron, a la par que todos los del equipo de la señorita Hakufu estaban preocupados en especial la dama Goei que a pesar de que tenía fe en ella por su instinto maternal no quería que la lastimara Sou Sou.

Sin embargo, cuando el árbitro iba a dar comienzo a la pelea la señorita Hakufu levanto su brazo en señal de llamar la atención, esa acción confundió a todos, pero quedaron en shock por las siguientes palabras que dijo.

Hakufu: me rindo (declaro con una sonrisa, pero con sinceridad).

Arbitro: ¿estas segura? No podrás intentar pelear si tu equipo va mal en esta ronda (advirtió tajantemente con un poco de incredulidad, a lo cual la señorita Hakufu asintió).

Hakufu: sip quiero que la persona que meceré ganar esta pelea y el que me dio esta fuerza sea el que gane este torneo (lo dijo alegremente mientras miraba a Gohan, poniendo sus manos entrelazados atrás de ella con un rostro muy tierno).

Arbitro: ¿participante Gohan acepta la petición de la participante Hakufu? (pregunto tranquilamente a lo cual Gohan vio a los demás quienes asintieron dándole su confianza, entonces empezó a caminar hacia la plataforma con una gran sonrisa).

Gohan: ADELANTE (exclamo determinado chocando su puño con su palma, que cuando llego al centro le agradeció a la señorita Hakufu quien le dio un beso en su mejilla como buena suerte y se retiró).

Arbitro: bien, nueva pelea, Son Gohan Yasakani contra Sou Sou (anuncio la pelea mientras que los demás gritaban de emoción y el equipo Nanyou apoyaba a Gohan).

Sou Sou: conque tu eres el legendario Dios de los elementos, je esta pelea será legendaria (declaro con orgullo y ansiedad por lo que va a pasar).

Gohan: espero que realmente valgas lo que la leyenda del destino dicta sobre ti (declaro con orgullo sayayin listo para la batalla).

Arbitro: ¡COMIENCEN! (declaro con firmeza dando la autorización para que empiecen los guamazos).

En ese instante Gohan y Sou Sou se aventaron uno contra el otro dándose un golpe en la cara muy poderoso mandándose a volar mutuamente, para después Gohan usa el elemento aire para pelear por el momento, yendo a toda velocidad contra Sou Sou, quien lo estaba esperando para contraatacar creyendo que lo iba a seguir atacando cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo no conto que Gohan lanzara un ataque de viento comprimido muy poderoso, que pudo bloquear apenas poniendo sus brazos en equis arrastrándolo al borde de la plataforma y dejando entumecidos sus brazos por la fuerza del ataque.

Entonces cuando se volvió a concentrar en la batalla vio que Gohan no se encontraba por ninguna parte, hasta que vio al equipo Nanyou y la señorita Hakufu le hizo una señal advirtiéndole que estaba arriba de él, cosa que por alguna razón le hizo caso y miro hacia arriba viendo que Gohan estaba volando con los brazos cruzados, a la par que tenía una sonrisa orgullosa y burlona digna de un sayayin, dejando anonadados a la mayoría de los presentes pero supusieron que podía volar con el elemento de aire los ilusos, mientras que las cámaras grababan y Toutaku estaba viendo el evento en su fortaleza junto a la señorita Kaku que tenía mucha curiosidad de ver el potencial de su próximo líder.

Siguiendo con la batalla, Gohan descendió muy rápido con un puño a dirección de Sou Sou, quien nuevamente pudo bloquear a duras penas con los brazos lastimándoselos mucho, el cual era el plan de Gohan y así empezando a tratar de golpearlo, engañándolo para que se cubra con sus brazos y dejarlos inútiles.

Sou: maldición es demasiado rápido si sigo así me dañara demasiado mis brazos y ya no podre atacarlo, espera eso es lo que quiere, pero como podre atacarlo o esquivar si es tan rápido (trataba de idear un plan para salir de esa situación).

Gohan al percatarse que no estaba prestando atención a la pelea logro intuir que iba a hacer algo para ganar ventaja, cosa que no iba a permitir alejándose de él y cambiando de elemento a trueno, que aunque fueron pocos segundos de respiro no le sirvieron de mucho dado a que Gohan volvió a presionarlo, pero ya ahora sustituyendo su torso en vez de sus brazos que ya estaban muy débiles y sensibles por el castigo que le dio Gohan, que si bien sus ataques no eran tan rápidos e impredecibles como con los de viento, eran más poderosos y dolorosos por el daño especial que le aplicaba el elemento, a la par que paralizaba y entumía sus músculos y huesos por la estática.

Todos los presentes estaban anonadados e incrédulos por lo que estaba pasando, si también el equipo de Gohan por ver la seriedad y el compromiso que estaba manteniendo en todo momento, dando a entender que a pesar de su poder no tenía ni la más mínima intención de subestimar a su contrincante y que a como dé lugar iba a ganar.

Mientras tanto con Toutaku, estaba realmente furioso por ver el gran poder de Gohan en toda su expresión tratando de idear un plan para ver cómo sacarlo de la competencia injustamente, a la par que la señorita Kaku estaba realmente asombrada por ver ese poder y esa determinación en batalla, que con su gran corazón que demostró al respetar la decisión de la señorita Hakufu y la gran confianza le tienen los de su equipo, decidió finalmente aliarse con él y ayudarlo lo más antes posible aun si eso significa traicionar en ese mismo momento a Toutaku, recordando un favor que le hizo a la señorita Ryofu el cual era no delatarla de su conversación con Gohan que le había informado el mensajero que contacto a Gohan para ese encuentro, como estrategia de defensa para cuando llegara la hora.

Con el equipo Nanyou.

Hakufu: wow Gohan-chan es realmente increíble, ni siquiera está usando el elemento más poderoso que es la gravedad, ni su fase de super sayayin y lo está haciendo sufrir (exclamo realmente impresionada, orgullosa y feliz de su novio, para después apoyarlo como una porrista).

Ryomou: Gohan-san se lo está tomando muy serio y concentrado la batalla, ni si quiera lo deja moverse, realmente está determinado a ganar por nosotros (lo dijo ruborizada, agradecida y muy feliz por las acciones de su maestro y próximo novio, a la par que también quería apoyarlo como la señorita Hakufu, pero su antigua personalidad y pena no la dejaba).

Gakushuu: ese es el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero, no dudar ni ablandarse por ningún motivo y él nos lo está demostrando en estos momentos (lo dijo con orgullo y admiración hacia su maestro).

Koukin: así es, nuestro maestro nos está enseñando a como pelear adecuadamente, con una batalla real y con consecuencias reales (lo dijo con orgullo y admiración como Gakushuu a su futuro cuñado y más).

Goei: gracias, en verdad gracias Gohan, llegaste a nuestras vidas de la nada y sin conocernos, prometiste que nos ayudarías, protegerías y liberarías de todos los males que nos quieren someter o hacer daño. Guiaste, apoyaste y entrenaste a mis pequeños, estas reclutando a chicos que estaban del lado del mal, has perdonado a tus enemigos y los que no entendieron el mensaje no los mataste, realmente gracias por llegar a muestras vidas y realmente te quiero (relato en voz baja todas las obras buenas que ha hecho Gohan hasta el momento, viéndolo como un héroe, no como un ángel guardián salvador, mientras que se le declaraba discretamente para que las señoritas no se la hagan de a jamón y distrajeran a Gohan, mientras que recordaba el rato romántico que paso con Gohan la noche pasada).

Flashback.

Después de celebrar la victoria y el esfuerzo, que demostraron los chicos contra Seito y Yoshuu, invitaron a pasar la noche a Gohan el cual acepto un tanto nervioso, por lo que hicieron después de su decisión que era una discusión de la señorita Hakufu y la dama Goei, hasta que Koukin logro detenerlas declarando que Gohan estará en la habitación de invitados para que no lo violaran mientras que dormía.

Entonces Gohan decidió salir a fuera de la casa para pensar en su antigua familia que extrañaba, en especial a su madre Milk y su hermano Goten, quienes forjo muchos momentos inolvidables, a la par de pensar en la señorita Videl y que hubiera pasado si no hubiera viajado a ese mundo, hasta que vio que la dama Goei había llegado para hacerle compañía y hablar de unos asuntos importantes.

Goei: ¿así que mañana es la final del torneo he? No creo que sea un problema, sé que ganaran y todo por tu ayuda (declaro con fe y cariño a Gohan, mientras que le obsequiaba una hermosa sonrisa de enamorada, lo cual Gohan agradeció).

Gohan: si, es hora de que esto termine para que estemos en paz y talvez ya no tener que derramar más sangre (lo dijo determinado y con espíritu, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de la dama por una pregunta que desde hace tiempo quería hacerle, pero que no lo había hecho dado a que no quería distraerlo con asuntos no importantes).

Goei: oye Gohan ¿Qué harás una vez que cambiemos el destino que nos impusieron nuestros ancestros? ¿volverás a tu hogar? (pregunto con tristeza y preocupación por la respuesta que le iba a dar, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar y respetar su decisión, a la par que así podría tomar acciones a los sentimientos que yacían en su interior y ver cómo ayudar a su hija por si decidía irse).

Gohan: a eso, perdón por no decírselo, pero ahora este es mi nuevo hogar y me quedare con ustedes, dado a que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer o lograr de donde provengo (declaro felizmente impresionando y alegrando a mas no poder a Goei por las palabras que escucho, pero dejando curiosa por la última parte que lo dijo un poco cabizbajo).

Goei: ¿de verdad? ¿lo dices enserio? Que alegría, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco... ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes que hacer en tu antiguo hogar? (quería confirmar esas palabras llenas de alegría y cariño, para después saciar su curiosidad de lo último que dijo Gohan).

Gohan: bueno vera, de donde provengo deshonre a mis seres queridos siendo derrotado en peleas sumamente importantes y cruciales, los que como consecuencia cobraron demasiadas vidas por lo que se gracias a la persona que me salvo y eso lastimo mi orgullo como no tiene idea. Pero ahora gracias a mi nueva fuerza que adquirí, los conocimientos del clan Yasakani y mi relación con ustedes hizo que me diera cuenta de que no debo de rendirme por más difícil que sea. Pero ya no puedo volver a mi antiguo mundo dado a que ahora soy el protector de este mundo y mis seres queridos, a la par que me di cuenta de que ya no me necesitan porque tienen a mi padre y al señor Vegueta que ellos son muy fuertes. Así que me quedare aquí y los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario (declaro ese discurso al inicio con algo de melancolía, pero que fue desapareciendo muy rápidamente por las palabras que decía levantándose la autoestima).

Goei: te equivocas mi pequeño, talvez no pude estar ahí para presenciar eso, pero sé que disté lo mejor de ti y por los ideales de bienestar y felicidad por tus seres queridos, eso es de admirarse. Ojalá pudiera conocer aquel ser que te trajo aquí para agradecerle de todo corazón este regalo y también a ti te agradezco de corazón que hayas decidido quedarte (respondió de manera sabia y amorosa como una madre y esposa dándole una cariñosa sonrisa de optimismo, mientras que Gohan le agradecía riendo alegremente rascándose la cabeza como su padre).

Al ver eso no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a Gohan poniéndolo un poco nervioso, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada dado a que la dama Goei lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, demostrando y transmitiendo sus sentimientos hacia él. Mientras que Gohan solo estaba aturdido por lo que estaba pasando.

Gohan: G-Goei-san (pensó suavemente confundido intentando que su cuerpo reaccionara, pero fue interrumpido por la dama que se estaba acomodando los anteojos y un par de mechones de cabello después del beso haciéndola ver extremadamente hermosa, mientras que se lamia sus labios lentamente saboreando la sensación de Gohan).

Goei: es mi amuleto de la suerte para mañana cariño, bueno me iré a dormir y nuevamente, gracias (explico de manera muy coqueta y cariñosa, para empezar a caminar a la casa y detenerse por unos segundos volteando y guiñándole un ojo, en señal de confianza y ánimo. A la par que Gohan recordaba que la señorita Ryomou también hizo ese gesto, no obstante, lo dejo pasar y se fue a dormir felizmente por esa charla que le alivio la tensión).

Fin del Flashback, volviendo a la pelea.

Gohan realmente estaba haciendo sufrir a Sou Sou, sin decir ni una sola palabra ni hacer cualquier cosa que lo pudiese distraer, demostrando una gran madures y mentalidad en los combates, mientras que su contrincante trataba de resistir los ataques que estaba recibiendo con la esperanza de que Gohan se cansara, a la par que su espíritu maligno estaba desesperado por la situación, a parte que estaba ideando una forma de llegar al cuerpo de Gohan cuando muriera Sou Sou para controlarlo y ser el guerrero más poderoso de todos, sin embargo algo hizo reaccionar a ambos y era Gohan que había pasado al elemento hielo, el cual desprendía un aura de fuego blanca con partículas o chispas blancas y azules.

Así que cuando ya iba a ir a atacarlo, Sou Sou logro reaccionar activando su aura dragón para contraatacar, cosa que llamo la atención de Gohan que por su orgullo sayayin iba a dejar que mostrara un poco de ese poder para juzgar ese poder si era digno de una batalla a su nivel, así bajando un poco la presión y el castigo que le estaba aplicando, dejando que se defendiera y golpeara de vez en cuando extendiendo mucho la batalla.

Después de un rato cambio de elemento a fuego siendo rodeado por un aura parecida al super sayayin dios o al aura del Vengador Fantasma, dándole una apariencia realmente imponente y poderosa para proseguir con la batalla o mejor dicho la masacre que le estaba dando a pesar de tener su aura dragón, pero que estaba resistiendo lo más que podía y haciendo que durara 3 horas, hasta que finalmente no pudo más por el cansancio y el dolor que sentía, a la par de dejar completamente impresionados y maravillados a los presentes por el show que presenciaron.

Entonces Gohan, lo había alzado con el poder de la gravedad para darle el golpe de gracia y ganar el torneo, sin embargo al verlo a los ojos escucho su voz en su mente, dándole las gracias por liberarlo de ese demonio que tanto lo atormentaba y lo corrompía, haciendo dudar a Gohan para usar su poder de ver recuerdos con los ojos y ver la verdad de él, viendo no solo su pasado si no también al ancestro corrompido que yacía en él y su pasado incluyendo como lo poseyó.

En ese momento Gohan sintió el verdadero terror... ok no debo de dejar estos chistes tan malos en momentos cruciales :v.

En ese momento Gohan no sabía que hacer dado a que si lo eliminaba nunca se lo perdonaría, a pesar que estuviese de acuerdo y dispuesto a dar su vida por su propósito y el de su clan, pero si no lo hacía fallaría su misión y puede que esa decisión le costaría el daño o la vida a uno de sus seres queridos, a la par que sentía que si hacia eso nunca se lo perdonarían, por lo que cerro sus ojos por un par de segundos para escuchar la misma voz que lo ha guiado y le ha aconsejado sabiamente en todas las situaciones que ha estado. (No lo hagas sé que podrás salvarlo y liberarlo sin dañarlo) escucho la voz femenina que estaba en su interior para abrir los ojos y tomar una decisión.

Dejo caer al suelo a Sou Sou que aterrizo de trasero y mirar al árbitro seriamente, apretando sus puños como diciendo ¿en verdad hare esto? Y decir me rindo.

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a todos los presentes y a Toutaku, que aparte de eso estaba feliz por esa declaración y le pidió su celular a la señorita Kaku para hacer una llamada aprovechando esa decisión que tomo Gohan.

Arbitro: ¿estás seguro de lo que estas declarando? Porque ya no hay vuelta atrás (advirtió tajantemente como lo hizo con la señorita Hakufu para tratar de persuadirlo y hacerle entrar en razón).

Gohan simplemente asintió en señal de afirmación, sin embargo, estaba preocupado arrepintiéndose de dejar en ese estado a Sou Sou, dado a que la siguiente en pelear era la señorita Ryomou quien estaba seguro de que iba a terminar el trabajo, pero el árbitro recibió una llamada pausando el evento para atender y recibir instrucciones de Toutaku.

Arbitro: como el líder del equipo de Nanyou se rindió quedan descalificados, el equipo Kyocho es el ganador por la voluntad del rey de las peleas Toutaku (declaro firmemente, pero decepcionado por el equipo de Gohan y más con él por la decisión que tomo a pesar de que trato de ayudarlo).

En ese momento la mayoría de los espectadores fueron a rodear a Sou Sou para rodearlo y felicitarlo por su victoria, mientras que Gohan bajaba de la plataforma cabizbajo y estar enfrente de su equipo.

Gohan: en verdad lo siento, les falle a todos (lo dijo con la cabeza agachada en señal de disculpa mientras que apretaba sus puños con ira así mismo, a la vez que creía que todos ahora lo odiaban y estaban furiosos contra el por traicionar su fe que tenían a él, sin embargo sintió varias manos acariciar su cabeza gentilmente en señal de consolación y al ver quien era, vio que todos lo estaban haciendo con una sonrisa y en el caso de las señoritas Hakufu, Ryomou y Goei con lágrimas en sus ojos por la impresión de verlo así).

Hakufu: no pasa nada Gohan-chan, siempre estaremos a tu lado (lo dijo de la manera más tierna y cálida que podía en señal que entendía lo que Gohan sentía).

Ryomou: sea cual sea la razón por la que lo hiciste, algo dentro de nosotros sabe que hiciste lo correcto (lo dijo de la manera más dulce y amable que podía para animar a su maestro en señal de aceptación mientras que Koukin y Gakushuu apoyaban a las chicas asintiendo con orgullo y admiración).

Goei: vallamos a comer mis pequeños, en señal de celebración por el esfuerzo de todos ustedes y las grandes hazañas que lograron en el torneo. Pero tendrás que decirnos la razón de tu decisión mi pequeño Gohan (declaro de la misma forma que las señoritas, alegrando a Gohan por la comprensión y el cariño que estaba sintiendo de los miembros de su familia que estaban en frente de él, para aceptar esa condición).

Después de eso se retiraron a la residencia Sonsaku para descansar, comer y hablar de lo que sucedió.

Hakufu: ¿Gohan-chan porque dejaste que Sou Sou ganara? (pregunto curiosamente, pero con una cariñosa sonrisa para que Gohan no se sintiese mal, a lo cual todos pusieron atención).

Gohan: fue porque oí su voz en mi mente dándome las gracias dado a que creyó que lo iba a matar y lo libraría de algo, así que vi sus recuerdos para ver lo que sufrió y no solo eso, vi la razón por aquellas palabras que creí que estaba intentando engañarme, sin embargo, presencie que había sido poseído por el alma de uno de sus ancestros, que quiso conquistar el mundo y que ahora está de regreso para intentarlo otra vez, pero la razón por la que no lo vencí fue porque el espíritu me advirtió que si ganaba el torneo iba a matar a su portador y eso no lo podía permitir (declaro seriamente dejándolos anonadados, para después entender sus razones y llenarse de orgullo, admiración y felicidad por su amabilidad y consideración hacia los demás aun si fueran enemigos o villanos).

Gakushuu: ¿y ahora cual será el siguiente paso maestro? (pregunto curiosamente mientras los demás asentían).

Gohan: ... no lo sé, jajaja (se puso muy serio por unos cuantos segundos haciéndoles creer que estaba ideando un plan muy arriesgado, para después bromear rascándose la nuca y riendo alegremente provocando que todos cayeran de espaldas cómicamente al estilo Dragón Ball) tranquilos tengo un plan, el ser que me trajo aquí me obsequio un libro que contiene técnicas y habilidades que puedo aprender a usar, entre ellas esta una que todavía no la he practicado pero que sé que esa es la cura de su maldición, su nombre es **ROMPEDOR DE POLVO ESTELAR** (lo dijo con emoción y confianza de su plan estando seguro que será un éxito).

Ryomou: ¿y que hace esa técnica Gohan-san? (pregunto curiosa y emocionada por ver la sonrisa de Gohan, que le daba confianza y esperanza).

Gohan: se los diría, pero prefiero que la vean por ustedes mismos (lo dijo guiñando un ojo con otra cálida sonrisa estilo son, sacando un suspiro de decepción por no poder saber o ver esa técnica que se oía realmente poderosa).

Después de eso Gohan se retiró con la señorita Ryomou para tener su cita de amigos, a lo cual la señorita Hakufu se dio cuenta de eso y no interfirió, de hecho, le deseo suerte y le pidió a Gohan que la siguiente cita fuera con ella, a lo cual Gohan acepto sin problema alguno.

Entonces Gohan la llevo a un parque muy grande y divertido por petición de ella donde lo recorrieron caminando tranquilamente observando la naturaleza, comprando cosas muy ricas en puestos de comida, jugando con niños (bueno solo Gohan) y en una ocasión la señorita Ryomou se rio de Gohan muy cariñosamente, dado a que las palomas atacaron a Gohan por su comida y este las trataba de ahuyentar enojado cómicamente.

Nota: la señorita Ryomou le conto que ese parque era muy especial para ella, dado a que cuando era pequeña sus padres la traían en sus cumpleaños para celebrar y que curiosamente coincidía con las fechas de una feria, así que eran los mejores días de su vida. (Se que no es parte del anime, pero se me hizo chido).

Ryomou: Gohan-san cuando te tuviste que enfrentar a todos esos monstruos ¿tuviste miedo? (pregunto con curiosidad, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Gohan, el cual asintió un poco cabizbajo empezando a recordar esos momentos cuando estaba en contra de la pared).

Gohan: así es, tuve mucho miedo al enfrentar a esas abominaciones que parecían dioses indestructibles, pero al ver que si no hacía nada para detenerlos los demás pagarían por mi cobardía así que eso me daba fuerzas para seguir intentándolo, aun si tuviese que sacrificar mi vida y si a veces me recriminaba a mí mismo por ser tan débil, tan llorón y tan miedoso, o tan iluso de que los villanos podían reaccionar y arrepentirse para volverse buenos, pero mi padre y mis amigos me enseñaron a nunca rendirme y sobre todo a pelear por los demás (reflexiono son una sonrisa cariñosa recordando las palabras de Picoro en su entrenamiento, número 16 en la batalla de cell y a Goku cuando se lo llevo al planeta de Kayosama para salvar a la tierra, a la par de sus palabras que lo dijo cuándo trataba de eliminar a cell con su Kame Hame ja).

Esas palabras cautivaron e inspiraron a la señorita, quien estaba sonrojada ligeramente con un brillo en sus ojos al ver a tal héroe en frente suyo, haciendo que bajara la cabeza y se detuviera al lado de una fuente, cosa que confundió a Gohan.

Ryomou: G-Go-Gohan ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? (lo dijo sonrojada viendo hacia el suelo, poniendo sus manos en su pecho como si su corazón fuese a salir, tratando de contener sus lágrimas de ansiedad por la respuesta de Gohan *pose que la hacía ver realmente hermosa*, el cual también se había sonrojado por su petición).

Gohan: señorita, pero si yo ya estoy saliendo con Hakufu, yo no quiero romperle su corazón (declaro tristemente como si también quisiera corresponder sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no iba a traicionar su lealtad y su amor que tenía hacia la señorita Hakufu, cosa que la señorita Ryomou vio con cariño y tristeza, cariño al ver que el realmente era un hombre que se respete al defender su relación en vez de aceptar otra relación sin considerar los sentimientos de su amada, a la par que vio con tristeza el creer que ya no iba a poder estar a su lado).

Ryomou: lo sé, pero Hakufu también está de acuerdo que también podamos estar juntos, así que ¿podrías amarme como la amas a ella? (volvió a insistir cabizbaja triste creyendo que nuevamente la iba a rechazar, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta lo cual hizo que alzara la mirada hacia Gohan quien tenía los ojos cerrados).

Gohan: ¿está realmente segura de querer estar al lado de alguien como yo? (pregunto con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente esperando la respuesta de la señorita Ryomou).

Ryomou: sí, quiero estar a tu lado con mi corazón, no importa si esta Hakufu o cuantas chicas haya a tu lado, quiero estar contigo (declaro con sinceridad y firmeza, exclamando sus sentimientos hacia Gohan, el cual abrió sus ojos con una cariñosa sonrisa el cual la sonrojo e hizo que su corazón saltara de felicidad prediciendo su respuesta).

Gohan: entiendo, si realmente Hakufu está realmente de acuerdo, corresponderé sus sentimientos y gracias por su sinceridad (declaro sinceramente aceptando su petición, a la par que le sonreía muy cálidamente en señal de que entendió las palabras que le dijo cuando le pregunto que si estaba bien con eso empezando a llorar de felicidad).

Ryomou: gracias, muchas gracias Gohan (lo dijo felizmente tratando de recomponerse, dado a que creía que Gohan se preocuparía que estuviese triste, sin percatarse que Gohan se había acercado).

En ese momento Gohan dejándose llevar por sus instintos sayayines tomo las mejillas de la señorita alzándolas ligeramente para darle su primer beso (de su nueva relación), dejándola anonadada por unos segundos para después corresponder el beso abrazándolo mientras cerraba sus ojos dejando de llorar.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos estaban unidos hasta que Gohan reacciono de lo que estaba haciendo al detectar la presencia de alguien realmente repugnante, a la par que una voz se manifestó en el lugar.

Saji: vaya vaya así que mi ex amada me dejo por este pedazo de mierda (lo dijo hipócrita y arrogantemente molestándolos de su presencia a tal punto que Gohan lo iba a castigar otra vez, pero subiendo de nivel con fuego).

Gohan: sí que eres persistente ¿eh? Esta vez será mi última advertencia, si no lo entiendes tendré que acabar con tu peste (advirtió seriamente mientras que su brazo se envolvía en fuego, haciendo que la señorita Ryomou lo mirara con admiración y Saji que quedara aterrado, sin embargo, como estaba realmente confiado por su plan le sonrió arrogantemente como provocación).

Saji: tranquilo héroe no pasara nada (aun) solo vine a decirte que te cuides, tu farsa pronto acabara jajaja (declaro muy confiado tratando de meterle inútilmente miedo o ya tan siquiera nervios a Gohan, el cual lo miraba seriamente sin inmutarse).

Gohan: ya veo, pero creo que se te olvido una pequeña cosa, estas enfrente de mi sin algo o alguien quien me impida darte tu merecido y si acabo contigo no tendré que preocuparme por ese dichoso plan tuyo (lo dijo sonriendo como un sayayin acercándose a Saji peligrosamente haciendo que se cagara en los pantalones sabiendo que valdría ver**, así que intento pedir ayuda a la señorita Ryomou, pero al ver su cara de odio entendió que no le iba ayudar y así saliendo como la gallina que es, haciéndoles reír a los 2 que dejaron esa situación y continuaron con su cita, pero esta vez como pareja de enamorados).

Después de ese gran día Gohan les dijo que iría a entrenar lejos para prepararse adecuadamente para la siguiente misión, a lo cual todas las damas querían acompañarlo incluyendo a su nueva aprendiz la señorita Ukitsu, pero que sin embargo, no afecto en lo más mínimo en su trabajo y debutó noche tras noche ganando muchas batallas ileso e invicto, llamando la atención de los directivos para usarlo como imagen representativa, dándole beneficios estrella como ser líder del equipo japones en las ligas internacionales, (próximamente) ofreciéndoles promotores de marcas y entrevistas en revistas deportivas, los cuales Seto se las administro cómodamente para Gohan dado a que le había contado un poco de su situación.

Mientras que Toutaku le daba el premio del torneo a Kyocho y que Kaku le fue a dar el mensaje a Sou Sou, como también la declaración de Guerra de Ryofu Housen a Toutaku dando fin al arco de las peleas.

Un mes después.

La familia Sonsaku y la señorita Ryomou, fueron a unas aguas termales situadas en las montañas para disfrutar un poco y distraer su tristeza de la ausencia de Gohan.

Goei: muy bien pequeños escuchen este es un lugar secreto en que los guerreros sanan sus heridas, Como también deja le piel suave y fresca, aunque es una lástima que Gohan no nos pudiese acompañar (lo dijo con su típica sonrisa de madre cariñosa viendo la impresión de los chicos, a excepción de la señorita Ryomou que ya lo sabía. Para después ponerse un poco triste por esa situación, sin embargo, alguien alegro el ambiente).

Hakufu: tranquila mamá pronto estará con nosotros y podremos divertirnos con el todos los días, a la par de salir con Gohan a viajes gracias a su empleo (lo dijo muy optimista y alegre como siempre, lo cual le devolvió la sonrisa a la dama Goei y también hizo sonreír cariñosamente a la señorita Ryomou por ese plan, mientras que Koukin solo tenía una gota de sudor por eso dado a que recordó la fama que adquirió Gohan gracias a las propuestas que les comentaba, en cartas que les enviaba cada fin de semana y que comprobaron al ver varias revistas con fotos de Gohan con su traje de luchador, a la par de entrevistas en la televisión que le dio un club de fans femeninas inmenso incluyendo a sus chicas e interesadas).

Después de esa conversación, vemos a la señorita Hakufu disfrutar de las aguas termales poniendo una cara de gato tierno, pero al voltear vio a la señorita Ryomou tranquilamente pensando en Gohan mientras que discretamente acariciaba sus labios con una sonrisa, hasta que la señorita Hakufu le hablo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Hakufu: Mou-chan, ¿qué piensas? (pregunto curiosa e inocente típico de ella).

Ryomou: no nada. Solo guarda silencio, Hakufu, eres muy ruidosa (lo dijo sonrojada y un poco apenada, para después recriminarla con un puchero tierno por la interrupción, a lo cual la señorita Hakufu obedeció a regañadientes con un puchero muy adorable y cómico).

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de las aguas termales.

Gohan: Vaya el anciano fue muy bueno al recomendar descansar aquí (lo dijo alegremente para entrar a las aguas y relajarse después de su entrenamiento que en su consideración fue ineficiente).

Maldición no pude lograr dominar a la perfección esa técnica a pesar de poder aumentar mi poder y poder adquirir esa transformación. Pero ¿qué me falta? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? (suspiro) de todos modos tengo que volver, presiento que algo muy malo esta por suceder, además que los extraño mucho. (reflexiono la situación y los resultados de su entrenamiento en busca de una solución, mientras que formulaba un plan para proteger a sus seres queridos en lo que lograba dominar la técnica que necesitaba, para acabar su misión de una vez por todas, mientras que miraba una especie de cinturón café vultuoso que estaba enrollado en su cintura, pero que a causa del estrés y el calor del agua hicieron que poco a poco se durmiera).

Mientras tanto, cercas de donde estaba Gohan.

La señorita estaba entrando a las aguas envuelta en una toalla muy triste por la partida de Gohan que le informo la señorita Ryomou el cual la lastimo mucho, dado a que le iba a revelar su maldición y le iba a pedir ayuda para ver si la podía salvar, dado a que no quería irse sin antes casarse y tener hijos con él, o ya tan siquiera poder evitar lo que había visto en ese sueño que tuvo, a la par que recordaba cuando le dijo la verdad a su mejor amiga.

Flashback.

Ryofu: Solo pasa de vez en cuando y ahí empiezan los dolores, Cuando llegan los dolores, empieza desde los pies y comienza a empeorar hasta llegar al corazón, solo me queda tres meses de vida (explico los síntomas de su enfermedad asustando a su amiga y poniéndola triste a tal punto de abrazarla, mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas por unos segundos para separarse y la señorita Ryofu limpiarle sus mejillas en señal de consolación).

Chinkyuu: ¿pero porque no me lo dijo antes? (pregunto en desesperación e impotencia por la situación de su mejor amiga, solo para ver una radiante sonrisa consoladora).

Ryofu: porque talvez tenga una oportunidad amiga (contesto de manera suave y cálida pensando en Gohan sin saber que había partido a entrenar, cosa que tranquilizo un poco a la señorita Chinkyuu).

Fin del Flashback.

Ryofu: Gohan, por favor ayúdame, te necesito (susurro esas palabras en señal de imploración mirando las estrellas como si fuera un deseo, con todas sus fuerzas del corazón mientras que pensaba en ese guerrero quien se ganó su cariño por su personalidad y sus acciones).

Sin embargo. oyó un ronquido leve al otro extremo del manantial, entonces de curiosa fue a ver ya que a causa del vapor empañaba todo, una vez que se acercó y su vista se aclaró, su corazón latió a mil por hora para ver quién era, ella solo sonrió con amor a ver al semi sayayin durmiendo plácidamente, para mirar solo una parte de sus pectorales estaba al aire mientras que el resto de su cuerpo con el extraño cinturón café sumergido en el agua.

Ryofu: Gohan-chan, te encontré (susurro cariñosamente para acercarse hacia el mientras que se quitaba su toalla revelando su figura de ángel, *por dejarlo suave* aprovechando que estaban solos y hacer algo que anhelaba hacer desde hace tiempo, sin embargo, el movimiento del agua lo despertó).

Gohan: ¿mmm? Hola Ryofu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estás? (pregunto alegremente sin tomarle mucha importancia verla destapada, dado a que él también estaba desnudo y el vapor la cubría bastante).

Ryofu: solo quería tomar un descanso, pero, me alegra que estés de vuelta ¿y a donde fuiste este tiempo? (respondió cariñosa y coquetamente mientras se sentaba a su lado, para después preguntarle sobre su ausencia).

Gohan: pues estuve entrenando en un lugar especial para no perder el ritmo que tenía cuando vivía con mi maestro, jajaja (lo dijo un poco nervioso mintiéndole para que no se preocupara de la locura que tenía planeado hacer, sin percatarse del hermoso y coqueto rostro de la señorita, que no paraba de verlo a tal punto que no pudo resistir más).

Ryofu: Gohan ¿puedo sentarme en tu regazo? (pidió de manera cariñosa y coqueta, haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara por la petición, sin embargo, asintió aceptando, creyendo que era otra costumbre extraña como la de besar sin la necesidad de ser pareja).

Al ponerse en posición Gohan la sostuvo de la cintura con sus manos, mientras que la señorita se sonrojo y libero un pequeño gemido al sentir la entrepierna del protagonista de esta historia, cosa que confundió a Gohan creyendo que se había lastimado, pero cuando le iba a preguntar si estaba bien la señorita Ryofu junto sus labios con los de el en un beso inesperado, pero que cargaba sus sentimientos para después separarse y abrazarlo con sus fuerzas, como si estuviese tratando de tomar fuerzas para declarar o revelar algo.

Ryofu: Gohan yo, yo te amo, desde que me demostraste que no todos los hombres son unas escorias y me enseñaste el verdadero cariño de alguien, he sentido una sensación cada vez que estoy contigo en mí que me hace feliz y siento que estoy a salvo de todo peligro. No estoy acostumbrada a decir este tipo de cosas así que me cuesta mucho expresar lo que siento, pero quiero que sepas que estoy enamorada de ti (confeso sus sentimientos con lágrimas en sus ojos y temblando un poco por los nervios que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, mientras que esperaba una respuesta de Gohan quien por alguna razón sentía dolor y tristeza en sus palabras, a pesar que también había sinceridad y cariño cosa que lo preocupo, como si se diera cuenta que la señorita Ryofu estuviese gritando en su interior por ayuda, a pesar de que lo ocultaba con su orgullo de guerrera).

Sin embargo, cuando le iba a preguntar qué era lo que tenía, apareció la dama Goei atrapándolos en una escena sumamente rikolina, sin percatarse del estado que tenía la señorita en esos momentos.

Goei: vaya vaya así que ya regresaste pequeño Gohan (declaro cariñosamente peligrosa con un aura de muerte cómico de los celos, pero que sin embargo no quería actuar antes de escuchar una explicación de Gohan).

Gohan: G Goei-san me alegra verla, n no es lo que parece... (trato de explicar la situación para tratar de calmarla, pero la señorita lo tomo de las mejillas para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez con mucha más pasión y profundidad como señal que volvió a ser ella misma y para provocar celos, diciendo que Gohan era de su propiedad).

Esa acción hizo que tuviera un tic y una vena de ira cómica lanzándose a ellos para sepáralos, cosa que llamo la atención de los demás incluyendo el de las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou, quienes fueron a ver la situación y también se unieron a la disputa al ver con quien estaba Gohan, hasta que los dos chicos separaron a las damas. Koukin sosteniendo a la señorita Hakufu y a la dama Goei, a la par que Gohan sostenía a las señoritas Ryomou y Ryofu, aprendiendo que estar con una chica a solas puede ser muy malinterpretado.

Tiempo después.

Después de ese incidente en las aguas termales todos volvieron a su vida cotidiana y Gohan regreso a casa con su familia, mientras que en ese tiempo la señorita Ukitsu estaba realmente interesada en Gohan en especial por el cariño y la competencia de las demás hacia él.

Hakufu: Esa tal Ryofu, Cómo se aprovecha de mi Gohan-chan, ya lo verá que él es mío, mío, mío, tonta (hacia un berrinche muy tierno y adorable mientras que ayudaba a su madre a tender su ropa).

Goei: que se cree esa mocosa para estar de esa forma con mi pequeño Gohan y besarlo, yo soy la única que pued... (también se estaba quejando de lo que paso en las aguas termales, sin embargo, la señorita Hakufu escucho sus palabras y la recrimino).

Hakufu: como que tu Gohan mamá, él es mi novio, mío, mío, mío (le recrimino cómicamente enojada pataleando graciosamente, mientras que la dama Goei también la miraba enojada cómicamente).

Goei: talvez sea cierto pero yo también quiero a mi pequeño Gohan (inconscientemente exclamo a todo pulmón sus sentimientos, cosa que afortunadamente no escucho la señorita Hakufu por su tierno y cómico berrinche).

Las cosas hubieran pasado a peor si no hubiera sido gracias a que Koukin las separo a tiempo, por los gritos que se escuchaban en lo que el intentaba entrenar como le enseño Gohan, preguntándose como le hará su mejor amigo para controlarlas, dado a que sabía que en el futuro Gohan se casaría con ellas y otras chicas, gracias a los mangas harem que le gusta leer que más o menos comparten cosas somo esa.

Mientras tanto con Gohan.

?: y corte. Gran trabajo (dijo contento un señor que dirigía las cámaras de un estudio de televisión, quienes estaban entrevistando a los luchadores de la T.K.N. debido a que pronto será un torneo mundial del show, el cual tenían planeado asistir en representación a Japón).

Gohan: *suspiro* al fin termino (dijo aliviado moviendo su brazo círculos, mientras sobaba su cuello y se dirigía hacia Seto y Gakushuu quienes estaban platicando del trabajo).

Seto: ¿y bien? ¿te nos unes? (invito a Gakushuu a trabajar con ellos, por recomendación de Gohan y porque vio potencial en el de lo que le conto del torneo de escuelas).

Gakushuu: pues me gustaría dado a que más allá de las peleas es uno de mis más grandes sueños es tener una repostería. Pero ¿estaría bien? No creo que necesiten mi ayuda teniendo a Gohan, además que sería un poco vergonzoso que te vean un montón de perdonas mientras peleas en boxers (declaro con un poco de pena, explicando sus razones haciendo reír a Seto).

Gohan: no te preocupes por eso amigo lo harás bien, a la par que serias un gran sucesor si por alguna razón estoy ausente (respondió alegremente llegando a su lado, a lo que Seto asintió en señal de acuerdo).

Gakushuu: está bien, acepto (dijo sonriendo mientras que estiraba su mano para cerrar el trato, el cual Seto acepto con gusto, para después retirarse para trabajar en la integración de Gakushuu al equipo).

Gohan: gracias por este favor, al menos sabre que un representante de nuestro clan pondrá en alto nuestra reputación (bromeo alegremente, felicitándolo por esa decisión que tomo).

Gakushuu: no hay de que maestro tú me has apoyado más con tus entrenamientos y la forma en la que proteges nuestra escuela y amigos (respondió con modestia y agradecimiento empezando a platicar de cosas triviales).

Mientras tanto con la señorita Ryomou.

Estaba en su departamento recostada en su cama, mientras que leía revistas de peleas un tanto disgustada por un evento que paso en las montañas, el cual era que encontró a la señorita Ryofu intentando ligar a su amado sin su autorización. Evento que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Ryomou: maldita, quien se cree para acercarse a mi novio y más delante de mí, todavía que la salvo del destino y la invito a su clan ¿se atreve a hacer eso? Que malagradecida... pero dejando eso de lado Gohan se veía espectacular sin ropa y sentí su fuerte brazo abrazando mi cintura, cuando intentaba de calmarnos (se quejó muy molesta de las acciones de su rival hacia su amado, sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido antes que conociera a Gohan. Celos, para después sonreír de forma cálida y cariñosa por lo que había hecho su chico, sonrojándose de cara completa pero sin nervios o algo por el estilo).

En ese momento vio algo peculiar y era la noticia que un mafioso famoso como Rugal Bernstein estaba haciendo investigaciones extrañas en ruinas ancestrales en Japón, sin embargo, no le tomo importancia para volver a pensar en Gohan.

Ryomou: le diré la verdad de mí y de mi destino, sé que me entenderá porque somos... novios (se dijo así misma realmente feliz por su plan y la confianza que tenía en su amado, a la par que recordó hablar de eso con su amiga y hermana de pareja Hakufu, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no sería necesario estando al lado de Gohan y siendo miembros de la familia Yasakani).

Vemos a una señorita que es amiga o mejor dicho hermana de la señorita Ryofu, Chinkyuu Koudai entró a una habitación especial en el instituto Rakuyou, en territorio enemigo dejando fuera de combate a dos chicas que custodiaba esa habitación, para ir a armario y sacar un cofre negro para luego abrirlo, viendo el contenido y sonrió para decir.

Chinkyuu: que alegría, aquí está el antídoto, talvez esto pueda salvarla (se dijo alegremente, confiada bajando la guardia mientras que comenzaba a retirarse con la caja, sin embargo, fue interceptada por 3 personas, una chica y dos chicos).

Kaku: que crees que estás haciendo Chinkyuu, deja esa caja o tendremos que encargarnos personalmente (dijo seriamente como amenaza mientras que en su interior, la maldecía dado a que tenía la sospecha que ella era aliada de Gohan y se vería mal si la lastima si tenía intenciones de unirse a él, así que le estaba tratando de dar una salida u oportunidad como un favor, para que ella no se metiera en problemas con su futuro líder).

Chinkyuu: no lo hare, no puedo, ella lo necesita, por favor déjame llevárselo ya que esta es su última esperanza (pidió débilmente triste por la enfermedad de su hermana mayor *no literalmente* cosa que extraño a la señorita Kaku dado a que no era muy común que hablara así, sin embargo, no podía levantar sospechas aun ya que aun corría riesgo que Toutaku se enterara y la matara por traición).

Kaku: es la última advertencia Chinkyuu deja ese cofre y pide perdón de esta osadía (volvió a amenazar fríamente intentando que entrara en razón y talvez poderla ayudar en el futuro).

Chinkyuu: ¡NO! (exclamo harta de la conversación y desesperada por la situación en la que estaba, mientras que se abalanzaba hacia ella sin percatarse de que había un tercer guerrero quien la golpeo en la nuca haciendo que cayera inconsciente).

Kaku: es una lástima, eras una de nuestras mejores guerreras (dijo con decepción acercándose para recoger la caja y apartarse).

Matón 1: ¿líder Kaku que hacemos con ella? (pregunto de forma ansiosa y pervertida creyendo que la mataran para que antes la lastimaran de la peor forma).

Kaku: llévenla a su cuarto y no la dejen escapar se despierta, esperara un juicio por parte de nuestro líder después (declaro seriamente mientras que se retiraba, ocultando la verdad dado a que ella le estaba llamando a alguien en especial, para que la rescatara y así no perder su oportunidad con Gohan sin que sospechase Toutaku).

En ese momento los 3 matones se vieron entre si no estando de acuerdo con la orden de la señorita Kaku, acordando entre si cobrar pago de su ayuda para contener a la señorita Chinkyuu, sin embargo, no se limitarían a ellos 3 si no que invitarían a todos sus colegas, convirtiéndola en su mascota personal aun sabiendo que podrían morir a manos de Toutaku o Gohan llevándosela a la guarida, sin saber que esa decisión les costaría demasiado.

Mientras tanto con Gohan.

Él estaba caminando con Gakushuu y Ryomou a la residencia Sonsaku tranquilamente, hablando de cosas triviales de peleas como buenos amigos, mientras que la señorita Ryomou tomaba de la mano a Gohan de la mano entrelazando sus dedos como pareja, a la par que Gohan llevaba una mochila de entrenamiento, el cual tenía revistas de marcas que tenían su imagen y cd´s de los programas en que lo entrevistaran, pero también habían grabaciones del show de peleas en donde el peleaba y ganaba sus peleas.

Gakushuu: ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Siento que algo muy malo va a pasar si les enseñas esas cosas a las demás (dijo nervioso imaginándose como se pondrían las chicas al ver las revistas y cd´s viendo 2 futuros. El primero era que lo bautizarían entre todas juntas en cosas rikolinas no importando quien sea la primera ni la última. O el segundo era que ahora si se pelearían a muerte sin que pueda hacer Gohan nada para detenerlas).

Gohan: no te preocupes nada malo, además que ya se los había prometido jeje (dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa confiando en que no harían una locura como lo que paso en las montañas).

Ryomou: pero recuerda que me prometiste que me darías la revista y el cd que yo eligiera (recalco su acuerdo que llegaron, para que no se molestara de que se quedarían la mayoría de las cosas Hakufu y Goei).

Gohan: así es, cumpliré mi promesa (dijo tranquilamente mostrándole una cariñosa sonrisa que hizo, que sonrojara sus mejillas mientras que devolvía la sonrisa, mientras que Gakushuu estaba incomodo por la situación que estaba soportando, sin embargo).

En ese momento que habían llegado a la residencia Sonsaku, donde vieron a la dama Goei de rodillas a punto de llorar, mientras sostenía su escoba en la salida del hogar, para ir corriendo hacia ella y consolarla a la par que querían saber que paso para que estuviera así.

Gohan: Goei ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿estas herida? (pregunto muy preocupado por ella que la veía como una madre para él, mientras la abrazaba de forma cariñosa y consoladora a la par que ella también se aferraba a él con mucha fuerza llorando, tratando de recapacitar del shock que tenía).

Ryomou: vamos díganos que paso para que podamos ayudarla (declaro lo más consoladoramente que podía haciéndola reaccionar, mientras que se despegaba de Gohan).

Goei: Hakufu está en problemas (dijo intentando calmarse para que Gohan comenzara a buscarla y ayudarla).

Gohan: ¿quién esta tras ella? (pregunto serio ocultando su preocupación, sabiendo que la señorita Hakufu no sería tan fácil de vencer confiando en ella).

Momentos antes.

La dama Goei estaba barriendo la salida de la casa pensando que hacer para cuando finalmente lograra conseguir el amor y cariño su amado semi-sayayin como su hija, (ósea cuando se unan en cuerpo y alma) que más bien era un verdadero héroe que entró en sus vidas, sin embargo.

Una persona desconocida que vestida con un dogi negro y un sombrero muy grande, (que inclusive no se le veía el rostro por completo) se acercaba a la dama tranquilamente, cosa que al percatarse de esa persona sintió una sensación de peligro.

?: Hola, busco a Hakufu Sonsaku (dijo tranquilamente y con cortesía esa persona misteriosa, cosa que asusto un poco a la dama Goei dado a que empezó a reconocer sus vestimentas).

Goei: No se encuentra, ¿Quién eres? (preguntó la dama muy seriamente lista para cualquier situación).

?: ya veo es una lástima, no es nada importante, que tenga un buen día. Soy de la academia Kyocho, mi líder Sou Sou me envió (se despidió cortésmente aliviando a la dama Goei creyendo que no era nada, hasta que dijo lo último haciendo que se aterrara ya sabiendo a que había ido, lo cual hizo que la pusiera así y cuando iba a levantarse para informarle a Gohan de eso, había llegado con la señorita Ryomou y Gakushuu).

En la actualidad.

Goei: creo que la atacaran y talvez traten de capturar a mi niña, por favor Gohan sálvala (rogo triste teniendo fe en Gohan que la ayudaría e inclusive que llegaría antes que los monstruos que querían hacerle daño).

Gohan: de inmediato (dijo sumamente serio intentando ocultar su furia por la situación que estaban pasando, concentrándose en la teletransportación para sentir el ki de la señorita Hakufu).

Goei: de verdad gracias Gohan, espero que no sea tarde (agradeció de corazón tranquilizándose, sintiendo alivio y seguridad de que su pequeña estará a salvo y que los que le tratasen de hacer daño, sufrirán un castigo por parte de su amado).

Gohan: te tengo Hakufu... espera. Pero qué. Oh no, Ryomou, Gakushuu escuchen. Hakufu está bien de hecho siento su presencia con la de Koukin y la señorita Ukitsu así que no creo que la tengan tan fácil para lastimarla o capturarla, aun así vallan con ellos y traten traerlos aquí, están en la piscina que esta cercas de aquí. Yo iré a Rakuyou siento un ki conocido muy débil con kis oscuros a su alrededor (explico el plan seriamente preocupado por la situación, mientras que los chicos ayudaban a la dama Goei a levantarse y asentían con determinación).

Gakushuu: dalo por hecho amigo (prometió que daría su mayor esfuerzo en esa misión con esas palabras).

Ryomou: ve a salvar a esa persona y dale la paliza que se merecen de mi parte (alivio la situación con optimismo y confianza, pidiendo ese favor a su amado sin preguntar de quien era ese ki, a la par que se les había olvidado que Gohan los podía teletransportar sin tener que acompañarlos, así empezando a correr hacia allá).

Gohan: no te preocupes Goei iré con Hakufu lo más rápido posible, a la par que la protegerán 4 poderosos guerreros así que no podrán lastimarla, te lo prometo. Además, es una de las mejores guerreras que he visto y sé que los vencería sin ningún problema (dijo sinceramente con confianza y cariño, mientras que la sostenía de los brazos gentilmente como si fuera su esposa haciéndola sonrojar para que después sonreírle cariñosamente como su amada).

Goei: gracias mi pequeño, dales lo que se merecen (dijo cariñosamente dándole un beso en su mejilla el cual lo hizo sonrojar, para después Gohan se separó y con una sonrisa se despidió usando la teletransportación desapareciendo del lugar).

Nota: por cierto, le encargaron las cosas a la dama Goei sin decirle que eran, lo cual evito que iniciara a ver las cosas sin las chicas.

Mientras tanto, momentos antes con la señorita Kaku.

Kaku: debo de llamarle rápido para que valla por Chinkyuu antes que se entere Toutaku o si no ella morirá (lo dijo preocupada marcando el celular de la señorita Ryofu, sin saber lo que en realidad iba a sufrir con los pervertidos).

Ryofu: Hola, que quiere líder (se escuchó su voz del celular de una manera despreocupada y arrogante como siempre, sin saber lo que hizo y paso con su amiga).

Kaku: en que estabas pensando al tratar de robar el tesoro de nuestro líder, ahora Chinkyuu tendrá un juicio mañana por la mañana por ti, pero tranquila está a salvo por ahora en su habitación, yo que tu iría por ella si no quieres que pasara algo (la recrimino creyendo que tenía que ver con las acciones y el comportamiento de la señorita Chinkyuu cuando la atraparon, a la par que le dio pistas de donde estaba para poder rescatarla, sin saber que la información era errónea).

Ryofu: ¿que Chinkyuu hizo qué? ¿Qué le hicieron a mi amiga? (exclamo confundida, sorprendida, pero sobre todo furiosa con lo que le había dicho la señorita Kaku sin ver las señales que le había dado tratando de apoyarla).

Kaku: Tu plan salió bastante mal así que date prisa, aun puedes salvarla (fue más directa y clara a lo que quería decir un poco molesta por la forma de hablar de la señorita Ryofu al no captar el mensaje).

Ryofu: espero que no le hayan hecho daño, o si no me las pagaran (amenazo con ira, pero con confusión al detectar las señales que le había dicho, preguntándose por qué la estaba ayudando, creyendo que era una trampa, pero que no tenía otra alternativa que confiar en su palabra, sin embargo, no pudo continuar dado a que habían colgado, así partiendo al cuartel).

Nota: la señorita Ryofu estaba entrenando para tratar de olvidar y/o alistarse para evitar los eventos de su sueño.

En la actualidad, en otro lado.

El encuentro de la señorita Hakufu y Toutaku en la piscina fue igual que en la historia original, para después encontrarse con Koukin y la señorita Ukitsu, para pasar un buen rato como amigos en ese lugar.

Después de jugar y nadar en la piscina, fueron a comer helado (claro después de esperar un poco para que no les cayera mal el postre) sin percatarse de una marca maldita que tenía la señorita Hakufu, hasta que.

Nota: recuerden que la señorita Ukitsu ahora es miembro del clan Yasakani, (como aprendiz de Gohan) y gracias a ello se liberó del destino que le tocaba con la señorita Hakufu.

En ese momento aparecieron 13 personas con túnicas y sombreros rodeándolos, el cual les confundió, pero se preocuparon al iniciar la conversación poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Mientras tanto con Gohan.

Todos y cada uno de los guerreros de Rakuyou se habían reunido para llevar acabo un ritual atroz que era el lastimar a la señorita Chinkyuu satisfaciendo sus deseos, a quien desvistieron y ataron muy bien para que no pudiera hacer nada preparando muchas cosas desagradables, para ya solo esperar que despertara y empezar el show.

Nota: no quisiera usar esta referencia, pero ahí va. Véanlos como los soldados de Kuroinu cuando capturaron a la princesa guerrera Maia (si sabes de que anime es esa escena, te pido que no digas el nombre para que no traumes a los demás. GRACIAS) (si no conoces la serie, pero quieres verla te recomiendo que leas la historia del dios de la venganza vs los demonios de la perversión o la caída de Kuroinu ahí podrás disfrutar de la aventura sin ver escenas sumamente perturbadoras, GRACIAS).

Sin embargo. Cuando se habían percatado de que la señorita Chinkyuu iba a despertar, por gemidos suaves que hacía y estaban prendiendo las cámaras para mandarle un regalito a su mejor amiga después de terminar el ritual. Algo o mejor dicho alguien había aparecido en la habitación como por arte de magia, lo cual vieron horrorizados al reconocer a la persona quien había llegado a frustrar sus planes.

Matón 1: t, tu... (trato de hacerse el valiente para interrogar a Gohan, pero quedo paralizado del miedo cuando Gohan abrió sus ojos para ver a su alrededor seriamente, sin darle mucha importancia los pervertidos buscando el ki débil, haciendo sentir una tensión sofocante en el ambiente).

Entonces, cuando volteo a ver a sus espaldas se asustó y se enfureció al ver a la señorita Chinkyuu así, a lo que apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño resistiendo las ganas de matarlos.

Gohan: ustedes, ¿son responsables de esto? (pregunto de la forma más tranquila y diplomáticamente ocultando sus emociones, sin embargo, estaba aumentando su ki rápidamente al creer que eran ellos, pero no los había atacado dado a que quería que ellos lo confesaran voluntariamente).

Matón 1: n, no es lo que pare... (iba a tratar de inventar una excusa para escapar sabiendo de lo capas que podría hacer Gohan, pero uno de sus compañeros confiado lo interrumpió).

Matón 3: si nosotros fuimos, ¿ahora que harás héroe? Nosotros somos muchos tu solo eres uno (dijo arrogantemente motivando a lo demás a excepción del quien sabía quién era, quien quería salir corriendo al ver que la cago).

Matón 2: a él (exclamo para que los demás corrieran hacia Gohan quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo).

En ese momento Gohan congelo su mano, para golpear el suelo creando una onda (o semicírculo) de hielo el cual congelo por completo a casi todos, a excepción de la señorita Chinkyuu quien después del golpe no sufrió ningún daño, gracias a que Gohan le obsequio una esfera de ki que la protegió del frio, a la par de los 3 pervertidos quienes planearon el acto, pero que aun así no se podían mover por el frio y más porque estaban desvestidos.

Sin embargo, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo antes que Gohan hiciera el siguiente movimiento el cual era que cruzara sus brazos en equis, para después extenderlos creando proyectiles eléctricos dirigidas a los congelados destruyendo la armadura de hielo y mandándolos a volar, a los cuales unos terminaron atravesando (incrustando) paredes y otros saliendo por las ventanas cayendo a una gran altura.

Matón 2: eres un monstruo (exclamo aterrado al presenciar la hazaña de Gohan, empezando a recuperar la movilidad, dado a que el frio se había ido, sin embargo).

Gohan: je, lo dice la sabandija que iba a lastimar a una dama en contra de su voluntad solo por diversión (dijo mofándose de ellos, lo cual hizo cabrearlos para así atacarlo aun sabiendo que tenían todas las de perder).

Entonces, Gohan los detuvo sin moverse usando el elemento gravedad para inmovilizarlos y alzarlos como si nada. A lo que hizo que Gohan se dejara llevar por sus instintos sayayines y comenzara a comprimir sus cuerpos de una manera dolorosa, mostrando una sonrisa sayayin hasta que quedaran inconscientes por el dolor y la agonía, para después ser impulsados por el techo como simples muñecos de trapo, dejando el ultimo quien intentó escapar desesperado, sin embargo, Gohan lo ato con anillos de oscuridad en brazos y piernas.

Nota: véanlo como los anillos de ki que uso Vegueta con Goku en su batalla en la saga de Buu, estilo oscuridad como el poder de demonio de Meliodas.

Matón: por favor, por favor, déjame ir, te prometo que desapareceré y nunca más me veras. Y, y no hace nada malo (rogo de la manera más humillante y desesperada que podía, pero que sin embargo no logro conmover en lo más mínimo y Gohan uso la técnica de ver recuerdos, para ver lo que habían tramado dándose cuenta de que él era el líder y el primero en lastimarla, lo cual lo enfureció en sobremanera).

Gohan: no, no lo harás (dijo de una manera seria pero malvada estilo Bardock antiguo para envolver su mano con fuego y comenzar a torturarlo quemando su cuerpo).

Nota: lo siento por salirme demasiado de la personalidad de Gohan en batalla, pero creo que así se parece más al Gohan del futuro, ¿no? Además que es un efecto secundario de su cinturón café que consiguió en su entrenamiento, haciendo que tenga una personalidad fría, agresiva y oscura (como la de su abuelo Bardock en la película la leyenda de Bardock) claro, sin perder su personalidad y cariño por sus seres queridos en general.

Mientras tanto con Ryofu.

Al ver que no estaba donde había dicho la señorita Kaku se preocupó mucho, así que fue a la guarida para buscarla y exigir la verdadera ubicación de su amiga, sin embrago, cuando ya casi llega vio que el edificio estaba ligeramente destruido, había cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros en las paredes y más allá, a la par que se escuchaba un grito continuo pero no de la señorita Chinkyuu si no de dolor de un hombre, lo cual la preocupo creyendo que era un enemigo quien los había invadido y estaba acabando con todos.

Sin embargo, al entrar vio a Gohan desatando de las cuerdas a la señorita Chinkyuu quien seguía dormida (y desvestida) cosa que la impresiono, pero a la vez la alivio al ver que estaba sana y salva en brazos de su amado, cosa que casi la hace llorar de alegría, para correr hacia ellos.

Ryofu: Chinkyuu, Gohan ¿están bien? (pregunto feliz ya sabiendo la respuesta para llegar a su lado e inclinarse para hablar con su amiga en lo que despertaba).

Gohan: o. señorita Ryofu que alivio verla a salvo, si estamos bien Chinkyuu solo esta dormida, por favor sostenla (declaro alegre de verla y la alivio aún más diciendo su estado, para después pedirle ese favor al cual acepto voluntariamente y así darle un poco de su ki, para que recuperara sus fuerzas y despertar).

Chinkyuu: he... que paso (pregunto aturdida y con un ligero dolor de cabeza viendo a Ryofu y a Gohan confundida).

Ryofu: Chinkyuu tranquila ya estas a salvo (dijo alegre mientras que unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas).

Chinkyuu: ¿Ryofu? Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no lo logre, no pude... (dijo triste al recordar lo que paso, empezando a llorar maldiciéndose por conseguir el tesoro especial del líder, que creía que con eso podría salvar a su amiga, pero la señorita Ryofu la abrazo con mucha fuerza temblando, interrumpiéndola, mientras que Gohan solo las veía con alegría pero con un poco de tristeza y culpabilidad).

Ryofu: tonta, no era necesario que hicieras eso, casi fuiste lastimada por mi culpa, lo siento, en verdad lo siento (dijo abrazándola mientras lloraba sintiendo culpa y remordimiento, cosa que le llego al corazón de Gohan y a la señorita Chinkyuu, quien esta última también lloraba y la abrazaba pidiendo perdón por lo que hizo).

Gohan: ya tranquilas, están a salvo y cualquier problema que tengan pueden contar con mi ayuda, lo prometo (levanto el ánimo del ambiente con una cariñosa sonrisa, dado a que le destrozaba el corazón verlas así y más porque ya las consideraba parte de su familia, a lo cual racionaron mirándolo y la señorita Ryofu se recompuso rápidamente devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, mientras que la señorita Chinkyuu solo lo miraba con curiosidad, pero sentía una calidez y protección en sus palabras y en su sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar tiernamente hasta que recordó que estaba desnuda, a lo cual se tapó sus partes con pena sin percatarse que Gohan solo la veía a los ojos sin perversión).

Ryofu: gracias Gohan, gracias por salvarla (agradeció de corazón la hazaña que hizo a pesar de que no la conocía del todo, a la par que también su primer encuentro no fue muy agradable, pero recordó su gran corazón y como sabía que era su mejor amiga pues también era amiga de su amado).

Gohan: no me agradezcan algo que merecen (dijo modestamente levantándose para señalar a la señorita Chinkyuu con dos dedos, cerrando sus ojos para concentrar su ki, cosa que las señoritas vieron confundidas por su acción, pero la señorita Chinkyuu le dio un poco de miedo que la señalara a ella).

Chinkyuu: am, Gohan san ¿qué está haciendo? (pregunto nerviosa, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Gohan le envió una luz que envolvió la mayoría de su cuerpo para segundos después aparecer un uniforme igual que el de la señorita Ryofu, cosa que impresiono a mas no poder a las señoritas, quienes vieron a Gohan con sorprendidas pero alegres y agradecidas por ese acto tan caballeroso).

Gohan: lo siento si te asuste, pero creí que te resfriarías si no te cubrías rápido jeje (dijo inocentemente rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la señorita Chinkyuu se sonrojara tiernamente otra vez por la personalidad de su salvador, a la par que la señorita Ryofu riera cariñosamente por su inocencia y su respeto hacia las damas).

Chinkyuu: se lo agradezco Gohan-san... pero no siento nada debajo del uniforme (lo dijo sonrojada siguiendo, ocultando su escote *o no sé cómo se le dice a lo que se ve del busto por encima de la ropa* y cubriendo con su falda su retaguardia, cosa que no entendió Gohan).

Gohan: es que no puedo crear cosas que no he visto jeje, lo siento (explico de manera sincera e inocente lo que hizo, cosa que provoco una cariñosa risa de la señorita Ryofu, el cual se les hizo un poco extraño pero que también se unieron, alivio por completo la desagradable situación que habían sufrido, sin embargo, la señorita Ryofu recordó algo que le iba a preguntar a Gohan, para ver si la podría salvar de su enfermedad).

Ryofu: oye Gohan, ¿recuerdas la semilla que me diste cuando peleamos? ¿Crees que puedan curar enfermedades? (pregunto de la forma más tranquila y cariñosa, intentando ocultar su desesperación teniendo fe en el chico que había ganado su corazón).

Gohan: ¿m? lo siento Ryofu pero no pueden, solo heridas, fracturas o cualquier lesión hecha por accidente o batalla, a la par que pueden duplicar el poder y habilidades de quien la coma por 24 horas (explico las funciones de la semilla un tanto confundido, pero con un muy mal presentimiento al ver como agachaba su cabeza tristemente como si le hubiera dicho o hecho algo malo, a lo cual la señorita Chinkyuu noto e hizo el mismo gesto).

Ryofu: ya veo (dijo en voz baja resignándose a su destino perdiendo las ultimas esperanzas, cosa que Gohan se percató preocupándolo mucho).

Gohan: ¿pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? (pregunto asustado ya sabiendo el porqué de la curiosidad de la señorita, pero tenía que saber más para poderla ayudar, así que la tomo de los brazos cariñosamente en señal de protección, a la par que la intentaba de ver a los ojos y decirle que todo estaba bien, mientras que la señorita Chinkyuu solo los veía con tristeza hasta que ya no resistió más y armándose de valor confiando en Gohan, revelo la verdad).

Chinkyuu: tiene una enfermedad terminal que la está matando lentamente, solo tiene tres meses de vida (explico la enfermedad de su mejor amiga intentando no llorar, esperando que Gohan las consolara y las aliviara planeando algo para poder salvarla, a lo cual Gohan reacciono sumamente impresionado y preocupado por su próxima amada, mientras que la señorita Ryofu lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, no queriendo soltarlo jamás, queriendo que si iba a morir que por lo menos fuera al lado de Gohan).

Gohan: ¿es eso verdad Ryofu? (pregunto lo más tranquilo y cariñoso posible que podía intentando aliviar su dolor, mientras que correspondía cálidamente el abrazo, envolviéndola como si la estuviera protegiendo con alas de ángel).

Ryofu: si Gohan, ahora lo único que me queda es cumplir mi destino de sangre (dijo desahogando todo su dolor y tristeza que yacía en su corazón, llorando en los brazos de alguien muy especial para ella creyendo que ya no había esperanzas, sin embargo, Gohan le animaría y consolaría nuevamente).

Gohan: no. Yo te ayudare a vencer tu enfermedad, no dejare que alguien tan importante para mí perezca y menos si yo puedo evitarlo. Escucha, el tiempo que estuve ausente en las montañas fue para entrenar y aprender nuevas habilidades, una de ellas es un método de curación que podría eliminar tu enfermedad sin problemas, la aprendí como método de emergencia por si alguna vez no tenía semillas del ermitaño o se acababan, pero no solo cura lesiones si no todo tipo de daño no importa que sea. Desgraciadamente todavía no lo he dominado por completo, así que todavía no lo poder usar en tu enfermedad, pero, gracias a que ahora lo sé, lo entrenare día y noche sin descanso, para poder curarte lo más rápido posible. Lo prometo (hizo esa promesa de forma sincera y determinada aclarando que daría su mejor esfuerzo para salvarla, mientras que la sostenía de los brazos viéndola a los ojos, a lo cual tanto como ella como la señorita Chinkyuu lo veían realmente sorprendidas viéndolo como un ángel o un dios protector, mientras que en el fondo de su corazón sentían amor, calidez y cariño por la persona que tenían enfrente de ellas).

Nota: la técnica de curación que estaba entrenando es el aura del super sayayin dios potencializado, el cual venia en el libro que le obsequio el ser que lo llevo a ese universo.

Sin embargo, cuando le iban a agradecer su ayuda se escuchó la voz de un hombre en el ambiente, el cual Gohan lo reconoció de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que era su padre, mientras que las señoritas se asustaron dado a que creyeron que era un enemigo.

Goku: Gohan, Gohan, ¿estás ahí? (pregunto alegre confiando en que su hijo le contestaria sabiendo que estaba bien).

Gohan: papa ¿papa eres tú? ¿Cómo lograste comunicarte conmigo, desde tan lejos? ¿están bien allá? (pregunto feliz y ansioso por saber que paso con su familia después de los eventos de Majin Buu, mientras que las señoritas Ryofu y Chinkyuu estaban sorprendidas cuando dijo papa, estando atentas a lo que iba a pasar).

Goku: tranquilo todos estamos bien, Majin Buu fue derrotado y ahora está de nuestro lado, perdón por tardar tanto pero como Sheng Long no podía comunicarnos contigo, tuvimos que esperar a que las esferas de Namekusein estuvieran listas (explico alegre informando la situación y el motivo de su demora, a lo cual Gohan se alivió por saber que estaban bien, mientras que las señoritas escuchaban sin interrumpir, pero la señorita Ryofu se alegró por Gohan ya que conocía su historia y recordó lo de las esferas).

Gohan: que alegría padre, yo también estoy bien. Llegue a una tierra en donde me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y ahora soy feliz, conviviendo y ayudando a mis nuevos amigos (exclamo feliz dando un resumen de lo que paso, palabras que alegraron a las señoritas, al ver que estaba viendo con buenos ojos su hogar a pesar de las cosas malas que le han tratado de hacer).

Goku: ¿enserio? Que bien, entonces no habrá necesidad de regresar lo más rápido posible jejeje (dijo divertidamente sin saber que eso les asusto y entristeció a las señoritas creyendo que se iba a ir, a lo cual estaban dispuestas a ir con Gohan aun si eso significaba abandonar su tierra o por lo menos a declarar su amor y su agradecimiento hacia su héroe, sabiendo que Gohan intentaría ayudar a la señorita Ryofu en su enfermedad desde su tierra natal).

Gohan: de hecho, quiero pedirte que me permitan quedarme aquí. Este es mi nuevo hogar, esta es mi nueva familia y me necesitan. No quiero decir que no quiera volver, si no que halle un nuevo propósito y nuevas metas en estas tierras. Aquí puedo lograr lo que ahí no pude, por favor prométeme que no trataran de hacerme regresar a menos que sea una verdadera emergencia (pidió ese favor sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón, cosa que sorprendió tanto como a Goku como a las señoritas, quienes estas últimas estaban llenas de felicidad y agradecimiento, queriendo aventarse a sus brazos para expresar su cariño, pero se aguantaron hasta que se despidiera de su familia, a la vez que en esta ocasión trataban de no llorar pero de felicidad por su actitud de guerreras).

Goku: ¿estás seguro hijo? (pregunto aturdido, pero feliz de por su pequeño).

Gohan: completamente, perdón por no querer regresar a casa (dijo un tanto apenado y triste de lo que dijo).

Goku: jajaja, al contrario, les hará feliz a los demás saber que ya encontraste tu lugar donde estas a gusto. Entonces espera un poco que le pediremos a Porunga que teletransporte unos regalos de nuestra parte a donde estas (dijo riendo cariñosamente entendiendo las razones de Gohan, dado a que eso le recordó cuando era niño y vivía muchas aventuras con sus amigos como Bulma, Krillin y Yamcha, para después avisar de lo que le iban a enviar, a lo cual entendió a la perfección, mientras que las señoritas tenían curiosidad que podrían ser esos regalos).

Segundos después apareció una maleta plateada bastante grande con el sello de la compañía de la dama Bulma en la habitación, sorprendiendo a las señoritas de ver como se materializo de la nada, mientras que Gohan agradecía por el regalo sabiendo que había dentro.

Nota: véanlo como la caja de pandora de devil my cry 4 estilo dragón Ball.

Porunga: es te está acabando el tiempo Son Goku (dijo el dragón avisando con su voz gruesa e imponente poniendo un poco nerviosas a las señoritas al no reconocer su voz).

Goku: ya casi termino solo un poco más, bien Gohan eso sería todo ¿quieres pedir un último deseo antes de despedirnos? (pregunto curiosamente esperando su respuesta pacientemente).

Gohan: de hecho, sí. Papa deseo que la señorita Housen Ryofu sea curada de su enfermedad terminal (exclamo con honor y firmeza en sus palabras como un guerrero dando un grito de guerra, impresionando y alegrando a mas no poder a las señoritas viendo Gohan que en vez de pedir un deseo importante o valioso para él, invirtió ese deseo en la señorita Ryofu por ella, mostrando una vez más su gran corazón y cariño que tenía hacia ella, la cual no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas de felicidad).

Goku: de acuerdo, Den den podrías. (dijo curioso, pero no pregunto quién era dado a que el tiempo apremiaba, a lo cual el pequeño namekiano acepto alegremente y pidió el deseo).

En ese momento la señorita Ryofu iba a agradecer a su amado su ayuda, pero no pudo decir nada dado a que un aura dorada la rodeo haciéndola sentir cálida, a la par que el dolor de su interior poco a poco fue desapareciendo, señal de que se estaba curando exitosamente hasta que dejo de verse esa aura, sorprendiéndola a ella y a la señorita Chinkyuu ya sabiendo lo que significaba eso, a lo cual la señorita Chinkyuu la abrazo de forma cariñosa y feliz por su mejor amiga que estaba sana y salva, la cual correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma.

Gohan: gracias padre, en verdad gracias, te debo una (declaro alegre y sinceramente conteniendo sus lágrimas por ese favor, cosa que extraño mucho a la señorita Ryofu dado a que nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera en la pesadilla que había tenido, sin embargo, estaba realmente feliz de que la primera vez que lo vio así fue por felicidad, a la par que se sonrojo un poco al ver que esas lagrimas eran por ella).

Goku: jajaja no te preocupes y tranquilo les avisare a los demás de tu decisión, buena suerte hijo (fueron las últimas palabras antes que se cortara la comunicación, dejando el ambiente en silencio por unos segundos).

Gohan: gracias papa. Esta hecho Ryofu, ahora eres libre de esa maldición (susurro lo primero con agradecimiento y felicidad por lo que paso, para después voltear a ver a las señoritas y declarar las últimas palabras sabiendo que algo o alguien usaba su enfermedad para manipularla, obligándola a hacer cosas malas por lo que dijo la señorita Ryomou).

Ryofu: ¡GOHAN! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias (en ese momento se abalanzo hacia su amado exclamando esas palabras, quien la atrapo abrazándola nuevamente con cariño y felicidad por ella, a la par que recostaba su cabeza en el pectoral de su salvador sintiendo el poder que yacía en su interior y escuchaba el latir de su corazón, mientras que la señorita Chinkyuu solo los veía con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo también queriendo abrazarlos, pero se contuvo por el momento esperando su oportunidad dado a que no quería interrumpirlos).

Sin embargo, cuando Gohan iba a hablar para responder a sus sentimientos, la señorita Ryofu unió sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso de enamorada, cosa que lo sonrojo ligeramente pero que aun así correspondió adecuadamente, gracias a los besos que le habían dado las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou, cosa que sorprendió a ambas señoritas pero más a la señorita Ryofu, quien no podía creer que la había aceptado disfrutando hasta el último segundo del beso, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire dejando un hilillo de saliva de sus lenguas, para después recomponerse.

Ryofu: ese fue mi forma de agradecerte Gohan, gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad de vivir y estar a tu lado (dijo sonrojada pero sincera, por compartir sus sentimientos, cosa que no estaba muy común en ella y porque era la primera vez que besaba a un chico por amor, a lo cual Gohan coloco su mano en su cabeza con su sonrisa de ángel, señal de que entendía lo que quería decir, sin embargo).

Cuando iba a hablar nuevamente alguien se le adelanto tomando sus mejillas uniendo sus labios con él, en un beso profundo y apasionado como el de su mejor amiga, la cual al ver quien era obviamente se dieron cuenta que era la señorita Chinkyuu, quien se había acercado a su amado sin que este se diera cuenta para agradecerle de la misma manera por salvarla de un destino peor que la muerte, cosa que sorprendió a Gohan pero acepto igualmente el beso dejándose llevar por el cariño de la señorita, mientras que la señorita Ryofu se sorprendió un poco pero volvió a su personalidad rebelde y coqueta dejándolo pasar, ya que entendía a la perfección lo que sentía su mejor amiga por su amado.

Chinkyuu: también te obsequio este regalo como agradecimiento de haberme rescatado (lo dijo ligeramente sonrojada por el beso, ya que le estaba mostrando sus sentimientos, pero con cariño y sinceridad, que pese a no saber qué fue lo que sucedió ya que estaba inconsciente, lo había logrado intuir por el hecho de estar desvestida cuando despertó, sin sentir algún daño o algo raro en su interior).

Gohan: es miembro de mi familia señorita y todo miembro de mi familia, merece lo mejor (dijo sinceramente como una promesa el cual la sorprendió, dado a que no sabía que la veía así solo por ser amiga de la señorita Ryofu, además que casi no se conocían, pero lo dejo pasar sintiendo arder su corazón como nunca, ya que jamás había sentido esos sentimientos por un hombre).

Ryofu: pero no te creas que te lo dejare tan fácil solo porque eres mi mejor amiga ¿he? (bromeo cariñosamente abrazándola con un solo brazo su cuello, a la par que juntaba su mejilla con la de su amiga con una sonrisa coqueta y alegre, cosa que la sonrojo como tomate entendiendo lo que quería decir, mientras que Gohan solo las veía feliz e inocente no captando la indirecta de la señorita Ryofu).

Nota: sé que me van a matar por esto, pero ahí va. A pesar de que la señorita Ryofu tenía los sentimientos, la personalidad y las razones necesarias para unirse a Gohan en cuerpo y alma en esos mismos momentos. En esta historia esperara a que estuviera listo, dado a que quería que la primera vez que se una a un chico por amor que por otra cosa, quiere que sea de lo más natural y sincero posible.

Nota 2: creo que me estoy distanciando demasiado en la personalidad de la señorita Ryofu, lo siento. Es para distanciar lo más posible la similitud de historias dando un toque de originalidad.

Sin embargo, el agradable momento acabo cuando Gohan sintió en su corazón un dolor advirtiéndole que algo no estaba bien o que alguien querido estaba en peligro, a lo cual decidió concentrar su ki sintiendo la presencia de su amada *Hakufu* débil, cosa que lo asusto y preocupo mucho.

Gohan: lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, Hakufu está en peligro (dijo nervioso mientras que iba por la maleta que había aparecido, cosa que sorprendió a las señoritas, pero decidieron acompañarlo para ayudarlo).

Ryofu: espera Gohan, iremos contigo (dijo determinada mientras que la señorita Chinkyuu asentía).

Gohan: ¿enserio me acompañarían? (pregunto contento dado a que también quería que las acompañara para no dejarlas solas, al menos hasta que acabara con quien las ha lastimado usándolas desde hace mucho tiempo, Toutaku).

Chinkyuu: sería un honor Gohan jeje (hablo por ambas aceptando su petición riendo cariñosamente a lo que la señorita Ryofu asintió en señal de acuerdo).

Gohan: bien entonces andando (lo dijo con su encantadora sonrisa haciéndolas sonrojar ligeramente, para que antes de que hiciera la teletransportación abrazaran sus brazos cariñosamente, cosa que no dijo nada dado a que tenía que darse prisa así teletransportándolos).

Mientras tanto en la piscina.

Después de encontrarse con los encapuchados, los chicos estuvieron peleando ferozmente a capa y espada venciendo uno por uno de los encapuchados, mientras que se protegían mutuamente, hasta que llegaron la señorita Ryomou y Gakushuu como ataque sorpresa (en ese momento quedaban 6 guerreros encapuchados, a lo cual no fueron un problema y los vencieron impecablemente, hasta que solo quedaba una guerrera quien era la líder y quien visito a la dama Goei buscando a la señorita Hakufu, la cual iban a interrogar para saber todo del ataque.

Nota: perdón si omití la batalla, pero ya quería terminar el capítulo para que tengan su droga, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo (que lo haré lo más rápido posible) relatare la batalla, tienen mi palabra.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se iban a retirar, la señorita Hakufu se paró en seco sintiendo su corazón latir para después caer desmayada, el cual notaron todos notaron e inconscientemente dejaron escapar a la guerrera encapuchada por ir a ayudarla.

Koukin: Hakufu, Hakufu, despierta por favor (dijo aterrado de ver a su prima así tomándola en un brazo *como Nero a Kairi cuando derroto al papa demoniaco y la libero de su capsula* mientras que ella respiraba agitadamente como si tuviese fiebre).

Gakushuu: ¿fue herida en el combate que tuvieron antes que llegáramos nosotros? (pregunto preocupado per serio sabiendo que si no hacían algo podría morir).

Ukitsu: por supuesto que no estuvimos con ella todo el tiempo y ni siquiera pudieron acercársele, ya que la protegimos todo el momento (declaro angustiada por su nueva amiga, tratando de pensar algo para salvarla).

Ryomou: a menos que alguien la haya lastimado antes de la pelea, tendremos que ver bien si no tiene alguna herida o lesión (dijo seriamente de manera meticulosa para poder hallar la razón y la cosa que la dejo así, empezando a revisar su cuerpo).

Pero cuando checaron su espalda vieron un moretón negro pequeño que poco a poco se extendía encontrando el problema.

Ukitsu: maldición, alguien le debió de aplicar una maldición, una técnica prohibida que pudre poco a poco se el cuerpo de la víctima, indetectable hasta que lo active el dueño de la técnica. Pero, solo conozco a una persona que lo sabe hacer a la perfección, no puede ser. Toutaku (explico lo que le estaba sucediendo a la señorita Hakufu atando los cabos para revelar quien es el culpable, palabras que sorprendieron a los demás teniendo miedo de perder alguien de su familia, para decidir llevarla con la dama Goei para ver si podía salvarla).

Pero en el momento que Koukin la iba a cargar en sus brazos, apareció Gohan con las señoritas Ryofu y Chinkyuu abrazadas de los brazos del semi sayayin, acción que sorprendió a todos y puso celosas a las señoritas Ukitsu y Ryomou, más la última mencionada por ser novia de él e iba a pedir una explicación, pero lo dejaron de lado por la alegría de verlo y decirle lo que paso y lo que tenía la señorita Hakufu.

Al saber eso Gohan se enfureció decidiendo confrontar a Toutaku des pues de salvar a su amada, para que en ese momento se convirtiera en super sayayin, dejando anonadadas a las señoritas Ukitsu y Chinkyuu quienes eran las únicas quienes no habían visto a Gohan así, a la par que la señorita Ryomou se sonrojo tiernamente y la señorita Ryofu se mordió un labio coquetamente, apreciando la apariencia de su amado, intentando de contener sus ganas de unirse a él por la seriedad de la situación.

Gohan: Koukin ¿me permites? (pidió seriamente para que Koukin se apartara y Gohan la sostuviera de la misma manera en la que la tenía, para después colocar su mano en su frente como si quisiera leer la mente y su mano se envolviera en llamas escarlatas, cosa que hizo que su cuerpo resplandeciera y una silueta roja la rodeara sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero la más sorprendida eran las señoritas Ryofu y Chinkyuu al ver la técnica que había mencionado cuando prometió curar la enfermedad de la señorita Ryofu).

Y así en pocos segundos la mancha negra desapareció por completo, pero no solo la curo, sino que también recupero sus energías despertando tiernamente por la calidez, aunque un poco aturdida.

Hakufu: ¿Gohan-chan? ¡GOHAN! (dijo feliz de verlo nuevamente abrazándolo tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la de Gohan como si fuera un gatito, aliviando a todos).

Gohan: jejeje yo también me alegro de verte Hakufu (dijo cariñosamente correspondiendo el abrazo, cosa que los demás vieron conmovedoramente, en especial las señoritas Ukitsu y Chinkyuu presenciando el poder y el cariño de la persona en que estaban enamoradas por fin admitiendo sus sentimientos).

Sin embargo, cuando Gohan iba a separarse de la señorita Hakufu y decir el plan que iba a ejecutar, la señorita Hakufu le dio un profundo y tierno beso de agradecimiento, poniendo celosas a las demás señoritas y sacando una gota de sudor nerviosa a los chicos, creyendo que se armaría una batalla campal.

Ukitsu: quien te crees para hacerle eso enfrente de nosotras (reclamo de manera cómica, a lo cual las señoritas Ryofu y Chinkyuu estaban de acuerdo y la iban a atacar, para apartar a Gohan de ella, sin embargo, lo que escucharon de la boca de la señorita Hakufu, las paro en seco incrédulas a excepción de la señorita Ryomou quien ya lo sabía y por eso no reclamo, por la alianza que tenían).

Hakufu: soy su novia (dijo cómicamente después de separase del beso, sacándoles la lengua de forma chiví).

Nota: Koukin y Gakushuu no dijeron nada, dado a que ya lo sabían y no les sorprendía de fuera así.

Ukitsu, Ryofu y Chinkyuu: ¿n novia? (dijeron anonadadas e incrédulas, creyendo que era una broma o una excusa, así que iban a exigir una explicación, pero Gohan interrumpió la situación cómica poniéndose de pie, a la par que levantaba gentilmente a su amada).

Gohan: señoritas por favor paren, (suspiro) resolveremos esto después, por ahora todos vayan con la dama Goei, yo iré a vencer a Toutaku para que nos deje en paz (dijo seriamente sintiendo su ki, estando listo a ir a patearle el trasero, sin embargo, las señoritas lo detuvieron abrazándolo).

Señoritas: nosotras vamos contigo (exclamaron sincronizadamente sorprendiendo a Gohan y a los chicos).

Gohan: ¿están seguras? No quiero que algo malo les pase (trato de convencerlas recordando lo que les pasaba a sus amigos del universo 7 en las batallas).

Hakufu: Gohan-chan no me separare de ti porque te quiero (exclamo firmemente con cariño diciendo sus sentimientos por su amado).

Ryomou: Gohan, como tu pareja es mi deber estar a tu lado, además que quiero acompañarte en todas tus aventuras no importando el peligro que sea (exclamo con sinceridad y afecto diciendo sus sentimientos como su hermana de pareja).

Ukitsu: ¿olvidaste que soy miembro de tu clan? Además que soy tu aprendiz, así que yo también voy contigo a donde vayas (declaro alegre y emocionada ya queriendo ver la paliza y el castigo que le iba dar su amado, a la par que después de eso quería decirle sus sentimientos, a pesar de lo que escucho de la señorita Hakufu).

Ryofu: tú nos salvaste de un destino horrible sin pedir nada a cambio, así que lo menos que podemos hacer por ti es estar a tu lado para ayudarte y a poyarte en lo que necesites, además que queremos confrontar cara a cara a nuestro ex jefe para despedirnos de él a tu lado (declaro firme y sincera de lo que querían expresarle antes de que Gohan acabara con él, a la par que dijo la promesa que cumplirían como agradecimiento a lo que hizo por ellas, a lo cual la señorita Chinkyuu asintió en señal de afirmación y apoyo, a lo que dijo su mejor amiga y hermana de pareja, pensando en expresar sus sentimientos ambas valiéndoles maíz lo que oyeron de la señorita Hakufu, por el amor y cariño que sentían por su salvador).

Gohan: (suspiro) está bien, pero quiero que pase lo que pase hagan lo que les pida y estén lo más cerca de mi para poderlas proteger si pasa algo malo ¿entendido? Koukin, Gakushuu, vuelvan con Goei, díganle lo que paso y quédense con ella para que este a salvo. Acabare con esto ahora (acepto las palabras de las señoritas recalcando unas condiciones seriamente, a lo cual se alegraron y aceptaron dándole un beso en sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente, sin embargo, sus instintos sayayines hicieron que volviera su espíritu guerrero, para dar instrucciones a sus amigos, quienes asintieron y partieron inmediatamente, mientras que les pasaba el maletín de su antiguo universo, a la par que Gohan se preparaba para teletransportarse con las señoritas abrazándolo cariñosamente a su alrededor).

Nota: las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou abrazándolo por enfrente en su pectoral apegando mucho sus bustos con la parte delantera de Gohan, las señoritas Chinkyuu y Ryofu los brazos envolviéndolos en sus bustos, y por último la señorita Ukitsu abrazando su cuello mientras que recargaba su busto en la espalda de Gohan, el cual extrañamente no se inmuto y les obsequio una sonrisa cariñosa, para desaparecer con la teletransportación.

Mientras tanto con Toutaku.

Vemos al villano principal de este arco cuidando a su invitado ya sabiendo que Gohan iría contra el al saber lo que le hizo a su amada, pensando en las ordenes que le dio a la señorita Kaku los cuales eran entregar el premio del torneo a Sou Sou de su parte por si no sobrevivía a la pelea que iba a tener.

En ese momento Gohan y sus amadas (bueno próximas amadas) aparecieron detrás de él un poquito alejados, mientras que las señoritas se separaban de Gohan para que comenzara el show.

Toutaku: no esperaba ver a mis ex mejores guerreras y mi victima que ya debería estar durmiendo eternamente, junto a mi rival (dijo sarcásticamente dado a que no le impresionada los límites del dios de los elementos, de hecho, era lo que esperaba).

Ryofu: ya no somos de tu propiedad, Gohan nos recibió en su familia y nos dio la libertad no viéndonos como herramientas, sino como aliadas, compañeras, amadas. Apoyándonos y salvándonos de destinos horribles que tu usabas para mantenernos controladas, pero ya no más (expreso las diferencias entre estar de su lado y del lado de Gohan, recalcando todo lo que ha hecho nuestro héroe de esta historia, a lo cual la señorita Chinkyuu asintió en señal de aceptación y apoyo a sus palabras).

Hakufu: Gohan-chan es un guerrero mucho más fuerte que tú, así que puede hacer eso y mucho más (dijo enojada cómica haciendo un puchero de niña tierna *o de rellenita kawai, los fans de Boku no Hero entenderán esta referencia*).

Gohan: Toutaku, tu lastimaste a mis seres queridos sin que ellos te hallan lastimado a ti primero y sin una verdadera razón con pruebas legitimas, es por eso que yo Son Gohan Yasakani te sentencio a morir en mis manos, en honor al código del clan Yasakani (declaro seriamente, relatando uno de los mandamientos de su clan que debían respetar los demás, impresionando y sonrojando a las señoritas por las reglas de su clan pero sobre todo la personalidad de Gohan, que era tan fuerte que parecía ser otra persona completamente diferente a su amado).

Toutaku: no si te reto a una batalla tu y yo. Si tu ganas cumplirás lo que exige las reglas de tu clan, pero si yo gano me dejaras libre y todas esas bellezas serán de mi propiedad (dijo con burla y provocación, mientras que Gohan gruñía por meter a sus amadas en ese asunto, sin embargo, las señoritas tomaron sus manos llamando su atención, para que al verlas asintieran con una cariñosa y sincera sonrisa teniendo fe en él, a lo cual capto y agradeció con una reverencia para aceptar la apuesta).

Entonces en ese momento los dos se separaron de las señoritas quienes veían expectantes la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

Narrador de mortal Kombat: Round 1 ¡FIGHT! (okey no).

Después de unos segundos de tensión entre ellos Toutaku se dirigió a Gohan para dar el primer golpe, el cual evadió sin problemas para darle un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder dolorosamente sosteniéndose, a la par que Gohan tenía una mirada fríamente inmutable, mientras que las señoritas miraban expectantes pero confiando en Gohan, mostrando una ligera pero cariñosa sonrisa.

Así que nuevamente fue a atacarlo, pero fue recibido por 2 puñetazos en la cara que lo mandaron a volar ligeramente, sin embargo, se recompuso y le lanzo un mueble para distraerlo, el cual destruyo con mucha facilidad para ver que estada muy cerca de él, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que Gohan desapareció de su vista para después una oleada de puñetazos en todo su cuerpo, hasta que fue lanzado hacia el techo quebrándolo en el proceso, y caer al suelo siendo recibido por la mano de Gohan, cual lo incrusto violentamente partiéndolo y después patearlo a la pared como si nada.

Gohan: patético, muéstrame tu verdadero poder (declaro autoritariamente con su personalidad de sayayin, mientras que se dirigía lentamente viendo cómo se levantaba Toutaku herido, pero furioso).

En ese momento Toutaku activo un aura especial morada mientras que sus ojos y manos se ponían negros, como si estuvieran podridas, a lo cual la señorita Ukitsu la reconoció como la técnica que uso para intentar matar a la señorita Hakufu.

Toutaku: debiste de matarme antes de que liberara mi don, aho... (no pudo terminar de hablar, dado a que Gohan lo había golpeado en la mandíbula destrozando su lengua y partiendo sus dientes).

Gohan: no hables, pelea (aconsejo fríamente poniéndose en modo batalla con intenciones de acabar con el).

Después de esos diálogos, Toutaku intento una y otra vez tocar a Gohan con sus manos, fallando patéticamente dado a que cada vez que atacaba, Gohan contratacaba más ferozmente, el cual era un deleite de ver a las presentes quienes veían como su maestro y amado luchaba por ellas y por todos.

Al inicio solo esquivaba y golpeaba aumentando el número de golpes y patadas que daba, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Sin embargo. Toutaku hizo algo que molesto a Gohan cuando intento apuñalarlo con una daga combinándolo con su poder, mostrando deshonor de peleador.

Gohan: que tan bajo estas dispuesto a caer insecto (declaro seriamente sosteniendo el brazo que tenía la daga oscura, la cual estaba cerca de su mejilla, para después golpear y romper el brazo de su contrincante dolorosamente).

En ese momento, Gohan lo levanto y comenzó a torturarlo, atacando todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo (a excepción de la entrepierna) esta vez con los elementos fuego, hielo, trueno y viento con combos casi infinitos dejándolo al borde de la muerte, para si concluir con la victoria de Gohan, sin embargo.

Toutaku: jejeje, jejeje, jejeje, supongo que se acabó para mí, pero, esto solo es el inicio del fin, el destino se encargara de ti y de tus seres, queridos, disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida y a tus lacayas (fueron las últimas palabras del líder de Rakuyou, palabras que llamaron la atención de las señoritas y las preocupo un poco sintiendo un mal presentimiento, pero la que más le pegaron esas palabras, fue a la señorita Ryofu por la pesadilla que había tenido anteriormente, sin embargo, confiaban en Gohan y darían su mayor esfuerzo para evitar la profecía se esas palabras).

Gohan: jejeje, pero no hoy (dijo riendo como un sayayin que se respete, para tomarlo de la cara y lanzarlo hacia el techo atravesándolo).

Sin embargo, lo que paso después no se lo esperaba ninguna de las señoritas quedando anonadadas y sonrojadas a más no poder.

Gohan aumento su ki para transformarse en el super sayayin fase 3 de golpe, señal de que ya lo tenía dominado a la perfección viéndose como un poderoso dios, para después juntar sus manos en su cintura y crear una esfera de ki un tanto extraña.

Gohan: omega, element KAME HAME JAAAAA (exclamo con todas sus fuerzas lanzando el ataque, que era un Kame Hame ja del tamaño de una genkidama y con los colores de los elementos fusionados, dirigiéndolos al cuerpo moribundo de Toutaku que estaba en el aire para ser devorado, consumido y desintegrado por el ataque).

Mientras tanto las señoritas apreciaban la belleza del ataque sintiendo el poder que desprendía la energía, sintiéndose felices que por el momento estaban libres de la tiranía de ese monstruo.

Después de unos segundos, Gohan deshizo el ataque enderezo su postura tranquilamente para ver a las señoritas aun transformado, mostrando una cariñosa y tranquila sonrisa en señal de misión cumplida volviendo a su personalidad normal, a lo que correspondieron la sonrisa.

Gohan: volvamos a casa ¿sí? (propuso satisfecho por la victoria, a lo cual asintieron y se acercaron a Gohan para abrazarlo e irse de ahí con la teletransportación, sin saber que a lo lejos en un edificio de departamentos, la señorita Kaku vio toda la pelea con unos binoculares muy poderosos, sonriendo dado a que su plan fue un éxito y ya solo tenía que ver cuando podía presentarse y unirse a Gohan, a la par que otra señorita muy hermosa de pelo rubio que estaba en silla de ruedas también los espiaba con curiosidad hacia Gohan, dado a que su poder hacía que resplandecieran sus tatuajes, pero que casi nadie sintió a excepción de Gohan, quien no la delato dado a que no había maldad en su ki y tenia que concentrarse en Toutaku).

Y así termina el capitulo 6 de Gohan en Ikkitousen con Senran Kagura.

(ending ángeles fuimos).

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya.

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor.

La tristeza de este mundo se borró, y viendo el cielo azul, la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán.

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Este desierto se transformará, paraíso es lo que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada inocencia puedo ver.

Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo de nuestra bella niñez.

Y volando por las nubes lograras la luna al fin tocar.

Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad.

Ya la magia es nuestra, nunca nadie romperá los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad.

En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar.

Ese desierto se transformará, paraíso es el que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad.

La esperanza renacerá, el mañana grandes dichas traerá.

Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que tus sueños cumplirás.

Se que tu alma se transformará, una luz de vida en ti nacerá.

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son ¡verdad!

(fin del ending).

Extras.

Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa de corazón de haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo, je talvez suene una excusa pero tuve 2 problemas con esta historia que eran el bloqueo de escritor (ósea que no se me ocurría nada para avanzar) y el otro era falta de interés (ósea que preferí escribir otras historias o posponer mas y mas mi tiempo de esta historia).

Segundo: a pesar de que regrese, no quiero hacerles falsas ilusiones de que seré constante, dado a que tengo otras historias que atender como la del vengador fantasma en Kuroinu y el odiado clan Sparda (que fue bien recibida en youtube, así que no puedo abandonar esa historia) y experimentos de Boku no Hero, como la historia del poder del orgullo (que es Izuku con los poderes de Escanor, el león del orgullo. Lo que si puedo prometer es que terminare esta historia no importando cuanto me cueste, tienen mi palabra.

Tercero: el siguiente capítulo será LEMON que de hecho será la primera vez que escriba ese tipo de situaciones, así que espero que les guste.

PD: como solo será LEMON solo necesitare unos cuantos días (una semana máximo).

Cuarto: ¿alguien me podría decir si existe la categoría de Valkyrie drive? Y si no existe ¿no saben cómo crearlo? Es que he intentado publicar la historia de Goku en ese anime pero no he podido (por eso me he demorado tanto) se los agradecería y pagaría con una historia sukis trukis.

Quinto: se que es un poco tarde pero quise terminar lo más rápido posible como un homenaje a Luis Alfonso Mendoza (voz de Gohan) quien ya esta en el más allá con sus abuelos (ósea el abuelo Gohan, Bardock y Gine) buena viaje gran guerrero y gracias.

Sexto: los que contesten la pregunta de la pregunta al público recibirá avances antes del estreno.

Eso es todo, gracias por su ayuda y opinión nos vemos a la siguiente ¡CHAOOO!


	8. ova lemon

**OVA.**

Tras la derrota de Toutaku Gohan y las señoritas se teletransportaron a la residencia Sonsaku satisfechos por la victoria, para festejarlo degustando un rico banquete que había preparado la dama Goei, pasando un buen rato juntos como amigos teniendo una tregua de paz entre las señoritas para no arruinar el momento.

Sin embargo, la señorita Hakufu tenía curiosidad sobre una cosa que hizo Gohan en la pelea contra Toutaku, así que decidió preguntar abriendo un tema de conversación.

Hakufu: oye Gohan-chan, ¿qué transformación era esa que tenías cuando venciste a Toutaku? (pregunto de forma alegre y curiosa, llamando la atención de los demás quienes también querían saber la respuesta, dado a que todos la habían visto cuando se teletransporto a la residencia *a excepción de las señoritas, que lo vieron en la batalla de Toutaku*).

Gohan: pues era la transformación del super sayayin fase 3, el cual hasta ahora es la transformación más poderosa que tengo aparte de mi estado místico (dijo de manera tranquila y cariñosa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes al ver que presenciaron una de sus mejores transformaciones).

Ukitsu: pero no era necesario usar esa transformación tan poderosa, ya que vimos que en tu estado base lo estabas masacrando ¿Por qué lo usaste? (dijo de forma confundida y curiosa, cosa que comprendió Gohan a la perfección).

Gohan: fue porque quería estar seguro de que lo eliminaría definitivamente, dado a que de donde provengo los 2 últimos enemigos volvían a la vida, gracias a que no los atacábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Y aunque destruíamos sus cuerpos se volvían a reconstruir, eso me enseñó a dar el golpe final con todo de mi aun si no fuese necesario. Además que, quería enseñarles esa transformación (dijo de manera sabia y sincera recordando a Cell y a Majin Buu con sus injustos poderes regenerativos. Palabras que entendieron y comprendieron los presentes y que aprendieron los chicos para futuras batallas, para después reír cariñosamente por lo último que dijo Gohan, mientras que las señoritas tenían un ligero sonrojo al saber que quería enseñarles un gran secreto).

Ryomou: no te preocupes Gohan, acabas de enseñarnos algo muy valioso (dijo de forma sincera y cariñosa mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de enamorada como las demás, a la par que los chicos asentían con espíritu).

Ryofu: cambiando de tema Gohan ¿podrías aceptarnos en tu clan? Prometemos que te serviremos y apoyaremos en lo que necesites, además que seremos las mejores guerreras y haremos temblar a todos los debiluchos que quieran meterse con nosotros (declaro con espíritu y sinceridad sin perder su orgullo, molestando un poco a las señoritas Hakufu, Ryomou y Ukitsu, mientras que la señorita Chinkyuu asentía confirmando las palabras de su mejor amiga, en señal de que también le había prometido eso).

Gohan: pero si ya lo son (dijo curioso pero tranquilo y orgulloso de ellas al ver que querían dar el siguiente paso, extrañando a los presentes e impresionando a las señoritas Ryofu y Chinkyuu, al ver lo fácil que era entrar al clan de Gohan, creyendo que tenían que pasar por pruebas dignas de guerreros, para mostrar su valor).

Chinkyuu: p, pero si no hemos hecho nada para merecer estar en su clan Gohan-san, además que ni siquiera nos conocemos del todo (dijo confundida pero tranquila sabiendo que Gohan no le diría una broma o mentira, en un tema tan grande como ese).

Gohan: pues mi maestro me conto que si se hacían pruebas duras en el clan para ver si eran dignos, pero como ya casi no hay miembros del clan después de la batalla contra el dios Orochi, el me dio la autorización de reclutar nuevos guerreros como yo crea apropiado, así que decidí ver si son dignos a través de sus intenciones y metas, dado a que la fuerza puede ser adquirida por quien sea y ustedes acaban de pasar la prueba por las palabras que dijeron, a la par que acaban de pasar por situaciones peores que las pruebas que les aplican para ser guerreros. Obvio recibieron ayuda para superar las pruebas pero siguen teniendo ese espíritu que las hace guerreras, así que para mí eso es más que suficiente (revelo la razón de porque las había aceptado tan fácilmente y revelo sus métodos de reclutamiento, los cuales para ellos eran sabios y extraños, pero muy efectivos alegrando a las señoritas Ryofu y Chinkyuu al ver que estaban dentro de una familia en donde las tratarían por lo que realmente son, a lo que agradecieron con una reverencia).

Goei: eso es una forma muy noble y sabia de expandirse Gohan, ojalá algún día pudiéramos conocer a tu maestro (dijo de forma cariñosa y alegre con ansias de ver quien envió a Gohan para salvarlos).

Gohan: claro jejeje (prometió alegre y sincero que algún día se los presentaría).

Después de la comida las señoritas Hakufu y Ryomou hablaron con Gohan para ver lo de su relación, explicándole que no existía la tradición del beso en la boca sin que fuera pareja, por lo que paso en las aguas termales, a lo cual Gohan al saber eso se disculpó cómicamente pero sincero, a lo cual las señoritas rieron de forma cariñosa y comprendieron a la perfección, perdonándolo sin problemas.

 **LEMON.**

Paso un rato de agradable convivencia hasta que Gohan se acordó del regalo que le dio a la dama Goei y les mostro lo que contenía, viendo que eran revistas y cd´s del show grabado en sus peleas, el cual las presentes se deleitaron viendo a su amado en acción.

Nota: Koukin y Gakushuu no estaban en ese punto, Koukin se había ido a dormir y Gakushuu se había retirado a su casa.

Sin embargo, en lo que las demás estaban disfrutando los videos de las peleas de Gohan y sus entrevistas, algo o alguien le susurro a la señorita Hakufu, quien después de escuchar esa voz invito a Gohan a hablar a fuera en el pateo, a lo cual se le hizo extraño, pero al ver una cariñosa sonrisa de enamorada vio que no era nada malo, accediendo sin problemas.

Ya afuera de la casa caminaron y se recostaron en un árbol en el jardín, mientras que hablaban de cosas triviales y divertidas, hasta que la señorita Hakufu decidió dar el siguiente paso.

Hakufu: Gohan-chan ¿te gusta estar a mi lado? ¿en verdad eres feliz conmigo? (pregunto tiernamente sonrojada sintiendo un gran pero agradable calor en su corazón, el cual latía rápidamente por la presencia de Gohan).

Gohan: sí. Tú me has enseñado un valioso sentimiento que nunca había sentido, pero que me gusta mucho. Gracias por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado (respondió de manera sincera y cariñosa compartiendo sus sentimientos con su amada, haciéndola feliz por esas palabras).

Hakufu: Gohan-chan ¿te gustaría hacerlo conmigo? ¿te gustaría hacer bebes conmigo? (pregunto sonrojada pero con sinceridad, estando dispuesta a entregarse a su amado esa noche, sin importar las consecuencias).

Gohan: am esto es muy repentino. ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo? No quiero lastimar a la persona que amo con mi corazón (dijo con un poco de miedo de hacer una locura, pero más que nada, no quería hacerle daño debido a su inexperiencia en ese tema).

Hakufu: si, Gohan-chan. Tu eres la única persona a quien amo y a quien le obsequiaría todo de mi (dijo sonrojada viendo a Gohan a los ojos, con una mirada que la hacía ver muy hermosa y sexy inconscientemente, mientras que Gohan admiraba sus hermosos ojos esmeralda quienes los veían con deseo y anhelo).

Gohan: si mi amada Hakufu-chan está de acuerdo, entonces lo hare (dijo de forma cariñosa y sincera para tomarla de las mejillas y besarla de forma profunda, pero con suavidad y gentileza activando sus instintos sayayines, cosa que la impresiono con felicidad correspondiendo el beso).

Nota: antes de continuar, la ropa de la señorita Hakufu era el vestido morado que tenía en el primer capítulo de la serie, a la par que Gohan vestía una ropa similar al uniforme de la escuela que uso en la saga de Buu.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que separaron por falta de aire, para que la señorita Hakufu se sentara encima de Gohan, quien la sostenía de la cintura a la par que la señorita lo abrazaba del cuello mejorando la posición, para continuar besándose cada vez yendo más lejos, volviendo más intenso cada beso que daban dejándose llevar por su corazón.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en donde disfrutaban sus labios del uno al otro, hasta que Gohan tomo el liderazgo deslizando sus manos, recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amada, la cual sentía una nueva sensación extraña, pero agradable dentro de sí acompañado del calor que la hacía sudar, pero que no le importaba en lo más mínimo por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Entonces los instintos sayayines lo impulsaron a llevar sus manos al busto de su amada, el cual al sentirlo sintió una sensación extraña y una curiosidad, dado a que eran grandes y suaves sintiendo una necesidad de tomarlos y/o agarrarlos, para empezar a acariciarlos y masajearlos gentilmente, haciendo que su amada liberara unos ligeros y tiernos gemidos, los cuales no se oían por la intensidad de sus besos, mientras entrelazaban sus lenguas como uno solo, señal de que se estaban acostumbrando y estaban aprendiendo a como unirse entre ellos.

Después de unos minutos el calor de sus cuerpos y sus instintos, los impulsaron a desvestirse la parte superior de sus ropas, a la par que Gohan recostó a su amada en el árbol, interrumpiendo lo menos posible la unión de sus labios, mientras empezaba a deslizar sus manos nuevamente en el cuerpo de su amada, sintiendo la suavidad y sensibilidad de su piel.

Entonces Gohan se separó del beso para besar el cuello de su amada, a la par que sus manos se deslizaban a su retaguardia, para acariciarlo y masajearlo suavemente, mientras que la señorita gemía tiernamente y tenía una mirada perdida demostrando placer, además que se le humedecía su zona intima por la pasión que sentía.

Hakufu: G-Gohan-chan, s se siente muy b bien, que rico, t te quiero, t te amo (expresaba su cariño guiándose por el placer que estaba sintiendo al ser tocada amablemente por su pareja, mientras que se humedecía su intimidad y temblaba su cuerpo).

Así que Gohan bajo despacio dejando un rastro de besos. hasta llegar al busto de su amada empezando a jugar con ella lamiendo uno de sus pechos, mientras que amasaba el otro con una mano y la otra aun siguiendo en su retaguardia amasando un glúteo.

Hakufu: ahhh G-Gohan-chan, eres muy bueno, ahhh sigue (exclamaba excitada dejándose llevar por el placer, haciendo que los instintos sayayines se intensificaran y empezara a chupar el pecho de la señorita, a la par que apretaba fuertemente su otro pecho haciendo que una corriente de pasión recorriera el cuerpo de su amada).

Gohan: ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué se siente tan bien a pesar de que yo soy el que está tocando el cuerpo de mi novia? (se preguntaba así mismo sintiendo calor y excitación en su cuerpo, mientras que su entrepierna comenzaba a levantarse y endurecerse naturalmente por la situación).

Hakufu: ahhh Gohan-chan, espera, s si sigues as así, yo no, no resistiré más, AHHH (exclamo con sus últimas fuerzas, para venirse mojando su ropa interior por completo, a la par que perdía sus fuerzas momentáneamente).

Gohan: ¿oh? Lo siento Hakufu ¿te hice daño? (pregunto inocente y un poco preocupado por su amada, dado a su falta de experiencia).

Hakufu: n-no Gohan, se s sintió muy bien (susurro entrecortado suspirando fuertemente por el placer y la falta de fuerzas, sonriendo cariñosamente).

Gohan: jeje está bien, entonces continuare (dijo tranquila y sinceramente empezando a besar el estómago de su haciéndolo temblar, mientras que la señorita gemía tiernamente y acariciaba la cabeza de su amado).

Tras pasar unos segundos recorriendo la parte media de su novia dejando besos y caricias en su camino, Gohan llego a su zona intima el cual al notar su ropa interior húmedo se confundió un poco creyendo que hizo pipi, sin embargo, el olor hizo que las feromonas lo dominaran nuevamente y no le importara lo que vio, para acariciar su zona intima con dos dedos.

Hakufu: ahhh Gohan-chan ¿q que es esto? ¿Qué es esta sensa-sensación? (pregunto muy excitada pero inocente, sintiendo cada roce y movimiento de los dedos de Gohan en su parte inferior).

Gohan: creo que esto estorbara (dijo tranquilo para quitarle la ropa interior, a lo cual su amada no se resistió y dejo que lo hiciera, para después separar sus piernas viéndose su intimidad rosada y húmeda palpitando un poco).

Hakufu: G-Gohan-chan no lo mires que me siento extraña (se quejó tiernamente mientras intentaba juntar sus piernas, sintiendo un poco de pena por primera vez, sin embargo, Gohan los tomo gentilmente mostrando una cariñosa sonrisa aliviando sus nervios).

Gohan: tranquila, está bien (dijo suavemente dándole un pequeño beso para volver a abrir sus piernas y admirar su zona intima por unos segundos).

En ese momento Gohan acerco su rostro a la intimidad de su amada para empezar a lamerlo torpemente, pero que sin embargo, lograba hacer que gimiera placenteramente en señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Lamia suavemente cada parte de esa piel rosada y húmeda lamiéndola suavemente haciendo que palpitara por un rato, saboreando los jugos que salían mientras que su amada dejándose llevar por el placer tomaba su nuca acercándola más, mientras que se intentaba agarrar del césped para resistir y disfrutar el momento.

Hakufu: AHHH GOHAN AHHH, que rico, se siente muy bien (intentaba controlar su voz para que no las escucharan las demás, mientras que Gohan se concentraba más por esas palabras).

Gohan empezó a chupar la intimidad de su amada ferozmente uniendo sus labios con los labios inferiores de su chica, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a dorado rasgado (como osaru) y su cinturón café temblaba como si quisiera desenvolverse, para momentos después abrazar las piernas de su amada mejorando la intensidad de sus acciones, manteniendo un rostro serio y concentrado ignorando los gemidos de su novia.

Hakufu: detente G-Gohan, n-no resistiré mas AHHH (exclamo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que se encorvaba su espalda y liberaba sus fluidos en la cara de Gohan, quien se apartó para que dejara fluir esa reacción de su cuerpo).

Gohan: lo siento me dejé llevar ¿te lastimé? (pregunto preocupado volviendo a ser el mismo, mientras que su amada respiraba agitadamente haciéndole creer que se le paso la mano).

Hakufu: n-no Gohan-chan, e es mi turno (dijo recuperando el aliento para acercarse a su amado besándolo apasionadamente como agradecimiento, palabras que le extrañaron, pero que al sentir la suavidad y sensibilidad de sus labios se dejo llevar, sin percatarse que los ojos esmeraldas de su novia tenían un tono rosa).

Después de unir sus labios por unos segundos, la señorita Hakufu tomo la iniciativa y le quito la parte inferior de la ropa de Gohan mostrando su entrepierna, el cual empezó a acariciar gentilmente como si ya tuviese experiencia, mientras que Gohan intentaba controlar su respiración para continuar besando a su amada.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire suspirando varias veces, hasta que una voz sonó en la mente de la señorita, lo cual hizo que empezara a recorrer el torso de su amado, dando suaves y tiernos besos como lo hizo Gohan con ella haciendo que la entrepierna de su amado palpitara ansiosamente.

Así poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que encontró la masculinidad de su pareja, sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose un poco dado a que nunca había visto uno en su vida.

Hakufu: ¿e-esto es la cosa de los hombres p-para hacer bebes? Que cosa tan mas extraña (dijo tartamudeando un poco por la impresión, pero con inocencia al ser su primer encuentro con ese tipo de miembros).

Gohan: s-sí, con esto nos unimos a nuestras parejas para formar una familia (explico apenado con pocas palabras para que pudiera entender su función, pero estaba nervioso y apenado por no saber que hacer para continuar, sin percatarse de que su amada estaba escuchando la voz para empezar a complacerlo).

En ese momento acerco su cara al miembro de su novio haciendo que su aliento se envolviera y lo acariciara gentilmente, provocando un placer muy agradable dándole un pequeño beso en la punta haciendo que se estimulara más, para esperar unos segundos y empezar a lamerlo tiernamente como un gatito.

Nota: véanlo como si fuera la personalidad inocente de Setagaya Mari de itadaki! Seieki (no me pregunten como conozco ese anime).

Mientras que Gohan solo la veía con cariño un poco sonrojado, a la par que le acariciaba su cabeza cuidando que ningún cabello le estorbase, así disfrutando el momento por unos segundos, sin embargo, pasaría algo que sorprendería a Gohan sin poder explicarlo.

En ese momento su amada cerro sus ojos y en un movimiento rápido, metió la entrepierna de Gohan en su boca dándole un placer increíble al ser la primera vez que le hacían un oral.

Gohan: ¡HA! Hakufu lo haces muy bien qqq, de repente (dijo sorprendido pero excitado por el cambio de ritmo de su amada, intentando soportar el placer que sentía en su miembro).

Entonces la señorita Hakufu movía su boca hacia arriba y hacia abajo fuertemente entrando una y otra vez el miembro de Gohan, mientras que su lengua lo enrollaba y giraba a su alrededor por los minutos más largos y disfrutables para Gohan.

Gohan: es-espera Hak-Hakufu, s-si sigues así m-me vendré. ¡AHHH! (exclamo liberando sus fluidos mientras que sostenía su cabeza con sus 2 manos firmemente, a la par que su amada reaccionaba de su transe al sentir como su boca se llenaba de la semilla de su novio).

Hakufu: *tos, tos* sabe horrible ¿t-te gusto Gohan chan? (se quejó del sabor cómicamente cosa que le hizo reír a Gohan, para después dejar eso de lado y preguntar si lo había hecho bien con una cara inocente y tierna).

Gohan: si, gracias Hakufu, es mi tur... (agradeció sinceramente el favor que le hizo, cosa que la hizo muy feliz y la motivo para continuar, así adelantándose a que terminara Gohan de hablar).

Hakufu: que bien entonces te hare sentir mejor (dijo inocentemente determinada, para ser guiada por la voz dentro de ella, quien aconsejo esta vez usar sus grandes y suaves pechos envolviendo la entrepierna de su pareja cálidamente, a lo cual Gohan apenas y pudo contener un gemido por la acción de su amada).

En ese momento empezó a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo apretando el miembro fuertemente, mientras tenía una cariñosa sonrisa en señal de que se estaba dejando llevar por el calor del momento, a la par que se escuchaba un sonido extraño pero seductor cada vez que movía sus pechos.

Gohan: Hak-Hakufu (susurro débilmente disfrutando cada segundo del masaje que le estaba dando su amada con sus pedazos de piel extremadamente suave y cálida rozándolo una y otra vez).

Después de unos segundos, su amada comenzó a lamer como un gato la punta de la entrepierna de Gohan, provocando una sensación sumamente intensa en su amado de liberar algo de su interior otra vez, sin embargo, sus instintos le daban la fuerza necesaria para resistir lo que más podía.

Hakufu: n-no puedo parar, esto me atrae (decía suavemente mientras masajeaba el miembro de su novio).

Paso unos minutos muy placenteros para Gohan el cual no sabía que hacer pero que no le importaba nada, estaba feliz de estar al lado de ella y estaba mas que dispuesto de dar el siguiente paso.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al sentir nuevamente la necesidad de liberar sus fluidos por el masaje, así aliviándose nuevamente mientras empapaba el rostro y los pechos de su amada, la cual tenía una expresión de impresión por los que paso en lo que Gohan empezaba a respirar agitadamente para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Hakufu: Gohan ¿esto es tu semilla? Es espesa, húmeda y cálida (decía soltando a Gohan mientras quitaba y jugaba un poco con los fluidos, mientras que volvía a su personalidad inocente sin percatarse de Gohan quien tenia la cabeza gacha con los ojos cerrados, preparándose para tomar la iniciativa hasta que ya no pudo contenerse).

En ese momento la beso apasionadamente aun con sus ojos cerrados sin importar que aun tenia un poco de sus fluidos, así tomándola de los brazos y recostándola en el árbol, cosa que la impresiono y la asusto un poco, pero unas palabras de Gohan la tranquilizaron inmediatamente.

Gohan: t te amo Hakufu, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero dar el siguiente paso, quiero hacerte feliz (declaro sinceramente separándose del beso mientras que abría sus ojos, mostrando que sus pupilas eran esmeraldas como si se estuviera transformándose en super sayayin, sin embargo, a su amada no le tomo atención a eso por lo que le dijo lo cual la hizo sonrojar tiernamente).

Hakufu: si adelante (dijo tiernamente nerviosa mientras asentía, para ver que Gohan se levantaba un poco mientras que ponía su entrepierna cerca de su zona intima, lo cual hacía que su corazón latiera fuertemente como si fuera el inicio de una pelea).

Gohan: Hakufu ¿me permitirías tomar tus manos? Te ayudara (aconsejo un poco nervioso por ser su primera vez, sin embargo, estaba más que decidido y no se iba a echar para atrás).

Hakufu: e estoy lista Gohan-chan (susurro dulcemente dando autorización de que procediera dándole confianza, mientras tomaban sus manos entrelazando sus dedos como pareja, o mejor dicho como marido y mujer).

Gohan: aquí voy (dijo seriamente para empezar a adentrarse en el interior de su amada lo más despacio y gentil que podía experimentando una sensación inigualable para ambos, hasta que toco fondo pegando lo más que podía sus caderas a los glúteos de ella).

Hakufu: agh d duele ¿q que es esto que siento? (se quejo del dolor que sentía al obsequiarle su inocencia sin que los dos se percataran de las gotitas de sangre que se deslizaban de su unión, mientras que apretaban fuerte sus manos para aliviar esa sensación).

Gohan: tranquila, descansa un poco, que yo, yo también quiero que tu lo disfrutes (consoló a su amada un poco entrecortado por la sensación que si bien era nueva para el no era para nada desagradable, mientras que empezaba a besarla de manera cariñosa y gentil tratando de moverse, disfrutando cada segundo de ese momento con ella).

Paso un rato en donde no habían hecho absolutamente nada a excepción de mostrar su amor con sus labios, deleitándose con la suavidad y la calidez de uno a otro, hasta que finalmente la señorita Hakufu recordó lo que iban a hacer, interrumpiendo el beso para seguir.

Hakufu: Gohan, ya no me duele, podemos seguir si quieres (dijo esas palabras un poco sonrojada de pena dándole una apariencia muy tierna, a lo cual Gohan entendió e iba a tomar las riendas de la situación).

Gohan: está bien, pero será mejor si nos abrazamos (propuso tranquilamente con cariño para acercarse y envolverla en sus brazos mientras que ella correspondía).

Hakufu: ggg (gimió al suavemente al sentir que Gohan se comenzaba a moverse, volviendo a experimentar esa sensación, pero esta vez con mucho mas agrado al ya no sentir dolor).

Gohan se movía con estocadas largas y lentas por su inexperiencia, la posición y por su cuidado a no lastimar a su amada, pero que sin embargo, lo estaba disfrutando con todo su ser, mientras que solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones.

Hakufu: te amo Gohan, te amo (susurro en el oído suavemente como agradecimiento de todo lo que ha pasado mientras que sus cuerpos se movían como si estuvieran danzando, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Gohan).

Sin embargo, las cosas poco a poco fueron intensificándose y sus cuerpos necesitaban mas uno al otro, así que Gohan empezó a moverse más rápido sin descuidar cada movimiento, provocando un placer más fuerte.

Hakufu: aggg q que rico, G Gohan, eres m muy bueno (declaro tartamudeando al sentir la velocidad de Gohan mientras que él se concentraba más en la situación).

Gohan: Hakufu, tu interior es muy suave y húmeda (dijo disfrutando de la sensación que tenia en su entre pierna).

En ese momento la voz que los guiaba pidió a la señorita Hakufu que abrazara con sus piernas la cintura de Gohan, lo cual hizo sin dudar sintiendo mejor el cariño que estaban sintiendo arduamente.

Hakufu: tu cosa también se siente muy bien hace que mi mente se quede en blanco, tengo miedo (declaro empezando a delirar del placer, mientras que empezaban a hacerlo más rápido).

Gohan: estoy contigo Hakufu, estoy a tu lado y no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime, no lo permitiré (consoló y tranquilizo a su amada con esa promesa mientras seguía estocando, para aflojar un poco el abrazo y empezar a besarla apasionadamente, cosa que ella correspondió igualmente).

Sin embargo, al no detenerse ni bajar el ritmo, hizo que los intentos sayayines de Gohan volvieran a domarlo haciendo que mejorara el beso transformándolo en una batalla de lenguas muy placentera, a la par que con una de sus manos (que libero del abrazo) tomo un pecho de su amada masajeándolo firmemente (ósea que muy fuerte, pero sin lastimarla) haciendo que su zona intima se humedeciera y apretara más fuerte.

Hakufu: G Gohan (pensó muy sorprendida por el cambio sintiendo que algo estaba mal en él, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco cuando vio con sus ojos que una ahora dorada emergía de él, a la par que su cabello se volvía rubio como la vez que le enseño el super sayayin, cosa que la había puesto más nerviosa, sin embargo).

Gohan: tranquila seré más gentil (su voz se escucho dentro de ella como si tuviera telequinesis o si su corazón lo dijera por el mientras que continuaba con el beso, a la par que había soltado su pecho deteniéndose por unos segundos para acariciar su mejilla suavemente, mostrando que había vuelto).

A lo cual la señorita Hakufu solo parpadeo alegremente asintiendo y continuando con el acto, y así empezaron sus cuerpos incesantemente.

Cada vez estaban yendo más lejos si entiendo el calor y el placer de unirse hasta que ya estaban a punto de finalizar.

Hakufu: G Gohan-chan, y ya no puedo más, algo saldrá de mí, n no podre con tenerlo mas (exclamaba llena de esa sensación que la asfixiaba estando en su límite).

Gohan: libéralo Hakufu, y yo también me voy a venir (dijo intentando resistir lo más que podía sintiendo una gran presión como si fuera una batalla).

Hakufu: hagámoslo juntos, terminemos esto como pareja ¡AHHH! (fueron sus últimas palabras liberando sus fluidos, mientras que Gohan también liberaba y combinaba sus fluidos con los de su amada llegando al éxtasis).

En ese momento Gohan cayo a su lado completamente cansado, mientras que la señorita Hakufu aflojaba su cuerpo recostado en el árbol mirando las estrellas, estando realmente agotada pero feliz cumpliendo uno de sus sueños más anhelados.

No se dijeron nada entre si porque saben que no era necesario, solo entrelazaron una de sus menos con una sincera y cariñosa sonrisa entre sí, para después mirarse y unir sus labios nuevamente disfrutando sus últimos segundos de ese recuerdo, que conservaran para siempre.

Al día siguiente la señorita Hakufu despertó en su habitación normalmente, pero, Gohan no estaba ahí lo cual la asusto un poco creyendo que lo de la noche pasada fue solo un sueño.

Sin embargo, encontró una nota mas una semilla potencializada en una mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, el cual solo decía (para Hakufu) y al abrirlo decía (gracias) lo cual la hizo sonrojar felizmente, para después levantarse con mucha alegría para continuar su día.

Mientras tanto con Gohan.

Gohan al salir de su casa para ir con las señoritas Ryofu y Chinkyuu para enseñarles cómo funcionaba el maletín que le enviaron su antigua familia vio que había una carta para el en la entrada de su puerta el cual leyó.

Gohan: saludos gran guerrero, usted esta invitado a participar en un torneo mundial especial de peleas por equipos de 3 participantes, los cuales usted podrá elegir a gusto (aquí ponen las coordenadas de donde va a hacer) esperamos su participación, el ganador se llevara un trillón de dólares y será coronado como el campeón de THE KING OF FIGHTERS atentamente Rugal Bernstein (leyó impresionado por lo que decía sintiendo un mal presentimiento, pero dejo de lado eso y decidió aceptar la invitación).


End file.
